


the (unexpected) holiday

by guratanmatahari



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, The Holiday!au, and i like to surprise everyone, because i'm shy, cursing, lots and lots of cursing, profanities, unbeta-ed as always
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 90,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guratanmatahari/pseuds/guratanmatahari
Summary: two young men from different continents decide to swap homes during winter holidays to heal their broken hearts. what they do not expect is that along the way, they find new love.loosely inspired by the holiday (2006).
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 174
Kudos: 836





	1. awal dari akhir

_los angeles, agustus 2019_

“so, what do you want to talk about?” tanya wooseok kim kepada laki-laki (baca: _pacarnya_ ) yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengannya. jemari tangan kiri wooseok membuat ketukan nggak beraturan di atas meja, sebuah gestur yang sering dilakukan oleh wooseok ketika dia merasa tertekan dan gugup. sementara tangan kanannya memegang gelas berisikan red wine favoritnya, wooseok pun meneguk anggur berwarna merah gelap itu sekali. shiraz will always be his favorite, tapi kali ini rasa winenya hambar dan kecut. _lucu_ , pikirnya. duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki tampan di sebuah restoran steak berkelas michelin yang berlokasi di daerah beverly hills sejatinya adalah impian bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi nggak buat wooseok malam ini. wooseok hanya ingin pulang dan minum bir oplosan yang bisa dibelinya di toko serbaguna.

  
laki-laki yang masih duduk di depannya itu akhirnya menghela napas panjang dulu sebelum dia mengutarakan maksudnya mengundang wooseok kesini,

“ _i think we should break up_ ,” ujarnya singkat.

hening.

butuh dua menit bagi wooseok untuk merangkai kalimat yang tepat. sebenarnya, wooseok udah menduga minsoo (namanya minsoo) akan melontarkan kalimat skakmat itu. tapi wooseok nggak akan pernah tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. pada akhirnya, wooseok kembali menuang wine ke dalam gelasnya sampai setengah penuh, kemudian meneguk winenya lagi. kali ini, tatapan wooseok kosong. kelopak matanya sudah sayu dan pundaknya sudah turun, tanda menyerah.

  
“okay,” hanya sebuah ‘okay’ yang keluar dari mulutnya. jelas jawaban wooseok ini membuat minsoo kecewa.

“just _okay_?” nada suara minsoo mulai meninggi.

“ya terus aku harus jawab apa, minsoo?”

“i expected more from you, wooseok. just ‘okay’? really?”

“ya aku harus _apa_ kalo gitu? nangis menjerit-jerit? minta kamu buat nggak mutusin aku? mohon-mohon sambil narik kemeja kamu biar kamu kasian sama aku gitu? this is a public place for heaven’s sake, minsoo. i definitely do not want to make a scene here,” jawab wooseok, nadanya ikut meninggi. bibirnya bergetar karena kesal, tapi wooseok mencoba menjaga diri agar dia tetap tenang. minsoo pun akhirnya berdecak, ekspresinya seakan mencemooh wooseok yang saat ini berusaha keras untuk menahan amarahnya.

“masih sama aja ya kamu, mencoba tenang and keep your composure. guess you care more about your public image than your own feelings, huh?”

“imej aku nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama ini minsoo,” bisa-bisanya laki-laki ini, pikir wooseok, masih memikirkan bahwa jawaban wooseok yang singkat itu karena sebatas ia ingin menjaga imejnya sebagai seseorang yang cukup dipandang di industri perfilman hollywood ini.

“kamu mau tau, kenapa aku minta putus?”

“aku nggak mau ta-“

“karena aku ngerasa aku pacaran sama robot. sedikit pun," ada penekanan pada kata _sedikit pun_ dari mulut minsoo,

"aku nggak pernah ngerasa kalo kamu sayang sama aku. all you care is about work, work, and work. and not even once, you include me in your life. i feel like i’m always the one who push the relationship further, while you’re just sitting there, doing nothing to fix our relationship,"

"oh now you're trying to put blame on my job in this relationship, huh? cheap play you got there," sanggah wooseok,

"even when you knew that I slept with one of your co-workers, you did nothing. _you saw me_ , but you just left and did _nothing_. guess these things don’t matter to you, huh?” apa yang minsoo ucapkan tanpa jeda itu sukses membuat pundak wooseok bergetar. kali ini, wooseok bisa merasakan ujung matanya mulai panas. pada akhirnya wooseok lelah untuk nggak menunjukkan emosinya. gelas berisikan winenya itu ditumpahkannya ke arah minsoo, sekarang kemeja minsoo basah dengan cairan berwarna merah gelap pekat. adegan ini jelas menarik perhatian banyak orang di sekeliling mereka berdua. wooseok paling benci jika harus menjadi atraksi gratisan bagi orang-orang asing di sekitarnya seperti ini. tapi apa yang minsoo lakukan udah terlampau melewati batas bagi wooseok.

“what the fuck, wooseok?! this is armani!”

“and that is from last season, you bastard,” persetan dengan kemeja armani minsoo itu. lagipula, _dia juga yang membelikan kemeja itu untuk minsoo_.

“of course,” wooseok butuh menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“of course it matters. kamu pikir aku nggak sakit hati waktu kamu selingkuh?! sakit, minsoo! and your agenda of using my job as an excuse for our failing relationship? pathetic, you cheated on me multiple times, and it is _entirely your fault_ , not mine. i am not responsible for your behavior, you're just being a fuck ass jerk,” suara wooseok mulai bergetar hebat. wooseok akhirnya berdiri dan buru-buru merogoh beberapa lembar dolar amerika dari tas clutchnya, melemparnya tepat di depan muka minsoo.

“here, lebih dari cukup nominalnya buat laundry kemeja kamu itu. and don't you ever, ever show up in my life again,” ujar wooseok tegas dan keras, cukup keras sehingga orang-orang di sekitarnya memfokuskan pandangannya ke meja wooseok dan minsoo yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan pacarnya itu.

" _oh, with pleasure_ ," jawab minsoo nanar, seraya mencoba membersihkan kemejanya dengan serbet. wooseok sadar betul bahwa berpuluh pasang mata saat ini sedang menonton dirinya dan minsoo, seakan-akan mereka adalah sepasang aktor yang sedang berakting dalam sebuah opera sabun. _so much for making a scene_ , pikir wooseok. tapi wooseok udah nggak peduli. sesegera mungkin ia merapikan ujung lengan kemeja serta rompi sweater kasmirnya dan berbalik badan menuju pintu keluar. beberapa langkah setelah menjauh dari mejanya, wooseok kembali membalikkan badannya ke arah minsoo, menunjuk minsoo dengan jari telunjuknya.

  
“ _by the way, you have a small dick_ ,” satu lantai restoran kali ini benar-benar hening.  
“ _and you suck at blowjob_!” teriak wooseok kencang, sebelum akhirnya dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu restoran. ketika ia sudah berada di luar, wooseok menengadahkan kepalanya, matanya melihat ke arah langit los angeles yang saat itu berwarna jingga bercampur merah muda. cantik sekali, tapi entah mengapa pandangan wooseok kabur, seakan ada kabut yang menyelimuti pandangannya. beberapa detik kemudian, barulah wooseok sadar itu bukan kabut, tapi airmata yang bergerumul dan siap jatuh dari mata wooseok, menghasilkan embun di kacamata bulat yang bersanggah di hidung mancungnya.

*

_seoul, agustus 2019_

lee sejin sesungguhnya saat ini sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sedang berada disini, di sebuah galeri seni yang akan dibuka secara umum di daerah gangnam, tempat dimana orang-orang dengan titel lebih dari sekadar ‘orang berkecukupan’ tinggal. apesnya, dia pergi kesini _sendirian_ , tanpa ditemani siapapun. alhasil, sejin hanya berdiri di salah satu pojok ruangan, tepat berdiri di sebelah patung berbentuk kotak dan segitiga abstrak yang sejin bahkan nggak ngerti, kenapa karya abstrak seperti ini harganya bisa berjuta-juta won, tapi _ya sudahlah_ , memang acara ini untuk mereka yang uangnya berseri.

sembari meneguk cocktailnya, sejin seketika mengerjap ketika dia merasakan ada yang memegang pundak kirinya dari belakang.

“ _sejin_?” sejin pun berbalik dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, ada dua pasang mata di depannya. lebih tepatnya, dua laki-laki setinggi lebih dari 180 senti. yang pasti, _keduanya lebih tinggi dari sejin_.

“kak seungwoo! byungchan!” sejin bisa bernapas lega, paling nggak ada yang dia kenal di ruangan ini. seungwoo, yang menepuk pundaknya akhirnya tersenyum dan memeluknya erat,

“gue nggak nyangka lo bakal dateng,” ujar seungwoo yang barusan menepuk pundaknya. kali ini gantian si byungchan yang lebih tinggi dari laki-laki pertama yang memeluknya, ikutan tersenyum melihatnya, lesung pipi dan giginya yang rata terlihat jelas.

“iya kak, aku nggak nyangka sama sekali, lho? buat apa kak sejin dateng sih, setelah _si bangsat_ itu udah kurang ajar sama kamu?”

“bahasa kamu, byungchan,” tegas seungwoo pada byungchan, sejin hanya terkikik melihat keduanya.

“ya nggak apa-apa. dia undang aku, ya aku dateng,” jawab sejin tenang (mencoba untuk tenang, lebih tepatnya).

“wow, baik banget ya kamu, kak,” tanggap byungchan dengan nada nyinyir, dan sejin tau nada itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya, tapi kepada si bangsat.

“kalian sendiri kenapa dateng? katanya mau anniversary dinner?” tanya sejin menggoda byungchan yang kali ini mukanya memerah. seungwoo hanya tertawa kecil, seraya merangkul pundak byungchan.

“iya, tadinya mau malam ini, tapi byungchan udah mengira lo pasti bakal dateng kesini. katanya, dia takut lo break down apa gimana lah gitu kalo ada disini sendirian, terus nggak ada yang menghibur lo. jadinya dia maksa gue buat nemenin dia dateng kesini, deh,” sejin mengernyitkan keningnya begitu mendengar pernyataan seungwoo. memang byungchan badannya aja yang mirip raksasa, tapi jalan pikirannya kadang masih polos seperti anak-anak.

“chan,” ujar sejin lembut, sambil mengusap pundak byungchan, sementara byungchan hanya melotot ke arah seungwoo sambil manyun, mungkin kesal karena seungwoo sudah membuka rahasia alasan kenapa dia dan seungwoo bisa ada disini bersama sejin.

“aku udah gede, aku udah bisa nyelesaiin masalah aku sendiri, lain kali jangan kayak gitu ya, kasian kak seungwoo kalo harus ngalah sama kamu terus,” seungwoo hanya tertawa, “tuh chan, denger, kasian kak seungwoo,” seungwoo mengulangi kata sejin dengan nada mengejek.

belum sempat byungchan berkomentar, seketika terdengar bunyi dentuman mikrofon, menandakan acaranya udah akan dimulai. sejin pun mengisyaratkan kedua temannya itu untuk melihat ke arah panggung. acara dibuka dengan sambutan dari pemandu acara selama lima menit, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sambutan si yang punya acara, alias, si bangsat kalo kata byungchan. orang yang dimaksud byungchan daritadi ini adalah _mantan pacar sejin_ , yang sudah berhubungan dengan sejin lima tahun lamanya. kenapa julukannya si bangsat ya karena, dia lah yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan sejin secara sepihak. alasannya? karena keluarga mantan pacarnya itu nggak akan pernah setuju dengan fakta bahwa _dia lebih senang berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki_.

sejin masih ingat malam dimana akhirnya mantan pacarnya memutus hubungan dengannya secara paksa, sejin hanya bisa menangis di kamar sampai matanya bengkak semalaman, sambil dipeluk byungchan erat, sesekali punggungnya dielus oleh seungwoo. meski begitu, entahlah, buat sejin, melupakan hubungan kasih sayang yang sudah terjalin selama lima tahun itu bukan perkara gampang. jauh di dalam lubuk hati sejin, ia masih berharap bahwa dia akan kembali kepadanya, walaupun kata byungchan,

‘kak, ibarat laki-laki itu ikan, dia itu cuma ikan sarden kalengan. orang kayak kamu berhak dapet ikan salmon berkualitas,’ analogi yang sangat aneh dari choi byungchan, tapi begitulah dia.

“akhir kata, saya sunho, sebagai perwakilan keluarga besar, mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para undangan yang sudah hadir disini. saya harap anda bisa menikmati karya-karya yang sudah berhasil dikurasi dan dikumpulkan disini, terima kasih,” ucap si bangsat yang ternyata punya nama (sunho) itu menutup pidatonya, sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat, diikuti dengan riuh tepuk tangan dari berpuluh-puluh tamu yang hadir pada malam itu (termasuk sejin).

belum sampai satu menit sunho turun panggung, tiba-tiba dia disuruh naik ke atas panggung lagi, kali ini bersama ayahnya, dan seorang wanita cantik yang tubuhnya berbalut gaun dengan panjang selutut, payet yang menempel di gaunnya berkelip ketika sinar lampu menyinari dirinya.

“para tamu undangan yang hadir, selain acara pembukaan galeri kami, hari ini juga ada pengumuman yang tak kalah pentingnya,” ujar sang ayah di depan mikrofon sambil menoleh ke arah sunho dan si wanita, yang kali ini sudah merangkul tangan kanan sunho.

“anak saya akhirnya sudah bertunangan dengan kim sohee, anak dari pemilik perusahaan kim tech corp. kami mohon doa dan restu dari para undangan sekalian agar pernikahan mereka lancar, terima kasih,” riuh tepuk tangan pun semakin menggelegar di dalam ruangan, dan hanya ada _tiga orang_ yang nggak bersuka cita akan berita yang baru disampaikan itu.

“ _anjing bisa-bisanya_!” desis byungchan emosi. seungwoo pun menoleh ke arah belakang, dia bisa lihat sejin terkulai lemas, menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu pilar yang berdiri kokoh di dalam galeri itu. pandangan sejin mulai kabur, mulutnya kering dan kelu.

“sejin,” ujar seungwoo lembut, mencoba menghampiri sejin.

“kak, aku duluan ya,” tanggap sejin dengan suara pelan, dengan segera ia berbalik sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan jas kotak abu-abunya. sejin berlari, yang berakibat sejin udah menabrak beberapa orang tanpa disengaja karena pandangannya tertutup lengan jasnya.

“KAK!” suara byungchan terdengar dari kejauhan. tapi percuma, biarpun sejin mendengarnya, sejin nggak akan mau kembali ke dalam ruangan itu. sesampainya di pintu keluar, sejin pun segera berjalan tanpa arah untuk mencari taksi kosong diantara mobil-mobil yang lalu lalang di jalan raya. beruntung, ada taksi kosong yang menghampirinya. sesegera mungkin ia masuk dan menutup pintu taksi itu keras. sejin udah nggak peduli dengan fakta bahwa supir taksi di depannya saat ini menoleh ke belakang dengan muka iba karena sejin, sekarang sedang menangis tersedu, sambil menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya. 

kali ini, sejin cuma ingin _menyendiri dan menjauh_ , jauh dari orang yang sekarang memang sudah pantas diberikan panggilan si bangsat. dan lee sejin berhak untuk bersedih malam ini.


	2. tentang dua pemuda dan rumahnya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, in regards to recent news (nggak usah dikasih tau juga kita semua tau beritanya apa), i know everyone copes differently, in different ways and different time zones as well. jujur, tadinya aku udah berencana untuk delete cerita ini karena i was heavily devastated by the news. however, i realised that them being separated, does not mean i will love them less. i am much stronger now, and i've decided to continue this story for the sake of wooseok and seungyoun. everyone loves their loved ones differently as well, jadi aku anggap dengan aku menulis cerita ini, aku bisa mengobati kangennya aku sama x1 dengan imajinasiku. it is okay if you cannot read my work for a short while, i completely understand. but if you have read this chapter, i will be very happy if you reach out to me on comments. or if you are too shy, you can always send me dm or mention me on twitter/cc (same username as this one: @guratanmatahari). once again, thank you for reading this long ass message, and as always, take care!

studio sejin hari itu, seperti biasa, _berantakan_. lantainya penuh dengan berbelas-belas rol kain yang gulungannya sudah nggak rapi lagi. banyak potongan kertas pola yang turut menghiasi karpet bulu sintetik yang ditempatkan di tengah ruangan studionya. meja sejin, nggak usah ditanya, lebih berantakan lagi. penuh dengan bola-bola bulu berukuran nggak lebih dari kepalan tangan yang kita semua belum tau namanya apa ( _nanti juga tau_ ), yang sampai saat ini belum sejin hias. tapi sejin udah nggak peduli dengan keadaan studionya, yang penting hari ini beberapa marimongnya (iya, boneka bola bulu-bulu itu _marimong_ namanya) harus sudah selesai, jadi paling nggak, sejin nggak harus tidur larut malam sambil memegang jarum dan benang di jarinya. sejin terlalu fokus untuk menempelkan manik berwarna hitam di sisi kiri boneka marimongnya yang berwarna putih susu, sampai dia nggak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah masuk ke dalam studionya.

"kak sejin," kata suara itu sambil mencolek pundak sejin, sontak sejin kaget sambil menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"ngagetin aja kamu, minkyu. kok nggak ngetuk pintu dulu?"

"udah berkali-kali kak, tapi kakak nggak denger, ya udah aku masuk aja," jawab anak lelaki itu, minkyu, santai. minkyu kemudian duduk lesehan sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke salah satu sisi meja di tengah ruangan studio, sembari menaruh ranselnya. minkyu ini salah satu teman baik sejin, sekaligus tetangganya.

"nggak kuliah kamu?"

"libur kak, makanya aku kesini, bosen ah di rumah nggak ada apa-apa," jawab minkyu dengan nada gerutu, sementara sejin hanya tertawa, tapi matanya tetap fokus ke arah marimong yang kini matanya udah lengkap, ada dua. 

sejin pikir lagi, aneh memang rasanya dia bisa berteman baik dengan minkyu, mengingat usia minkyu yang terpaut cukup jauh dengan sejin. meski begitu, anak ini nyatanya bisa mengimbangi omongan sejin yang umurnya sudah hampir mendekati kepala tiga. tapi dipikir lagi, mengingat sejin nggak pernah punya adik laki-laki, minkyu yang pernah menjadi tetangganya sewaktu kecil ini rasanya udah sejin anggap sebagai saudara kandung sendiri. 

"buat siapa tuh kak, marimongnya?" tanya minkyu sambil menunjuk marimong yang sedang dikerjakan sejin.

"biasa, jinhyuk," mendengar jawaban sejin, minkyu hanya tertawa.

"sumpah ya kak jinhyuk koleksi apa gimana sih, pasti itu customized marimong, deh. dia kan maunya suka banyak tuh,"

sejin hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum, "kamu kayak nggak tau jinhyuk aja," katanya lembut. minkyu hanya mengangguk, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit studio sambil menyenderkan punggungnya kembali ke sisi meja ruang tengah itu. selama lima menit, mereka berdua hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

"kak," suara minkyu memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"apaan," kali ini sejin dengan hati-hati membubuhkan pasta warna merah muda, kali ini di marimong yang berwarna ungu muda.

"kak byungchan cerita," otomatis pergerakan tangan sejin berhenti. sejin tau arah pembicaraan minkyu akan _kemana_ , dan sejin benci kalau harus membahas hal ini, apalagi dengan minkyu.

"minkyu..."

"kamu tuh, kenapa suka _ngeyel_ , sih, kak? kan kita semua udah bilang sama kamu, kalo kak sunho undang kamu, jangan dateng," ujar minkyu dengan nada tegas. semua teman baiknya memang sudah mengingatkan sejin untuk nggak datang ke acara pembukaan galeri seni mantan pacarnya itu. sejin pun udah mengiyakan, ' _iya, aku nggak akan dateng_ ', tapi memang pada dasarnya sejin, kalau kata minkyu, ngeyel, pada akhirnya sejin pergi karena hanya ingin menuruti kata hatinya (yang sekarang, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sejin menyesal nggak mengindahkan larangan teman-temannya itu).

"ngapain lagi coba, kamu dateng ke acara _si bangsat_?" dalam hati sejin ingin tertawa. lucu rasanya mendengar minkyu yang nyaris nggak pernah mengucap kata kasar, mengucapkan kata si bangsat. _byungchan dan bahasanya itu_. anak ini memang harus jauh-jauh dari byungchan, bisa-bisa dia terkontaminasi oleh byungchan yang memang suka ngomong seenak hatinya saja. 

"udah tau kamu disakitin sama dia, diputusin, tiba-tiba pula, terus pas disana kamu malah makin sakit hati karena dia ngumumin kalo dia tuna-"

"ya aku pengen dateng aja minkyu," jawab sejin memotong kalimat minkyu yang belum selesai. sampai sekarang, kata _tunangan_ itu masih terdengar sangat sakit di gendang telinga sejin.

"tadinya," sejin mengambil napas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. kali ini tatapannya kosong.

"tadinya aku kira dengan aku dateng, aku bakal kuat, ngeliat dia. bahkan tadinya aku kira, dengan dia ngeliat aku, dia bakal... nggak tau sih, paling nggak mempertimbangkan keputusan dia lagi," jelas pada malam itu, sejin masih berharap bahwa cintanya akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya. tapi nyatanya,

"tapi ternyata dianya malah... begitu. ya udah mau nggak mau aku nangis, lah," sekarang air mata sejin sudah di ujung tanduk. minkyu, yang menyadari hal itu, dengan sigap berdiri dan mengelus pundak sejin, utamanya agar sejin nggak menangis. tapi yang ada, malah sejin mengeluarkan air mata lagi. _tangisan lagi untuk si bangsat itu, nggak worth it_ , gerutu minkyu di dalam hatinya.

"ya udah, kali ini kamu boleh nangis. tapi aku harap kamu sadar kalau dia nggak worth it buat ditangisin sama kamu. aku tau ngelupain hubungan yang udah terjalin selama lima tahun itu nggak mudah. tapi aku yakin kamu bisa, pelan-pelan. aku minta maaf juga ya kak, tadi ngomongnya udah pake emosi," ujar minkyu dengan nada bersalah. inilah kenapa sejin bisa berteman baik dengan minkyu. umur minkyu boleh lebih muda, tapi kadang pemikirannya terlampau dewasa untuk anak seusianya. 

"iya, aku minta maaf juga karena udah ngeyel," minkyu kembali tertawa, dan sejin hanya tersenyum.

"kak,"

"apaan lagi?"

"kamu tuh, _butuh liburan tau nggak, sih_?" spontan sejin yang sedang duduk di atas kursi menengok ke arah minkyu yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"kenapa tiba-tiba banget kamu ngomong ini?"

"abis, coba diinget lagi, kapan terakhir kali kamu liburan? udah lama banget nggak, sih?"

"terakhir aku ke jepang, kan? lima bulan lalu?" tanya sejin balik sambil mengingat-ingat kapan ia terakhir pergi keluar dari rumah menuju ke tempat selain ke tempat kerja dan rumah teman-temannya. minkyu hanya berdecak kesal.

"ih kak, jangan hitung kamu pergi ke jepang itu sebagai liburan kali. itu kan buat trip bisnis? buat ekspansi bisnis kamu? itu sih bukan liburan, kak. cuma tiga malam pula,"

sejin meringis mendengar kalimat minkyu. memang benar, dipikir lagi, _sudah tiga tahun terakhir ini sejin nggak liburan_. sejin kira, ketika dia memutuskan untuk menjadi art entrepreneur (sejin menyebut dirinya dengan titel itu) setelah lulus kuliah, dia akan punya banyak waktu untuk liburan. bagaimana nggak? dengan menjadi pengusaha muda yang punya label pakaian dan aksesoris yang cukup sukses (marimong, nama labelnya, sudah dipatenkan dan sebentar lagi akan berkolaborasi dengan salah satu department store terkenal di negaranya), memiliki lima belas pegawai tetap, dan memiliki kantor pusat di dongdaemun, _harusnya_ sejin bisa dengan santainya mengatur waktu kerjanya sendiri ( _toh, dia CEOnya_ ). nyatanya, menjadi pengusaha _nggak semudah itu_. seringkali sejin yang harus turun tangan sendiri, entah dalam memilih kain, menentukan pola, menentukan strategi bisnis, bahkan untuk urusan menghias boneka marimong saja, sejin harus tetap memonitor para pegawainya agar dapat membuat boneka yang sempurna, sesuai dengan standar dan prosedurnya. alhasil, sejin harus mengorbankan waktu santainya untuk bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja.

"liburan gih, kak. sekalian kamu bisa santai juga. percuma kamu ngumpulin uang banyak tapi nggak digunakan buat bikin kamu seneng,"

" _kemana_?"

"kemana apanya?" sejin tertawa lagi dengan tingkah polos minkyu itu.

"kemana liburannya. ini aku nanya kamu," ujar sejin kepada minkyu. minkyu hanya mengangkat bahunya, pertanda ia pun nggak tau harus mengusulkan kemana sejin harus pergi liburan.

"ya terserah kamu. kalo bisa yang jauh kak, dan lama, biar kamu sekalian puas. lagian, nggak ada salahnya ngasih hadiah buat diri sendiri dengan cara liburan ke tempat yang bagus, itu salah satu cara kita buat mencintai diri kita sendiri. you always say that to me right? _to love yourself first before loving others_?" 

sejin hanya terdiam. turut bangga pada minkyu karena berhasil mengingatkan omongannya sendiri yang kerap kali diingatkan kepada anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini, minkyu udah bukan anak kecil lagi. memang benar, sejin kerapkali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk selalu mencintai dirinya sendiri dulu, sebelum mencintai orang lain. ironisnya, setelah menjalani hubungan cinta dengan seseorang selama lima tahun, rasa cinta sejin terhadap dirinya sendiri malah terkikis karena waktu. 

minkyu benar kali ini, sejin mungkin butuh liburan bukan hanya sekadar untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya dari rutinitasnya, tapi juga sebagai medium untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatinya, sekaligus mendapatkan inspirasi yang kerapkali bisa didapatkan di tempat-tempat baru. kali ini, sejin mengelus kepala minkyu yang jelas-jelas tingginya udah melampaui sejin.

"makasih udah ingetin aku, minkyu. baiklah, aku usahakan aku akan pergi berlibur di tahun ini,"

"gitu dong, kak. jangan kebanyakan kerja, pusing," ujar minkyu spontan, diiringi dengan tawa kecil sejin.

"by the way, kak, kamar sebelah masih suka kamu sewain?" tanya minkyu sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar yang ada di luar studio sejin.

lee sejin, bisa dibilang memang seseorang yang cukup unik. nggak seperti kebanyakan orang dewasa seusianya yang lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen bertingkat (terlebih lagi, ini di seoul, _siapa yang nggak ingin tinggal di apartemen pencakar langit dengan segala fasilitas mutakhir dan interior modern_?), sejin memilih tinggal di hanok* warisan turun temurun dari keluarganya yang terletak di dataran tinggi pinggiran kota seoul. hanok yang ditempatinya ini sangat luas untuk ditinggali sejin seorang diri. dulu, dia tinggal bersama orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya, sebelum akhirnya orang tua sejin pindah ke apartemen pensiunan yang diberikan dari pemerintah, dan kakaknya turut pindah ke luar negeri bersama keluarganya. meski begitu, sejin betah tinggal di hanok itu sendirian. meski tampilan luar hanok itu sangat kuno, tetapi interior di dalamnya sudah sejin ubah dengan mengganti sebagian furniturnya, sehingga terlihat lebih modern. hanoknya ini sudah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri, dan karena ruangan-ruangan di dalamnya cukup luas maka itu nggak heran tempat tinggal itu sejin kerap dijadikan tempat berkumpul dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"masih, lumayan lah buat nambah pemasukan ekstra," jawab sejin. 

selain mengganti sebagian furnitur di dalamnya, sejin juga merombak fungsi tiga ruangan yang ada di dalam hanok tersebut agar dapat mengakomodir kebutuhannya. pertama, kamar orang tuanya dahulu dirombak menjadi kamar pribadinya. kedua, kamar pribadinya, diubah menjadi studio sekaligus ruang kerja sejin. terakhir, kamar kakak laki-lakinya, tadinya hanya difungsikan sebagai gudang tempat penyimpanan barang-barang sejin. sampai akhirnya jinhyuk, teman baiknya, mengusulkan sejin untuk merombak kamar kakak laki-lakinya menjadi kamar tamu yang bisa disewakan. menurutnya lagi, hanoknya ini bisa punya daya tarik tersendiri bagi pengunjung atau turis yang ingin menginap di tempat yang unik dan berbeda di seoul. toh, dengan sekat-sekat antar ruangan hanok yang cukup tebal itu, sejin nggak akan terganggu dengan kegiatan tamunya ketika mereka menginap di tempatnya. jadilah dia menuruti usul jinhyuk. udah lima bulan sejin menyewakan kamar tamunya itu lewat situs marketplace penginapan yang terkenal itu, dan sejauh ini, semua tamunya menyenangkan.

"kenapa kamu tiba-tiba nanya?" tanya sejin balik kepada minkyu.

"nggak apa-apa sih, pengen nanya aja. sampe sekarang belum ada yang sewa lagi, kak?"

sejin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"belum, nanti kali ya waktu desember," kata sejin asal. tapi, yang sejin nggak tau, Tuhan nyatanya udah berencana di bulan desember nanti akan ada _tamu spesial_ yang menginap di hanoknya.

*

wooseok sengaja membiarkan pintu depan rumahnya itu terbuka, utamanya agar sahabatnya bisa langsung masuk tanpa harus mengetuk pintunya pagi ini. pintu gerbang rumahnya juga udah dia matikan fungsi alarm penyusupnya, supaya lagi-lagi, dia nggak harus repot menekan tombol-tombol untuk membuka pintunya itu dan sahabatnya itu bisa dengan mandiri memarkirkan mobil bmwnya itu di garasi rumahnya. 

"ck," dari radius lima puluh meter tempat wooseok duduk (di sofa ruang tv), wooseok bisa mendengar decakan seungyoun, sahabatnya itu. seungyoun hanya menggeleng kepalanya berkali-kali sambil berkacak pinggang melihat kondisi wooseok yang kalau kata seungyoun,

" _you look disgusting_ ," ujar seungyoun dengan tatapan jijik melihat wooseok, yang saat ini sedang berbaring di sofa, hanya berbalut kutang yang sudah belel dimakan usia dan celana super pendek, menutup bagian atas wajahnya dengan handuk hangat dan dikelilingi kaleng-kaleng bir dan tiga botol soju yang jelas-jelas sudah kosong, habis diteguk wooseok semalaman. 

"pake baju yang bener kenapa, sih? those shorts barely cover your ass," kata seungyoun lagi sambil merapikan kaleng-kaleng bir yang sudah kosong itu di atas meja.

"please deh, ini rumah gue gitu i can wear whatever i want? and these are not just shorts, they're peter alexander, dumb ass," gerutu wooseok, suaranya parau karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol, ditambah wajahnya sekarang sudah penuh ditutupi handuk.

"whatever, mau namanya peter alexander kek peter pan kek gue nggak peduli," jawab seungyoun lagi, kali ini mengangkat kaki wooseok sedikit, utamanya agar dia bisa duduk leluasa di sofa.

wooseok kali ini hanya menghela napas panjang, sebelum memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dari baringannya dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah seungyoun, kakinya dilipat ke atas sofa.

"care to explain what happened last night?" tanya seungyoun. harusnya, tanpa wooseok menjawab, seungyoun udah tau wooseok akan menjawab apa. tapi, kali ini seungyoun hanya ingin konfirmasi kebenarannya.

"we broke up, minsoo and i," jawab wooseok dengan nada datar. seungyoun hanya mengangguk, _as expected_ , katanya dalam hati.

"dia yang mutusin, by the way," klarifikasi wooseok lagi.

"terus, lo nggak ngapa-ngapain, gitu?"

"i did say out loud that his dick was small and his blowjob suck," seungyoun spontan mendengus. _mulut wooseok ini emang nggak pernah bisa di filter_.

"lo tuh kalo ngomong kenapa sembarangan banget,"

"but it's true! his dick was like," wooseok kemudian melakukan gestur merapatkan jarak ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, "this."

" _kayak punya lo nggak kecil aja_ ," jawab seungyoun asal dan pelan, tapi sayang, terdengar oleh wooseok. wooseok langsung melotot dan dengan cepat wooseok menyerang seungyoun, memukulnya berkali-kali dengan bantal sofa.

"AW MAAF MAAF SORRY!"

"LO TUH YANG KALO NGOMONG SEMBARANGAN!"

"OKAY OKAY STOP I AM SORRY _NO MORE DICK TALKS_!"

wooseok pun menghentikan aksinya, kemudian mendapatkan komposurnya dan kembali duduk terkulai di sofa.

"anyway, terus, lo nangis?"

wooseok menghela napas panjang sambil memainkan jarinya di ujung botol soju yang sudah kosong.

"iya, gue kira gue nggak bakal nangis, _taunya tadi malem gue nangis sambil mabuk_. i guess i was that sad," jawab wooseok lagi, pasrah. harusnya, wooseok sudah kebal dengan kejadian seperti ini. berkali-kali ia patah hati dan putus cinta, harusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan perasaan ini. nyatanya, se keras-kerasnya dan sekuat apapun usahanya untuk lebih menggunakan logika daripada perasaannya, wooseok pada akhirnya cuma manusia biasa yang juga bisa _merasa_. dia tau bahwa hubungannya dengan minsoo akan berakhir seperti ini. ditambah dengan fakta bahwa minsoo selingkuh berkali-kali selama ia menjalin hubungan dengan wooseok, yah, memang harusnya hubungan wooseok dan minsoo berakhir saja.

"dulu gue kira minsoo yang salah karena dia selingkuh berkali-kali," ujar wooseok memecah lamunan seungyoun,

"tapi dipikir lagi gue juga salah, sih. minsoo was partially right, i prioritized my work over our relationship, so he cheated on me to get my attention, so, yeah, ya gitu lah," omongan wooseok mulai nggak jelas. di saat ini lah seungyoun mulai menepuk punggung wooseok pelan, mencoba menghiburnya.

"ya udah nggak usah dipikirin, it's already over. tapi buat gue, _once a cheater always a cheater_ , sih, regardless hubungannya kayak apa. so good on you to end things with him," ujar seungyoun sambil menggoyangkan pundak wooseok pelan.

"well, yeah, miserable banget hidup gue sekarang. shitty career, no boyfriend, and now i look like a homeless fifty year old man," gerutu wooseok dengan suara pelan.

"what do you mean by shitty career? anyone would kill to be in your position, wooseok," tanggap seungyoun sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. wooseok kemudian memutar bola matanya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya. dengan cepat jarinya mengetik beberapa kata di laman pencarian web internet di ponselnya, kemudian layar ponselnya ditunjukkan tepat di depan muka seungyoun. di hadapannya, adalah halaman ulasan film rilisan terbaru yang naskahnya ditulis oleh seorang wooseok kim yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"read the reviews," suruh wooseok. seungyoun dengan ragu membaca beberapa komentar yang tertulis di halaman itu,

_worst movie ever made, 1000/10 would not recommend_

_disastrous chemistry between the leading actor and actress, and you’d have to be brainwashed to enjoy it_

_the effects are amazing in this movie but the script, oh my, i have no words_

_highkey predicted that this movie would be included in the razzie awards_

rating filmnya hanya mendapat satu dari lima bintang, dengan presentase dua puluh dari seratus persen.

" _oops_ ," celetuk seungyoun, dengan senyum meringis.

"oops is such an understatement, seungyoun evan cho," dengus wooseok sambil melipat tangannya, walaupun ia udah menduga reaksi seungyoun akan seperti ini.

wooseok nggak berbohong waktu dia bilang tahun ini kariernya _shitty_. selama dua tahun terakhir ini, entah, wooseok seakan kehilangan insting dan bakatnya untuk menulis naskah film yang paling tidak, bisa dicerna dengan baik oleh kebanyakan penikmat film. sudah hampir enam tahun berkarya di industri perfilman hollywood, wooseok dengan berat hati mengakui bahwa kariernya sebagai penulis naskah film dan serial saat ini _sedang sangat mandek_. tiga kali merilis film dan satu kali merilis serial dengan lima episode pilot, semuanya berakhir _mengenaskan_. nggak ada satu pun ulasan positif dari karyanya dua tahun terakhir ini. walaupun seungyoun sering bilang, faktor kegagalan satu film itu nggak cuma tergantung dari naskahnya saja, _tapi banyak faktor lain_. tapi ya, begitulah, sejatinya wooseok juga rasa-rasanya kehilangan instingnya untuk dapat memilih proyek film dan serial yang berpotensi untuk mendapatkan sederetan penghargaan bergengsi di hollywood.

"oh well, perhaps, this is the time for you to take _a_ _break?_ from your work?" usul seungyoun ragu, yang tentu saja, wooseok kembali memutar bola matanya, tau pembicaraan ini akan mengarah pada desakan seungyoun kepada wooseok untuk berlibur.

"kalo gue take a break, gue dapet uang darimana, sweetheart," ujar wooseok dengan nada sarkasme yang udah sangat familiar di telinga seungyoun.

"stop overworking yourself, you dimwit. you clearly need a holiday. beside, siapa tau dengan lo liburan lo bisa dapet inspirasi baru gitu? at least tiap gue abis liburan, gue biasanya dapet inspirasi buat nulis lagu baru," jawab seungyoun cepat. _ha, kali ini wooseok nggak bisa mengelak lagi_.

"rather than going on a holiday, i want to go home, though," ujar wooseok dengan suara pelan, walaupun seungyoun bisa mendengarnya.

"what do you mean by home? this _is_ your home. oh," seungyoun dengan cepat mengerti apa maksud perkataan wooseok. _home_ , yang dimaksud wooseok bukanlah rumah yang ditinggalinya selama ini, sebuah mansion yang berlokasi di daerah malibu, melainkan _seoul, tempat kelahirannya_.

sebagai anak dari pasangan imigran yang mencoba mencari peruntungan di negara adidaya, memori wooseok akan seoul dan korea selatan pada umumnya sesungguhnya sangat kabur. wooseok masih ingat, bersama orang tuanya, dia pindah ke san diego, california sewaktu usianya lima tahun. wooseok masih ingat betul betapa susahnya beradaptasi sebagai satu-satunya siswa dengan mata hitam dan rambut hitam pekat diantara kebanyakan siswa dengan kulit putih kemerahan dan mata biru serta rambut pirang. dulu, setiap harinya, wooseok menangis minta ingin pulang kembali ke kampung halaman. lambat laun, wooseok mengerti bahwa kepindahannya ke california semata-mata karena orang tuanya ingin kehidupan wooseok _jauh lebih baik_ dari orangtuanya. maka dari itu, sejak memasuki usia remaja, wooseok berusaha keras untuk dapat berbaur dengan teman-teman sebayanya dan berusaha mencetak berbagai prestasi, termasuk berhasil meraih beasiswa untuk mengenyam pendidikan di perguruan tinggi yang jurusan filmnya sangat bergengsi di amerika serikat. dan sekarang dia ada disini, bekerja sebagai salah satu penulis naskah film yang cukup terpandang di industri perfilman hollywood.

"kapan deh, terakhir kali lo pulang?" tanya seungyoun. wooseok hanya meringis.

"lima tahun lalu, mungkin? waktu kakek gue meninggal?" jawab wooseok sambil mengingat-ingat _kapan_ terakhir kali ia pulang. yang pasti, sudah lama sekali dia nggak menapakkan kakinya di tanah airnya. negara adidaya yang ditempatinya saat ini mungkin mampu memberikan sejuta mimpi dan asa baginya, tapi nggak akan bisa menggantikan sense of comfort seperti korea selatan untuk wooseok.

"wow, tahan juga ya lo buat nggak pulang. gue aja selalu mengusahakan pulang tiap tiga bulan sekali,"

"well, in my defense, my parents live here, while your mom is still in south korea," sanggah wooseok. seungyoun hanya mengangguk. betul juga. seungyoun punya alasan untuk pulang, yaitu untuk bertemu ibunya yang selalu ia rindukan. sementara wooseok ya, _buat apa juga untuk ke seoul kalau nyaris seluruh keluarga besarnya sekarang sudah berpencar-pencar di berbagai belahan dunia?_

"but still," lanjut seungyoun,

"perhaps by going to seoul you can clear your mind for a bit? or even better, find some inspiration? there's nothing wrong with going to seoul without a purpose, wooseok. udah, liburan ke sana aja kalo gitu,"

"sendiri?"

"iya sendiri lah! you're used to travel alone, anyway," ujar seungyoun meyakinkan.

"kira-kira kapan?"

"are you asking for some suggestion?"

"yes," seungyoun kemudian terdiam untuk berpikir,

"i don't know. november? december? december sounds good, but it is totally up to you,"

"lo nggak mau ikut sama gue?" tanya wooseok sambil manyun, matanya penuh harap, walaupun wooseok tau seungyoun akan menolak ajakannya karena,

"as much as i want to go with you, i can't. i have few songs to work on, remember?" jawab seungyoun dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

wooseok akhirnya menghela napas panjang kembali, sebelum meneguk satu tetes terakhir dari kaleng bir yang ada di depan matanya. kali ini isi kalengnya sudah benar-benar habis.

" _okay, december sounds good_ ," ucap wooseok singkat.

_*hanok = rumah dengan arsitektur tradisional korea._


	3. zona nyaman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two chapters in one week i should pat myself on the back. i think this will be the chapter yang banyak banget percakapan onlinenya??? does that even make sense lol but anyway enjoy it! next chapter beneran bakal dimulai 'awal' yang sesungguhnya so please anticipate it hehehe :3

_september 2019_

setelah pergumulan batin (diselingi dengan tiga kali percakapan dengan seungyoun via telepon dengan rata-rata durasi dua jam di setiap percakapannya) yang cukup panjang, akhirnya wooseok memutuskan untuk berlibur ke seoul dari hari pertama bulan desember sampai dengan hari pertama di bulan januari tahun berikutnya. tadinya wooseok pikir, rentang waktu liburan selama kurang lebih _tiga puluh hari_ itu terasa sangat lama buat wooseok. selama ini, wooseok paling hanya mengambil 'cuti' liburan selama dua minggu saja. sebenarnya, untuk ukuran pekerjaan wooseok yang dibilang sangat fleksibel dan hanya bergantung pada proyek film dan serial yang dikerjakannya sih, wooseok bisa aja mengambil liburan kapanpun dia mau, asal jadwalnya nggak bertabrakan dengan pengerjaan proyek filmnya. tapi, tetap saja, seorang wooseok yang sangat _workaholic_ merasa _sangat, sangat aneh_ kalau harus meninggalkan los angeles selama sebulan penuh. 

_"you sure that i should take a holiday for this... long?" tanya wooseok ragu di malam sebelum ia akhirnya memesan tiket perjalanan pulang-perginya ke seoul._

_"trust me, wooseok," jawab seungyoun meyakinkan,_

_"you haven't been there for five years, it will be worth it. think of this trip as a healing trip for your broken heart, and also as a trip to find a lot of inspiration for your upcoming projects,"_

seungyoun dan caranya meyakinkan wooseok dengan membawa embel-embel mencari inspirasi untuk pekerjaannya. wooseok jelas nggak mau mengakui terang-terangan bahwa apa yang dikatakan seungyoun itu benar. lima tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama, wooseok pun yakin seoul di saat ini udah sangat berbeda dengan seoul yang terakhir ia kunjungi lima tahun lalu. dan sekarang, ada alasan tambahan yang menurut wooseok sangat krusial: perjalanan wooseok ke seoul kali ini juga sebagai mediumnya untuk menyembuhkan patah hatinya setelah putus dengan minsoo. wooseok sejatinya benci sesuatu yang klise, se-klise memakai alasan penyembuhan patah hati untuk liburan. tapi mungkin, memang ini yang dibutuhkan wooseok saat ini. jadi, persetan dengan gengsinya akan hal-hal yang klise, yang penting _wooseok ingin liburan_. titik.

sekarang, wooseok sedang duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidurnya. televisi di kamarnya dibiarkan menyala, kali ini sedang memutar film erotis tahun 70-an yang wooseok sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa harus film ini yang diputar (tapi ya wajar juga sih, ini udah jam empat pagi), tapi ya udahlah, matanya bukan menuju kesana, tapi ke layar laptop yang ada di pangkuannya. sudah hampir satu jam wooseok menjelajah halaman situs web marketplace penginapan yang direkomendasikan oleh seungyoun, dengan maksud tujuan: _mencari tempat penginapan yang mau menerima dirinya ini selama sebulan penuh, di bulan desember_. 

tradisionalnya, seorang wooseok kim nggak akan mau menginap di tempat yang nggak ada standarisasinya seperti ini. seorang wooseok kim, ketika pergi berlibur ke suatu tempat, otomatis akan melakukan reservasi di salah satu hotel bintang lima yang harga satu kamarnya mungkin cukup untuk gaji karyawan swasta selama sebulan. atau, sekurang-kurangnya, wooseok akan menginap di salah satu serviced apartment yang cukup terkenal di tempat yang ia singgahi. _tapi nggak kali ini_. lagi-lagi, atas saran ( _lebih tepatnya hasutan_ ) seungyoun, yang memang orangnya lebih eksperimental dalam urusan berlibur, sekarang kepala wooseok pusing memilah-milah kamar atau rumah mana kah yang sesuai dengan keinginannya untuk berlibur di seoul.

 _"coba deh, sekali-sekali lo nggak nginep di hotel. sensasinya beda,"_ suara seungyoun saat ini terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"sensasi beda, my ass," gerutu wooseok sembari mengklik beberapa halaman di situs web tersebut. wooseok juga nggak mengerti kenapa kali ini dia harus menuruti perkataan seungyoun, disaat biasanya, seungyoun selalu kalah ketika berargumen dengannya. tapi entah, wooseok kali ini ingin keluar dari zona amannya dan mencoba hal baru. 

setelah lelah mencari, akhirnya ada satu ikon rumah yang nggak biasa yang muncul di halaman web tersebut. butuh beberapa detik agar wooseok sadar bahwa ikon kecil itu, ketika di klik, menampakkan pintu depan berbahan kayu kokoh, bagian dari sebuah rumah berarsitektur tradisional, yang kalau wooseok nggak salah ingat, namanya.

"isn't this hanok? wow, people are still living in _hanoks in this century_?" ujar wooseok setengah berbisik, sembari mengklik beberapa foto yang diunggah di halaman tersebut. wooseok mengerjap kaget. kalau dilihat dari fotonya, dari bagian luar rumahnya, jelas pemilik hanok tersebut sangat berusaha untuk menjaga aspek tradisionalnya. arsitekturnya tetap dipertahankan sedemikian rupa, kayu-kayu dan sekat antar ruangan dalam hanoknya tampaknya dirawat dengan apik oleh si pemilik rumah. tapi interior di dalamnya, terlihat sangat modern dan sangat, _artsy_ , kalau wooseok boleh bilang. furniturnya kebanyakan masih berbahan kayu, tapi si pemilik rumah mampu mempadu padankan furnitur kayunya yang tradisional dengan berbagai furnitur modern yang biasanya kita bisa temui di ikea dan berbagai tambahan aksesoris yang berwarna, contohnya seperti berbagai lukisan pop-art dan abstrak yang dipajang di dinding dan karpet anyaman dengan motif berwarna-warni. 

secara keseluruhan, wooseok _naksir berat_ dengan rumah ini. dilihatnya tanggal ketersediaan tempat tersebut. sejauh ini, di bulan desember, tempat itu masih kosong. belum ada yang reservasi. dibacanya deskripsi singkat tempat tersebut,

_located in heart of seoul, the newly renovated guest room in my hanok can be a one-of-a-kind and unique experience. this u-shaped hanok can provide unique experience that mixes the traditional korean architectural charm with modern and contemporary aesthetics. this family hanok had been built in 1928 and i have been preserving its traditional architecture, while also implementing my personal twist by adding modern and colourful interior, without eliminating that sense of comfort so you can feel that you are in your own home. if you’d like to experience korean culture as much as possible, this home could be the start of your wonderful journey here in south korea._

_oh, ternyata hanya kamar tamunya yang disewakan,_ batin wooseok sedikit kecewa. _bodoh juga kalau dipikir satu rumah ini bisa disewakan selama sebulan_ , pikir wooseok lagi. kemudian wooseok membaca ulasan para tamu yang pernah menginap di rumah itu. semuanya berkomentar baik, semua memberikan rating bintang lima, secara keseluruhan nggak ada yang buruk dari tempat ini. wooseok pun akhirnya berkontemplasi, entah kenapa di dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali mencoba tinggal disitu, walaupun pada akhirnya dia hanya akan tinggal di kamar tamunya. tapi toh, walau dengan hanya kamar tamu, dengan sekat-sekat antar ruangan di rumah tersebut, ditambah dengan posisi kamar si pemilik rumah yang sebenarnya, terpisah cukup jauh dengan kamar tamu, pastinya wooseok masih bisa mendapatkan privasi di rumah itu. wooseok pun meng-klik ikon foto diri si pemilik rumah, lee sejin.

"oh, he's cute, and young," ujar wooseok sambil tersenyum, sebelum dia menampar dirinya sendiri. _wooseok, lo pergi ke seoul itu buat liburan, bukan buat cuci mata_ , batinnya. akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan niat dan keberanian diri, di-kliknya ikon tulisan 'contact host', kemudian ia ketik pesan singkat kepada si pemilik rumah tersebut,

_hi, is this lee sejin?_

_*_

sejin merasa sangat beruntung malam ini. setelah dua malam dia nggak bisa tidur nyenyak (partner bisnisnya di jepang udah dua hari ini terus-terusan menghubunginya lewat video conference, utamanya karena bulan ini sejin akan tanda tangan kontrak kerjasama merknya dengan partner bisnisnya itu), akhirnya hari ini, sejin bisa tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. kantung matanya udah cukup gelap, sejin pun menggerutu ketika melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin. cuma tidur cukup yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah kantung mata ini. sejin bersiap mematikan laptopnya yang berada di studio kerjanya, sampai akhirnya dia melihat notifikasi yang muncul dari halaman website tempat ia menyewakan kamar tamunya itu.

_hi, is this lee sejin?_

sejin mengernyit, kemudian kembali melihat jam yang tertera di samping kanan layar laptopnya. baru jam sembilan malam, sih, jadi ya wajar aja kalau masih ada yang menghubunginya di waktu ini. 

_yes, this is sejin, and you are?_

sementara di los angeles sana, wooseok nggak menyangka pesannya akan dibalas dalam rentang waktu lima detik. dengan cepat wooseok mengetik balasannya.

_oh, right. my name is kim wooseok, glad that you can reply my message quickly_

_hi, wooseok. how can i help you?_

harusnya sejin tau bahwa si wooseok wooseok ini, menghubunginya karena perihal ingin menyewa kamar tamunya. tapi, sebagai tuan rumah yang sopan, sejin memang harus memperlakukan calon tamunya dengan layak.

_right. so, i will go to seoul for a holiday_

_a dear friend of mine recommended me this website to search for a place to stay_

_which is you know, staying in a space that is not a five star hotel is definitely not my style but here i am_

sejin spontan tertawa melihat pesan si calon tamunya ini, kelihatannya orangnya menyenangkan, dilihat dari gaya pengetikan pesannya. walau sejin akui dari fotonya, si calon tamu, wooseok, terlihat _good looking_.

_anyway, after endless searching, i finally find your ad_

_and i fall in love with your place, at least from the photos, they looked exquisite_

_and homey_

_all in all, the place is definitely up to my alley_

_so i was wondering_

_if i can make a reservation at your place?_

sejin akhirnya membalas pesan wooseok tersebut,

_hi wooseok, thank you for your compliments about my hanok_

_yes, you can definitely make a reservation at my place_

_how long are you going to stay at the guest room, by the way?_

_um_

_one month_

_from 1 december until new year_

_hah,_ sejin hanya menganga membaca pesannya, nggak salah orang ini akan tinggal di rumahnya selama sebulan? bukannya sejin keberatan, tapi baru kali ini sejin mendapatkan calon tamu yang mau tinggal di rumahnya selama _sebulan penuh_. 

_wow, that's quite long_

_is there any particular reason for you to stay in seoul for one whole month?_

setelah mengetik pesannya, baru lah sejin sadar bahwa pertanyaannya bisa dianggap nggak sensitif. nggak seharusnya dia bertanya seperti itu, walaupun memang sejujurnya, dia penasaran.

_sorry, shouldn't ask you that_

_no no no it's fine!_

_your question is definitely normal at this point_

_it's_

wooseok menghela napas panjang sebelum membalas pertanyaan sejin,

_it's just that_

_i haven't been there for so long_

_and i kinda miss seoul_

_well kinda is such an understatement_

_i miss seoul a lot_

_if you haven't noticed my name_

sejin pun membalas pesan wooseok sebelum si pria dari los angeles itu melanjutkan kalimatnya,

_yeah, i know you're korean, just by the name_

_was wondering, though_

_kayaknya enakan ngomong pake bahasa ibu kita, nggak sih? aku nggak nyaman ngetik dalam bahasa inggris_

_bahasa inggrisku jelek_

wooseok pun tersenyum membaca pesan sejin,

_nooo your english is not bad at all!_

_but if typing in our language is more comfortable for you_

_we can_

_i mean_

_kita bisa_

sejin kemudian membalas pesan wooseok lagi,

_kalau aku boleh tau, kamu sekarang tinggal di?_

_los angeles_

_aku pindah ke US dari umur lima tahun_

_immigrant life lol_

_oh wow, los angeles_

_aku belum pernah kesana_

_ingin banget kesana, tapi belum sempat_

_lol you should come, then_

_at least once in your lifetime_

_although in my opinion_

_it's kinda overrated_

_hahaha, kamu bisa ngomong begitu karena kamu udah lama tinggal disana_

_i mean sure, l.a's good_

_tapi nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin enaknya tinggal di tanah kelahiran kamu sendiri_

wooseok mengetik kalimat barusan dengan sangat pelan-pelan. entah kenapa hari ini mengalir begitu saja dia mengirim pesan pada pria yang baru saja dikenalnya lima menit lalu. 

_iya, i totally agree with you_

_anyway, back to the room topic_

_jadi, aku boleh kan_

_tinggal di rumah kamu?_

_ah iya, jadi lupa pembicaraan utama kita_

_tentu saja, wooseok_

_walaupun_

_apa_

_aku masih nggak nyangka kamu mau tinggal di kamar tamuku selama sebulan_

_sebenernya sih_

_alasan aku tinggal di seoul sebulan_

_bukan cuma karena aku rindu sama seoul_

sejin punya beberapa dugaan sama alasan lain wooseok mau tinggal di seoul selama sebulan, tapi ada baiknya dia menunggu lanjutan dari pesan wooseok.

_i also want to_

_mend a broken heart, lol_

_need some space to think, and heal_

ah, benar ternyata, pikir sejin. entah kenapa dia merasa ada telepati dengan pria asing ini.

_ah_

_i see_

_perempuan memang paling jago bikin patah hati_

_hmmm_

_in my case_

_it's a man_

oh. oh. ternyata wooseok _sama_ dengannya.

_oh, you swing_

_yep, i swing_

_don't tell me that you swing too?_

sejin dengan hati-hati mengetik tiga huruf selanjutnya.

_yes_

_truth to be told_

_aku juga baru aja ngalamin hal yang sama kayak kamu_

_jadi in a way,_

_aku bisa mengerti apa yang kamu rasain sekarang_

wooseok dan sejin, di tempatnya masing-masing, sama-sama menghela napas panjang. bisa-bisanya dua pria yang sedang patah hati dipertemukan di situs marketplace penginapan. tapi entah, wooseok di seberang sana juga ikut merasa simpatik dengannya. dua menit nggak membalas pesan sejin (karena wooseok juga bingung harus membalas apa), tiba-tiba, wooseok mengerjap. di otaknya menyala lampu ide yang menurutnya sangat, sangat brilian. gila, tapi brilian. "oh my god, i wonder," bisik wooseok, kemudian dia dengan cepat mengetik balasan pesannya ke sejin.

_hey sejin_

_tadi kamu bilang_

_kamu pengen banget kan_

_ke l.a?_

_iya?_

_kenapa ya_?

_okay, hear me out_

_you said it yourself that you want to go to l.a, right?_

_ada rencana nggak buat kamu di akhir tahun ini_

_buat_

_liburan, gitu?_

sejin pun teringat pesan minkyu dua minggu sebelumnya, yang menyuruhnya (dengan tegas) untuk mengambil cuti libur yang cukup lama dan panjang. hanya saja, sampai saat ini, dia belum menentukan destinasinya kemana.

_ada_

_ada banget_

_cuma aku belum tau mau kemana_

wooseok pun menyeringai puas. boy, this is going to be good, riangnya dalam hati.

_kenapa nggak ke l.a aja?_

_bulan desember?_

_kenapa harus bulan desember?_

_okay, this might sound crazy to you_

_tapi tadi aku kepikiran_

_kita berdua sama-sama patah hati_

_karena laki-laki brengsek_

_dan kita berdua sama-sama butuh liburan_

_yang bisa bikin hati kita tenang dan ngelupain mantan kita_

_okay..._

ketika sejin sudah memasang titik-titik di kalimatnya, berarti sejin mulai bingung arah pembicaraannya dengan wooseok ini apa tujuannya.

_nggak tau sih_

_ini ide gila aku_

_gimana kalau kita tukeran rumah?_

_aku tinggal di rumah kamu di seoul selama sebulan_

_dan kamu tinggal di rumah aku di l.a selama sebulan_

_gimana?_

ini gila, pikir sejin.

_maksud aku gini_

_kamu yang bilang sendiri kamu butuh liburan_

_dan kamu belum pernah ke l.a_

_dan kamu pengen banget kesini_

_kenapa nggak kamu take a chance and have your holiday here?_

_i mean my place is very spacious and available selama bulan desember_

_secara aku ada di tempat kamu selama di seoul_

_not to mention my mansion is located in malibu_

_aka one of the best places to live in l.a_

_aku yakin_

_kamu bakal seneng banget kalau kamu kesini_

_gimana?_

sejin bingung harus membalas apa. tawaran wooseok benar-benar _menggiurkan_. sejin pikir lagi, wooseok benar. ditambah dengan tekanan dari orang-orang terdekatnya, memang harus diakui sejin sangat sangat butuh berlibur, hanya saja dia bingung mau liburan kemana. dan kapan waktu yang tepat. lalu, dipertemukanlah dia dengan wooseok di wadah yang nggak disangka-sangka, yaitu di internet. harusnya, kalau sejin menggunakan akal sehatnya, sejin nggak mudah percaya dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya di internet. tapi entah, mungkin kali ini sejin ingin mengesampingkan pikiran rasionalnya dan berusaha menggunakan instingnya, sesuatu yang dirasa adalah bukan zona nyamannya sejin.

mungkin dengan dirinya pergi ke tempat yang benar-benar jauh seperti los angeles, sejin mampu melupakan mantan pacarnya dan mampu menyembuhkan luka di hatinya. ditambah, anggaplah, sejin pergi berlibur ke salah satu kota wisata terkenal di negara adidaya itu, adalah sebagai hadiah untuk dirinya sendiri, sebagai wujud rasa cinta pada dirinya sendiri. udah bertahun-tahun sejin bekerja dengan sangat keras, rasa-rasanya tabungannya udah melebihi dari cukup (sangat lebih, sejin bukan orang yang boros, dia tau betul tabungannya sangat melebihi dari cukup) untuk membiayai liburannya ke los angeles ini. mungkin, memang ini saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan tabungan tersebut.

_wooseok_

_nggak bohong_

_tadinya aku pikir ini ide gila_

_tapi dipikir lagi_

_it's worth to try_

_to swap houses_

_this is it,_ pikir sejin. _no turn backs_ , dengan dia mengirim pesan itu, berarti dia udah setuju dengan ide gila wooseok.

_oh my god_

_i cannot believe that you agreed on this_

_well i just did_

_tapi kalo boleh jujur_

_gimana caranya aku bayar uang sewa rumah kamu?_

_bukan apa-apa_

_tapi tinggal di l.a itu_

_mahal hahaha_

_apalagi kamu tinggal di malibu_

_oh that's easy_

_you don't need to pay to stay at my house_

_it's free_

seketika sejin merasa nggak enak dengan usul wooseok. biar gimana pun, sejin harus bisa memberikan kompensasi bagi kim wooseok ini, yang rumahnya berlokasi di salah satu lokasi paling mahal di dunia. tarif sewa kamar tamunya selama setahun pun rasanya nggak akan sanggup menggantikan biaya sewa tempat wooseok selama sebulan.

_jangan!_

_biar gimanapun aku harus bayar, walaupun cuma sedikit_

_nggak usah sejin_

_i am the one who suggested the whole idea anyway_

_allocate the money for something else_

_like i don't know_

_belanja di rodeo drive misalnya?_

sejin hanya tertawa membaca jawaban wooseok. pria ini terlampau baik.

_kalau begitu_

_biar impas_

_kamu tidur di kamarku aja_

_instead of staying at my guest room_

_and you can use other spaces in the house as well_

_we're even then :)_

_so, it's a deal?_

_deal_

saat ini, kedua pria itu sama-sama tersenyum.

_great!_

_can you send me your personal email?_

_aku mau kirim detail rumah aku ke kamu_

_and other deets that you need to know like my phone number_

_dan kalau kamu mau_

_aku bisa bantu kamu untuk urusan visa dan tiket ke l.a_

_you're too kind_

_thanks wooseok_

_it's sejin.lee@marimong.co.kr_

_cool!_

_will send you stuffs in few minutes_

_thanks again wooseok_

_and by the way_

_disana bukannya udah jam 4.30 pagi?_

_kamu belum tidur?_

_i'm a night owl lol_

_anyway, sent the email!_

_please check your inbox_

sebuah notifikasi muncul di ponsel sejin yang berada tepat di sebelah tangan kanannya. email dari dari wooseok kim, dengan subyek " _operation: swap houses_ ". sejin pun tergelak membaca subyek email tersebut. sebelum sejin sempat membuka isi pesan tersebut, sejin mengerjap. di titik ini, baru lah sejin sadar bahwa dia barusan melakukan hal yang sangat impulsif, di luar akal logikanya sendiri. kalau sejin bilang ke teman-teman terdekatnya bahwa ia barusan setuju untuk bertukar rumah dengan pria yang baru saja dikenalnya setengah jam lalu di bulan desember, mungkin teman-temannya akan pingsan mendengarnya.

"ya tuhan," bisik sejin, mengutuk dirinya sendiri, "ini gila."

gila memang, tapi ya udahlah, terlanjur.


	4. pindah, mulai

akhirnya, hari yang dinanti-nantikan sejin (dan wooseok) _tiba_. saat ini, sejin sedang duduk manis di kursi tunggu bandara bersama para penumpang lainnya yang akan menuju los angeles. kalau semuanya berjalan lancar (dan nggak ada drama delay), harusnya dalam rentang waktu dua puluh menit, sejin akan boarding masuk ke dalam pesawat. sejin nggak menyangka bahwa dia ada di titik ini, pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, untuk berlibur, sendirian, di negara yang sangat asing baginya. terus terang, sejin gugup. banget. khawatir kalau liburannya nanti malah bikin sejin sengsara, utamanya karena dia nggak pede dengan kemampuan berbahasa inggrisnya. terlebih, sejin belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di negara adidaya itu. berulang kali dia maju mundur buat menyetujui ide wooseok itu, tapi entah, wooseok selalu punya cara buat meyakinkan sejin bahwa _semuanya bakal baik-baik aja_ ,

" _it's going to be okay sejin, l.a will do good on you, don't worry_ ," ucap wooseok diwaktu malam sebelum sejin berangkat keesokan sorenya, via telepon.

setelah peristiwa bertukar email tersebut, baik wooseok dan sejin cukup intens untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain. mereka sering berkomunikasi via aplikasi pesan instan, tapi sesekali mereka juga berinteraksi lewat voice call. sejin benar-benar sangat bersyukur bahwa dia dipertemukan (walaupun belum secara fisik, hanya via presensi online) dengan wooseok. wooseok benar-benar membantu semua urusan liburannya itu, mulai dari urusan visa, sampai itinerary perjalanan sejin di los angeles nanti. wooseok dan sejin juga bertukar informasi tentang rumah mereka masing-masing. terutama bagi sejin, yang nantinya akan menempati rumah (wooseok menyebutnya _mansion_ ) wooseok, sejin benar-benar harus mengerti tentang sekumpulan perangkat teknologi yang di-instal di rumah wooseok. smart fridge, smart tv, smart door, portable vacuum cleaner, AI house assistance, semuanya terdengar baru bagi sejin. awal-awal sejin dijelaskan oleh wooseok, kepalanya seketika pening,

" _rumah kamu kecanggihan apa gimana, sih_ ," keluh sejin kala itu, yang hanya diiringi oleh tawa wooseok,

" _once you get used to it, it's going to be normal for you. tenang, nanti ada maria yang akan membantu kamu_ ," ucap wooseok, mengingatkan sejin bahwa akan ada asisten rumah tangga yang datang seminggu sekali bernama maria untuk membersihkan rumahnya. rasa-rasanya, sejin akan terus bertanya pada maria sampai dia terbiasa menggunakan semua perangkat teknologi yang ada di rumah wooseok. nggak hanya wooseok yang memberikan usaha keras untuk membantu sejin. sejin pun, juga menjelaskan fungsi semua ruangan yang ada di hanoknya itu, termasuk meyakinkan wooseok bahwa dia akan mendapat privasi penuh selama menginap di tempatnya. sampai sekarang, sejin _nggak bilang_ ke teman-teman terdekatnya itu bahwa _akan ada yang tinggal di rumahnya selama sebulan_. sejin hanya mengaku bahwa dia akan pergi ke los angeles selama sebulan _(yang tentu saja, disambut meriah oleh teman-temannya itu, dan nggak lupa, dengan kurang ajarnya mereka minta oleh-oleh, yang banyak_ ), itu saja. nggak ada informasi lain. utamanya supaya teman-temannya ini nggak datang ke rumah sejin selama wooseok disana. bahkan, malam sebelum sejin pergi, dia mengganti passcode pintu gerbang utama hanoknya, alih-alih agar memang teman-temannya nggak bisa masuk (sekalian, untuk jaga-jaga juga, karena wooseok memang hanya akan tinggal sendiri disitu),

" _passcodenya udah aku ganti jadi tanggal ulang tahun kamu ya, wooseok. biar kamu gampang ingetnya_ ," berkatilah sejin dan hatinya yang baik itu, mengingat wooseok susah sekali mengingat rangkaian angka dan huruf. 

dan sekarang, setelah hampir dua bulan lamanya berencana dengan wooseok, dia ada disini. nggak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara penanda pesawatnya akan boarding. pelan-pelan para penumpang yang duduk di sekitarnya mulai berdiri dan mengantri untuk scan tiket masuk menuju pesawat. jari-jari sejin mencengkeram bantal kepalanya dengan erat, kemudian dia menarik napas panjang,

"this is it. tuhan, _semoga ini menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan_ ," batin sejin dengan penuh harap. akhirnya sejin berdiri dan ikut masuk dalam barisan antri. sekarang, sejin hanya bisa melangkah maju, dan menikmati semua prosesnya.

*

"would you like to drink anything, sir?" tanya pramugari itu dengan ramah, agak menunduk ke arah wooseok yang mengatur posisi duduknya.

"champagne would be nice, thank you," jawab wooseok dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih. si pramugari langsung menuangkan champagnenya ke gelas kaca, dan memberikannya kepada wooseok,

"here you go, sir," ujar pramugari itu dengan tersenyum, yang senyumnya tentu dibalas oleh wooseok.

sambil meneguk champagnenya, wooseok hanya memandang ke luar jendela pesawat. tatapannya penuh harap, hatinya sesungguhnya gelisah, dalam artian yang baik. ini bakal pertama kalinya wooseok ke seoul sendirian, tanpa ditemani siapapun. lima tahun yang lalu, wooseok yang semata wayang itu masih ditemani oleh orang tuanya. tapi kali ini, dia pergi sendiri, pergi ke seoul dengan tujuan menyembuhkan luka di hati, sekaligus mencari inspirasi. wooseok sesungguhnya bersemangat untuk tinggal di hanok sejin. dari cerita dan penjelasan sejin, wooseok bisa membayangkan kegiatannya selama di seoul akan sangat tenang, mengingat lokasi rumah sejin yang cukup jauh dari hiruk pikuk ibukota, tapi akses untuk ke pusat kota pun masih bisa dijangkau dari daerahnya. intinya, wooseok nggak sabar untuk kembali ke seoul. kali ini, wooseok nggak terlalu banyak membawa barang-barang, katanya biar nggak tergoda untuk belanja di seoul. menurutnya sih, nggak banyak, tapi buat seungyoun, _banyak banget_ ,

" _ini lo mau liburan apa pindahan rumah, sih_ ," sindir seungyoun pada wooseok, yang tentu saja, balasannya adalah cubitan keras di pinggangnya,

"berlebihan, ini nggak banyak kali compare to what i used to bring for holidays," sanggah wooseok, sampai akhirnya dia baru sadar bahwa ada beberapa _pakaian dalam spesial_ (maksudnya spesial, memang biasanya dipakai untuk _acara-acara spesial_ , tau lah buat _apa_ ) yang di kemas secara khusus oleh seungyoun, ditaruh di sebelah salah satu koper besarnya itu,

"what is this? i don't think i packed this,"

" _jaga-jaga_ ,"

"hah?" maksud seungyoun apa sih.

" _in case you're getting laid there_ ," _seungyoun dan otaknya yang ngeres itu_ , wooseok spontan mencubit pinggangnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. tapi ya meski begitu, seungyoun secara diam-diam memasukkan tas berisikan pakaian dalam spesial tersebut di sela-sela baju musim dingin wooseok ( _that brat, i'm going to kill him_ , batin wooseok sambil memijit keningnya). sejujurnya, wooseok khawatir meninggalkan seungyoun disaat dia lagi patah hati begini. bisa-bisanya dua minggu sebelum wooseok pergi, _dia putus dengan pacarnya._ bukannya wooseok menganggap seungyoun itu pria yang lemah, tapi memang, seungyoun kalau udah patah hati begini, biasanya suka bertindak gegabah. nggak seperti wooseok yang mampu mempertahankan ketenangan dan komposurnya, seungyoun memang tipe orang yang bertindak sesuai dengan perasaannya. khawatirnya, kalau lagi patah hati begini, seungyoun biasanya beralih ke alkohol buat menenangkan pikirannya. 

"semoga dia nggak mabuk-mabuk apa gimana deh, bisa bahaya," batin wooseok khawatir.

di sela-sela wooseok mengingat tingkah seungyoun itu, tiba-tiba lamunannya pecah karena suara pramugari yang barusan memberikan champagnenya tadi, kali ini dia berdiri di sebelah wooseok,

"sir, i'm going to take your glass, we're about to take off in few minutes,"

"oh sure, thanks," jawab wooseok dengan sopan memberikan gelasnya kepada si pramugari.

 _all set_ , pikir wooseok. perjalanan udara selama kurang lebih empat belas jam memang sangat lama, tapi paling nggak, wooseok akan memanfaatkan haknya sebagai penumpang kelas bisnis dengan menyenderkan kursinya yang cukup empuk dan lapang, dan berusaha tidur di pesawat. wooseok pun akhirnya melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di dalam meja kompartemen kursi pesawatnya, memasang kain penutup mata, dan mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya agar cepat terlelap. empat belas jam kemudian, wooseok harap, dia sudah sampai di seoul dengan selamat.

*

sejin nggak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur ketika ia melihat langit los angeles yang begitu cerah. dari dalam taksi, matanya terus tertuju pada pemandangan di jalan. jelas, los angeles _sangat berbeda_ dari seoul, terutama dari segi cuaca. di bulan desember seperti ini, suhu udara di los angeles terlampau sangat hangat apabila dibandingkan dengan seoul. beruntung, sejin nggak bawa baju-baju dengan bahan yang terlampau tebal. sejin bahkan membawa beberapa celana renang, karena kalau kata wooseok,

" _di rumahku, suhu air di kolam renangnya bisa diatur. ada jacuzzi juga_ ," membayangkan dirinya berendam di jacuzzi di tengah-tengah pantai malibu saja sejin udah sangat bersemangat. sejin pun terkikik geli ketika melihat sederetan pohon palem di jalanan yang merupakan ciri khas kota city of angels itu. biasanya, dia cuma liat pohon palem di tv serial hollywood aja, kali ini, pohon-pohon yang berdiri kokoh itu ia liat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. nggak terasa, akhirnya dia sampai juga di depan pintu gerbang rumah wooseok,

"enjoy your holiday, sir," ucap si supir taksi kepada sejin dari dalam mobil,

"thank you," jawab sejin dengan manis. matanya berbinar melihat pintu gerbang rumah wooseok yang berwarna putih gading itu. dengan langkah cepat sejin menghampiri sudut kanan pintu gerbang tersebut dan menekan tombol voice recorder untuk memanggil maria, si asisten rumah tangga yang sudah menunggunya di dalam rumah wooseok,

"hi maria. this is sejin, wooseok's friend," ucap sejin dengan suara yang cukup keras. kata wooseok, mengingat usia maria yang sudah nggak muda lagi, pendengarannya sudah mulai pudar termakan usia. maka dari itu sejin harus meninggikan volume suaranya.

"oh my sejin, you've arrived! wait, let me open the gate," suara maria terdengar sangat riang. beberapa detik kemudian, pintu gerbang rumah wooseok pun terbuka secara otomatis. pelan-pelan, sejin bisa lihat rumah wooseok yang sesungguhnya.

sejin pun menganga. wooseok nggak bohong waktu dia bilang rumahnya itu mansion, karena memang rumahnya ini _sangat, sangat, sangat_ (tuh, sampai tiga kali) besar. sejin tinggal di hanoknya itu saja udah sangat luas dan lapang untuk ditinggali sendiri, apalagi tinggal di rumah ini. di depan pintu rumah, udah ada maria, yang sekarang sejin sadari rambutnya udah banyak ubannya, berlari kecil memeluk sejin erat,

"hi sejin. _how are you_? i'm maria, oh so good to finally meet you, child," ucap maria dengan suara lantang, namun tetap ramah. senyumnya lebar sekali, mau nggak mau sejin ikut tersenyum,

"i'm good maria, how are you?"

"oh never been better, my dear. the back pain's killing me these days, though, but it's still alright. come child, bring your bag. i'll show you the rooms," seru maria dengan gestur meminta sejin agar masuk ke dalam rumah wooseok itu. mata sejin semakin berbinar, tanpa sadar dia memekik kegirangan. interior rumah wooseok sangat tipikal rumah-rumah yang biasanya ditayangkan di tv serial hollywood, nyaris mirip-mirip dengan interior rumah para pemain reality show yang kerap kali ditontonnya ketika waktu senggang. tapi entah, rumah wooseok yang megah itu masih sangat berkesan rumahan dan nyaman (sangat nyaman) bagi sejin. sejin pun dibawa berkeliling rumah oleh maria. ruang tamu, ruang tv, ruang makan (ruang makan wooseok ada dua, satu katanya untuk acara makan malam formal, satu lagi, yang dekat dengan kolam renang, biasanya untuk makan pagi dan makan siang), gym (lengkap dengan segala perangkat dan peralatannya), ruang kerja (yang berisikan semua piala dan piagam penghargaan wooseok), kolam renang dan jacuzzi, dan tentu saja, kamar wooseok.

"so this is the room you'll be staying at. i've changed the sheets to the new one, obviously," kata maria sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur wooseok yang, sejin kira, kayaknya muat untuk ditiduri oleh tiga orang dewasa. dan tentu saja, sejin akhirnya melihat langsung _smart toilet_ yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh wooseok,

"sometimes it amazes me that wooseok finds these stuffs. a toilet that flushes automatically, what a weird world we live in," cicit maria sambil menggelengkan kepala dan berkacak pinggang, disambut dengan tawa geli sejin.

tapi kalau boleh jujur, yang jadi juara di rumah ini bukan kamar wooseok dan toilet canggihnya itu. begitu sejin membuka pintu balkon kamar utama, sejin disambut dengan _pemandangan laut biru dan pasir putih_. sejin sangat dimanjakan oleh pemandangan indah tersebut, apalagi saat ini ombaknya sedang tenang. memang rumah wooseok ini ada akses langsung ke pantai lewat pintu belakang. maka dari itu, sedari di seoul sejin sudah mengkhayal akan sering bangun pagi dan berjalan menyelusuri pantai yang hanya kira-kira dua puluh langkah kaki dari pintu belakang rumah wooseok.

"so, you think you're gonna enjoy your stay here, child?" butuh beberapa detik bagi sejin untuk menjawab pertanyaan maria, yang tentu saja jawabannya akan,

" _absolutely, maria, absolutely_ ," jawab sejin sambil tersenyum lebar. kali ini sejin harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk banyak-banyak bersyukur.

"great, i'll let you unpack while i make tea for you. do you prefer earl grey or chamomile?"

"chamomile is good, thanks maria," akhirnya maria pun permisi untuk ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh. belum lama maria pergi, sejin merasakan ponselnya bergetar di kantong celananya. memang dari sejak sejin mendarat, dia nggak berusaha untuk melihat puluhan pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. sejin pun akhirnya merogoh ponselnya dan mencoba melihat adakah pesan penting yang ditujukan padanya. di bagian layar paling atas, ada pesan dari nomor nggak bernama,

_sejin_

_ini sunho_

_tiga hari lalu aku mencoba menelepon kamu tapi kamu nggak angkat_

_kita harus bicara_

sejin pun menatap pesan itu dengan nanar. jelas saja sunho nggak bisa menghubunginya, nomornya di blok oleh sejin (lebih tepatnya, byungchan yang ambil ancang-ancang untuk memblok nomor sunho, "awas ya kak, kamu angkat telepon si bangsat, aku bakar ban depan galerinya," ancam byungchan waktu itu). masih aja orang ini punya nyali untuk menghubunginya. akhirnya, sejin memutuskan untuk menghapus semua pesan yang baru masuk, termasuk pesan sunho itu,

" _mark all as read, delete all, done_ ," seringai sejin puas, lalu ia menaruh ponselnya di atas kasur dan lanjut membuka isi kopernya. yang sejin nggak sadar, ada rentetan pesan yang nggak sengaja terhapus, yang kiranya sangat penting untuk diketahui wooseok dan sejin:

**jinhyuk**

_sejin_

_gue baru mendarat dari osaka, nih_

_lo kapan sih berangkat ke l.a.nya? besok atau lusa?_

_gue mau ambil marimong gue_

_ke rumah lo_

_bales_

*

**evan cho**

_dude_

_i'm a mess right now_

_saw clara with her new bf @ nomad_

_call me when you reached seoul_

_asap_

"ck," decak wooseok begitu melihat pesan yang muncul di hpnya. seperti yang dia duga, pasti seungyoun stres saat ini. biasanya nih, _biasanya_ , seorang seungyoun akan datang ke rumahnya lalu menangis atau meracau di depan wooseok sambil mabuk ketika patah hati. tapi _semoga nggak_ , harusnya seungyoun tau kalau rumah itu akan ditempati oleh sejin (walaupun wooseok cuma bilang, " _nanti ada temen gue mau nginep disitu. awas ya lo asal-asalan main kesana. my reputation is going to be ruined if you do stupid things_ ", yang disambut dengan dengusan seungyoun). mau ditaruh dimana muka dia kalau seungyoun berbuat yang aneh-aneh di rumahnya, di depan sejin pula? apa perlu wooseok menghubunginya sekarang? tapi biarlah, nanti saja wooseok membalas pesannya ketika dia udah sampai di rumah sejin. seoul, seperti yang dia udah kira, dingin, banget. bahkan kata banget nggak bisa menggambarkan betapa dinginnya seoul saat ini. beberapa area di sekitar pinggir jalan terbenam oleh salju, yang mungkin udah lama menggunung dan belum dibersihkan. berkali-kali wooseok mengusap tangannya yang udah dibalut dengan sarung tangan, menghangatkan diri. tentu aja, pindah dari kota yang relatif cukup hangat pada saat musim dingin seperti los angeles ke seoul adalah _perbedaan yang sangat signifikan_. tapi entah, _wooseok rindu suasana in_ i. wooseok rindu dengan penanda jalan dan papan toko-toko yang ditulis dengan huruf hangul. wooseok juga rindu dengan pemandangan di jalan yang mungkin nggak semegah dan semeriah los angeles, tapi wooseok benar-benar merasa di rumah ketika melihatnya. andai orang tuanya bisa ikut kesini, tapi ya udahlah. biar perjalanan ini dinikmati sendiri oleh wooseok. 

wooseok udah sampai di jalan utama kompleks perumahan sejin, sampai akhirnya, taksi yang ditumpanginya itu tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak, tepat sebelum taksi itu naik ke jalan tanjakan menuju hanok sejin yang (tentu saja) berada di area paling atas tanjakan tersebut. wooseok panik,

"pak, kenapa ya?"

si bapak supir pun dengan raut muka bersalah akhirnya menoleh ke arah belakang,

" _maaf tuan, sepertinya bannya bocor_ ,"

hah, bisa-bisanya ban taksi yang ditumpanginya bocor. mana bocornya sebelum di tanjakan pula. belum apa-apa wooseok udah merasa sial malam itu.

"terus, saya harus gimana dong?" tanya wooseok, dengan nggak sadar nada bicaranya udah ketus, karena panik. 

"saya bantu aja ya tuan, bawa kopernya ke atas sana. harusnya rumahnya nggak jauh," kata si supir sambil menunjuk ke arah tanjakan menuju rumah sejin. wooseok menelan ludah. si bapak supir ini udah tua, rasanya jahat sekali kalau dia mau marah sama si bapak supir, apalagi perkara ban bocor ini kan hitungannya kecelakaan, bukan salah supirnya. seketika dia menyesal sudah membawa dua koper besar, satu koper kabin, dan satu tas bandoulière yang saat ini diselempangkan di pundaknya (dia bisa dengar tawa seungyoun dari sini, " _light packing my ass_ ," tawa seungyoun waktu wooseok selesai mengemas kala itu). 

"ya udah deh, pak, pelan-pelan ya tapi bawanya," jawab wooseok sambil membuka pintu mobil, diiringi dengan langkah si supir untuk membuka bagasi belakang mobil.

karena kasihan dengan si supir yang udah tua, akhirnya si supir hanya membawa satu koper besarnya, sisanya dibawa oleh wooseok. dalam hati wooseok terus mengutuk dirinya udah tertimpa sial seperti ini. rumah sejin tinggi, banget. dan tanjakannya sangat curam, pantas aja sejin dari awal udah mengingatkan wooseok untuk pakai sepatu yang nyaman kalau ingin berjalan menuju rumahnya. belum lagi, jalanannya licin, akibat cuaca dingin. dan tentu saja, karena musim dingin, matahari terbenam lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan hari itu jalanan sangat gelap sekali karena lampu jalanannya mati.

setelah berjalan menyambangi tanjakan itu selama hampir sepuluh menit (dengan _susah payah_ , dan berhenti beberapa detik di setiap menitnya karena si bapak supir kelelahan), akhirnya wooseok berhasil menginjakkan kakinya tepat di depan pintu gerbang hanok sejin. seketika ia menoleh ke arah si bapak supir,

"maaf sekali lagi ya tuan, maaf,"

"nggak apa-apa, pak. bukan salah bapak, kok," ujar wooseok dengan nada bersalah, karena tadi udah bernada ketus sewaktu di dalam taksi. wooseok akhirnya memberikan uang lebih kepada bapak supir karena merasa iba, hitung-hitung dia juga udah membantu membawakan kopernya itu. wooseok akhirnya menarik napas panjang, matanya tertuju ke kenop pintu besar yang ketika digeser tutup kenopnya, tertempel sebuah perangkat kunci digital otomatis untuk menekan passcode tanda masuk rumah tersebut. siapapun yang punya ide ini, pikir wooseok, _orangnya sangat brilian_. _kayak sihir_ , batin wooseok dalam hati. dengan hati-hati ia menekan rangkaian angka dan simbol agar dapat masuk ke dalam rumah sejin,

"dua tujuh satu nol bintang," ucap wooseok lirih, mengucap passcode pintu rumah tersebut. dan tentu aja, pintunya langsung terbuka. wooseok langsung masuk menuju kamar sejin yang lampunya memang sengaja dinyalakan oleh sejin, utamanya supaya wooseok langsung tau bahwa itu adalah kamar yang akan ditinggalinya selama sebulan. wooseok pun langsung merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur, rupanya dia kelelahan karena insiden mengangkat koper-koper berat itu,

" _i'll unpack later_ ," ucap wooseok pelan. matanya perlahan tertutup dan wooseok tertidur di atas kasur. padahal wooseok belum makan malam, wooseok juga belum berkeliling ke ruangan-ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut, tapi wooseok nggak peduli. kali ini, dia lebih butuh tidur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mimin guratanmatahari certified tukang ngegantungin orang :'b


	5. lee jinhyuk, bukan tukang sihir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARI INI POKOKNYA HARI KEMENANGAN AKU KARENA SEMUA HYUNGLINE X1 UPDATE HUHUHUHU. anyway chapter ini full weishin dulu yach, any guess on how younjin first met each other? *winks*

wooseok nggak tau pastinya ini udah jam berapa, tapi begitu kelopak matanya terbuka, di luar sana masih terlihat... _gelap_. begitu wooseok benar-benar terbangun, baru lah ia sadar bahwa kamar sejin _dingin, bange_ t. spontan wooseok yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur meringkuk karena menggigil, sembari mengusap tangannya untuk agar friksi dari usapannya itu mampu menghangatkan tangannya yang sekarang udah nggak dibalut sarung tangan lagi. diraihnya ponselnya, waktu masih menunjukkan jam lima lewat tiga puluh menit pagi. kalau dihitung-hitung, _berarti sudah sekitar dua belas jam wooseok tertidur_.

bukan apa-apa, tadi selama di pesawat, wooseok sebagai seorang light sleeper akut susah sekali untuk terlelap karena bapak-bapak bule yang duduk di sebelahnya (walaupun wooseok duduk di kelas bisnis, tapi ya tetap saja, toh perkara duduk di dekat jendela memang masih akan duduk berseberangan dengan penumpang di sebelahnya) itu _tidur sambil ngorok, kenceng banget_. saking kerasnya suara dengkurannya, terdengar sampai ke telinga wooseok yang bahkan udah dilindungi dengan ear plug. jadi lah selama empat belas jam perjalanan, wooseok kerap terbangun dari lelapnya. jadi, wooseok anggap, tidur barusan tadi adalah balas dendamnya.

pelan-pelan wooseok duduk dan mencoba turun dari tempat tidur, tapi begitu ibu jari kedua kakinya (yang masih berlapis kaus kaki tebal) menyentuh lantai kamar sejin, wooseok mengerjap dan kembali mengangkat kakinya ke tempat tidur. " _shit, it's so cold_ ," keluh wooseok sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. tiga kali wooseok mengangkat dan menurunkan kakinya, akhirnya dengan cepat dia berjalan jinjit ke arah kopernya yang belum dibuka gemboknya. begitu gemboknya berhasil dibuka, wooseok langsung mengeluarkan night robenya yang tebal, syal berbahan campuran wool dan kasmir andalannya, dan sepatu tidurnya yang berbulu sintetik (andalannya juga, dan ini mampu menghangatkan kaki wooseok). dari semua tips dan saran yang diminta dirinya ke sejin, bisa-bisanya wooseok lupa bertanya bahwa _apakah di rumah sejin ada penghangat ruangan_. dan kalau pun ada, _dimana sejin menaruh penghangat ruangan tersebut_. ini sedang musim dingin, di seoul pula. kalau wooseok nggak menyalakan atau paling nggak, menemukan penghangat ruangan di rumah sejin, bisa-bisa dia mati kedinginan di rumah ini.

_sejin_

_i'm already at your house_

_just wondering_

_do you have heater in your house?_

_and where do you put it?_

_please reply asap_

setengah mati wooseok mengetik pesan tersebut di layar hpnya, jari-jari tangannya kaku. harusnya, di los angeles masih siang, dua belas lewat tiga puluh menit, alias, sejin harusnya udah bangun. _kecuali kalau dia jetlag, sih_. akhirnya wooseok memutuskan untuk memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong night robenya dan bergegas menuju dapur. sehari sebelum wooseok berangkat, sejin bilang, dia udah menyiapkan beberapa hidangan jadi yang bisa langsung dipanaskan oleh wooseok serta beberapa bahan baku yang bisa wooseok masak. benar aja, begitu wooseok membuka kulkas, isinya lumayan penuh. sejumlah kotak tupperware berisi banchan* yang siap disajikan, beberapa kotak nasi instan, wooseok juga bisa lihat sejumlah kantung berisi buah dan sayuran segar. nggak lupa, satu kotak besar berisi kimchi. dilepasnya kertas post-it yang menempel di pintu kulkas oleh wooseok,

_welcome to my house, wooseok, aku tau pasti kamu kelaparan begitu sampai rumah. dimakan ya! enjoy your stay here :)_

wooseok nggak bisa nggak tersenyum. dengan segera wooseok mengeluarkan semua kotak tupperware tersebut dan memanaskannya satu-satu di microwave. setelah semua makanannya hangat, wooseok pun akhirnya duduk manis di meja pantry dapur, dengan lahap mengunyah makanannya. wooseok lapar ternyata ( _jelas, dua belas jam tertidur_ ). sambil mengunyah, mata wooseok akhirnya mengamati seluruh sudut ruangan dapur dan ruang makan, serta ruang rekreasi yang berseberangan. dilihat-lihat, sejin memang pintar memadu madankan sudut-sudut ruangannya dengan ciri khasnya sendiri. wooseok memang udah tau kalau sejin bekerja di bidang seni, tapi setelah melihat ruangan di rumahnya secara langsung, barulah wooseok bisa memvalidasi sejin adalah orang yang pintar mengatur interior rumahnya dan berhasil menyesuaikan semua sudutnya dengan ciri khas sendiri. walaupun memang, waktu itu sejin pernah bilang,

_"sebenarnya waktu aku renovasi dan mendesain kembali interior rumah ini, aku dibantu salah satu temanku. he's a great architect, kapan-kapan mungkin aku bisa kenalin ke kamu,"_

_"cowok, ya?"_

_"iya,"_

_"nggak usah deh, lagi males berhubungan sama cowok,"_ sejin hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan wooseok.

setelah selesai makan (sekarang wooseok benar-benar kenyang), akhirnya wooseok memberanikan diri untuk berkeliling ke ruangan-ruangan yang belum dilihatnya, salah satunya ruangan kerja yang juga merangkap sebagai studionya sejin. begitu pintu studionya dibuka, _wooseok terkagum-kagum dengan isinya_. ada beberapa lukisan yang dipajang di dinding (beberapa katanya lukisan sejin sendiri, ada juga yang dibeli dari pelukis-pelukis lokal), ada rak buku kayu yang berjajar buku-buku tebal (kebanyakan buku fashion dan buku prakarya), sejumlah pot tanaman hias (kebanyakan kaktus), dan tentu saja, meja kerja sejin, yang dipenuhi oleh gumpalan bulu-bulu, dan tumpukan sketsa pakaian yang masih belum diwarnai. wooseok nggak berani menyentuhnya (takut bulu-bulunya rusak), hanya mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah gumpalan bulu-bulu yang kata sejin, marimong namanya. wooseok menghela napas dengan pandangan kagum. _sejin hebat sekali, andai aku bisa se kreatif dia_ , batin wooseok sembari memindai sudut-sudut di studio itu lagi. ah iya, ngomongin sejin, _sampai sekarang sejin belum membalas pesannya_. pada akhirnya wooseok kembali ke kamar dan memaksa dirinya untuk mandi dengan air panas, paling nggak itu bisa menghangatkan dirinya.

selesai mandi, wooseok (yang sekarang membalutkan dirinya dengan piyama berbahan wool, night robe andalannya itu, kaus kaki berlapis dua, dan ear muff, berlebihan memang, tapi _gimana ya, dingin banget_ ) langsung berbaring di tempat tidur di kamar dan menarik selimut. sebenarnya, wooseok nggak punya rencana apa-apa hari ini selain bersantai di rumah, nggak melakukan apa-apa. dinyalakannya televisi yang ada di depannya, saat ini sedang diputar drama keluarga yang jalan ceritanya tentu saja, _tipikal_. laki-laki kaya yang jatuh cinta pada perempuan miskin dan si calon ibu mertua yang jahat. wooseok mendecak, _masih aja ada drama kayak begini di korea_ , gerutunya. tapi sesungguhnya wooseok juga bingung mau nonton apa, maka jadilah dia ikut terhanyut dalam ceritanya. 

wooseok terlalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar televisi sampai tiba-tiba,

 _bunyi alarm yang SANGAT KENCANG bergemuruh di seluruh sudut ruangan di rumah sejin_. bunyinya nggak berhenti sama sekali, persis seperti bunyi alarm kebakaran, atau ( _kasus terburuknya, alarm kemalingan_ ). spontan wooseok mengerjap dan loncat dari tempat tidurnya,

" _WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT IS GOING ON_ ," teriak wooseok, matanya membulat kaget sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit atas rumah. wooseok langsung panik, dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. dugaan dia ada sesuatu yang terbakar di dapur, tapi begitu ia ke dapur, baru lah wooseok sadar bahwa dapurnya bersih, baru aja dibersihkan setelah dia makan tadi. bunyinya masih kencang banget, dan nggak berhenti-berhenti. di tengah kepanikan ini, baru lah wooseok mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang yang kalau wooseok nggak salah dengar, suaranya berasal dari luar rumah, di depan pintu gerbang rumah sejin.

" _this must be caused by whoever the fuck yang ada di depan, i swear i am going to kill this person_ ," desis wooseok sambil berjalan cepat menuju pintu gerbang rumah (tentunya, wooseok nggak lupa memakai sepatu tidur bulunya itu). dari dalam rumah, akhirnya terdengar bunyi gedoran pintu, dan suara seseorang,

" _sejin, buka pintunya cepetan. kalo lo nggak buka alarmnya nggak bakal mati_ ,"

sialan, siapapun yang ada di luar saat ini, wooseok udah siap buat marahin dia karena _dia udah bikin gara-gara di pagi ini,_ di hari pertama dia menginjakkan kakinya di seoul. dengan gusar wooseok membuka pintunya dari dalam, dan begitu dibuka, mata wooseok sejajar dengan punggung seseorang, yang membelakanginya.

"sejin kenapa lo ganti... loh, _lo bukan sejin_?" suara seseorang ini terdengar sangat jelas sekarang. di hadapan wooseok, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang jelas-jelas tingginya jauh diatas wooseok (lebih tinggi dari seungyoun). laki-laki di hadapannya ini memakai jaket bertudung warna biru cerah (yang mungkin kalau wooseok pakai, panjangnya bisa melebihi lututnya), sweater warna merah, dan syal kotak-kotak berwarna hitam hijau mengalungi lehernya. sepatu keds berwarna biru tua dan celana lurus menghiasi kakinya yang jenjang (banget), dan rambutnya agak berantakan, poninya seakan barusan disibak karena ada butiran salju yang masih menempel di helai rambutnya. secara keseluruhan pokoknya, _paduan warna baju pria ini bikin wooseok sakit mata_. _selera fashion tabrak lari apa gimana_ , batin wooseok kesal.

"maaf, sejinnya mana, ya?" suara laki-laki itu lagi-lagi memecahkan lamunan wooseok. baru lah dia sadar, harusnya wooseok marah sama laki-laki ini. pandangannya berubah menjadi garang,

" _LO TUH_ ," mulai wooseok, suaranya meninggi,

" _SIAPA SIH, SEENAKNYA MAKSA NGEBUKA PINTU GERBANG RUMAH ORANG. GARA-GARA LO ALARM RUMAHNYA NYALA TAU, NGGAK_?" wooseok teriak, yang makin menyebalkannya, pandangan si laki-laki itu malah makin terlihat kebingungan,

"aku, temennya sejin?" jawab dia ragu-ragu, malah balik bertanya. kali ini dia menjawab wooseok dengan kata-kata yang lebih sopan dan formal,

"bohong!" sanggah wooseok,

"aku nggak bohong, buktinya aku tau passcode rumah dia. aku tadi input passcode yang biasa aku masukkan setiap kali aku kesini, tapi salah terus sampai tiga kali, makanya alarmnya bunyi," peduli setan dengan penjelasan laki-laki ini,

"tetep aja," sanggah wooseok,

"what you've done earlier was basically trespassing into someone's house, what if you're a intruder or something, i mean kalau lo tuh penyusup, kayak," wooseok lupa kalau dia sedang di korea saat ini, bukan di amerika. seringkali kalau ia marah, ia meracau dalam bahasa inggris.

" _aku ngerti apa yang kamu bilang barusan fyi. and no, i don't mean to trespass, dan aku bukan penyusup. i'm sorry_ ," jawab pria itu tenang. bahasa inggrisnya ternyata cukup fasih.

"you haven't answered my question, by the way,"

"what?" ucap wooseok cepat, nada suaranya masih kesal. kali ini tangannya dilipat.

" _sejin dimana_?" kali ini wooseok yang kelabakan menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki ini. wooseok takut, bagaimana kalau si laki-laki ini ternyata bukan temannya sejin? bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah maling? orang jahat? wooseok tau ini di seoul, salah satu negara yang cukup aman bahkan ketika kamu berjalan kelayapan di malam hari, tapi tetap aja, kejahatan bisa ada dimana-mana.

"hello, earth to you. aku tanya sekali lagi _sejin dimana_?"

"emang kalau gue jawab sejin dimana, _lo mau ngapain_ ," kali ini, si laki-laki menghela napas panjang, pasrah, sampai akhirnya bola matanya membulat karena akan sadar satu hal yang terlupakan olehnya,

"jangan bilang sejin udah berangkat ke los angeles?" tanya laki-laki itu ke wooseok, memastikan dugaannya ke wooseok. oh, _mungkin ini salah satu teman baik sejin yang waktu itu dia ceritakan_ , pikir wooseok. wooseok akhirnya mendengus,

"iya, he already left this morning. or yesterday, nggak tau deh intinya dia udah nggak disini,"

"terus, kamu _siapa_?" wooseok menelan ludah. _harus bilang apa, ya?_ kalau wooseok bilang bahwa dia adalah teman baru sejin yang sedang menjalankan misi bertukar rumah dengan sejin, rasa-rasanya si laki-laki ini bisa aja menghubungi sejin dan menyuruh sejin untuk pulang ( _ini pikiran terburuknya, sih_ ), ya intinya, wooseok nggak ingin si laki-laki ini tau tentang eksistensinya di rumah ini.

"gue, um," wooseok mulai gagap,

"gue temennya sejin, disuruh jagain rumah ini selama dia pergi," ya, wooseok nggak _sepenuhnya_ berbohong sih. dan wooseok memang udah menganggap sejin sebagai temannya, terhitung dari pertama kali dia berkenalan di internet.

"aneh," tanggap si laki-laki jangkung ini, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya bingung,

"sejin nggak pernah cerita punya teman lain selain yang sering ngumpul sama dia," dih, laki-laki ini, _dipikir sejin temannya cuma itu-itu aja?_

"ya kan sejin bisa punya banyak temen, nggak cuma lo doang," dengus wooseok, perlahan si laki-laki mulai tersenyum tipis. _bentar, kok cakep sih_ , batin wooseok meracau.

"okay then, temannya sejin, kalau gitu aku mau masuk," belum sempat si laki-laki melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dia udah ditahan sama wooseok. tangan wooseok merentang menutupi pintu gerbang rumah sejin yang terbuka.

"kenapa kamu ngehalangin aku?"

"lo ada perlu apa sampe harus masuk rumah sejin?" akhirnya, si laki-laki ini mulai menampakkan ekspresi empet ke wooseok. alisnya berkerut karena kesal,

"ada sesuatu yang harus kuambil di studionya,"

"sejin specifically told me to not let _anyone_ to come in to his studio," tanggap wooseok tegas.

"well i am sorry to bother you sir, but i really need to take some stuffs from his studio," jawab si laki-laki dengan bahasa inggris yang sekarang wooseok perhatikan, _sama fasihnya dengan dirinya. sial. dia siapa, sih?_

wooseok masih bersikeras merentangkan tangannya, sampai akhirnya,

"ada serangga di rambut kamu," kata laki-laki itu santai,

"hah," spontan wooseok mencoba mengacak-acak rambutnya, panik. wooseok benci banget sama serangga,

" _gotcha_ ," si laki-laki ini kemudian menyampingkan badannya dan berhasil masuk dari salah satu sisi kosong di sebelah badan wooseok. _sialan! gue dikerjain_ , batin wooseok.

"HEY, YOU COME BACK HERE! _HEY_!" laki-laki ini nyebelin banget, _BANGET_. wooseok mencoba mengejarnya, tapi apa daya si laki-laki dan kaki panjangnya itu memang langkahnya lebih cepat dari wooseok (wooseok mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat ini, dia dan kakinya yang lebih pendek dari si laki-laki itu). tau-tau, si penyusup (kali ini di otaknya wooseok panggilan si laki-laki itu adalah penyusup) udah ada di studio sejin. diambilnya tiga marimong (yang wooseok baru sadar, dua diantaranya diberi rambut panjang berwarna kuning pirang dan oranye tua, sementara satunya diberi telinga berbentuk telinga rusa) dari meja kerja sejin, dan dimasukkannya tiga boneka tersebut ke dalam kantung jaketnya. tangan si penyusup sekarang dicengkeram oleh wooseok,

" _HEI_!" nada suara si penyusup sekarang sudah tinggi, kesal dengan perlakuan wooseok,

"HEI! jangan seenaknya ambil bonekanya sejin!"

"ini boneka pesananku!"

"prove it, then!" 

"lepasin dulu tangan aku!" beberapa detik kemudian, wooseok melepas cengkeramannya. dengan gusar, akhirnya si penyusup mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung jaketnya, sembari mengklik beberapa ikon di layar ponselnya,

"NIH, kalau kamu nggak percaya, kamu bisa baca chat aku sama dia," dengan kasar wooseok mengambil ponsel itu dari genggaman si penyusup. matanya kini tertuju pada rentetan pesan yang cukup panjang antara si penyusup dan sejin. makin kebawah, makin ia sadar kalau si penyusup memang nggak berbohong. pesan terakhirnya adalah si penyusup bertanya kapan sejin akan berangkat ke los angeles, dan dia akan datang ke rumahnya hari ini untuk mengambil bonekanya. _ck, sekarang gue kan yang malu_ , desis wooseok dalam hati, malu karena udah melarangnya masuk. ya tapi kan, wooseok juga nggak salah, sih? _siapa suruh juga dia masuk nggak pakai mengetuk pintu dulu_? batin wooseok berkecamuk.

"udah percaya kan sekarang?" kali ini alis si penyusup naik sebelah, sambil mendengus. dia ikutan melipat tangannya sekarang.

"udah. i am sorry then," wooseok meminta maaf, walau memang nadanya terdengar nggak ikhlas. dia masih kesal dengan perlakuan si penyusup yang bikin gara-gara pagi ini.

"ck," si penyusup mendecak,

"apa lagi,"

" _minta maafnya nggak ikhlas banget_ ," ya tuhan, ini orang benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"ya terus gue minta maafnya harus kayak gimana?" wooseok menekankan pada kata _gimana_ , udah terlanjur kesal.

alih-alih si penyusup menjawab pertanyaannya, si penyusup malah, kali ini menunduk, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala wooseok dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wooseok. spontan wooseok memundurkan wajahnya, dan entah, kok wooseok bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas? fitur si penyusup kali ini terlihat lebih jelas dari jarak dekat seperti ini. pandangan matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung, dan mulutnya lebar, kali ini wooseok bisa lihat bahwa si penyusup tersenyum miring, raut mukanya terlihat congkak. tapi, ugh, wooseok benci mengakui ini, _tapi si penyusup cakep juga_.

"is this always your habit?" tanya si penyusup,

"what?"

"getting mad at everything?" lidah wooseok terasa kelu sekali saat ini. _kenapa juga sih, si penyusup mukanya harus sedekat ini?_

"i- uh," _sial._

"cat got your tongue?" _what._

"what?"

"kamu memang mirip kucing sih," jawab si penyusup santai. _hah._

"hah?"

"iya, kamu mirip kucing. apalagi kalau lagi marah kayak sekarang, persis _kucing garong_ ,"

" _you bastard_ ," kutuk wooseok tiba-tiba, _KUCING GARONG KATANYA_. si penyusup tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang, badannya kini menjadi lurus lagi, dia terus tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"nggak lucu ya!!! i have a name and that is NOT kucing garong," kata wooseok kesal, kali ini tangannya mengepal, _bisa-bisanya ini orang seenaknya ngasih nama panggilan ke dirinya_. si penyusup akhirnya berhenti tertawa, sambil mengusap air matanya yang muncul karena tawanya, _nggak lucu sama sekali sumpah_.

"and your name is?" glek. _sekarang wooseok harus jawab apa, dong_? ya tinggal jawab namanya aja, sih, susah amat. tapi kenapa ya, dari nada suara si penyusup ini dia kayak mau main-main dengan dirinya. atau lebih tepatnya, mengusilinya.

"siapa nama kamu? atau emang bener nama kamu kucing garong?" godanya lagi. wooseok mendesah kesal, sangat kesal sampai dadanya merasa sesak,

"wooseok, kim wooseok," jawabnya cepat. _there, said it_.

"kim wooseok," namanya dilafalkan kembali oleh si penyusup (yang wooseok baru sadar, sampai sekarang wooseok belum tau namanya siapa). si penyusup kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wooseok,

" _namaku jinhyuk, lee jinhyuk_ ," wooseok enggan sekali membalas jabatan tangannya itu,

"nggak nanya," ketus wooseok, sambil menyampingkan tangan si penyusup. kali ini jinhyuk (sekarang wooseok tau namanya jinhyuk) bersiul,

"feisty, mungkin memang benar kamu jelmaan kucing garong," belum sempat wooseok membalas ejekannya, tiba-tiba pandangan jinhyuk ke arah lantai studio sejin, menyadari sesuatu,

" _ini aku aja, atau memang lantai ruangan ini dingin_?" tentu aja dingin buat jinhyuk, telapak kakinya hanya berbalut kaus kaki saat ini.

"emang dingin you dumb ass, it's winter for heaven's sake,"

"bukan, maksud aku, _emang heaternya nggak nyala_?" oh. baru lah wooseok sadar maksud pertanyaan (atau pernyataan? entahlah) si jinhyuk.

"gue, um, i don't know how to turn on the heater," jawab wooseok dengan ragu-ragu, takut dianggap bodoh oleh jinhyuk.

"emang sejin nggak bilang?"

"apa?"

"cara nyalain heaternya," mendengar perkataan jinhyuk, wooseok akhirnya menarik napas panjang, raut mukanya masih menunjukkan rasa dongkol ke jinhyuk.

"nggak, and i forgot to ask," jawab wooseok jujur. kali ini gantian jinhyuk yang menarik napas,

"bisa-bisanya sejin nggak bilang. here, i'll show you," jinhyuk melangkah menuju lukisan paling besar yang terpajang di dinding studio sejin. wooseok bingung kenapa jinhyuk tiba-tiba mencoba mencopot lukisan tersebut. betapa kagetnya wooseok begitu jinhyuk mencopot sisi kanan lukisan tersebut. ternyata lukisan itu merangkap fungsi sebagai lemari penyimpanan perangkat menjahit dan melukis sejin. dan di sisi paling kanannya, ada sejumlah saklar listrik, dan ah, saklar untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan indoor. klik, begitu diangkat ke atas, seketika lantai studio menghangat. dinding studio juga perlahan menghangat.

"kalau kamu familiar dengan sistem penghangat ruangan di korea, ini ondol namanya. harusnya sistem ondol ini pakai kayu bakar dan kompor, tapi rumah ini udah kumodifikasi pakai tenaga listrik, biar lebih aman, dan ramah lingkungan juga," jawab jinhyuk santai, sebelum menutup lemari merangkap lukisan itu lagi. entah, bagi wooseok, ketika jinhyuk menjelaskan sistem ondol tersebut, jinhyuk seakan berada dalam elemennya.

"kamu," seketika wooseok mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah menyebut kata _kamu_ ,

"apa?"

" _are you a wizard_?" tanya wooseok spontan. lima detik kemudian, si jinhyuk tertawa lagi. kali ini wooseok baru sadar ketika jinhyuk tertawa, hidung dan ujung matanya mengkerut, dan matanya menyipit.

"bukan, aku bukan tukang sihir. although i must say, lebih mending dipanggil tukang sihir dibanding penyusup sama kamu," jawab jinhyuk lagi. _cih, masih dengan pernyataannya yang jenaka itu_ , pikir wooseok. 

"aku arsitek yang bantu sejin merenovasi rumah ini. aku juga yang bantu desain interiornya, jadi ya tentu aja aku tau semua sudut di rumah ini," kata jinhyuk lagi. oh. OH. _jadi teman arsitek yang mau dikenalkan ke wooseok oleh sejin tuh, dia_? dalam hati, wooseok mencabut perkataan dirinya sendiri yang menyebut bahwa siapapun otak dibalik renovasi hanok sejin ini adalah orang yang brilian. karena ya enak aja, si penyusup ini dibilang brilian oleh wooseok (ya memang sih, tapi biasa deh, wooseok gengsi).

"so, kim wooseok,"

"apa lagi?"

"sekarang aku tau kamu punya nama, yang jelas bukan kucing garong," _sekali lagi dia bahas soal kucing garong, wooseok bersumpah akan mencakar mukanya_ ,

"selain punya nama, kamu juga pasti punya nomor hp kan?" ya jelas punya. bentar. sebentar. _gimana_?

"gimana?"

"you heard me,"

"are you asking for my phone number?"

" _stating the obvious_ ," entah, setiap jinhyuk berhasil membalas semua pernyataan dan pertanyaan wooseok dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih, wooseok merasa kesal.

"buat apa?" wooseok mulai berpikir yang _nggak-nggak_. 

"jangan berburuk sangka dulu," sanggah jinhyuk, seakan bisa membaca pikiran wooseok.

"buat jaga-jaga kalau kamu ada kesulitan dalam menjaga rumah ini. ini bukan rumah yang bisa sembarang digunakan. aku nggak tau apa alasan sejin membiarkan kamu untuk menjaga rumahnya, dan aku nggak perlu tau juga alasannya apa," kata jinhyuk dengan cukup tegas,

"tapi sebagai teman sejin, yang sering main ke rumahnya ini, aku punya tanggung jawab buat menjaga rumahnya. makanya, sini, aku minta nomor hp kamu," lanjutnya seraya memberikan ponselnya ke wooseok. wooseok menggigit bibirnya, _bisa kah dia percaya sama laki-laki ini_? perlu diingat lagi, jinhyuk tiga puluh menit lalu baru aja membuat alarm di rumah sejin berbunyi kencang. tapi di sisi lain, wooseok tau jinhyuk juga punya maksud baik ingin membantu wooseok dalam menavigasi rumah sejin, yang baru aja ditempatinya dalam rentang waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

"ya udah, kalau kamu nggak mau," jinhyuk memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung celananya. alih-alih, dia malah (dengan nggak sopan) merogoh ponsel wooseok yang ada di dalam kantung night robenya,

"mau ngapain?!" tanya wooseok panik. jinhyuk nggak menjawab, malah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di layar ponsel wooseok.

"aku udah simpan nomor aku di hp kamu, just text me if you need help," kata jinhyuk sambil mengembalikan ponsel wooseok ke tangan wooseok sendiri. ditatapnya nama kontak yang diketik oleh jinhyuk,

_**lee jinhyuk, bukan tukang sihir** _

tuhan, di saat kayak gini lee jinhyuk masih bisa berlaku jenaka. tapi wooseok berusaha menahan raut wajah _empet_ nya di hadapan jinhyuk, kali ini tatapannya ke arah jinhyuk kosong, seakan menandakan bahwa, dia nggak peduli.

"as if i need help," ucap wooseok sangat pelan,

"oh trust me, you'll need it," jawab jinhyuk, mukanya menunjukkan raut congkak, seakan berkata bahwa suatu saat, dia yakin wooseok akan membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"well then, kim wooseok. i have to go, ada yang harus kuurus pagi ini," wooseok mendengus, _gue nggak nanya?_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"until then, see you. and sorry for the ruckus this morning," kata jinhyuk sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya, memberi tanda salute kepada wooseok. dan tentu saja, senyum sombong (tapi manis, wooseok benci mengakui ini, _jinhyuk manis ketika tersenyum simpul_ ) menghiasi wajah lee jinhyuk.

"oh iya, kamu nggak usah anter aku ke depan," lanjut jinhyuk lagi sambil mengikat tali sepatunya,

" _siapa juga yang mau nganterin_ ," dengus wooseok kesal, cukup keras agar jinhyuk bisa dengar. wooseok bisa mendengar tawa jinhyuk, yang makin lama makin menjauh, dan blar! pintu gerbang rumah sejin akhirnya tertutup. lee jinhyuk akhirnya udah menghilang dari pandangannya. tiba-tiba ponsel wooseok bergetar, ada pesan dari sejin,

_ya tuhan_

_wooseok maafkan aku_

_aku baru selesai memasak untuk makan siang_

_bisa-bisanya aku lupa bilang bagaimana cara menyalakan heater di rumah_

_bisa kutelepon?_

dengan cepat wooseok mengetik balasannya,

_sejin_

_i already figured it out_

_your friend was_

wooseok berhenti mengetik. hm, mungkin sejin _nggak harus tau_ bahwa dia barusan berhasil menyalakan penghangat ruangan di rumahnya karena bantuan jinhyuk. dia hapus kalimat yang belum selesai tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan ketikannya,

_sejin_

_i already figured it out_

_found the switch already_

_don't worry_

_the house is warm now_

belum sampai tiga detik, sejin membalas chat wooseok,

_oh thank god_

_okay_

_kalau ada apa-apa chat aku ya_

belum sempat wooseok membalas, ada notifikasi pesan baru yang muncul di ponsel wooseok. dari _**lee jinhyuk, bukan tukang sihir**_. sebentar, darimana dia bisa tau nomor ponsel wooseok padahal tadi jinhyuk yang memberikan nomornya ke wooseok, bukan _sebaliknya_?

_ini lee jinhyuk_

_senang berkenalan dengan kamu kim wooseok_

_maaf lagi_

_untuk kejadian pagi ini_

panik, wooseok kemudian melihat daftar kontak terakhir di ponselnya. _memang lee jinhyuk banyak akal_ , rupanya tadi dia nggak hanya menyimpan nomornya di ponsel jinhyuk, tapi dia juga melakukan panggilan di ponselnya, sehingga nomornya bisa muncul dan disimpan di ponsel jinhyuk. wooseok seketika menjambak rambutnya karena gusar dan kesal,

_"nggak bakal gue maafin!"_

*banchan: lauk pauk sampingan, yang biasanya dihidangkan ketika kita makan di restoran korea. biasanya dalam porsi kecil, tapi banyak variasinya.

*ondol: korea's traditional heating system. bisa di google sendiri ya.


	6. tato pistol

hal pertama yang sejin kerjakan setelah membongkar koper dan tas ranselnya (dan tentu aja, diselingi dengan acara minum teh hangat bersama maria) adalah mengajak maria (lebih tepatnya, maria yang menuntunnya) belanja ke supermarket langganan wooseok. sebenarnya, wooseok udah menganjurkan ke sejin untuk nggak memasak makanannya sendiri selama di los angeles, toh, wooseok nggak ingin sejin repot-repot memasak selama dirinya berlibur,

" _sejin, kamu nggak usah masak selama di l.a. i will call a private chef to cook for you aja, ya_?"

 _private chef_ , katanya. baru mendengar kata itu aja sejin udah merasa kewalahan. tapi kalau mengingat status wooseok sebagai salah satu penulis naskah film dan serial yang cukup terpandang di hollywood, rasa-rasanya punya koki pribadi adalah hal yang lumrah disini. biar begitu, entah, seorang sejin yang emang udah terbiasa masak sendiri tentu saja langsung menolak tawaran wooseok. belum lagi, nggak tau sih, tapi sejin ingin sekali mencoba memasak di dapur utama wooseok yang berperangkat super canggih itu. dia bisa membayangkan akan banyak bereksperimen di dapur.

" _nggak usah repot-repot, wooseok. aku udah biasa masak sendiri, kok_ ," balasnya kala itu, ketika dia masih di seoul. pada akhirnya, walaupun wooseok mengiyakan permintaan sejin untuk nggak memanggil koki pribadi, gantinya, wooseok menawarkan sejin untuk memakai jasa pengiriman bahan makanan segar seperti daging, sayuran, dan buah-buahan dari supermarket langganannya (semuanya organik dan ramah lingkungan, dan local-produced). jadi, setiap harinya, akan ada orang yang datang untuk mengirimkan bahan makanan ke rumah sejin (" _billnya nggak usah dipikirin, nanti aku yang bayar_ ," jawab wooseok santai. untuk urusan bayar membayar, sejin nggak pernah bisa menolak tawarannya itu). 

beruntung supermarketnya nggak jauh dari rumah wooseok, karena sejin mulai merasa kasihan dengan maria yang jalannya udah mulai tertatih-tatih,

"do you want to rest for a bit, maria?"

"oh no, dear, it's okay. few steps more then we should arrive soon," jawab maria tersenyum sambil memegang pinggangnya.

sesampainya di supermarket, sejin langsung mengisi trolinya dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan untuk memasak makan siangnya. beruntung supermarket ini cukup lengkap, bahkan sejin bisa menemukan bumbu-bumbu makanan asia (sejin bahkan menemukan satu jar kimchi di kulkas supermarket itu, walau sebenarnya sih, dia udah membawa kimchinya sendiri dari rumah) yang biasa digunakan oleh sejin ketika dia memasak. nggak sampai dua puluh menit, sejin selesai berbelanja. dan pada saat itu lah dia harus berpisah dengan maria.

"oh i wish i can stay for a little bit more," balas maria sambil menggenggam tangan sejin,

"it's okay maria, i can go back by myself, don't worry,"

pada akhirnya, mereka berpelukan erat, dan maria berjalan ke arah yang berbeda ketika mereka berdua udah berada di pintu keluar supermarket. sejin udah ingat jalan pulangnya, maka dengan berani dia melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke rumah wooseok.

sesampainya di rumah, sejin sibuk memotong, mencincang, mengiris, semua bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk makan siang dan malamnya nanti (biasanya, sejin nggak makan malam, tapi ya, jaga-jaga aja, _siapa tau dia lapar_ ). menu makan siang di hari pertamanya di los angeles adalah taco ikan, keripik kentang dan salad (salah satu menu meksiko andalannya). beruntung tadi sejin menemukan potongan ikan tuna yang segar, jadi lah hari ini dia memutuskan untuk membuat taco. selama memasak, yang ada di pikiran sejin adalah, bisa-bisanya wooseok nggak suka memasak, disaat dapurnya selengkap dan secanggih ini. kalau kata wooseok, " _i hate washing the dishes,_ " padahal untuk seorang wooseok, mencuci piring harusnya bisa dilakukan di mesin pencuci piring otomatis, atau kalau perlu, dia bisa memanggil asisten rumah tangga. tapi biarlah, _sejin nggak mau banyak berkomentar_. sejin juga nggak lupa membuat sup tahu dan kacang kedelai, jaga-jaga untuk di malam hari kalau dia merasa lapar. nggak berlama-lama, sejin pun akhirnya turun lewat pintu belakang kolam renang untuk berjalan menyelusuri pantai.

sengaja sejin melepas sendalnya dan menggulung celananya sampai lutut, utamanya agar dia bisa berjalan di atas pasir dengan leluasa. sejin udah nggak peduli dengan fakta bahwa ini musim dingin, toh dibandingkan dengan suhu di seoul, los angeles masih relatif lebih hangat. ketika sejin membenamkan kakinya ke dalam pasir, kakinya hangat. pelan-pelan dia berjalan menyelusuri pantai, dan akhirnya mendekatkan kakinya ke air laut yang relatif masih dangkal, hanya menutup mata kakinya saja. pelan-pelan sejin menghembuskan napas sambil tersenyum. hal-hal seperti ini semacam jadi terapi untuk sejin, dan _pengalaman seperti ini rasanya nggak akan bisa dibayar dengan apapun_. lagi-lagi, sejin bersyukur akan pertemuannya dengan wooseok yang bisa membawanya sampai kesini. hari ini, biarlah sejin menikmati kesendiriannya dan menikmati waktunya untuk bersantai sejenak dari rutinitasnya. sejin akhirnya duduk diam di pinggir pantai, sambil menunggu matahari terbenam di ujung barat sana.

*

seperti yang udah sejin duga, ia nggak lapar, dan akhirnya setelah mencuci semua piringnya yang kotor dan mengemas sisa-sisa makanan yang masih bersih ke dalam kontainer, sejin memutuskan untuk berendam di bath tub di kamar mandi yang letaknya berada di dalam kamar wooseok. sejin hanya tersenyum geli. bath tubnya ini terlalu besar, mungkin muat untuk tiga orang, bahkan mungkin anak balita bisa berenang di dalamnya. tapi kali ini, sejin bisa menikmati bath tub itu sendiri. dengan hati-hati dia menuang sabun serta bath bomb (yang udah dibawanya dari rumah, _mungkin nanti sejin harus beli lagi_ , sejin bisa membayangkan dia akan sering-sering berendam di bath tub ini). setelah busanya terbentuk dan airnya hangat, barulah sejin masuk dan berendam di dalamnya.

"hmmmm," sejin membuang napasnya pelan-pelan, menghirup aroma campuran persik dan bunga peony yang muncul dari luruhan bath bomb. baru lah sejin sadar bahwa ternyata badannya cukup pegal setelah berlama-lama duduk di pesawat dan bergerak kesana kemari setelah sampai di rumah wooseok. otot-ototnya kaku barusan, dan sekarang setelah berendam, badannya seketika menjadi lebih ringan. paling nggak, sejin bisa rileks sekarang. setelah dirasa cukup berendam ( _sejin rupanya terlalu lama berendam, sekarang jari-jarinya mengkerut_ ), sejin akhirnya bangkit dari bath tub dan segera membilas sisa-sisa sabun dan bath bomb yang ada di tubuhnya, menyikat giginya, lalu mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk dan sesegera mungkin ia memakai piyama katun andalannya.

sejin masih belum mengantuk ternyata, padahal waktu udah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit malam, akhirnya sejin memutuskan untuk menonton film-film yang sedang diputar di televisi kamar wooseok. tapi sungguh, belum sampai lima belas menit, mata sejin udah setengah tertutup. _ranjang di kamar wooseok sangat, sangat empuk_. belum lagi kumpulan bantal yang mengelilinginya dan selimut yang hangat seakan membujuknya untuk _terlelap_ malam ini. pada akhirnya, sejin tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk memeluk bantal,

 _sampai dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu, keras, sangat keras sampai terdengar ke dalam kamar_.

spontan sejin melek, " _siapa yang berani datang malam-malam jam segini_?" sejin juga akhirnya sadar bahwa siapapun orang yang sedang mengetuk pintu rumah wooseok, berarti dia juga tau passcode pintu gerbang wooseok, pintu masuk sebelum halaman rumah wooseok. sejin mulai panik, siapa gerangan seseorang itu? tadinya sejin nggak mau membuka pintunya, tapi makin lama ketukannya makin cepat, dan sejin mulai mendengar sayup-sayup suara laki-laki,

" _wooseok, open the fucking dooooooor_ ," sejin takut. tapi entah, kakinya malah turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju pintu rumah.

dengan menarik napas panjang, akhirnya sejin memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu dan, di depannya, ada laki-laki.

laki-laki itu perawakannya tinggi, tangan kanannya bersender di sisi pintu. cuma memakai kaus kebesaran, celana training panjang, sandal serta kaus kaki (yang tentu saja membuat sejin heran, orang macam apa yang mau memadu padankan sandal jepit dan kaus kaki). rambutnya agak panjang, walau panjangnya nggak lebih panjang dari lehernya yang cukup jenjang. dan ekspresi laki-laki ini, _sejin tau betul ekspresi ini_ , laki-laki ini cuma tersenyum miring, matanya setengah terbuka, _dia mabuk_.

"wooseok, hi," katanya tersenyum lebar, giginya terlihat semua. _oke, dia mabuk banget_. sampai nggak bisa mengenali muka sejin yang _jelas-jelas nggak mirip_ dengan wooseok.

"um, i am not wooseok. can i help you with anything?" balas sejin (berusaha) tenang.

 _"wooseok!!!_ " dia memanggil nama wooseok lagi, selagi melangkah maju masuk ke dalam rumah wooseok. sejin otomatis berjalan mundur, utamanya supaya si laki-laki ini nggak menyentuhnya.

"sir, you are completely drunk right now. and i am not wooseok,"

"wooseok," kemudian si laki-laki menangis. astaga, _sejin bingung harus berbuat apa._

"wooseok, gue," si laki-laki asing pun cegukan, lalu tersungkur di lantai. _oh, dia ternyata bisa berbahasa bahasa ibuku_ , batin sejin,

"gue benci banget sama diri gue. gue jelek ya? sampe clara mutusin gue? gue salah apa? gueeee salah apaaaa," aduh, sejin malah makin bingung harus berbuat apa. dia sama sekali nggak kenal sama laki-laki ini. tapi yang pasti, sejin bisa menduga dia cukup dekat dengan wooseok.

"um, kamu jangan nangis, aku bantu kamu berdiri, ya?" ujar sejin sambil mengulurkan tangannya, walaupun dia masih takut. yang nggak disangka, tiba-tiba si laki-laki malah mencengkeram pergelangan tangan sejin kuat, lalu menatap sejin dengan intens. sejin otomatis membelalak, baru pertama kalinya dia dicengkeram pria mabuk seperti ini.

"sir, i really need you to let go of-"

" _you're not wooseok_ ," ujar laki-laki itu tiba-tiba. sekarang kedua telapak tangannya sudah menangkup muka sejin. tangannya hangat, dan sekarang wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga puluh senti dari wajah sejin. sejin bisa cium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat sekarang, _dia merasa mual_.

"i am not, i told you already. now if you excuse me-"

" _your eyes, they're like almonds_ ," hah, si laki-laki itu mulai meracau nggak jelas,

" _your nose, it's pretty, like a slide, and pointy_ ," lanjut si laki-laki lagi,

" _and your lips_ ," kali ini si laki-laki makin mendekatkan wajahnya. matanya bertemu dengan mata sejin. jantung sejin rasanya seperti udah jatuh di perut sekarang,

" _they're plump, you're beautiful_ ," puji si laki-laki itu, bahkan sejin nggak tau itu bisa dikategorikan pujian atau nggak karena jelas-jelas, laki-laki di depannya ini sedang mabuk berat, tapi entah, isi perut sejin rasanya seperti dikocok mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu.

" _i like beautiful people_ ," lanjut laki-laki itu lagi, sambil cekikikan.

"thank you, but really you should HMPPPH-", yang nggak sejin nggak sangka adalah, si laki-laki itu, barusan, _mencium bibirnya_. dan menangkup wajahnya dengan sangat erat. sejin bisa merasakan sisa-sisa rasa alkohol dari bibir si laki-laki tersebut. refleks, karena kaget, dan takut, sejin akhirnya mendorong si laki-laki itu dengan tangannya secara sekuat tenaga dan menekuk lututnya untuk mengenai _bagian tengah selangkangannya_ , panik.

dan tentu aja, si laki-laki itu langsung tersungkur dan menutup selangkangannya, kesakitan,

" _FUCK IT HURTS_ ," teriak si laki-laki itu kencang. sejin pun panik, dia juga bingung harus bagaimana karena ya, _gimana ya, refleks_??? 

" _i am so so sorry oh my god aduh aku harus gimana_!!!" ujar sejin sambil menjambak rambutnya. pada akhirnya, dia dengan cepat berlari masuk ke kamar dan mengambil ponselnya. dengan gemetar dia menekan tombol panggilan ke wooseok. ini udah darurat sekali, dan harusnya, wooseok masih terbangun karena di seoul masih sore hari.

satu detik, dua, tiga, empat,

"halo?" _akhirnya!_

" _WOOSEOK!_ " teriak sejin, nadanya bercampur takut, panik, dan lega karena wooseok mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

"um, hi sejin? ada apa ya kok kamu sampai teriak begitu?" nada suara wooseok terdengar kebingungan.

"wooseok, _ada laki-laki yang masuk ke rumahmu_. aku nggak ngerti gimana caranya, tapi dia masuk lewat pintu gerbang utama,"

"hah???" sekarang wooseok ikutan panik,

"dia mabuk wooseok, _aku takut_ ,"

"kamu bisa deskripsiin nggak orangnya kayak gimana?" tanya wooseok yang nadanya mulai sama paniknya dengan sejin. pelan-pelan mata sejin memindai perawakan laki-laki itu lagi, yang sekarang masih meringkuk di atas karpet, dengan keadaan memegang bagian yang barusan ditendang sejin itu, masih merintih kesakitan.

"tinggi, terus pakai kaus kedodoran celana panjang, matanya sipit, dia juga pakai topi terus, hah, ada tato pistol di... bentar, t _ato pistol_???" baru lah sejin sadar bahwa kaus si laki-laki itu terangkat sampai bagian rusuknya dan dia bisa lihat _tato pistol besar di bagian pelvisnya_. lebih gilanya lagi, pistolnya mengarah ke... aduh... _ke situ_. _orang normal macam apa yang punya ide untuk memiliki tato seperti ini_? rasa-rasanya cuma laki-laki ini aja.

wooseok, di seoul, menggertak dan mendecak. nadanya seperti dia sedang sebal,

"wooseok?"

" _that fucker_ ," baru kali ini sejin mendengar wooseok berkata kasar,

"sekarang dia lagi ngapain?"

"um, dia lagi, meringkuk di lantai,"

"did he kiss you?" _hah, darimana wooseok tau? apa dia cenayang_?

"um gimana ya,"

"jawab aja sejin," tanggap wooseok cepat,

"iya, _he did_ ," dan wooseok menghela napas sangat sangat panjang,

"dia sahabatku yang paling dekat. dan dia memang tau passcode pintu gerbang rumahku. also, dia kalau lagi mabuk memang begitu. ditambah dia baru putus dengan pacarnya, jadi mungkin dia minum lebih banyak lagi barusan," oh, ternyata ini sahabat wooseok, dan penjelasan dari wooseok entah membuat sejin maklum,

" _he's clingy when he's drunk, and he likes to kiss and hug people. this asshole_ ," kata wooseok gusar,

"but don't worry, he's harmless, once he's asleep, you're good," kata wooseok lagi, menenangkan,

"tapi wooseok,"

"yes?"

"um," _bilang nggak, ya?_

"tadi, pas dia cium aku, karena aku takut dan panik, aku tendang, um,"

"tendang apa?"

" _itu_ ,"

"apa?"

"ih, wooseok! masa nggak ngerti?"

" _apaan, sih_?" balas wooseok nggak sabaran dan gusar,

" _itu, yang dibawah_ ," jawab sejin malu. lima detik hening, wooseok mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. saking kencangnya, sejin harus menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya,

"oh my god sejin!!! _kok kepikiran sih???_ he deserved it, though!!!"

"aku panik, wooseok! kok kamu malah ketawa, sih?!" wooseok masih tertawa di seberang sana, pelan-pelan tawa wooseok mulai berhenti.

"okay, okay i'm sorry. abis lucu banget, aduh, i wish i was there to witness the whole scene," sejin malah mengerang mendengarnya.

"okay, now, sejin. sekarang yang harus kamu lakukan adalah tunggu aja dia sampai benar-benar tertidur. though he is harmless, it will be better if you lock the door, jaga-jaga kalau dia sleepwalking,"

"okay," balas sejin pelan,

"that bastard, nanti aku chat dia deh biar dia minta maaf sama kamu. bisa-bisanya asal nyium anak orang,"

" _nggak usah_! i mean," sanggah sejin, "nggak usah bilang ke dia soal insiden ini. nanti dia malu,"

"you're too kind. but anyway, just sleep now. it's already 12 AM in l.a right? get some beauty sleep, just handle him later in the morning,"

"okay," di titik ini, sejin hanya bisa berkata okay.

"if there is anything that bother you, just call me, okay? bye, sejin,"

"bye," dan telepon sejin ditutup. sejin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke si tato pistol (biar lebih gampang, sejin mengidentifikasinya dengan panggilan _tato pistol_ ). sejin pun akhirnya berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan si tato pistol yang masih meringkuk, tapi kali ini, dia, untungnya, udah tertidur pulas. dengkurannya halus terdengar. sejin bisa bernapas lega sekarang. tapi tiba-tiba rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya. nggak mungkin dia membiarkan si tato pistol tidur di lantai, bisa-bisa dia sakit punggung. akhirnya, sejin dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat badan si tato pistol yang jelas-jelas lebih bongsor darinya,

" _aduh berat_ ," beruntung sofanya nggak jauh dari titik si tato pistol tertidur. dirasa posisinya sudah aman untuk si tato pistol untuk terlelap dengan pulas, dengan terburu-buru sejin mengambil selimut ekstra dari kamar tamu di rumah wooseok, dan menyelimuti laki-laki tersebut sampai se dada (paling nggak, sejin nggak harus melihat area pelvis yang berhiaskan tatonya itu sekarang). sejin menatap fitur wajah laki-laki itu lagi sebelum beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya. dilihat-lihat, dalam keadaan tertidur begini, si tato pistol _lucu juga_. dengan cepat sejin menggeleng kepalanya dan berusaha fokus lagi. dan pada akhirnya, sejin berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar tidur, mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya hanya dengan satu cara: tidur. dan tentu aja, pintu kamarnya dikunci dua kali, untuk berjaga-jaga.

*

pagi harinya, setelah benar-benar terbangun, sejin akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. dari kejauhan, dia bisa lihat bahwa si tato pistol itu akhirnya udah bangun dari tidurnya. kepalanya menunduk, dan tangannya terus memijat kepalanya. pasti sekarang si tato pistol merasa pusing akibat konsumsi alkoholnya itu. dengan pelan-pelan, sejin melangkah mendekat ke arah si tato pistol. dia nggak berniat mengagetkannya, tapi tetap aja si tato pistol kaget dengan keberadaan sejin,

" _holy shit_!" sejin pun ikut kaget,

"sorry sorry, aku bikin kaget, ya?" kata sejin khawatir. dengan cepat ekspresi si tato pistol yang tadinya kaget berubah menjadi, entah, muka merasa nggak enak.

"nggg, nggak kok, sorry," balas si tato pistol. kali ini dia menggaruk lehernya, tapi sehabis itu dia memijat area kepalanya lagi. akhirnya sejin dengan sigap mengeluarkan kontainer berisi sup tahu dan kacang kedelai yang dibuatnya kemarin dari kulkas, dan dituang seperempat isinya ke dalam mangkuk kosong.

"sebentar ya, aku panasin sup buat kamu. it will cure your hangover," sejin kemudian memasukkan mangkuk berisi sup itu ke microwave. tiga puluh detik seharusnya cukup.

"kamu," akhirnya si tato pistol bersuara lagi,

" _kamu orang yang bakal tinggal di rumah wooseok selama sebulan, ya_?" sejin baru ingat bahwa wooseok memang bilang ke sahabat terdekatnya bahwa sejin akan berlibur di los angeles dan tinggal di rumahnya selama sebulan. tapi sejin baru tau bahwa sahabat terdekatnya adalah _orang ini._

" _iya, aku orangnya_ ," jawab sejin sambil mengeluarkan mangkuk berisi sup yang udah panas, dan menaruhnya di meja makan lengkap dengan sendok, tepat di depan si tato pistol.

"eat this, you will feel better," ujar sejin sambil tersenyum,

"thanks," balas si tato pistol dengan suara pelan. sejin kemudian lanjut menuang susu dan memanggang roti, sambil memilih-milih selai mana yang ingin dimakannya bersama roti di pagi ini.

" _ini, supnya kamu yang masak_?" tanya si tato pistol ragu.

"iya, kenapa?" _jangan-jangan supnya nggak enak?_

" _enak_ ," balas si tato pistol jujur, " _taste like my mom's soup. i like it_ ," puji si tato pistol, sambil tersenyum tipis. mau nggak mau, sejin ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. 

"by the way, aku, um, tadi malem, _bikin onar ya_?" badan sejin seketika kaku mendengar pertanyaan si tato pistol. _harus bilang apa, ya_? tapi berarti, si tato pistol nggak inget sama sekali tadi malam dia _ngapain aja_.

"iya sih," jawab sejin jujur,

" _did i do something that harm you_?" tanyanya lagi. gawat, _apakah mencium bibir orang asing sambil mabuk termasuk dalam kategori membahayakan orang lain_? mungkin iya, mungkin nggak. tergantung sejin mau liat dari perspektif yang mana. tapi untuk saat ini, sejin sangsi jika harus jujur soal ini ke si tato pistol.

"nggak, kamu nggak apa-apain aku. tapi maaf ya, tadi malam aku langsung telepon wooseok. aku panik soalnya," sejin pada akhirnya berbohong, utamanya dia nggak mau bikin si tato pistol makin merasa bersalah.

"i'm sorry, then," ujarnya lagi,

"it's okay, we're good now," ucap sejin yakin. kemudian hening. si tato pistol lanjut memakan supnya, sementara sejin, lanjut mengunyah rotinya. dua menit berlalu, barulah si tato pistol memulai pembicaraan lagi,

"kita belum kenalan," ya tuhan, bisa-bisanya pula sejin baru sadar,

"oh iya. maaf, aku lee sejin," ucap sejin sambil memberikan tangannya, yang kemudian dijabat oleh si tato pistol,

" _cho seungyoun_. kamu bisa panggil aku seungyoun. evan juga bisa, tapi aku jarang pakai nama latinku," _jadi namanya cho seungyoun_ ,

"kalau begitu aku panggil kamu seungyoun aja, ya," kata sejin, sambil mengangguk pelan. anggukannya dibalas seungyoun.

"seungyoun, maaf, tapi aku mau ke kamar mandi, boleh aku tinggal, ya?"

"sure, just, leave me and do your stuff. i'll stay for a bit and will leave soon," supnya udah habis sekarang, dan seungyoun udah merasa jauh lebih baik.

"okay, um, see you,"

"yeah, see you," _keduanya masih sama-sama canggung_. maklum, ini baru pertama kalinya bertemu secara layak dan baru berkenalan, _terlebih di rumah orang pula_. akhirnya, sejin meninggalkan seungyoun di ruang makan dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

seungyoun memutuskan untuk mengambil air dari kulkas karena kehausan, sehabis itu dia akan pergi dari rumah wooseok. dirinya terlihat menjijikkan dan menyedihkan saat ini, dan _seungyoun benar-benar butuh mandi_. sambil meneguk air dari gelasnya, matanya membelalak melihat pesan dari sahabatnya yang terkirim dari malam sebelumnya,

_moron_

_stop mixing drinks!!!_

_and stop kissing people when you're drunk!!!_

seungyoun langsung tersedak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> udah lunas ya younjinnya. mana pas banget lagi seungyoun abis post dream dance practice. abis ini aku jangan ditimpuk ya HAHAHAHA.


	7. berkenalan (lagi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess it is safe to say that instead of posting two chapters a week, i'll probably just do one chapter starting next week due to heavier workload :( real life sucks, but i gotta make pennies hehe (more pennies=more chance to see weishin irl). also, a kind reminder that this fic will take a loooong time to finish but i hope you all enjoy every single chapter that had been updated, all of it. spoiler alert, this fic will be super light alias nggak ada konflik-konflik yang aneh-aneh, but few surprises are included in this fic (already have a lot of things in my mind, cannot wait to share them to you). intinya: semua akan weishin dan younjin pada waktunya. i am a person that can keep promises, and i intend to do that with this fic. enjoy this light chapter, and have a great weekend!

terhitung udah tiga hari wooseok mendekam di dalam rumah. wooseok nggak bercanda waktu dia bilang dia nggak punya rencana konkrit ketika dia sampai di seoul. nggak seperti sejin, yang punya sejuta rencana untuk pergi dan hinggap ke sana-sini, wooseok sebaliknya. dia hanya ingin beristirahat dan menikmati waktu sendirinya di seoul. tapi ya, lama-lama, wooseok akhirnya bosan juga berlama-lama di rumah. nyaris semua film dan serial yang ada di televisi udah dia tonton (beruntunglah wooseok, karena sejin berlangganan saluran televisi kabel di rumahnya. wooseok nggak sanggup menonton drama korea yang ceritanya kebanyakan tipikal itu). belum lagi, persediaan makanan yang disediakan sejin makin lama makin habis. seorang wooseok, adalah seseorang yang nggak pernah percaya diri untuk masuk ke dapur. sehingga ujung-ujungnya, ketika ia lapar, wooseok akan memesan makanan cepat saji dengan jasa pengantaran makanan (berkatilah korea selatan dan jasa pengantaran makanannya itu, sehingga wooseok nggak pernah merasa benar-benar kelaparan).

tapi kali ini, wooseok benar-benar bosan. dia merasa harus keluar rumah hari ini. sedari tadi malam, sejujurnya, ada satu tempat yang ingin sekali wooseok kunjungi. tapi masalahnya, wooseok sampai sekarang nggak tau apakah tempat itu masih buka atau udah ditutup. terakhir wooseok kesana, adalah lima tahun lalu. belum lagi, memang tempatnya agak jauh (walaupun menurut wooseok, seoul masih relatif kecil sih, semua tempat masih bisa dijangkau dengan kendaraan beroda empat), jadi wooseok merasa, entah, takut jika harus pergi kesana sendirian.

sebuah ide pun terlintas di kepala wooseok, yang dengan cepat dia mencoba menghapus idenya tersebut dari memorinya,

"no no no you moron kim wooseok _bisa-bisanya,_ " desisnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

barusan, dia kepikiran si pria jangkung itu. siapa namanya? jinhyuk. ah ya, _jinhyuk_. terbersit ide di pikirannya untuk mengajak jinhyuk ke tempat itu, toh, harusnya, sebagai warga kota seoul, dia tau daerah yang ingin dikunjungi wooseok. tapi _ya kali, deh_. impresi wooseok soal jinhyuk masih buruk, ternyata. jelas, pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, jinhyuk dengan santainya masuk ke rumah sejin tanpa izin, udah gitu bikin keributan pagi-pagi pula. rasa-rasanya jinhyuk adalah orang terakhir yang akan diajaknya kalau dia harus pergi hari ini. lamunan wooseok pecah saat dia merasakan getaran ponsel dari kantung night robenya,

_siang wooseok_

_kamu di rumah?_

wooseok bergidik ngeri, telepati apa bagaimana, sih? jinhyuk tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan. sesungguhnya, wooseok masih empet dengan laki-laki ini. mana dia barusan bertanya apakah wooseok ada di rumah atau nggak. tapi nggak tau, jemari wooseok dengan cepat membalas pesan jinhyuk,

_mau ngapain?_

balasannya terkesan galak. tapi bodo amat.

_galak banget_

_harusnya jawabnya iya atau nggak_

_malah balik bertanya_

_suka-suka aku_

_anyway, kamu di rumah, kan?_

_ada sesuatu yang harus aku ambil di rumah sejin_

_tolong bukakan pintunya ya_

dih, ya ampun, ada apa sih dengan dia dan meninggalkan barang-barangnya di rumah sejin? _dikira rumah sejin tempat penitipan barang_? gerutu wooseok dalam hati.

_kalau aku nggak mau gimana?_

_too late_

_aku udah di depan rumah_

_kalau kamu nggak mau alarmnya bunyi lagi bukain pintunya_

dan benar aja, wooseok mendengar ketukan pintu gerbang dari kamarnya. benar-benar orang ini sama sekali nggak bisa ditebak tingkahnya sama wooseok. tadinya, wooseok berencana untuk nggak membukakan pintunya untuk jinhyuk, kalau-kalau dia ingin menyusup masuk. tapi dipikir-pikir, alarm rumah sejin bunyinya kencang banget. udah cukup di hari insiden itu terjadi, seenggaknya ada tiga tetangga sejin yang datang dan mengingatkannya (salah satunya ibu-ibu yang galaknya minta ampun, wooseok merasa kesal kalau ingat-ingat insiden itu lagi). akhirnya, dengan berat hati, dia bukakan pintunya untuk jinhyuk. 

jinhyuk berdiri dengan tegak di depannya, kali ini dia memakai sweater garis-garis warna merah kuning dan biru, lengkap dengan coat panjangnya dan sepatu keds dengan warna senada dengan coatnya. pilihan warna baju jinhyuk terlalu cerah untuk musim dingin di seoul.

"hai, wooseok," sapa jinhyuk tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan, wooseok hanya membuang muka alih-alih membalas sapaannya.

"kamu kenapa, sih?" tanyanya pada jinhyuk.

"apaan?" kali ini jinhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya.

" _what is it with you and leaving your things at your friend's house_?" 

jinhyuk hanya tertawa lebar. wooseok benci ketika jinhyuk tertawa, karena sesungguhnya, ketika jinhyuk tertawa, entah, seakan dia terlihat sangat bahagia dan ehm, wooseok harus mengakui bahwa _jinhyuk manis ketika tertawa_.

"well, you can say that sejin's house is somewhat our...", jinhyuk nggak melanjutkan kalimatnya, menunggu wooseok mempersilahkannya masuk. akhirnya wooseok memiringkan badannya, tanda jinhyuk boleh masuk ke dalam rumah, walaupun enggan. tapi lebih cepat dia masuk, lebih cepat juga dia keluar.

"sejin's house is somewhat our basecamp. at least, teman-temannya termasuk aku, sering ngumpul disini," wooseok hanya membuntutinya dari belakang, jinhyuk berjalan santai menuju kamar tamu. dibukanya pintu kamar dan jinhyuk memindai isi lemari pakaian yang ada di kamar tamu dan mengambil sehelai pakaian, yang otomatis membuat alis wooseok naik,

"is that... _a costume_?" tanya wooseok sambil menunjuk kostum yang dimaksud. lebih tepatnya, pakaian onesie berbentuk manusia salju. lebih tepatnya lagi, onesie olaf, salah satu karakter film disney yang cukup terkenal itu.

"iya," jawab jinhyuk santai, seraya memasukkan onesie tersebut ke dalam kantung kain yang udah dibawanya sedari masuk tadi.

"buat apa kamu punya kostum kayak gitu?" tanya wooseok penasaran,

" _nggak usah kepo_ ," balas jinhyuk tersenyum jahil. sial. bisa-bisanya dia menjawab pertanyaan wooseok kayak gitu. tapi ya benar juga sih, buat apa juga wooseok tau? none of his business. wooseok hanya membalas jawabannya dengan dengusan dan memalingkan mukanya.

"well then, thank you kim wooseok, for letting me come into the house and take my stuff," ujar si pria jangkung itu lagi dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih itu. sekarang wooseok malah semakin penasaran karena, bisa dipastikan jinhyuk pernah tinggal di luar korea selatan sebelumnya, alias tinggal di negara yang bahasa ibunya adalah bahasa inggris.

"i'm off then. take care," lanjut jinhyuk lagi sambil membalikkan badan menuju pintu keluar.

wooseok tiba-tiba teringat akan keinginannya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang udah ada di bayang-bayangnya itu. _mumpung ada jinhyuk, nggak deh nggak jadi. tapi ingin kesana, minta anterin aja apa ya? eh tapi MALU NGGAK, SIH_? batin wooseok berisik sekali saat ini.

" _jinhyuk, tunggu_!" ujar wooseok dari tengah ruangan memanggil nama jinhyuk, yang saat ini udah ada di depan pintu gerbang rumah. yang dipanggil membalikkan badannya, menoleh ke arah sang pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. wooseok pun baru sadar, baru pertama ini dia memanggil nama jinhyuk.

"emmm, kamu kesini naik apa?" tanya wooseok ragu, jemarinya memilin kain night robenya.

"mobil, i drive. kenapa?" jawab jinhyuk sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung kenapa wooseok tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. wooseok kemudian menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan maksud pertanyaannya,

"aku, nggg, aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat. tapi masalahnya aku nggak tau jalan kesana tuh bagaimana. terus, aku nggak mau pergi ke tempat itu sendirian. what i mean is," wooseok menarik napas lagi,

"what i mean is that, _kamu mau nggak anterin aku kesana_? only if you're not busy," sebisa mungkin wooseok mengatakan maksud permintaannya ini dengan sopan. sepuluh detik jinhyuk diam. hanya menatap wooseok dengan pandangan kosong, sebelum dia membalikkan badannya lagi ke arah mobil yang diparkirnya.

" _nggak mau_ ," jawab jinhyuk santai. _ih. IH? KOK?_

"ih?!" wooseok baru kali ini ketemu laki-laki seaneh ini. lebih tepatnya, jarang sekali wooseok ditolak mentah-mentah sama seseorang asing seperti ini. seketika itu wooseok menyesal udah meminta jinhyuk untuk mengantarnya ke tempat itu.

"why should i drive you there?"

" _nggak usah kepo_ ," jawab wooseok. _ha, bisa juga dia membalas jinhyuk._

"ya udah, bye," _yah kan orangnya beneran pergi sekarang._

"ih jinhyuk, tunggu!" balas wooseok lagi. sekarang, raut muka jinhyuk udah menunjukkan ekspresi kesal kepada wooseok. dasar plin-plan.

"aneh banget kamu. tadi katanya nggak usah kepo sekarang kamu nahan aku lagi. buat apa juga aku anterin kamu kesana kalau aku nggak tau kamu mau ngapain? also, up until now i don't know your intentions on why you're staying at sejin's house for a holiday, when there are thousands of hotel here in seoul yang bisa kamu tempati. _why should i help someone who is practically stranger, then_?" jawab jinhyuk sambil melipat tangannya.

ha, baru lah wooseok sadar bahwa jinhyuk sebenarnya ingin tau siapa kim wooseok ini. sekarang hatinya berkecamuk, harus kah dia jujur soal pertukaran rumah ini ke jinhyuk? lebih tepatnya, bisa kah dia percaya sama jinhyuk? untuk sekali ini, tuhan, biar lah seorang kim wooseok menjadi seorang yang mudah percaya dengan orang lain.

"ya udah, i'll tell you everything. only if you drive me to the place i want to go," cicit wooseok pelan, sekarang pandangannya menunduk ke tanah. pelan-pelan ekspresi jinhyuk melembut. dalam hati, jinhyuk juga nggak tega karena udah menekannya barusan.

" _okay, i'll drive you_ ," balas jinhyuk dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut dari barusan. wooseok langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. kaget. nggak menyangka jinhyuk barusan mengabulkan permintaannya. tanpa sadar, wooseok tersenyum lebar.

"thank you! five minutes, just wait here, okay?" balas wooseok girang, langkahnya dipercepat menuju kamar tidurnya karena ia mau bersiap-siap.

yang nggak wooseok sadari adalah, setelah melihat senyum wooseok barusan, pipi jinhyuk tiba-tiba memanas, dan ekspresi wajahnya seakan kaku karena ingin ikutan tersenyum. _cute_ , batin jinhyuk dalam hati.

*

dengan khidmat sejin menyeruput cappuccinonya, sambil memandang ke arah laut biru yang ada di depannya. sejin sengaja bangun lebih pagi hari ini, utamanya karena ia ingin minum kopi di kafe yang letaknya nggak jauh dari rumah wooseok itu. kafe itu benar-benar nggak jauh, mungkin hanya sekitar 2 kilometer dari rumah. kebanyakan orang disini menyetir mobil (wooseok juga udah bilang ke sejin, kalau sejin diperbolehkan untuk menyetir salah satu dari dua mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi), tapi entah, sejin malah memilih untuk berjalan kaki ke kafe ini. los angeles hari itu cukup hangat dan mataharinya cukup silau sehingga sejin perlu memakai kacamata hitamnya (perlu diingat lagi, ini masih musim dingin), dan sejin memilih untuk duduk di luar, sambil memandang ke arah pantai dan mendengar suara cicitan burung di pagi hari. 

entah, tiba-tiba sejin tersadar ada yang melihatnya dari sebelah kiri. begitu dia menoleh, ternyata itu _seungyoun_.

yang melihatnya kemudian gelagapan sendiri, malu karena yang diliatin sadar kalau seungyoun sedang menatapnya, cukup intens. seungyoun kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang nggak dilapisi syal apapun. sejin kemudian membuka kacamata hitamnya dan mencoba tersenyum tenang ke arah seungyoun. bukan nggak mungkin bagi seungyoun dan sejin untuk bertemu di tempat ini, toh memang, harusnya seungyoun juga tinggal nggak jauh dari kafe ini. 

"kamu kesini beli kopi juga?" tanya sejin, sambil menunjuk tumbler bening seungyoun yang isinya mungkin kalau sejin bisa tebak, adalah _americano dingin_.

"uh, iya," jawab seungyoun gugup. kemudian hening. sejin pun kembali menyeruput kopinya, gestur untuk menutupi bahwa sejin sebenarnya sama gugupnya dengan seungyoun. kemudian seungyoun berjalan mendekati meja sejin,

"can i sit here?" tanya seungyoun pelan, tentu aja sejin nggak bisa menolaknya,

"um, sure, please have a sit," balas sejin mempersilahkan seungyoun untuk duduk di sampingnya. hening lagi. sekarang sejin mencoba memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pemandangan pantai di sebelah kiri. _awkward banget_ , batin sejin meracau.

"so," seungyoun kemudian memulai percakapan, sambil mengaduk americanonya,

"how's l.a so far?" tanya seungyoun basa basi,

"great, i enjoy my time here," jawab sejin sambil tersenyum,

"good," lalu seungyoun dan sejin sama-sama terdiam. keduanya nggak berani menatap mata satu sama lain. sejin kemudian menyeruput kopinya lagi sampai seungyoun akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya,

" _why you didn't tell me that i kissed you that night_?" sejin mendengar pertanyaan seungyoun, langsung tersedak kopinya. otomatis seungyoun panik, dengan sigap dia menepuk punggung sejin. seketika seungyoun menyesal udah menanyakan pertanyaan itu disaat sejin sedang menelan kopinya,

" _god i am so sorry, you're okay_?" _no i am definitely not okay_ , kata sejin dalam hati. tentu aja, barusan dia tersedak kopi. seungyoun langsung memberinya air putih, seraya menepuk punggung sejin. pelan-pelan, sejin bisa bernapas dan sekarang dia udah nggak tersedak lagi.

"i am fine," jawab sejin sambil meneguk airnya lagi. sekarang raut wajah seungyoun benar-benar menunjukkan rasa bersalah. 

"harusnya aku nggak tanya, ya? sorry, just forget it,"

"no no, you deserve to know. i mean," sanggah sejin,

"waktu itu aku nggak tega aja bilang ke kamu. kamu terlihat berantakan banget waktu itu. kalau aku mengatakan yang jujur, takutnya kamu malah makin merasa bersalah. walaupun ya, sekarang akhirnya aku tau kalau wooseok bilang ke kamu kalau kamu mencium aku," sejin ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri sewaktu dia bilang kata _mencium_. mengingatnya aja udah bikin malu. seungyoun hanya menunduk, jadi nggak enak lihat dia seperti ini, kata sejin dalam hati.

"but it's fine now, _we're good, right_?" lanjut sejin meyakinkan.

" _i guess_ ," balas seungyoun pelan, sambil meneguk americanonya. dalam hati, seungyoun bingung, ada orang terlampau tenang dan baik seperti sejin, dan bisa-bisanya orang ini bertemu wooseok di internet.

"walaupun, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan ke kamu sih," lanjut sejin penasaran. yang dituju pun mengernyitkan keningnya,

"apa?" tanya seungyoun, mewanti-wanti pertanyaan apa yang akan dilontarkan ke dirinya,

" _kamu selalu begini ya, kalau mabuk_?" tanya sejin dengan sangat hati-hati. tentu dia nggak mau menyakiti hati seungyoun dengan pertanyaannya itu. tapi sejin memang penasaran aja. yang ditanya cuma menghela napas.

" _i don't drink alcohol quite well_ , i guess. aku juga tau tentang kebiasaanku ini karena wooseok yang bilang. that's why when i drink, he's always with me. he takes alcohol well, very well," jawab seungyoun mendengus sambil mengingat wooseok, yang udah biasa menelan berkaleng-kaleng bir dan masih bisa sadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya. sejin hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban seungyoun.

"baiklah kalau begitu," balas sejin.

"kalau kamu gimana?" tanya seungyoun balik.

"apanya?"

"itu, apa kamu juga suka melakukan hal aneh-aneh kalau mabuk?" pertanyaan menarik. sejin kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya, berpikir,

"now that i think of it. i don't drink much, mungkin karena sebagian besar teman-temanku nggak minum juga. but i do drink occasionally, for special occasions. so yeah, sampai sekarang aku nggak tau, sih," jawab sejin jujur.

"i see,"

"yep," kemudian hening lagi, seakan mereka udah kehabisan topik untuk berbicara.

" _aku boleh tanya kamu lagi_?" sejin kemudian tertawa kecil. pria ini lucu juga, batinnya. tapi entah kenapa, sejin selalu ingin mengiyakan pertanyaannya. sejin bisa tau bahwa seungyoun ini adalah laki-laki yang baik, walaupun rupanya memang terlihat seperti _orang serampangan_ (sejin teringat tato pistol itu, sial, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pikirannya).

"kok kamu mau tukeran rumah sama wooseok? no offense, _but_ _that man is a devil_ ," mendengar pernyataan seungyoun, sejin spontan tertawa. baru kali ini seungyoun melihat sejin tertawa lepas seperti itu dan, kalau boleh jujur, menyenangkan melihat sejin tertawa seperti ini.

"kamu jahat banget sama teman kamu. masa dia disamain sama iblis,"

"ya memang. he is a devil," tanggap seungyoun sambil tersenyum.

"ceritanya panjang, sih," jawab sejin, sambil mengenggam cangkir cappuccinonya yang kali ini udah kosong.

"then tell me, how it happened,"

" _penasaran banget_?" goda sejin, mengerling jahil, walaupun dia nggak bermaksud untuk menggoda seungyoun. tapi entah, ada aura magis yang membuat sejin ingin mengenal laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini lebih dekat.

"iya, penasaran. but only tell me if you're," seungyoun kemudian mendekatkan kursinya ke sejin. yang didekati kemudian agak, gelagapan, karena sekarang seungyoun duduk lebih dekat dengannya. yang artinya, sejin bisa liat fitur seungyoun secara lebih dekat juga (seungyoun memang pernah lebih dekat dari ini, hanya aja waktu itu keadaannya dia sedang mabuk).

" _only tell me if you're comfortable with me. i won't push you if you don't want to_ ," lanjut seungyoun lirih. seungyoun masih sopan, dia masih memberikan ruang untuk sejin, supaya sejin bisa punya waktu untuk mempercayai pria yang relatif asing di depannya itu. tapi entah, dari pandangan matanya yang jujur itu, sejin percaya bahwa dia bisa _percaya sepenuhnya pada seungyoun_.

" _okay_ ," balas sejin sambil tersenyum,

" _okay_ ,"

dan sejin pun kemudian bercerita dari awal, dimulai dari perkenalannya dengan wooseok di internet.

*

"aku kira kamu tuh mau dianter kemana, taunya _kesini,_ " dengus jinhyuk sambil memindai langit-langit tempat yang ingin didatangi wooseok itu. tempat yang dimaksud wooseok itu adalah _kedai makan yang menu utamanya adalah ceker ayam_. iya, _ceker ayam_. jinhyuk bahkan nggak tau ada tempat makan ini, yang lokasinya memang agak jauh dari pusat kota, nyaris keluar seoul. yang diantar cuma tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"dari mana kamu tau tempat ini?" tanya jinhyuk sambil menopang dagu. sekarang, dia juga harus ikut makan bersama wooseok. beruntungnya dia juga sedang lapar, mengingat ini udah masuk waktu makan malam. tapi jelas, jinhyuk nggak akan hanya memesan ceker ayam aja. yang duduk di depannya itu hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil memasang sarung tangan plastiknya,

"from my parents. aku selalu makan disini sama ayah dan ibuku dari kecil kalau ke seoul," jawab wooseok jujur, tangannya udah ancang-ancang siap untuk makan ceker ayam.

"i see," tanggap jinhyuk, kali ini menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi.

"i must admit, though," kata jinhyuk tiba-tiba,

"i didn't think that you're chicken feet type of guy," lanjut jinhyuk jujur. yang dituju cuma memutar bola matanya,

"what kind of guy do you think i am, then?" tanya wooseok balik,

"i don't know, salad type of guy?" balas jinhyuk jujur. sangat stereotipikal memang, tapi aura itu lah yang ditunjukkan wooseok ke jinhyuk, mengingat tubuh wooseok yang terlampau langsing dan mungil (paling nggak, _lebih mungil dari jinhyuk_ ), jinhyuk mengira wooseok bukan tipe orang yang suka makan banyak dan makan makanan pinggir jalan. wooseok kemudian memicingkan matanya,

"salad is good, but _chicken feet is way better_ ," _banyak yang jinhyuk nggak tau soal wooseok_. aroma harum pun mulai tercium dari hidung wooseok. dua porsi ceker ayam dan dua porsi kimbab siap dihidangkan untuk wooseok dan jinhyuk.

"well, what are you waiting for? _dig in_!" suruh wooseok sambil mengambil salah satu potongan ceker ayamnya. dalam hitungan detik, wooseok udah mengunyah ceker ayam itu dengan lahap. kelihatan sekali wooseok juga sama laparnya dengan jinhyuk. jinhyuk pun dengan tenang mengambil satu potongan kimbabnya dan ikut mengunyah.

"now that we're here,"

"uh-huh," mulut wooseok masih penuh,

"tell me everything then. how you met sejin and all," balas jinhyuk serius.

"party pooper, nanti aja ceritanya kenapa, sih?" jawab wooseok sambil mengunyah kimbabnya. jinhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya, kemudian terlintas ide di kepalanya,

"kalau gitu, kita main aja," _main? main apa?_ tanya wooseok dalam hati.

"we can ask each other with one question. every time i ask you one question, you answer. then when it's your turn, i'll answer yours. fair, kan?" _hm, menarik_. paling nggak, wooseok nggak harus mengekspos semuanya ke jinhyuk. dan dia bisa tau jinhyuk lebih banyak juga.

"okay, ask then," balas wooseok santai.

"okay. first one, dari mana kamu bisa kenal sejin?"

"dari situs marketplace penginapan di internet," okay, _jawaban wooseok jelas-jelas nggak terduga sama sekali_.

"okay, that's totally unexpected. _how_?"

" _curang_!" bantah wooseok tiba-tiba.

"apanya?"

"kamu udah bertanya lagi, it's supposed to be _my_ turn now," balas wooseok sambil menyeringai. ah iya juga, akhirnya jinhyuk menyerah.

"okay, sorry, your question, sir,"

"kenapa kamu selalu ninggalin barang-barang kamu di rumah sejin?"

"kan aku udah jawab sebelumnya,"

"kurang jelas jawabannya. i need clear answer," jinhyuk mendecak. _clearly, wooseok is such a difficult man to deal with._

"like i said before, sejin's house is somewhat our basecamp. aku dan teman-temanku kurang suka ngumpul-ngumpul di luar. rumah sejin yang paling luas diantara yang lainnya. kadang aku juga suka menginap disitu bersama teman-temanku, hence me leaving things on his house. _clear enough_?" wooseok cuma bersenandung, tanda mengiyakan,

"okay, lanjut," timpal wooseok, mulutnya masih penuh dengan ceker ayam.

baik wooseok dan jinhyuk pun balik bertanya satu sama lain. kebanyakan dari pertanyaan jinhyuk adalah soal maksud kedatangan wooseok dan seoul dan soal perkenalannya dengan sejin. sementara wooseok, entah, di otaknya hanya terpikir pertanyaan-pertanyaan umum seperti apa pekerjaannya, berapa umurnya (ternyata jinhyuk hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari wooseok), tinggal dimana, dan beberapa pertanyaan unik seperti,

"okay, another question. have you ever lived outside seoul before?"

"that's interesting. why are you asking me that?"

"you speak english well. not that koreans nowadays don't speak english well, though, but yeah, you get what i mean," akhirnya jinhyuk menyerah,

" _i used to study in sydney for five years_. took my bachelor's and master's there," wooseok, mendengar jawaban jinhyuk, langsung bersiul,

"no wonder, your accent is somewhat," belum sempat wooseok melanjutkan kalimatnya, jinhyuk malah memotong kalimatnya sambil menopang dagu,

" _sexy_?" _benar-benar orang ini terlampau percaya diri_ , dengus wooseok.

" _ew, no_! why would i think that your accent is sexy? i was about to say different. at least americans speak clearer,"

"you got that right. but a habit is a habit, and it's hard to get rid of it,"

"true, true," timpal wooseok sambil menuang airnya ke dalam gelas. nggak disangka-sangka, ceker ayam dan kimbabnya _habis nggak bersisa_. piring wooseok nyaris bersih, bersisakan tulang cekernya. dengan puas wooseok mengelus perutnya. dia kekenyangan, tapi paling nggak, _keinginannya udah terpenuhi_.

"ibu!" panggil wooseok kepada si ibu pemilik kedai tersebut,

"aku pesan satu porsi lagi untuk dibawa pulang, ya," spontan jinhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak,

" _kamu doyan apa rakus, sih_?" yang tentu aja dibalas dengan tatapan sinis wooseok,

"berisik," si ibu hanya tersenyum, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan berjalan menuju dapur, meminta salah satu pelayannya untuk mengemasi satu porsi ceker ayam yang siap dibawa pulang oleh wooseok. kali ini wooseok yang membayar semuanya, anggap aja sebagai tanda terima kasih karena udah mengantarnya, " _baik juga kamu_ ," timpal jinhyuk, sementara yang membayar hanya memutar bola matanya.

perjalanan dari kedai makan tersebut ke rumah sejin memakan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit, jalan raya malam ini penuh dengan mobil. di perjalanan wooseok hanya bersenandung di dalam mobil jinhyuk, mengikuti irama lagu-lagu yang diputar di radio. jinhyuk juga nggak menghiraukan hal tersebut, mungkin karena kekenyangan, dia juga malas memulai percakapan dengan wooseok. mobil jinhyuk sebuah sedan berwarna hitam, merk korea, dan untuk ukuran mobil laki-laki, mobil jinhyuk termasuk dalam kategori bersih dan rapi. nggak lupa jinhyuk memasang pewangi mobil berbau sitrus, yang mengejutkannya, wanginya nggak terlalu menyengat (kata jinhyuk, _sejin yang membuat wewangiannya_. sekarang wooseok makin yakin tangan sejin terbuat dari emas).

akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai di rumah sejin. layaknya seorang _gentleman_ , jinhyuk membukakan pintu mobil ketika wooseok akan keluar,

"i can open the door by myself, you know," tanggap wooseok,

"take this as a gesture of gratitude because you paid for my dinner," balas jinhyuk sambil tersenyum. wooseok nampaknya udah mulai nyaman dengan presensinya, dan ya, mungkin karena jinhyuk udah lebih banyak tersenyum dengannya, mau nggak mau wooseok juga mulai meruntuhkan dinding angkuhnya itu.

"thanks jinhyuk, good night," barusan wooseok berbalik badan, tiba-tiba jinhyuk kembali memanggilnya,

" _wooseok, wait_ ," yang dipanggil otomatis membalikkan badannya lagi. kali ini, dia bisa lihat ekspresi jinhyuk yang terlihat, nggak yakin? gugup? tapi ya kali gugup? _entah lah_.

" _jadi, kamu beneran nggak ada rencana apa-apa selama di seoul_?" tanya jinhyuk, lagi. dia udah menanyakan perihal ini waktu mereka masih di kedai makan, dan jawaban wooseok masih sama,

"like i said before, _no_. aku kesini cuma ingin bersantai-santai aja. i have no concrete plans as of now," yang sebetulnya, _liburan tanpa rencana adalah bukan tabiat seorang kim wooseok_. tapi kali ini, memang tujuan wooseok ke seoul adalah selain menyembuhkan luka hatinya, adalah untuk bersantai dan memulihkan tenaga dan pikirannya dari rutinitasnya yang cukup padat di los angeles.

"okay, kalau gitu pilih," sebentar, maksud jinhyuk tuh memilih apa?

"jam delapan pagi atau jam delapan malam," _hah, jinhyuk mau ngapain, sih_?

"kenapa aku disuruh milih-"

" _just choose, wooseok_ ," potong jinhyuk lagi.

jam delapan pagi atau jam delapan malam? wooseok sesungguhnya bukan orang yang senang bangun pagi. tapi jam delapan malam dirasa terlalu malam. ya sebenarnya, nggak juga sih. maka dari itu kali ini wooseok mencoba mengikuti kata hatinya,

" _jam delapan pagi_ ," kemudian jinhyuk tersenyum lebar. demi dewa matahari, ini udah malam, tapi kenapa setiap jinhyuk tersenyum, _seakan wooseok diterangi oleh beribu-ribu lampu, saking cerahnya senyum jinhyuk_.

"oke, besok aku jemput kamu jam delapan pagi. kamu punya sepatu olahraga, kan?" ya tuhan, ada apa sih dengan jinhyuk dan tingkahnya ini? _dia mau ngapain_? tapi dengan bodohnya, wooseok hanya mengangguk pelan. wooseok sebenarnya nggak bawa sepatu olahraga beneran, sih. tapi harusnya, _sepatu keds guccinya itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai sepatu olahraga, kan_?

"baiklah kalau begitu. jangan lupa pakai baju yang nyaman dan hangat juga besok. _see you tomorrow, kim wooseok_ ," lanjut jinhyuk lagi, yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. nggak lupa dia melambaikan tangan lewat jendela di bagian kursi setirnya. wooseok, hanya termangu sambil membalas lambaian tangannya ke jinhyuk.

dirasa mobilnya udah jauh, wooseok kemudian memegang pipinya, panas. tanpa sadar dia tersenyum, karena barusan dia mengingat senyum jinhyuk yang lebar itu. dipikir-pikir, _kencannya dengan jinhyuk hari ini nggak buruk-buruk amat_. sebentar, _kencan katamu_ , pikir kim wooseok dalam hati. dengan cepat dia mengetuk kepalanya pelan-pelan, mengingatkan dirinya kembali,

" _amit-amit kim wooseok, amit-amit_ ," racau wooseok sambil terus-terusan mengetuk kepalanya sendiri.

*

sejin dan seungyoun sama-sama keluar dari kafe itu berbarengan. kali ini, seungyoun dan sejin paling nggak udah mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam. seungyoun sekarang tau maksud dan tujuan sejin berlibur di los angeles, sebaliknya, sejin pun tau sejarah bagaimana wooseok dan seungyoun bisa bersahabat dekat sampai sekarang. seungyoun juga baru sadar bahwa sejin ternyata tingginya nggak jauh dari tinggi wooseok. pria ini sama mungilnya dengan wooseok, walau dari perawakan dan kepribadian jelas, sejin adalah jelmaan malaikat, bukan iblis seperti sahabatnya itu.

"i had fun talking to you, seungyoun," tanggap sejin sambil tersenyum. si pria yang barusan disebut namanya itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"like wise, sejin. i had fun as well," udah waktunya sejin kembali ke rumah. dia baru ingat kamarnya belum dibereskan, dan dia belum memasak menu untuk makan siang hari ini.

"so i guess this is it. goodbye, seungyoun," lanjut sejin sambil berbalik menuju ke arah kiri, sementara seungyoun harusnya ke arah kanan.

" _wait, sejin, i_ ," seungyoun kemudian menggamit tangan sejin, menahannya untuk pergi. yang ditahan malah mengernyitkan keningnya.

"can i, um," entah kenapa sulit sekali seungyoun melanjutkan maksudnya itu di depan sejin. tapi sejin bersabar menunggu seungyoun.

"can i-"

"seungyoun, wait, kamu lihat nggak perempuan itu disana?" tiba-tiba sejin menunjuk telunjuknya ke arah seorang wanita tua di seberang kafe. jalannya tertatih-tatih meski dirinya sudah berjalan menggunakan tongkat, dan yang mengkhawatirkan, si wanita tua itu menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada kirinya, dia tampak terengah-engah.

"iya, kenapa, ya?" tanya seungyoun balik.

"she seems unwell. see? she seems, _YA TUHAN_ -"

" _SEJIN_!" dengan cepat sejin berlari ke arah wanita tua tersebut, menyeberang jalan walaupun lampu lalu lintas di jalan raya tersebut masih hijau. wanita tua itu tersungkur tiba-tiba. dengan cepat sejin menahan tubuh wanita tua itu agar kepalanya nggak terbentur ke aspal. seungyoun pun ikut berlari menyusul sejin. pemandangan barusan jelas menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"seungyoun, panggil 911. wanita ini tampaknya pingsan, kita harus bawa dia ke rumah sakit," sejin gemetar. beruntung dia masih bisa menyelamatkan nyawa wanita tua ini. dipegangnya nadi di pergelangan tangannya, masih berdenyut. mata si wanita tua setengah terbuka, nampaknya dia masih sadar tapi terlalu lemah untuk berbicara. seungyoun sama gemetarnya, dengan cepat dia mengetik angka sembilan satu satu di ponselnya.

"hi, 911? yes, there is old lady here i think she fainted," seungyoun berbicara dengan cepat. sementara sejin, terus-terusan memegang telapak tangan wanita tua tersebut, tangannya dingin,

" _ma'am, you're going to be okay_ ," sejin meyakinkan wanita tua tersebut, yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan si wanita tua.

*

sesampainya di rumah sakit, sejin dan seungyoun sama-sama duduk di kursi unit gawat darurat, menunggu agar si wanita tua itu benar-benar sadar. sejin menggigit kukunya, gestur yang dia lakukan tanpa sadar ketika dia sedang gelisah. seungyoun, yang duduk di sampingnya, perlahan menggamit tangan sejin, dan menyematkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari sejin.

"she's going to be okay. that was very brave of you, though," kata seungyoun meyakinkan sejin. _tangan seungyoun terlampau hangat,_ mau nggak mau sejin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya itu, sambil mengangguk pelan. nggak sampai sepuluh menit, dokter umum yang barusan menangani wanita tua tersebut keluar dari tirai tempat dimana wanita tua tersebut berbaring, menghampiri seungyoun dan sejin. 

"hi doctor, how is she?" tanya seungyoun kepada sang dokter. si dokter pun tersenyum.

"she's fine. she's just exhausted, i reckoned that she walks too long and don't eat much. i already gave her some vitamins and told her to sleep and eat well. are you by chance, her family members?"

sejin dan seungyoun saling melihat satu sama lain,

"unfortunately no. we were just in the area when we found her," jawab seungyoun dengan nada sedikit menyesal. si dokter pun hanya mengangguk saja.

"well in that case, i already asked her whether her family can pick her up or not. she said none of her family members live here. anyway, she wants to meet both of you. i'll leave you two with her, then," balas si dokter sambil menunjuk ke arah tirai tertutup, dimana si wanita tua tersebut berada.

"thank you, doctor," kata sejin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ungkapan rasa terima kasih karena si dokter udah merawat wanita tua tersebut.

setelah si dokter pergi, sejin dan seungyoun masuk ke dalam bilik tirai tersebut. si wanita tua nampaknya udah lebih segar sekarang, lengannya sedang diinfus, sih. tapi paling nggak keadaannya udah lebih baik dari pertama kali sejin melihatnya.

"hi, ma'am," kata sejin pelan, "do you feel much better, now?" si wanita tua pun menoleh ke arah sejin, dan menggenggam kedua tangan sejin erat,

"oh my dear, thank you for saving my life. if you weren't there, _god i don't even want to imagine it_ ," tanggap si wanita tua tersebut, berkali-kali menggoyangkan kedua tangan sejin. sejin tersenyum lega melihatnya. udah seharusnya dia menolong yang lebih tua dan sedang sakit, apalagi wanita tua itu tadi berjalan sendirian. sementara seungyoun, hanya menatap wajah si wanita tua tersebut, seakan dia pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu sebelumnya.

"you're welcome, ma'am. you're welcome," balas sejin.

"thank you, both of you," balas si wanita tua itu lagi. kali ini dia tersenyum lebar. seungyoun pun akhirnya menanggapi si wanita tua tersebut,

"no worries ma'am. but, can i ask you a question?" tanya seungyoun.

"well sure, dear, what do you want to ask?"

"are you, perhaps, _paula kim_?" tanya seungyoun kali ini. rasa-rasanya sejin pernah mendengar nama paula kim, tapi entah dimana. yang ditanya, cuma mengangkat bahunya, seakan dia udah menyerah dan nggak bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya lagi. _mungkinkah wanita tua ini adalah orang terkenal_?

" _well you got me_ ," jawab wanita tua itu santai. seungyoun kemudian terkesiap, sambil menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

"oh my god, _you're paula kim_!" pekik seungyoun, sebisa mungkin dia menahan dirinya untuk nggak berteriak. siapa sih, paula kim ini?

"sejin, ini _artis korea amerika legendaris_. dia salah satu aktris asia di era 60an, pembuka jalan bagi artis asia yang ingin masuk ke perfilman hollywood. pernah jadi sutradara dan main di beberapa pentas musikal juga. ibuku penggemar berat dia," racau seungyoun sambil menjelaskan siapa paula kim tersebut itu ke sejin. sejin lihat lagi wajahnya, pantas aja sejin merasa wajah si wanita ini _sangat familiar_. rasa-rasanya wanita ini juga beberapa kali menjadi pemeran utama di film-film tua di korea selatan.

"kalau kamu mengira aku udah lupa dengan bahasa asli kita, then you're wrong," lafal si wanita tua, paula kim itu. masih fasih.

 _"you still speak in our language_ ," tanggap seungyoun kagum, paula hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"tentu saja aku masih mengerti. dikira karena aku tinggal di negara amerika begitu lama, aku bisa lupa bahasa asliku? tentu saja tidak, anak muda," katanya sambil menepuk pundak seungyoun berkali-kali. di bilik itu, sejin hanya tersenyum melihat wanita itu. jauh-jauh ke los angeles, bisa-bisanya sejin dipertemukan dengan wanita tua ini, yang kebetulan juga sedarah dan se tanah air dengannya. sejin kira, _kali ini nampaknya liburannya akan dipenuhi kejutan_.

*

setelah dirasa sehat, seungyoun dan sejin mengantar si wanita tua (paula) itu pulang ke rumahnya. beruntungnya seungyoun membawa mobil hari itu, jadi mereka nggak harus memesan taksi untuk mengantar paula. yang nggak disangka, ternyata rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah wooseok. dan tentu aja, paula mengetahui siapa kim wooseok,

"of course i know him. what a bright kid, truly a pride for us korean americans to have him," puji paula sambil mengingat-ingat sosok seorang kim wooseok yang sedang berlibur di seoul itu. ya sejin harus setuju, sih. nggak mudah bagi paula dan wooseok agar bisa tembus ke dalam industri perfilman hollywood. terlebih, dengan fakta bahwa mereka adalah _orang asia_ , berada diantara sekumpulan orang berkulit putih dan berambut pirang tentunya adalah sebuah tantangan yang cukup sulit. tapi, kedua orang ini berhasil membuktikan diri mereka dengan prestasinya.

"anyway, thank you so much, for both of you. rumahku terbuka untuk kalian, berkunjunglah ke rumahku ketika kalian punya waktu," kata paula menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda yang barusan menyelamatkannya itu dengan erat.

"we will. please take a good rest, paula," tanggap sejin lembut.

"i will, i will," jawab paula cepat sambil melambaikan tangannya masuk ke dalam rumah, yang tentu aja dibalas dengan seungyoun dan sejin.

setelah memastikan paula udah masuk ke dalam rumah, sejin dan seungyoun pun berjalan menuju tempat dimana seungyoun memarkirkan mobilnya.

" _what a day, huh_?" tanya seungyoun, sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana jinsnya.

" _yeah, a day, indeed_ ," hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan buat sejin. setelah insiden tadi, rasa-rasanya sejin ingin melupakan agendanya untuk memasak hari ini dan berniat untuk memesan makanan dari luar saja.

"but _thank you, seungyoun_. udah nemenin aku ke rumah sakit dan mengurus paula," seungyoun hanya mendengus,

"udah seharusnya aku nemenin kamu," sejin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. dalam hati, seungyoun mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa sejin nggak capek terus-terusan tersenyum? mungkin memang benar sejin adalah jelmaan malaikat.

"anyway, aku bisa pulang sendiri dari sini. istirahatlah, it's been a long day,"

"okay," jawab seungyoun sambil memencet tombol di kunci mobilnya.

"bye seung-"

"tunggu sejin. sebelum aku kelupaan lagi," kali ini seungyoun memotong sejin lagi. sejin baru ingat, tadi sebelum ada insiden paula pingsan di tengah jalan, seungyoun seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada sejin.

"can i... um," seungyoun tampak ragu kali ini. _seungyoun mau ngapain, sih_?

" _can i have your number? that is, if you are willing to give it to me_ ," tanya seungyoun ragu. kenapa juga seungyoun harus minta izin dulu untuk meminta nomor ponsel sejin? sejin hanya tertawa geli.

"kirain kamu mau minta apaan,"

"entah, aku merasa harus minta izin dulu ke kamu,"

"karena?" seungyoun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan maksudnya meminta nomor ponsel sejin,

" _because i don't want to bother you_. you said it yourself, you just want to have a peaceful holiday here. and i already made a commotion before, so," entah, dengan perlakuan seungyoun yang terlampau sopan tersebut, hati sejin hangat. jarang-jarang ada laki-laki yang masih berlaku sangat halus seperti ini. memang rupanya seungyoun aja yang terlihat menyeramkan dengan tatonya yang tersebar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya itu. tapi, sejin akhirnya sadar ada sisi manis dan gentle dari seorang cho seungyoun.

" _kamu nggak ganggu seungyoun, not at all_ ," jawab sejin dengan pelan, sambil malu-malu. pipinya merah, tapi sejin nggak yakin pipinya merah karena udara los angeles sore itu mulai dingin, atau karena _cho seungyoun_.

"give me your phone, biar aku ketik nomor aku sendiri," seungyoun dengan segera merogoh ponselnya dari kantung celananya, menunggu agar sejin mengetik nomor ponselnya dengan cepat.

"udah, ya," sejin menyimpan nomor ponselnya di ponsel seungyoun dengan nama _sejin lee_.

"okay, thanks,"

"your welcome," keduanya sama-sama terdiam kali ini dalam beberapa saat, menikmati angin sejuk los angeles yang pelan-pelan bertiup di sore hari. 

"aku, duluan ya, seungyoun,"

"okay, take care sejin," seungyoun pun mulai masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya. makin lama, mobil seungyoun makin menjauh dari pandangan sejin. baru lah pada saat itu, sejin berbalik dan berjalan menuju pulang ke rumah.

sesampainya di rumah, sejin meregangkan dirinya sebentar lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang televisi. jelas hari ini sangat melelahkan, sejin sangat butuh untuk berendam hari ini. mungkin hari ini, sejin akan berendam dengan bath bomb yang wanginya berbau lavender. belum sempat sejin beranjak dari sofa, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, ada sebuah pesan dari seungyoun,

_hi sejin_

_this is cho seungyoun_

_thank you for today_

_good night_

_sleep well_

sejin hanya menatap pesan seungyoun. _manis_ , ucap sejin dalam hati. kehadiran cho seungyoun memang kejadian yang nggak disangka-sangka masuk dalam agenda liburannya. tapi paling nggak, sekarang sejin nggak merasa sendirian di los angeles. paling nggak, di liburan ini, _sejin bisa mendapatkan teman baru_.

_hi seungyoun_

_your welcome_

_good night to you too_

selesai membalas pesan seungyoun, sejin akhirnya berdiri sambil meregangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, sebelum dia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk berendam dan meregangkan otot-otot badannya yang kaku.


	8. rencana, rencana, dan rencana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter ini so far paling susah dibuat karena susah banget dapat inspirasinya DAN COBAANNYA BANYAK BANGET YA TOLONG LAPTOP MATI TIBA-TIBA DI TENGAH UPDATE (although mind you, i already mapped every chapter til the end, tetep aja susah banget lol). work is getting intense (to the point that i cried when i went back home for these past few days) and i am quite thankful that i can write this in the middle of everything. teruntuk para budak korporat, semangat ya semua!

ketika paula mengajak sejin dan seungyoun untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya, kedua laki-laki itu nggak menyangka bahwa hari kunjungan itu adalah keesokan harinya. sore itu, sejin dan seungyoun sedang duduk manis di ruang duduk di halaman rumah paula bersama sang pemilik rumah. di depan mereka, adalah berbagai kantung teh yang disusun secara rapi dalam kotaknya, siap diseduh di cangkir china yang ada di sebelah kanan tangan masing-masing. nggak lupa juga disajikan (layaknya sebuah afternoon tea pada umumnya) kue-kue kecil seperti scones, mini tart, dan sandwich yang disusun secara apik di cake tier yang ada di depan mereka. walau udah tua, paula jelas masih punya keterampilannya dalam melaksanakan afternoon tea, yang sejin kira, nampaknya wanita ini udah biasa melakukannya bahkan ketika si aktris masih dalam usia belia,

"please, gentlemen, choose your tea dan jangan sungkan ambil kuenya," kata paula sambil mempersilahkan seungyoun dan sejin. seungyoun, hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum pasrah,

"this is definitely too fancy for me," kata seungyoun sambil bergumam, yang tentu saja diiringi tawa sejin dan paula,

"oh, please," paula memutar bola matanya canda,

" _no one is too fancy for afternoon tea_ , here let me help you pick your tea. which one do you prefer, i have black, earl grey, chamomile, hibiscus, green tea, peppermint," yang ditawarkan malah makin bingung, sejin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah seungyoun.

"honestly, any tea should be fine," jawab seungyoun pasrah. sejin secara tiba-tiba mengambil kantung teh peppermint dari kotak teh paula,

" _i believe you should drink peppermint one. you said it yourself that you have an upset stomach this afternoon_ ," sejin kemudian tersenyum dan memberikan kantung teh itu pada paula,

"wow sejin, spot on. peppermint tea memang paling bagus diminum ketika perut sedang merasa tidak enak. peppermint for you, then," balas paula sambil menyeduh teh seungyoun. seungyoun hanya menaikkan alisnya,

"darimana kamu tau hal-hal kayak gini, sih?" sejin tertawa,

" _random research_ ," balas sejin yang kali ini udah menyeruput tehnya, pilihannya masih jatuh kepada teh bunga kamomil,

" _you're full of surprises, huh_ ," gumam seungyoun lagi, walau mulutnya menyeruput tehnya dan setengah dari wajahnya udah tertutup cangkir, matanya nggak lepas dari sejin. melihat ini, paula hanya tersenyum, seakan dia menyadari sesuatu.

sore itu, ketiga manusia itu terus berbincang dan tertawa. paula, walaupun udah tua, kalau seungyoun bisa mendeskripsikannya, bagai human firecracker, dalam artian yang baik. wanita itu nggak henti berbicara dan pandai dalam mencari topik. beberapa kali sejin dan seungyoun dibuat tertawa oleh celotehan paula dan candaannya. energinya masih meluap-luap, sampai kedua laki-laki itu lupa bahwa yang ada di depan mereka ini adalah nenek-nenek yang usianya mungkin udah menyentuh usia delapan puluh-an.

sampai akhirnya, paula melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya umum aja ditanyakan ke kalangan muda, 

"so, both of you are still single?" tanya paula sambil menyeruput teh bunga sakuranya. sejin dan seungyoun hanya melihat satu sama lain, sebelum keduanya mengangguk ragu.

"yes," jawab sejin,

"single and miserable," sarkas seungyoun,

" _well, then i think both of you should date each other_ ," kalau sejin nggak ingat tata krama, mungkin dia udah menyemburkan tehnya di depan paula. seungyoun pun ikut tersedak,

"oops, wrong question, ya?" tanya paula lagi dengan nada bersalah,

"no it's fine it's just..." sejin nggak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, takut kalau dia salah ngomong nantinya,

"kita juga baru tau satu sama lain belum lama, paula. _i think being good friends for now is already good, right_?" lanjut seungyoun tenang. _right. terima kasih seungyoun_.

"iya, yang seungyoun bilang benar," angguk sejin. sementara paula mengangkat bahunya, seraya berkata,

"well, my advice to both of you is that _while you're young, date a lot, and love a lot_ ," kata paula santai. seungyoun, mendengar nasihat paula, hanya bergeming,

" _but love a lot also means you get a heartbreak, a lot_ ," gumam seungyoun pelan. sejin, melihat ekspresi seungyoun, tiba-tiba teringat pada malam pertama mereka bertemu. seungyoun di kala mabuk pada malam itu juga akibat dari patah hatinya karena baru diputus hubungan oleh mantan pacarnya. dan dia pun teringat oleh dirinya sendiri, yang, ya, memang dia ke los angeles juga karena patah hati, kan? tapi paula, memang rasanya selalu punya jawaban yang tepat,

"well, that means _god is good, you get a chance to find a new and better person to love_. right, sejin?" tanya paula tiba-tiba sambil menoleh ke sejin. yang ditanya pun gelagapan, walaupun pada akhirnya sejin juga ikut mengangguk.

"iya," balas sejin, "iya," dan kemudian sejin menyeruput tehnya lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya.

nggak terasa, matahari mulai terbenam, dan perut sejin dan seungyoun dirasa udah cukup sakit karena banyak tertawa dan mulut mereka kering karena udah terlalu banyak berbincang (mereka juga merasa kenyang, rasa-rasanya sconesnya udah abis, beserta selai-selainya), pertanda mereka udah harus pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"oh, i wish both of you can stay longer," mohon paula sambil mengantarkan kedua laki-laki itu ke foyer rumahnya, yang dimohon hanya maklum. biar bagaimanpun, paula juga harus istirahat, terlebih dia sebenarnya udah disarankan sama dokter untuk lebih banyak beristirahat dan nggak banyak bergerak dulu.

"i only live few blocks from here, paula. if you ever need me, just call me," balas sejin sambil memegang tangan paula erat. paula pun kemudian memeluk sejin erat, sambil mengelus punggungnya perlahan.

"sure, you are always welcomed in my house, my child," belum sempat paula memeluk seungyoun, seungyoun menyadari ada selembar amplop berbahan kertas concorde berwarna putih gading yang dirasa menarik di matanya, tergeletak di atas meja marmer yang berada di foyer itu.

"paula, what's this?"

"oh just ignore it, some random mail came into my house yesterday. i don't bother to check it," walau udah diingatkan paula, tetap aja seungyoun nggak mengindahkan perkataan paula. dibacanya tulisan di badan amplop besar itu,

"2019 asia pacific entertainers' awards, wait hold on, _this is like one of the most prestigious award ceremonies_ ," seungyoun mengernyitkan keningnya sambil membuka isi amplop tersebut. sejin akhirnya berjalan mendekati seungyoun, karena ikut penasaran dengan isi amplop tersebut. sementara paula hanya menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah kedua pemuda itu. sejin, yang berdiri di belakang seungyoun, mendongakkan kepalanya dari belakang pundak seungyoun dan kemudian membaca pesan di dalamnya,

"dear paula kim. you are cordially invited to attend 2019 asia pacific entertainers' awards, as we are honored to present you lifetime achievement awards-,"

"whoa whoa whoa hold on. paula?! _you will be given an award_?! paula this is huge!" pekik seungyoun dengan bersemangat. mata sejin pun membulat melihat kalimatnya. menurut sejin (dan mungkin seungyoun juga setuju) memang udah saatnya paula menerima penghargaan seperti ini, mengingat karya dan sepak terjangnya sebagai aktris asia legendaris di hollywood udah nggak diragukan lagi. tapi, nampaknya paula nggak bersemangat sama sekali dengan undangan itu.

"paula, you should definitely come. kapan acaranya, seungyoun?"

"two days before christmas, 23rd, that is,"

"you should definitely come, paula. this is huge," paula hanya menggeleng,

" _not going_ ," sontak seungyoun dan sejin kaget.

" _why_?" tanya mereka berdua berbarengan. paula menghela napas panjang lagi, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"there is no way i am going to that award by myself, at least with my leg condition. besides, an old hag like me do not need more awards, i need more rest. now that i mentioned it, my back hurts just now," gerutu paula sambil mengusap punggungnya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya bertumpu pada tongkatnya. 

"besides," lanjut paula lagi,

" _it's lonely to go there by myself_. my caretaker just resigned," nada bicara paula terdengar sedih. sejin akhirnya mengerti. bukan masalah paula ingin pergi atau nggak, paula pasti ingin pergi. tapi membayangkan dirinya sendiri harus pergi ke acara itu sendirian, tanpa mengenal siapa-siapa, rasanya akan menjadi momen yang canggung untuk paula. terlebih, dengan kondisi fisik paula yang memang udah lemah, rasanya terlalu berisiko untuknya apabila dia harus pergi ke acara itu sendiri. sejin pun kemudian memegang pundak paula,

" _i'll come with you_ ,"

"what?" tanya paula kepada sejin, nggak percaya,

"in fact, _we_ will come with you," koreksi sejin sambil menggandeng lengan seungyoun. yang digandeng juga ikutan nggak percaya dengan apa yang sejin ucapkan barusan.

"what? why should i? no offense, paula, but-"

" _oh, come on_. aku rasa pergi bertiga ke acara itu akan sangat menyenangkan. both of us will be your caretaker, paula," kata sejin meyakinkan. paula masih ragu, sebenarnya.

"but i don't have proper outfit to go there. sudah lama sekali aku tidak berdandan cantik dan glamor, anakku. lagipula, bagaimana dengan kakiku?"

"urusan gampang," balas sejin,

"nanti aku yang carikan gaunnya, dan bisa aku modifikasi sesuai keinginan kamu. i design clothes, paula, so that should be easy. and also, i did some volunteering works with elder people in korea. salah satu manfaat dari kegiatan sukarela itu adalah aku mengerti gerakan senam air yang cocok untuk orang tua, yang tentunya bisa membantu masalah kaki kamu. nanti kita bisa lakukan itu di rumah wooseok," balas sejin santai.

" _wow, ada yang kamu nggak bisa, nggak_?" tanya seungyoun sambil tertegun. benar-benar lelaki muda yang sedang menggandengnya ini adalah _lelaki serba bisa_. yang ditanya hanya tertawa aja, sebelum paula bertanya lagi,

"lalu, untuk apa seungyoun ikut?" sejin terdiam sebentar sebelum menoleh ke arah seungyoun, sambil tersenyum tipis.

"kamu pernah bilang ke aku di kafe," ingatan seungyoun pun melayang ke hari dimana mereka bertemu di kafe dekat pantai itu, beberapa jam sebelum mereka menyelamatkan paula,

"you want further recognition and exposure for your music. _i think the event will be a stepping stone for you_ , karena disana pasti banyak pekerja seni yang cukup terpandang, kan? hitung-hitung kamu bisa promosi diri kamu,"

 _berkatilah sejin dan pikirannya yang jauh ke depan itu_. seungyoun sama sekali nggak kepikiran dengan fakta bahwa dengan datang ke acara penghargaan itu, mungkin aja seungyoun bisa bertemu dengan sejumlah pekerja seni (khususnya yang bekerja di bidang musik) yang bisa membantunya dalam mewujudkan impiannya sebagai penulis lagu dan produser musik terkenal. mungkin, dengan menghadiri acara itu, musiknya bisa lebih didengar banyak orang. 

"so, what do you think, folks," tanya sejin sambil mengeratkan gandengannya ke seungyoun dan paula,

_"are we in?"_

*

" _oke, kita mau kemana, sih_?" tanya wooseok galak, sambil melipat tangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya. yang ditanya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah wooseok,

"nanti juga tau," jawab jinhyuk santai, sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di pegangan tangan yang tergantung di subway. pagi ini jinhyuk dan wooseok sedang berada di dalam subway, menuju ke suatu tempat. ini hari kerja, dan waktu menunjukkan kira-kira jam setengah sembilan pagi. otomatis, dari gerbong depan sampai gerbong belakang penuh dengan para pekerja, pelajar, mahasiswa, dan berbagai macam manusia lainnya. agak sesak memang, tapi beruntung wooseok dan jinhyuk masih bisa berdiri dengan sedikit lapang mendekati pintu keluar subway.

"ih, kok kamu nyebelin," gerutu wooseok sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding gerbong subway. makin lama, gerbongnya makin penuh. mau nggak mau, jinhyuk akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke wooseok, karena dia nggak mau terlalu berhimpit dengan penumpang di sekitarnya. yang didekati cukup kaget, karena sekarang, jarak muka jinhyuk cukup dekat dengan muka wooseok sehingga wooseok bisa melihat bulu mata panjang dan lurus jinhyuk secara jelas,

" _just trust me, okay_ ," bisik jinhyuk sambil tersenyum. wooseok pun akhirnya memalingkan mukanya, takut kalau jinhyuk sadar bahwa sekarang wooseok salah tingkah, akibat proksimitasnya dengan jinhyuk.

beruntung, nggak lama kemudian, jinhyuk menarik lengan coat wooseok, tanda mereka akhirnya sampai di stasiun tujuan. sampai sekarang, wooseok nggak tau mereka tuh turun di stasiun apa. setelah keluar dari pintu stasiun, barulah wooseok sempat memindai pemandangan di sekitarnya. wooseok dan jinhyuk sekarang berada di tengah taman yang sangat-sangat besar, wooseok pun nggak tau apakah ini bisa dibilang taman atau bukan. yang jelas, di hadapannya ada jalan setapak yang cukup luas, dan tembok batu besar yang menyelusuri jalan setapak tersebut. wooseok benar-benar nggak tau ini dimana.

"kita di heunginjimun gate," jawab jinhyuk akhirnya, yang kemudian mengajak wooseok untuk berdiri di dalam pintu gerbang berarsitektur korea kuno, yang ketika wooseok mendongakkan kepalanya, ada gambar sepasang naga bersisik warna warni.

"kamu bilang sama aku waktu kita di restoran, kalau tujuan kamu ke seoul adalah untuk healing," lanjut jinhyuk, sambil menatap wooseok,

"this is how i usually heal myself, take a good hike and enjoy my own presence," jinhyuk hanya tersenyum. wooseok tertegun mendengarnya. jadi ini alasan kenapa jinhyuk memintanya untuk memakai sepatu olahraga yang nyaman. _dia mau diajak mendaki, berdua dengan jinhyuk_. tapi, wooseok nggak menyangka bahwa jinhyuk benar-benar mendengarkan keluhan dan rasa sedihnya sewaktu mereka makan di restoran ceker ayam kemarin malam. ah, hati wooseok seketika hangat karena jinhyuk. siapa yang sangka bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini bisa berlaku manis, bahkan melakukan usaha khusus untuk wooseok agar paling nggak, wooseok bisa sejenak meredam rasa kecewa dan patah hatinya ini? laki-laki ini benar-benar out of the box kelakuannya, penuh kejutan. semburat merah mulai terlihat di pipi wooseok, entah kenapa, _makin lama ditatap jinhyuk, dia makin salah tingkah_.

"ayo, buruan jalannya, nanti keburu masuk waktu makan siang," ujar jinhyuk sambil melangkah maju mengikuti rute jalan yang diselusuri tembok tersebut. wooseok pun berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan jinhyuk.

selama berjalan menyelusuri tembok bersejarah tersebut, wooseok lebih banyak diam, mendengarkan celotehan jinhyuk tentang bagaimana setiap batu di tembok tersebut dibangun dalam periode yang berbeda-beda. kalau jinhyuk nggak bilang, wooseok juga mungkin nggak akan sadar bahwa pahatan di tiap batunya berbeda.

"dulu aku pernah bikin paper tentang tembok ini sewaktu kuliah. lumayan, nilainya high distinction," ujar jinhyuk bangga, sambil menyentuh salah satu batu di tembok tersebut, bernostalgia.

"kamu dari dulu emang kepengen jadi arsitek, ya?" tanya wooseok penasaran.

"nggak," jawab jinhyuk jujur, terkekeh,

"aku dulu pengen jadi animator, atau penulis komik. tapi akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku nggak pandai menggambar orang, hanya pandai menggambar pemandangan dan bangunan," wooseok pun mengangguk. lucu juga membayangkan jinhyuk jadi penulis komik.

"but it's okay. i love my job, won't trade it for anything," balas jinhyuk meyakinkan.

setelah berjalan beberapa lama, wooseok dan jinhyuk akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman ilalang liar. pemandangan ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan oleh wooseok, sehingga akhirnya wooseok meminta jinhyuk untuk berhenti sebentar, sekaligus meminta jinhyuk untuk memotret dirinya diantara ilalang tersebut,

"dasar turis," cibir jinhyuk,

"emang turis," balas wooseok galak, seraya berpose di depan kamera ponselnya.

"nanti ada tempat yang lebih bagus lagi buat berfoto, ayo," ajak jinhyuk setelah selesai memotret wooseok.

mereka pun akhirnya sampai di museum kecil, tempat dimana ada penjelasan soal rute pendakian yang sedang mereka lakukan di seoul. bak pemandu handal, jinhyuk dengan piawai menjelaskan isi museum ini kepada wooseok. yang dijelaskan, lagi-lagi hanya diam dan mendengarkan aja.

akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di tempat yang dimaksud jinhyuk tadi. tempat ini, kalau kata jinhyuk, adalah ihwa village, yaitu sebuah kompleks perumahan yang diubah menjadi modern dan berseni, dikarenakan adanya tembok-tembok bergambarkan mural-mural unik yang tentunya menarik perhatian. nggak lupa, kompleks itu juga dipenuhi oleh toko-toko kecil yang cantik serta kafe-kafe mungil. wooseok nggak henti-hentinya memekik girang ketika berada di kompleks itu. jinhyuk nggak bohong waktu dia bilang tempat ini bagus buat berfoto. tanpa memperdulikan gengsinya, wooseok nggak berhenti berpose di nyaris semua titik dan sudut di kompleks itu, karena menurutnya, setiap titiknya sangat cantik dan sayang untuk nggak diabadikan dalam bentuk foto.

lelah berfoto, akhirnya wooseok dan jinhyuk beristirahat di salah satu kafe kecil dalam kompleks tersebut. wooseok terus-terusan mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"kenapa aku bisa nggak tau tempat ini, ya?" tanya wooseok kepada dirinya sendiri.

"padahal tempat ini cukup populer di kalangan turis, or maybe, you didn't research enough," goda jinhyuk ke wooseok. wooseok pun hanya terdiam dan menghela napas panjang,

"sejujurnya, setiap aku ke korea, aku cuma di seoul beberapa hari saja,"

"oh, terus biasanya kamu kemana?"

"daejeon," balas wooseok sambil tersenyum tipis. "ke rumah kakek dan nenekku, orangtuaku asli daejeon," 

"i see. that explains why you don't really know seoul that much," kata jinhyuk, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan wooseok. begitu minuman mereka sampai, jinhyuk memutar bola matanya,

"seriously, wooseok? americano?"

"what?!" gerutu wooseok, sambil menyeruput americano dinginnya,

" _you do know that americano is just an overpriced black coffee with water, right_?" yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya,

"i like it," jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban wooseok, sambil menyeruput milkshake coklatnya.

mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka (wooseok agak merengek ketika harus keluar dari kompleks itu, tapi jinhyuk memaksanya untuk segera keluar, kalau dia mau menyelesaikan perjalanan mereka sebelum waktu makan siang) sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di taman di dataran yang cukup tinggi, naksan park namanya.

wooseok dan jinhyuk pun terdiam sebentar sambil melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka. seoul yang begitu luas terlihat sangat kecil dari taman itu, dan mengingat taman itu berada di dataran yang cukup tinggi, lucu rasanya melihat berbagai gedung dan perumahan besar menjadi mikroskopik di mata wooseok dan jinhyuk. wooseok sangat menikmati ketenangannya di taman itu, sesekali dia mengambil napas dan membuang napasnya pelan-pelan. hari ini, wooseok belajar untuk selalu bersyukur pada si pemilik semesta, karena dia bisa menikmati pemandangan se tenang dan se indah ini. pelan-pelan, wooseok menoleh ke sampingnya. ada jinhyuk yang masih menikmati pemandangan yang di depannya. sadar bahwa ada yang sedang melihatnya, dia pun ikut menoleh. jinhyuk pun tersenyum.

"so, did you enjoy the walk?" tanyanya lembut. wooseok mau nggak mau membalas senyumnya,

"i enjoyed it. _thank you, jinhyuk_ ," wooseok benar-benar berterima kasih pada jinhyuk,

" _thank you_ ," katanya sekali lagi. beberapa saat, hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua, menikmati presensi masing-masing. _sampai akhirnya ponsel jinhyuk berbunyi_. begitu jinhyuk melihat layar ponselnya, raut mukanya berubah.

"halo?" nada suaranya panik. baru kali ini wooseok melihat raut muka jinhyuk yang seperti ini. jinhyuk pun berjalan menjauh dan membelakangi wooseok, sepertinya telepon itu penting.

" _god, okay. dia nggak kenapa-kenapa, kan_?" dari suara yang terdengar dari ponsel jinhyuk, sepertinya dia sedang bicara dengan seorang _wanita_. dari racauannya, sepertinya wanita itu sedang memarahi atau mungkin menasihati jinhyuk. entahlah, tapi masalahnya, _dia_ yang dimaksud jinhyuk siapa, ya?

"okay, you know what? i'll be there at 1, just... alright. alright, okay, bye," dan jinhyuk sesegera mungkin menutup teleponnya dan berlari ke arah wooseok. 

" _wooseok, maaf. tapi sepertinya kita nggak jadi makan siang bareng. aku harus pulang sekarang_ ,"

"oh, okay," _wooseok berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya_. tapi rasanya nggak etis jika wooseok harus merasa kecewa. lagipula, wooseok juga nggak meminta jinhyuk untuk makan siang bersamanya. jinhyuk lah yang mengajaknya untuk makan siang di suatu restoran italia yang direkomendasikan itu. wooseok maklum.

"maaf, wooseok,"

"it's okay, jinhyuk. ada urusan, ya?" tanya wooseok hati-hati, sambil sebenarnya mencoba mengulik alasan kenapa jinhyuk harus buru-buru pulang.

"iya, something happened, at home. but i'll walk you home sebelum aku pulang, don't worry. again, i'm so sorry," jawab jinhyuk dengan nada merasa sangat bersalah. sejujurnya, wooseok masih penasaran banget dengan apa yang berusaha disembunyikan. wooseok hanya menduga, sih. tapi dari caranya mencoba menjauh dari wooseok ketika jinhyuk menerima telepon itu, _kelihatan sekali bahwa jinhyuk nggak ingin wooseok tau perihal kepulangannya yang tiba-tiba itu_. tapi, wooseok mencoba meredam rasa ingin tahunya itu. itu urusan belakangan, yang penting, ada jinhyuk yang masih bertanggung jawab dengan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

*

"kenapa kamu baik banget?" tanya seungyoun sebelum sejin membuka pintu rumah. yang ditanya kemudian membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat alisnya. seungyoun bersikeras mengantar sejin ke rumah, walaupun jaraknya cuma beberapa blok dari rumah paula, _dengan mobil_. padahal sejin bisa aja berjalan kaki dari rumah paula, tapi seungyoun keras kepala. tetap diantarnya sejin dengan mobil bmwnya itu, yang menurut sejin, " _kamu tuh buang bensin tau nggak ke rumah wooseok aja pakai mobil segala._ " tapi seungyoun punya alasan lain yang cukup valid, "sekalian pulang, kan searah ke rumahku," kalau seungyoun udah ngomong begini, ya sejin nggak bisa melawannya.

"kok tiba-tiba tanya itu?" tanya sejin balik kepada seungyoun. seungyoun pun hanya mengelus tengkuknya ragu.

"you're too kind, you know? it's not necessary for you to attend the awards with paula and become her caretaker. yet you want to. more than that, kamu ajak aku juga, dengan alasan tadi," ujar seungyoun hati-hati, takut kalau apa yang diucapkannya bisa menyinggung sejin. 

"i'm just saying, i don't want anyone to take your kindness for granted. _at least, i don't want to take your kindness for granted_ ," lanjut seungyoun lagi. kali ini, pandangan mata sejin teduh ke seungyoun. seungyoun bilang sejin orang baik, sejin bilang seungyoun pun dengan sendirinya juga orang baik. buktinya, ya tadi, _ucapannya barusan._

"i know you won't take my kindness for granted, seungyoun," balas sejin lembut, sambil berjalan mendekati seungyoun. pandangan keduanya kini bertemu.

"it's just, waktu aku pertama kali sampai disini, all i can think about is that i just want to have my own time, me-time, apapun itu namanya intinya aku ingin menikmati liburan ini sendirian, tapi, nggak tau, ya," sejin kemudian tertawa sebentar, membuat seungyoun menaikkan alisnya, kenapa sejin tiba-tiba tertawa,

"i meet you unexpectedly, then we meet paula. _it's like god is telling me that i should enjoy my holiday with people i'm comfortable with_. besides, you can have more fun with more people. so yeah, that's why i agreed on doing this. it's for my own sake too, so i can be happier throughout the trip," jawab sejin jujur. mendengar kata _comfortable_ yang terlontar dari kata sejin, seungyoun pun kemudian kembali bertanya kepada sejin, dengan sangat hati-hati,

"so, you're saying that you're comfortable with me?" sejin pun tertegun. dia baru sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya tadi. _iya kah_? iya kah dia merasa nyaman dengan presensi seungyoun? rasa-rasanya, _iya_. dan ini seorang sejin, seseorang yang jarang sekali mengambil risiko, termasuk risiko mempercayai dan merasa nyaman dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya dalam hitungan hari.

" _i guess so_ ," jawab sejin ragu-ragu. tangannya kini memilin ujung sweaternya, gugup. laki-laki yang didepannya pun rasanya sama salah tingkahnya mendengar jawaban sejin. memang auranya canggung, tapi entah kenapa, keduanya merasa nyaman saat itu. duh, _kenapa sih jadi begini suasananya_? racau sejin dalam hati.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi bareng besok. aku antar kamu ke tempat yang kamu mau kunjungi," ujar seungyoun memecah kesunyian mereka.

"hah?"

"iya. anggap aja sebagai tanda terima kasih karena ide cemerlang kamu buat mengajak aku ke acara award itu. kamu ada rencana apa besok?"

 _apa, ya_? sejin sesungguhnya juga belum punya rencana mau kemana keesokan harinya. sejauh ini, dia baru mengunjungi pantai di belakang rumahnya, rumah paula, dan kafe di dekat pantai yang berbeda lagi. memang los angeles kayaknya terlalu banyak pantai. _atau mungkin sejin saja yang kurang melakukan eksplorasi di los angeles_.

" _sejujurnya, aku nggak tau_ ," seungyoun hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban sejin.

"kalau begitu, let's go to venice beach, then,"

"venice beach?" _maksudnya bukan pantai di kota venesia di itali itu kan?_ pikir sejin.

"ini venicenya beda, bukan venice kota di itali," sejin merasa bodoh tatkala mendengar penjelasan seungyoun,

"itu nama pantai beneran, dan banyak yang bisa dilihat disana, nggak cuma pantai aja. i'm sure you'll like it once we're there," kata seungyoun meyakinkan. menarik. sekarang sejin nggak sabar untuk hari esok setelah diyakinkan oleh seungyoun.

"okay, aku ikut kamu aja," sejin pasrah. paling nggak, dia tau seungyoun nggak akan menyarankannya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"great! just text me tomorrow, then i'll pick you up, okay?" tanya seungyoun dengan senyum yang lebih cerah daripada biasanya. kok bisa-bisanya sejin baru sadar bahwa ketika seungyoun tersenyum, matanya menyipit dan suaranya terdengar lebih riang dari biasanya? _lucu._

*

"kayaknya saya nggak pesan makanan sebanyak ini, deh," tanya wooseok bingung di depan pemuda pengantar makanan yang ada di depan pintu rumah. wooseok yakin betul bahwa dia nggak memesan makan malam lewat jasa pengantaran online malam ini. si pemuda terlihat tergopoh-gopoh membawa beberapa kotak makan yang isinya jelas-jelas lebih dari satu menu makanan. apa ada orang iseng, ya?

"tapi ini benar dengan kim wooseok?"

"iya, itu saya. tapi saya beneran nggak pesan makanan ini, mungkin kamu salah orang," si pemuda menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kebingungan. nggak mungkin dia membawa balik seluruh kotak makan itu ke restorannya. tapi di sisi lain, wooseok juga nggak mungkin menerima semua kotak makan itu karena kembali lagi, wooseok nggak memesan apapun malam ini. tiba-tiba, ponsel wooseok berbunyi, ada pesan dari jinhyuk,

_orang delivery makanannya udah dateng ya?_

_tolong diterima ya_

_itu dari aku_

_udah aku bayar juga_

" _astaga, jinhyuk_ ," lagi-lagi, jinhyuk memang bisanya bikin jantungan aja. mana wooseok tau bahwa semua makanan itu adalah pesanan jinhyuk yang ditujukan kepadanya. terlebih, _buat apa sih pesan makanan sebanyak ini_? dengan sesegera mungkin wooseok mempersilahkan si pemuda itu masuk ke halaman rumah dan membiarkannya menaruh kotak-kotak berisi makanan itu disana. setelah pemuda itu pergi (wooseok nggak lupa memberinya tip, budaya amerika), wooseok membawa lima (sekarang wooseok udah menghitung bahwa ada lima kotak makanan) kotak tersebut ke ruang makan. begitu dibuka, isinya makanan cina, termasuk jajangmyeon, yang merupakan salah satu makanan favoritnya. nggak lupa, satu kotak besar berisi paha ayam goreng dan ceker ayam. wooseok tersenyum, bagaimana jinhyuk bisa tau bahwa dia ingin sekali makan jajangmyeon malam ini. senyumannya pecah ketika ponselnya kembali berbunyi, kali ini jinhyuk meneleponnya,

"halo?"

"halo, got the food already?" tanya jinhyuk di seberang sana. suaranya terdengar lebih berat di telepon. wooseok tertawa,

"ini apa maksudnya kamu ngirim makanan sebanyak ini?"

" _anggap aja kompensasi kita nggak jadi makan siang bareng hari ini_. by the way, the jajangmyeon is so good, i usually order this a lot. you should try it," wooseok pun mencium aroma jajangmyeon tersebut. baunya harum, wooseok pasti akan memakannya malam ini.

"i will. thank you, jinhyuk," kata wooseok sambil membuka sumpitnya dan duduk di meja makan, mengaduk jajangmyeonnya. kini ponselnya dibuat mode loud speaker, sehingga wooseok bisa leluasa bergerak tanpa harus memegang ponselnya terus-terusan.

"so, what do you think of today?" tanya jinhyuk.

"it was good,"

"only good?" goda jinhyuk dari telepon. bahkan di telepon pun jinhyuk masih sempat menggodanya, wooseok pun mengerang,

"fine, it was great. _happy_?"

" _ecstatic_ ," wooseok dan jinhyuk sama-sama tertawa. dicucupnya jajangmyeon yang ada di depannya. jinhyuk benar. _jajangmyeon ini enak sekali._

"tapi aku masih penasaran, sih. kalau aku pilih jam delapan malam kemarin, kamu mau ajak aku kemana," mulutnya kini penuh karena mengunyah jajangmyeon.

"ha ha," tawa jinhyuk patah-patah, " _aku mau ajak kamu ke myeongdong, street food market_ ," wooseok terkesiap mendengarnya.

"dang, should've picked the eight pm agenda, then,"

"emang kalau aku ajak kamu kesana, kamu mau?" tanya jinhyuk, _YA MAU LAH_?

"mau! of course i want to who can resist various street food? _no one_ ," jawab wooseok sarkas.

"kalau gitu, lusa kita kesana, ya," _kenapa nggak besok?_

"kenapa nggak besok?" jinhyuk pun tertawa,

" _are you that eager to see me again, mr. kim_?" bahkan lewat telepon, jinhyuk masih sempat-sempatnya _merayunya_. beruntung ini percakapan via telepon, karena wooseok beneran udah salah tingkah sekarang.

"nyebelin kamu," hanya itu yang sanggup diucapkan wooseok. sekarang wooseok asik mengunyah paha ayam goreng. ternyata wooseok lapar juga.

"kebetulan aku ada urusan besok, jadi aku nggak bisa nemenin kamu. jadi lusa aja kita kesana, ya?"

"okay,"

"okay, aku makan dulu, ya? sampai ketemu lusa, wooseok," nada suaranya jinhyuk manis sekarang. beruntung jinhyuk nggak bisa melihat senyum wooseok sekarang, bisa aja jinhyuk jadi besar kepala karenanya.

"okay, bye,"

"bye, good night, _mister_ _kim wooseok_ ," kata jinhyuk sambil menyebutkan nama lengkap wooseok. _sumpah, bisa nggak sih jinhyuk berhenti membuat hatinya berdebar nggak karuan?_

"good night, _mister lee jinhyuk_ ," wooseok pun membalas kalimat jinhyuk dengan nama lengkapnya pula. setelah teleponnya ditutup, wooseok berhenti mengunyah, dan mencoba berpikir. lebih tepatnya, _merasa_. dia kenal jinhyuk belum lama, baru hitungan hari. tapi entah, ada sesuatu dari diri jinhyuk yang mampu menarik wooseok untuk terus masuk ke dalamnya, memaksa wooseok untuk ingin lebih tau dan ingin mengenal jinhyuk lebih dekat. dipikirnya lagi, _ini aneh_. karena wooseok memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah membuka diri dengan orang asing, terlebih dengan orang yang jelas-jelas memberi impresi pertama yang menyebalkan di awal. tapi ya mungkin, wooseok bisa memaklumi semua itu karena orang itu adalah lee jinhyuk, bukan sekadar orang lain. wooseok akhirnya memang harus mengakui bahwa jinhyuk,

" _charming_ ," begitu kesimpulannya.


	9. semua orang punya rasa takut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!trigger warning!!! selain chapter ini panjaaaang, this chapter mentions bits of panic attack and also, mentions of kidnapping in the past. kalau nggak comfortable sama sekali dengan topik ini, you can skip wooseok's parts. another trigger warning adalah there is a slight implicit mention of homophobia in sejin's parts. cuma sedikit memang, but it's your rights to know what you are reading, and i need to be a responsible writer as well. also, chapter ini banyak banget percakapannya, semoga nggak bosen.  
> sesuai dengan judul chapter ini, semoga aku bisa kasih implicit message kalau semua orang punya rasa takut yang berbeda-beda, and it's okay to fight it gradually, and embrace your fear instead of trying to hide it. thank you for enduring, and you should be proud of yourself because hey, you survived! thank you, and have a lovely day ahead.

myeongdong malam itu penuh dengan ratusan, atau mungkin ribuan manusia. maklum, hari itu adalah hari minggu, maka nggak heran bahwa jumlah orang yang datang ke jalan yang udah populer baik di kalangan turis asing dan warga lokal itu lumayan membludak. tapi, itu sama sekali nggak mematahkan semangat wooseok dan jinhyuk (lebih tepatnya sih, wooseok) untuk bergerilya mengisi perut mereka dengan bermacam-macam makanan pinggir jalan yang tentu aja, nggak ada sehat-sehatnya. tapi tentu, enak banget. jinhyuk sengaja menjemput wooseok setengah jam lebih awal malam itu, utamanya karena dia malas menyetir mobilnya, dan lebih memilih untuk naik subway aja bersama wooseok. jadilah, tepat jam delapan malam, mereka udah berdiri di ujung jalan myeongdong. 

" _jinhyuk, ayo! i'm starving_ ," ajak wooseok dengan mata berbinar seraya menarik lengan coat jinhyuk masuk ke dalam keramaian. yang ditarik lengannya hanya pasrah. wooseok sengaja mengosongkan perutnya malam itu supaya dia bisa puas mencoba berbagai macam makanan, jadi sekarang, dia benar-benar lapar. karena memang jalanan hari itu cukup sesak, sehingga mereka nggak bisa berlari kesana-kemari, hanya mampu mengikuti arus.

"slow down, hungry boy," goda jinhyuk sambil mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, melihat situasi keramaian myeongdong. memang jalanan ini nggak pernah ada matinya, selalu ramai. wooseok hanya mendengus,

"i am hungry, makan apa dulu, ya?" wooseok celingak celinguk guna mencari kios mana yang antriannya paling sedikit orangnya, tapi nyatanya, nyaris semua kios antriannya panjang. 

"i always start with tornado potato, mau nggak? mumpung deket, nih," usul jinhyuk sambil menunjuk kios yang menjual kentang yang dipotong secara spiral dan ditusukkan ke stik sate yang cukup panjang. wooseok mengangguk antusias,

"boleh, aku mau makan semua yang ada disini," jinhyuk hanya tertawa mendengarnya. pada akhirnya, mereka berdua memulai petualangan kuliner mereka dengan makanan bernama tornado potato itu.

sambil menunggu pesanan mereka selesai dibuat (wooseok minta makanannya yang baru dibuat, jadi lah mereka menunggu kentang mereka selesai digoreng), wooseok langsung bertanya pada jinhyuk,

"kemarin kamu ada apaan emang? sampe nggak bisa nemenin aku kesini?"

"biasa lah, ke kantor ada urusan, abis itu ke sekolah," jawab jinhyuk santai, sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dia barusan salah berbicara. _sebentar, sekolah?_

" _sekolah?_ " tanya wooseok curiga, perasaan jinhyuk udah selesai sekolahnya, bahkan dia sudah mendapat gelar pascasarjana.

" _kamu mau sekolah lagi_?" yang ditanya langsung gelagapan, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya,

"eh, bukan, maksud aku abis itu aku ke tempat klien aku, site visit. kebetulan tempatnya deket sekolah," jawab jinhyuk lagi, mencoba meyakinkan wooseok. di titik ini, wooseok yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan jinhyuk darinya. _apa, ya? tapi wooseok benar-benar nggak kepikiran apa-apa sekarang_ ,

"udah jadi, nih. kamu ambil duluan," ujar jinhyuk sambil meraih stik panjang yang ditusukkan keripik kentang itu ke wooseok. pada akhirnya, wooseok menyerah untuk berpikir, dan mengabaikan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh jinhyuk.

setelah keduanya habis melahap tornado potato tersebut, mulailah wooseok membeli dan mencoba berbagai macam makanan yang ada di dekat kios tersebut, berjalan pelan-pelan dan sedikit-sedikit berhenti untuk mencicipi makanan dari satu kios ke kios lainnya. dari makanan khas tradisional korea seperti tteokbokki dan eomuk beserta kuahnya (jinhyuk baru tau bahwa wooseok sangat kuat makan pedas, tteokbokkinya habis nggak bersisa, padahal dia pilih saus yang levelnya paling pedas), gimbap (kalau ini kesukaan jinhyuk, dia beli dua porsi untuk dirinya sendiri, " _rakus kamu,_ " cibir wooseok, sewaktu jinhyuk dengan sengaja nggak membagi gimbapnya dengan wooseok), berbagai macam gorengan (wooseok mungkin akan sakit leher setelah makan ini, tapi dia nggak peduli), sosis dengan berbagai macam toping, sampai makanan yang baru-baru ini sedang digandrungi di myeongdong seperti,

"ibu! aku mau lobsternya satu, ya!" baru kali ini wooseok menemukan kios yang menjual lobster bakar, yang tentu aja dihiasi dengan lelehan keju (menurut wooseok, semua makanan apabila dikasih keju, kenikmatannya jadi bertambah dua kali lipat), otomatis dia langsung memesannya. jinhyuk hanya melihat wooseok saja, sambil mengunyah mandu-nya.

"kamu nggak mau?" tawar wooseok kepada jinhyuk, yang ditawar cuma menggeleng.

"i'm allergic to seafood," wooseok menganga seakan nggak percaya bahwa laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini harus mengidap alergi terhadap makanan boga bahari.

"no way,"

"yes way,"

"kasian banget kamu. _you're missing out on a lot of good stuff_ ," yang dicibir hanya mengendikkan bahu,

"mending nggak makan seafood daripada aku harus mati karena makan udang," jawab jinhyuk santai sambil mengunyah satu mandu terakhirnya. akhirnya, lobsternya udah matang, mulut wooseok langsung mengeluarkan air liur begitu melihat lelehan keju di atas kotak kertas berisi lobster yang dipegangnya. dengan hati-hati dia menyendokkan lobsternya. jinhyuk cuma melihat ekspresi wooseok yang langsung menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati lobster tersebut,

"enak?" wooseok mengangguk,

"enak, lah! mau?" jinhyuk hanya mendengus, jelas-jelas wooseok barusan dibilangin bahwa jinhyuk alergi seafood. ini sih, memang wooseok ingin menjahilinya aja.

"sengaja ya, nanyanya?" wooseok tertawa lagi, sampai akhirnya jinhyuk mendekat ke arah dia, jarinya menghapus sisa saus dan keju yang menempel di ujung mulutnya. spontan wooseok terdiam, _baru kali ini jinhyuk berani menyentuh wajahnya_ ,

"kayak anak kecil kamu, makannya belepotan," gumam jinhyuk pelan. wooseok pun merona malu, walaupun seharusnya, wooseok nggak perlu malu karena toh, _itu adalah gestur yang biasa dilakukan oleh seseorang ketika melihat orang lain makan belepotan._ beruntung cahaya lampu di myeongdong yang warna warni itu bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di wajah wooseok, karena entah, dia nggak mau jinhyuk tau kalau dia barusan salah tingkah karena jinhyuk.

"kamu nggak haus?" tanya jinhyuk lagi. baru lah wooseok sadar kerongkongannya terasa nggak enak, _mereka belum membeli minum apapun_. mungkin karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan berminyak dan berbumbu juga.

"haus, sih,"

"ya udah, pelan-pelan jalan sambil kamu makan lobster kamu itu, sekalian cari minum," wooseok pun mengangguk, mengekori jinhyuk dari belakang sambil pelan-pelan menyendoki lobsternya.

di tengah persimpangan jalan, tau-tau ada penampilan breakdance dan hiphop dance. _pasti lah ini street performers_ , pikir wooseok. wooseok pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba masuk ke keramaian, ingin melihat penampilan itu lebih dekat. pundaknya langsung ditahan oleh jinhyuk, takut kalau wooseok berjalan lebih ke dalam lagi,

"wooseok," kata jinhyuk mengingatkan,

"bentar, aku pengen liat," dan wooseok kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah penampilan para street performers itu. udah lama wooseok nggak melihat penampilan seperti ini. terakhir kalinya dia bisa melihat penampilan bebas nggak berbayar seperti ini, ya mungkin di venice beach. dua bulan lalu bersama seungyoun. itu pun cuma sebentar, nggak sampai selesai, karena wooseok memang harus kembali ke lokasi syuting untuk ambil adegan di serial yang sedang digarapnya waktu itu. kira-kira sepuluh menit lamanya wooseok fokus kepada penampilan tersebut. begitu selesai, jalan raya malam itu penuh riuh tepuk tangan, termasuk wooseok, yang ikut menepuk tangannya ke kotak lobsternya. sambil tersenyum, wooseok pun membalikkan badannya,

"jinhyuk, ayo-" 

_jinhyuk nggak ada di belakangnya dari sejak dia menonton penampilan street performers itu tadi_. wooseok pun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit sambil berjinjit, berharap bisa menemukan sosok jinhyuk di keramaian. tapi nihil. makin malam, myeongdong makin sesak dan penuh dengan ribuan orang yang berlalu lalang. 

"jinhyuk?" teriak wooseok lagi, kali ini dia mencoba melawan arus, berlari kecil, menabrak sebagian pejalan kaki yang ada di jalan, mencari sosok laki-laki jangkung itu. _masih nggak ada._

" _jinhyuk please kamu dimana_ ," pandangan wooseok mulai kabur. matanya mulai berair, dadanya sesak dan pelan-pelan tangannya nggak sanggup memegang kotak berisikan lobsternya lagi, terjatuh. wooseok paling nggak suka ketika dia harus merasa seperti ini secara tiba-tiba. orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depannya ini mulai terlihat kabur di pandangannya, tapi dia masih nggak bisa melihat jinhyuk.

" _help me_ ," wooseok akhirnya menangis terisak sambil meringkuk dan membenamkan kepalanya. air matanya nggak berhenti mengalir, dan fragmen masa lalunya sekelibat muncul secara tiba-tiba di pikirannya,

_"would you like to go with me? you want to find your mom and dad?"_

_"stay still, little boy, you don't want to make your mommy sad, do you?"_

_"ayah! ibu! tolong wooseok!"_

_"wooseok, ibu minta maaf, ibu minta maaf,"_

_"wooseok takut, ibu."_

_"wooseok?"_ suara itu familiar di telingannya. wooseok pun mengangkat kepalanya. _ada jinhyuk_ , di depannya, raut wajahnya khawatir dan pucat. dia ikut berjongkok bersama wooseok.

" _jinhyuk_ ," isak wooseok, suaranya parau. wooseok udah nggak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. wooseok paling benci menangis, tapi air matanya malah makin deras, nggak berhenti mengalir begitu dia bisa melihat wajah jinhyuk di depannya.

" _kamu kenapa?_ maaf aku ninggalin kamu tadi, aku beliin kamu minum," wajah jinhyuk masih pucat, takut wooseok kenapa-kenapa. pasti lah jinhyuk juga ikut mencari wooseok tadi. jinhyuk bantu wooseok untuk berdiri tegak, dipegangnya tangan wooseok lembut. tangannya dingin, dan wajah wooseok pucat pasi sekarang, masih berlinang air mata.

" _aku mau pergi dari sini_ ," pinta wooseok sambil tersedu-sedu. kedua tangannya kini memegang bisep jinhyuk erat, takut kalau dilepas, dia bisa terjatuh saking lemasnya. wajahnya udah dibenamkan di dada jinhyuk. yang diminta langsung mengiyakan, salah satu tangannya yang masih bebas dari kaleng berisikan soda itu langsung mengelus punggung wooseok pelan,

"oke, kita jalan pelan-pelan ya, _i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry_ ," kali ini jinhyuk mengelus kepala wooseok pelan, terus-terusan meminta maaf, sambil berusaha menenangkan wooseok yang masih gemetar. paling nggak, jinhyuk udah bersama dengan dirinya sekarang.

*

seungyoun telat lima belas menit pagi itu. harusnya, seungyoun datang tepat pukul delapan tiga puluh pagi. tapi apa daya, seungyoun yang memang mengaku susah tidur di malam hari pagi itu telat terbangun, sehingga telat juga dia menjemput sejin di rumah wooseok.

"sorry, sejin," ucap seungyoun berkali-kali, sambil berjalan menuju garasi mobil wooseok. sejin hanya berjalan di belakangnya, sambil menggeleng,

"nggak apa-apa, seungyoun. cuma telat lima belas menit ini. ini kita ngapain ke garasi, ya?" tanya sejin heran. spontan seungyoun mengambil salah satu dari kunci mobil yang tergantung di lemari perkakas yang ada di garasi wooseok. dengan santai dia memencet tombol unlock. mobil convertible berwarna merah yang ada di depan mereka berdua pun berbunyi. seungyoun pun langsung duduk di kursi setir dan membuka atap mobilnya, sejin cuma menganga.

"kita naik mobil wooseok?" tanya sejin nggak yakin. bagaimana pun, _harusnya sejin izin ke wooseok bila akan menggunakan mobilnya_ , seungyoun cuma mengangguk santai sambil terkekeh jahil,

"iya, sekali-sekali pakai mobil dia. _don't worry, i drive better than him._ hop in, nanti makin siang berangkatnya," ajak seungyoun, kali ini menyalakan musik di radio dengan volume cukup kencang. seungyoun dan kejahilannya itu, baru kali ini dia lihat sisi seungyoun yang seperti ini. sejin pun dengan ragu duduk di kursi penumpang di samping seungyoun, seraya mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya. mukanya masih khawatir, malah makin membuat seungyoun tertawa.

"udah tenang aja, dia nggak bakal marah kalau kamu yang naik mobil ini, ready?" sejin hanya mengangguk, dan melajulah mobil yang dikendarai mereka berdua dengan kecepatan medium menuju tempat yang mereka tuju.

sejin sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya di lokasi parkir yang nggak jauh dari hotel legendaris yang berada di daerah venice itu, the kinney namanya. lucunya, sesampainya di area jalanan hotel, seungyoun ternyata udah membuat reservasi untuk mengendarai,

" _skuter? ini skuter elektrik_?" tanya sejin dengan mata membulat. seungyoun langsung mengambil satu dari dua skuter yang terparkir di dekat hotel, sambil memasang helmnya juga.

"iya, tenang udah aku bayar, dan aman. kamu bisa naik skuter, kan?" tanya seungyoun sambil memasangkan helm yang satunya lagi ke kepala sejin,

"bisa, sih," gumam sejin pelan, sambil berdiri di atas skuter dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"ya udah, ayo. we have a lot of places to visit today," balas seungyoun sambil tersenyum, dan melaju dengan skuternya. sementara sejin hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum.

seungyoun nggak bohong waktu dia bilang di abbot kiney boulevard banyak toko-toko yang _sejin banget_. daerah itu sangat artistik dan penuh dengan berbagai macam toko, kafe, dan butik eklektik dan hip. belum lagi, banyak sekali mural-mural berwarna-warni menghiasi tembok bangunan-bangunan yang ada disana. di sepanjang perjalanan, sejin sering sekali berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil foto-foto mural tersebut. nggak jarang, seungyoun menawarkan dirinya untuk memotret sejin dengan latar belakang mural-mural itu,

"nggak usah, ah, _malu_ ," sanggah sejin ketika seungyoun udah bersiap memotret sejin dengan kamera ponselnya.

"sekali-sekali, sejin. kapan lagi kan, kamu bisa kesini. ayo make a pose, one, two," pada akhirnya sejin berpose juga.

sejin ditemani seungyoun juga masuk ke beberapa toko yang menarik. paling lama, tentu aja, waktu sejin menemukan toko khusus yang menjual perangkat alat tulis dan prakarya yang isi jualannya, tentu aja, sejin banget. berbagai macam kertas dengan segala rupa, alat tulis berwarna-warni, dan kotak-kotak penyimpanan yang unik. intinya, sejin nggak kuat bila hanya sebentar aja disitu. sejin, dengan nada memohon, meminta seungyoun untuk sedikit bersabar ketika mereka berdua memasuki toko tersebut,

"seungyoun bentar ya, _dikiiit lagi ini lucu-lucu banget aku nggak kuat_ ," pinta sejin. seungyoun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah sejin.

"please, take your time," jawab seungyoun geli. pada akhirnya, sejin berhasil membawa keluar satu kantong besar berisikan belanjaan alat tulisnya itu.

setelah puas berbelanja, sejin dan seungyoun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di salah satu kafe yang ada disana untuk meminum kopi dan menyantap makanan ringan. keduanya memang nggak ingin terlalu banyak makan hari itu, toh, nanti juga bisa jajan lagi ketika sampai di pantai venice. 

"enak nggak eskrimnya?" tanya seungyoun setelah sejin mencoba es krim rasa sea salt milik seungyoun, dibeli dari salah satu toko eskrim yang cukup populer di daerah itu.

"weirdly delicious, i like it," jawab sejin sambil mencolek es krim karamel miliknya.

akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit mengendarai skuter mereka, sampai juga mereka di pantai venice yang tersohor itu. hari itu hari sabtu, jadi otomatis pantai menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. tapi sejin dan seungyoun nggak masalah dengan keramaiannya, masih bisa ditolerir. lucunya, ini udah musim dingin, tapi sejin dan seungyoun masih melihat orang-orang berpakaian layaknya musim panas. sejin merasa salah kostum, karena dia masih memakai sweater kebesarannya, walaupun memang, dia memakai celana selutut dan sneakers. sejin dan seungyoun terus berjalan menyelusuri pantai tersebut. langit hari itu begitu biru, nyaris sama birunya dengan air laut yang ada di depan mereka. jalanan utama di pantai itu sangat sibuk, penuh dengan orang lalu lalang. sesekali pula sejin dan seungyoun berhenti melihat penampilan artis jalanan yang ada disana. seungyoun juga mengajak sejin ke tempat para pemuda bermain skateboard di pantai itu. sejin, hanya melihat saja sambil ditemani seungyoun,

"kamu bisa naik skateboard?" tanya seungyoun kepada sejin,

"bisa sih, dulu waktu aku masih sekolah pernah coba main," seungyoun hanya mengangguk,

"i used to skate back in my high school days. kesininya sama wooseok, dan beberapa teman SMAku. he never skate though, cuma nemenin aku. dasar pemalas," sejin tertawa mendengarnya. di saat kayak gini seungyoun masih ingat wooseok, dan jujur membuat hatinya adem. seungyoun mungkin sering mengejek wooseok, tapi dia tau bahwa seungyoun sebenarnya sayang dengan sahabat yang paling dekatnya itu.

makin lama, langit makin gelap dan warnanya mulai bercampur dengan warna jingga dan merah muda, tanda matahari akan terbenam. seungyoun pun meraih pergelangan tangan sejin,

"ke pier, yuk. best place to see sunset. we definitely shouldn't miss out the view," sejin hanya mengangguk riang,

"okay."

*

sejin dan seungyoun udah duduk manis di kursi taman di santa monica pier sambil menunggu matahari terbenam, yang jaraknya bisa ditempuh dengan skuter mereka, kira-kira memakan waktu lima belas menit. diantara campuran warna biru merah jingga dan merah jambu itu, sejin bisa liat bianglala yang berdiri kokoh di kejauhan, dan sayup-sayup suara orang berteriak yang naik roller coaster di taman bermain di seberang pantai. 

sejin benar-benar puas hari ini. dari pagi sampai senja, dia terus-terusan tertawa dan tersenyum. perutnya juga kenyang, hatinya senang. intinya, sejin benar-benar menikmati hari ini. sejin pun menoleh ke seungyoun, yang masih mengunyah hotdognya (itu hotdog sejin, sejin nggak mampu menghabiskannya).

"jadi gimana? how was today?" tanya seungyoun, berdiri sebentar untuk membuang kertas pembungkus hotdognya ke tempat sampah yang nggak jauh dari kursi mereka berdua.

"it was awesome. _i had a great day thanks to you. makasih ya, seungyoun_ ," ujar sejin tulus. dia benar-benar berterima kasih sama seungyoun hari ini.

"glad you liked it," balas seungyoun dengan senyum lebarnya. mereka terdiam sebentar, sambil menikmati sayup-sayup suara kumpulan burung camar yang terbang di atas langit.

"sejin," seungyoun tiba-tiba memanggil sejin,

"hm?"

"aku boleh tanya sesuatu? tapi kalau kamu nggak mau jawab, nggak apa-apa," sejin pun akhirnya membalikkan badannya ke samping, ke arah seungyoun. dengan sangat hati-hati, seungyoun mencoba merangkai kata-katanya.

"when you finally find out that you're... you know, _different_ ," sejin paham apa arti kata different yang dilontarkan seungyoun,

" _itu kapan?_ i mean, i don't know i'm just curious. tapi please! kalau kamu nggak mau jawab, nggak usah, we can talk about other things," ujar seungyoun dengan sangat hati-hati. sejin, yang ditanya, hanya tersenyum, sambil melihat ke bawah. dia sama sekali nggak marah dengan seungyoun karena udah berani menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. sebaliknya, _dia bersyukur_ , karena baru kali ini ada orang yang berani bertanya soal ini.

"kenapa kamu tiba-tiba nanya ini?" tanya sejin balik.

"i don't know, terpikir aja," jawab seungyoun jujur. "also, being friends with wooseok, he's always proud of his identity, you know. loud and proud, never think too much about what other people think of him," lanjut seungyoun, "so i was wondering if you're the same as him," seungyoun berhenti sampai disitu.

sejin melihat ke arah langit,

"jujur, aku juga nggak tau sih exact momentnya aku sadar kalau aku beda. _all i know is that ever since i was a little boy, i've always liked boys_. tapi aku nggak pernah terlalu serius mikirin ini sampai aku masuk usia sekolah menengah. biasa deh, namanya juga remaja, pencarian identitas dan jati diri," jawab sejin tertawa.

"di usia remaja itu lah aku mulai sadar kalau aku beda, mulai merasa aku tuh, _nggak normal_ , nggak kayak anak laki-laki kebanyakan. society pressures us to be _normal_ , yet up until now, _i still don't know how to define normal, in this society_ ," suara sejin mulai pelan.

"so yeah, there were times aku nangis sendirian, dan aku menjauh dari teman-teman aku. karena aku takut di judge, akan sesuatu yang bahkan aku nggak punya kendali akan hal itu. it just happened, and i hated it, you know? i felt insecure about myself and started to think negatively about myself. intinya, those were my dark days,"seungyoun hanya mengangguk.

"sampai akhirnya aku jujur ke keluargaku. and you know what? they were very supportive, and i was so thankful that i grew up in such loving environment, disitu lah aku sadar bahwa peran keluarga itu besar banget andilnya dalam hidup kita. no one should be judged by their sexual preferences. i pay more attention on what i can do, not on what i cannot do. and here i am now, living my dream, working in an industry yang aku suka banget. and of course, i confidently dated someone as well, until," perkataan sejin terhenti. raut wajahnya berubah, mengingat sunho.

"i guess people have their ups and downs. in my case, i broke up with my long-time boyfriend,"

"iya, kamu pernah cerita soal ini di kafe," sejin mengangguk lagi.

"we had a beautiful five-year relationship. tapi gimana ya, now that i think of it, _sedikit pun_ , dia nggak pernah prioritasin aku. _unfortunately, his family are opposed to our relationship_. _nggak normal_ , katanya. aku maklum, biar bagaimanapun, he is the only heir of his family's business. mau dikata apa anak konglomerat kaya raya pacaran sama laki-laki, cuma dari kalangan menengah pula," tawa sejin mulai getir sekarang. anehnya, sejin nggak menangis. 

"i held it back for the past five years, but his sudden engagement was that final straw, pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyerah. and here i am now," sejin kemudian menatap mata seungyoun yang sendu, ikut merasakan pilu hatinya sejin.

"i relate to you," jawab seungyoun, sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke sejin,

"after all, my ex dumped me because i'm not rich enough. now she is dating this stupid asshole yang bahkan kuliahnya drop-out. _too bad he is the heir of his father's casino business_. so yeah, people with money basically can get away with everything," sejin langsung menyenggol seungyoun,

"padahal kamu juga kaya raya," goda sejin. seungyoun hanya tertawa,

"i'm thankful that i can still pay my bills. but truthfully, being a music producer and song writer puts you in a tricky situation. _either you make it or break it_. in my case, i'm still stuck in the middle," sejin pun menepuk punggung seungyoun,

"i know you can make it, you just have to be patient," hibur sejin. seungyoun pun cuma mencibir, "sedih banget ya hidup kita. udah jomblo, kere pula," sejin tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"iya, sedih ya," sejin dan seungyoun sama-sama tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan pandangan mereka ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam.

entah apa yang ada di pikiran sejin saat itu, tapi tiba-tiba, sejin menyenderkan kepalanya itu di pundak lebar seungyoun. yang disender tentu kaget, tapi berusaha untuk tenang. mungkin, sejin hanya butuh bersandar untuk saat ini. sejin pun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu,

"aku baru sadar kamu ada tato emoji di pergelangan tangan," gumam sejin sambil menyentuh tato tersebut dengan jemarinya. 

" _iya, udah lama_ ," volume suara seungyoun makin kecil. bodoh memang sejin, entah apa ada yang ada di pikirannya, _sejin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seungyoun_. kali ini, dua pasang mata itu saling bertatap satu sama lain. jantung sejin berdebar nggak karuan, _entah mengapa_. dari sini, sejin bisa liat kedua bola mata seungyoun, hidungnya yang mancung, tapi bulat di ujungnya, pori-pori di hidung dan pipinya, dan _bibirnya_ , setengah terbuka. 

makin lama, jarak wajah seungyoun makin mendekat ke wajah sejin.

_dua puluh senti,_

_lima belas senti,_

_sepuluh,_

_lima_

_dan ponsel sejin berbunyi_. dengan cepat sejin menegakkan posisi badannya dan merogoh ponsel yang ada di kantung celananya. sejin yakin wajahnya merah sekarang.

"halo? hey paula, yes i'm with seungyoun," ucap sejin dengan nada riang, _mencoba menutupi fakta bahwa dia sedang gemetaran sekarang_. sementara seungyoun, masih menatap ke arah langit yang _jelas-jelas mataharinya udah terbenam_.

"sure, i think we'll be there by seven. it's that okay with you? great. we'll see you there, bye," sejin kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"um, paula ajak kita makan malam di rumahnya. can we... can we go now?" sejin menatap ke lantai, _masih nggak mau memandang seungyoun_.

"hah? yeah, sure, let's go," dengan cepat seungyoun berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat mereka memarkirkan skuter mereka.

sejin, yang berjalan di belakang seungyoun, terus-terusan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _bodoh, barusan ngapain sih kamu?!_ racau sejin dalam hati. sekarang, _dia nggak bisa menghapus memori soal bibir seungyoun di kepalanya._

*

tau-tau, wooseok dan jinhyuk udah berada di sungai cheonggyecheon. wooseok masih duduk terdiam menunggu jinhyuk membelikannya teh susu hangat (jinhyuk melihat ke arah wooseok setiap sepuluh detik, takut terjadi apa-apa padanya). paling nggak, dia udah merasa lebih tenang sekarang. rasa-rasanya suara gemericik air yang mengalir turut membantunya menjadi lebih tenang, beruntunglah jinhyuk sigap membawanya kesini. paling nggak, cheonggyecheon jauh lebih sunyi dibanding hiruk pikuk myeongdong saat ini.

"aku tau kamu suka americano, tapi teh panas jauh lebih baik buat kamu sekarang," ucap jinhyuk lembut seraya memberikan gelas kertas berisikan teh susu hangat, gelasnya dilapisi lagi dengan tisu lima lapis, supaya tangan wooseok nggak kepanasan.

"makasih, jinhyuk," gumam wooseok pelan, menunggu tehnya agar dapat diseruput.

"maafin aku," _ini udah ke lima belas kalinya jinhyuk minta maaf_ ,

"aku nggak tau kalau kamu punya," jinhyuk terdiam sebentar, kemudian menghela napas panjang,

" _aku nggak tau kamu punya panic attack._ nggak seharusnya aku ninggalin kamu tadi," nadanya masih terdengar merasa sangat bersalah.

"jinhyuk, it's okay. i'm fine now, and you're here. it's okay," balas wooseok sambil tersenyum lemah. sesungguhnya, wooseok juga merasa nggak enak sama jinhyuk karena harus membuat jinhyuk merasa bersalah seperti ini. jinhyuk pun akhirnya menggenggam tangan wooseok yang masih bebas, erat.

" _lain kali, kalau kita pergi berdua lagi, aku nggak bakal ninggalin kamu_ ," _lain kali_ , katanya. berarti jinhyuk akan merencanakan pergi berdua lagi. entah kenapa, wooseok mendengarnya bergidik sendiri. dalam artian baik. wooseok tersenyum.

"iya jinhyuk, iya," dan mereka pun terdiam. jinhyuk terus mengelus tangan wooseok pelan. _entah, sentuhan jinhyuk benar-benar menenangkan wooseok saat ini._

"kalau kamu nggak keberatan," lanjut jinhyuk lagi, memecah keheningan,

"you can tell me, kenapa kamu bisa punya panic attack. tapi, aku nggak akan maksa kamu, i know it's-"

"no, it's fine. i guess i should tell you, anyway," potong wooseok. 

" _aku pernah diculik, waktu kecil_ ," pernyataan wooseok jelas-jelas membuat jinhyuk kaget. wooseok akhirnya menaruh gelas kertasnya itu disampingnya, dan mulai memilin ujung lengan coatnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"i was only six, dan baru pindah dari korea ke san diego. and my english wasn't that great at that time. waktu itu, aku pergi ke pasar malam bersama ayah dan ibuku. memang dasarnya aku bandel, aku memisahkan diri dari mereka, just because i wanted to play dart games," wooseok tertawa mengingat-ingat masa itu,

" _then, i lost them_. my mom and dad. i called my mom and dad over and over again but of course they wouldn't listen. then, a couple came to me. mereka bilang mereka kenal ayah dan ibuku, dan bilang bahwa ayah dan ibuku sedang mencari aku dan mereka bersedia mengantar aku. again, my english wasn't that great, so i could only understand some of the words, yang aku ingat adalah aku bisa kembali ke ayah dan ibuku. so i followed them, then they brought me into a car. they brought me somewhere, aku cuma ingat bentuknya kayak gudang. then they tied me up, that's when i realized that they were criminals, _human traffickers_. they tried to send me somewhere," mata wooseok mulai sayu dan kosong mengingat kejadian itu. jinhyuk semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ke tangan wooseok.

"mereka nggak ngapa-ngapain sih, but they kept saying that if i don't behave, then my mom and dad would be in danger. i remember that i cried so hard, yet i couldn't do anything," wooseok kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"fortunately, the cops found me in less than twelve hours. ada pengunjung baik hati yang melihat gerak gerik kedua orang yang menculik aku, dan mereka langsung melaporkannya ke orangtuaku dan polisi setempat. aku ingat ibuku menangis waktu itu, she cried so hard, i felt bad for her," wooseok melihat ke arah jinhyuk dengan tatapan sedih.

"since then, i have this mild panic attack condition. aku suka takut kalau ditinggal sendirian secara tiba-tiba, terutama di tempat yang terlalu ramai. i've been doing therapies, though, ever since i was a little. setiap bulan juga aku selalu konsultasi dengan psikolog, so i've been doing really well. _but sometimes, it happens_. _unfortunately, it happened tonight_ , dan pas lagi sama kamu," wooseok berhenti bercerita, dan menarik napas panjang lagi.

"if anything, i should be the one who says sorry, udah bikin kamu khawatir," kata wooseok, sementara jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya,

"i'm the one who needs to apologize, wooseok. again, i'm sorry," _ke enam belas kalinya jinhyuk minta maaf_. wooseok akhirnya memaklumi.

"okay, apology accepted," dan jinhyuk tersenyum maklum.

"and i think," lanjut wooseok lagi,

"this incident also affects the way i trust people. _i don't really trust people_ , except some, including my dad and my mom, and very few friends. karena aku takut, what if they do bad things to me? ditambah aku memang sering pindah-pindah dari kecil sampai SMA, because of my parents' job. so i don't have the energy and effort to develop deep bond with people. so i become detached, overly independent, i would say," tawa wooseok getir,

"does this also affect your dating life, too?" tanya jinhyuk hati-hati.

" _of course_ ," balas wooseok, "come to think of it, i never really develop deep bond with my exes. _karena aku takut. aku takut sedih. dan aku benci perasaan ditinggal_. so all i did with my exes was kiss, fuck, and sleep. _that's it_. less hurtful for me anyway, so everytime i broke up with my exes, i moved on fast. but,"

"but what?"

"over the time, _aku ngerasa kayak... hampa aja_. yang terakhir, mantanku selingkuh. he was making out with another guy right in front of my eyes. but i just stood there, doing nothing. _maybe i deserved it, i don't know_ ," racau wooseok. mendengar kalimat terakhir wooseok, dengan tiba-tiba jinhyuk memeluknya, _erat_.

wooseok spontan kaget, kali ini wajahnya berada di antara leher jinhyuk. baru kali ini dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh jinhyuk. _wanginya menenangkan_. padahal jinhyuk pernah bilang kalau dia nggak pakai parfum, tapi bau pelembut pakaian yang menempel di coat jinhyuk, cara dia memeluk wooseok, mendekapnya dengan erat sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan, serta suhu tubuh jinhyuk yang hangat membuat wooseok merasa _aman di dekapannya._

" _kamu ngapain_?" tanya wooseok. jinhyuk langsung berdecak.

" _hugging you, of course. people like warm hugs_ ," wooseok tersenyum, sambil membalas pelukan jinhyuk dengan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

" _i'm not olaf_ ," canda wooseok, yang jinhyuk ketika mendengar perkataan wooseok, malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"just pretend that you're olaf for the time being, then," gumam jinhyuk pelan,

" _okay_ ," wooseok nggak berani mendongakkan kepalanya sekarang. biarlah dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di leher jinhyuk, memejamkan matanya sebentar, mencoba merasakan presensi laki-laki yang sedang mendekapnya dengan erat.

" _cuma orang goblok yang bisa nyelingkuhin kamu, wooseok. you don't deserve him, and you'll find someone worth your time and love_ ," entah, waktu jinhyuk mengucapkan kalimat itu, cuma _jinhyuk_ yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ini.

*

"aku numpang ke kamar mandi ya, wooseok," ujar jinhyuk begitu sampai di rumah, mengantar wooseok sampai ke dalam. kali ini keduanya sedang berada di ruang makan. wooseok memutar bola matanya,

"biasanya juga kamu nggak pakai izin masuk ke rumah ini," jinhyuk hanya tertawa saja, sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja pantry.

"okay, aku titip hp, ya," wooseok cuma mengangguk. sambil menunggu jinhyuk, dia turut membuka ponselnya, kalau-kalau ada pesan dan email yang belum terbaca.

 _ponsel jinhyuk berbunyi_. cukup lama. tapi rasanya nggak sopan kalau wooseok mengangkatnya. akhirnya dia biarkan sampai nada deringnya mati.

 _dan ponsel jinhyuk berdering sampai tiga kali_. di titik ini, wooseok mulai merasa resah. siapapun yang meneleponnya di jam sebelas malam seperti ini, pasti teleponnya cukup penting sehingga si penelepon menghubunginya sampai tiga kali. pada akhirnya, wooseok mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat ke layar ponsel jinhyuk yang menyala.

belum sempat wooseok melihat siapa nama si penelepon, masuk satu pesan di ponsel jinhyuk. nomornya nggak bernama,

_nomorku ganti, yang lama rusak_

_hurry come home fast_

_your son is looking for you_

seketika, badan wooseok kaku. dibacanya pesan itu berulang-ulang, tapi isinya tetap sama. _your son is looking for you_. _your son_. _anak_. jinhyuk nggak pernah bilang sama wooseok kalau dia punya _anak_. terlebih, kemungkinan besar yang mengirim pesan ini adalah seorang _perempuan_. muka wooseok pucat. entah kenapa, perasaannya nggak enak. banyak pikiran negatif yang terlintas di kepalanya, termasuk kemungkinan bahwa jinhyuk mungkin adalah laki-laki yang udah _beristri_. tapi, buat apa juga kalau udah beristri, dia meluangkan waktunya, malam-malam pula, untuk pergi dengan wooseok? bukannya dia harusnya menjaga anaknya, kalau memang dia adalah seorang ayah? banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepala wooseok, dia harus bertanya pada sejin. tapi bodoh, wooseok lupa kalau _sejin nggak tau kalau wooseok udah berkenalan dengan jinhyuk_. haruskah dia bertanya pada sejin?

"sori ya lama, biasa deh, urusan kamar mandi," jawab jinhyuk iseng. wooseok langsung tersentak begitu melihat jinhyuk udah keluar dari kamar mandi. wooseok langsung berpura-pura tenang, menjauh dari ponsel jinhyuk.

"it's okay, kamu tadi makannya banyak," ujar wooseok dengan nada suara se tenang dan se kalem mungkin. jinhyuk nggak boleh tau kalau wooseok udah melihat isi pesan di ponselnya.

"oke deh, aku pulang dulu. nggak usah anter ke depan, wooseok. aku bisa sendiri," ucap jinhyuk sambil mengacak-acak rambut wooseok. _kalau aja jinhyuk tau bukan cuma rambutnya yang diacak-acak oleh jinhyuk saat ini._

"oke," cuma itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh wooseok. sampai akhirnya jinhyuk melambaikan tangan dan berbalik badan menuju pintu gerbang.

begitu wooseok mendengar pintu gerbang udah tertutup, wooseok langsung duduk lemas di meja makan, masih mencoba mencerna pesan yang barusan nggak sengaja dibacanya. _anak,_ racau wooseok. _jinhyuk, kamu nyembunyiin apa, sih_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ups. surprise.


	10. kejutan dibalik kejutan

"aku nggak ngerti deh sama jam kerja kamu," celetuk wooseok sambil menyendok nasinya yang udah dicelup ke kuah sup seolleongtangnya, ke dalam mulutnya. jinhyuk hanya tersenyum, setelah kimchinya ditelan, "ini kan masih jam makan siang, wooseok, makanya aku bisa ketemu kamu," jawabnya tenang. mereka berdua kini sedang berada di restoran yang nggak jauh dari kantor jinhyuk bekerja. kata jinhyuk, _seolleongtang di restoran ini adalah yang terenak di seoul_. wooseok percaya aja sih, berhubung memang sup daging yang sedang dimakannya ini memang enak, mampu menghangatkan perut dan tubuhnya. saat ini, seoul lagi dingin-dinginnya, sehingga wooseok terpaksa harus pakai padding coat panjang yang menutupi nyaris seluruh tubuhnya (nggak fashionable memang, tapi mau nggak mau, mending begini daripada harus mati kedinginan). 

" _lagian, itu kantor kan juga aku yang punya_. itu lah enaknya jadi arsitek yang punya firm sendiri," jawab jinhyuk bangga. memang harus wooseok akui, untuk ukuran pria berumur tepat tiga puluh tahun, lee jinhyuk termasuk dalam kategori _sukses_ , karena di usianya yang masih terlampau muda, jinhyuk udah berhasil punya studio dan biro arsitektur independen, yang dibangun bersama dua temannya. jadi ya, wooseok maklum dengan jam kerja jinhyuk yang sebenarnya lebih banyak di luar kantor dibanding di dalam kantor. 

"tapi ini karena lagi agak lowong aja, sih. biasanya aku susah buat makan di luar begini, kebanyakan di kantor, atau bahkan di tempat klien. ya plus minus lah, punya usaha sendiri berarti aku juga harus sering-sering networking dan ketemu klien-klien penting. still, i love it, though, and the job definitely pays the bill," lanjut jinhyuk sambil menyendok kuah sup dagingnya.

"kamu keliatan nggak pernah ngeluh ya, kayaknya," balas wooseok pelan, sambil meneguk airnya. jinhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya,

" _hidup terlalu pendek buat dipake ngeluh terus_ ," katanya spontan. wooseok cuma menghela napas panjang. 

"kalo kamu gimana?" tanya jinhyuk tiba-tiba.

"apanya?"

"aku kayaknya belum pernah nanya. kenapa kamu jadi screenwriter, bukan aktor? atau sutradara?" hm, dipikir-pikir jinhyuk mungkin udah orang ke _seribu_ yang nanya ke wooseok perihal pekerjaannya, " _kenapa nggak jadi aktor, malah jadi screenwriter?"_

"emang mukaku cocok ya, jadi aktor?" tanya wooseok kembali, iseng. 

"ya cocok-cocok aja, you don't look too bad," jawab jinhyuk sambil menyeringai, wooseok pun berdecak. tau bahwa kalau jinhyuk udah begini, _biasanya dia akan menggoda wooseok._ tapi kali ini, wooseok ingin menjawab pertanyaan jinhyuk secara serius.

"jujur, tadinya aku sempat kepikiran jadi aktor. i've always liked watching movies ever since i was a little boy. dan aku rasa, aku banyak belajar bahasa inggris juga lewat film dan serial televisi. makanya dari kecil, aku udah bertekad, _bahwa aku harus kerja di industri perfilman, harus bisa tembus ke hollywood_ ," wooseok tersenyum, mengingat-ingat masa kecil dan remajanya yang dipenuhi dengan menonton film dan serial televisi berbagai genre.

"tapi, waktu sophomore year, _i chose to study screenwriting instead of acting_ , mainly because i realized that _i like writing, so much_. setiap aku ambil kelas sastra di SMA, nilaiku selalu bagus, and i enjoyed every single literature classes that i took back then. so i thought, why not combine those two? after all, kalau kamu telaah lagi, _film bagus itu selalu dimulai dari naskah yang bagus dulu_. you need to write words on page first, before creating a scene in a movie, serial, apapun itu. anyway, fortunately my grades were great, and _i passed the scholarship test and admission to the program._ and i was lucky, as soon as i graduated i landed a screenwriting internship with famous director in hollywood, and here i am now," jawab wooseok tersenyum. jinhyuk hanya mengangguk sambil menopang dagunya, matanya seakan menunjukkan bahwa dia mendengarkan celotehan wooseok dengan seksama.

"great that you're living the dream now," puji jinhyuk, yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan wooseok,

" _aku nggak tau aku sekarang living the dream atau nggak_ , mengingat some of my last works _reviewnya jelek_ ," balas wooseok dengan nada mengejek, _mengejek dirinya sendiri_.

"you're just having your lowest point aja sekarang, percaya sama aku, abis ini kamu bakal bikin film bagus lagi," hibur jinhyuk sambil tersenyum. belum sempat wooseok membalas kalimat jinhyuk, ponsel jinhyuk berbunyi lagi. dengan cepat jinhyuk meraih ponselnya yang ditaruh di sampingnya, lalu dia berdiri,

"bentar ya, wooseok," jinhyuk pun permisi sebentar dan berjalan agak jauh dari meja tempat mereka berdua makan.

wooseok cuma mengernyitkan keningnya. sejujurnya, _dia masih nggak lupa insiden nggak sengaja membaca pesan di ponsel jinhyuk itu._ terhitung udah tiga hari wooseok mencoba memendam rasa penasarannya, sekaligus rasa kalut di dalam hatinya itu. bukan apa-apa, tapi hati wooseok benar-benar nggak enak sampai sekarang. banyak dugaan di kepala wooseok, termasuk kemungkinan jinhyuk _berselingkuh_ , _main belakang_ , apapun itu lah yang ada di kepalanya. terlebih, kata _anak_ yang wooseok lihat di pesan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. tapi ya, bodohnya, _wooseok nggak berani bertanya ke jinhyuk sampai sekarang_. ya aneh juga sih, bagaimana juga caranya biar dia bisa menanyakan hal ini ke jinhyuk tanpa terdengar canggung?

_hai jinhyuk, waktu itu kamu bilang kamu single, kok kamu punya anak?_

_hai jinhyuk, kamu punya simpanan ya? atau aku jadi simpanan kamu?_

_hai jinhyuk, kenapa nggak jujur sama aku kalau kamu punya anak?_

_hai jinhyuk, itu anaknya siapa ya?_

dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya yang terlintas di kepala wooseok. yang sayangnya, _cuma tertanam di kepalanya aja_. nggak mungkin juga wooseok bertanya kepada sejin, karena ya, _wooseok juga belum bilang sampai sekarang ke sejin kalau dia udah berkenalan, bahkan udah sampai tahap peluk-pelukan sama jinhyuk_. mengingat insiden itu lagi, wooseok berdebar nggak karuan. tapi dipikir lagi, kenapa _wooseok peduli amat ya soal ini_? mungkin kah, mungkin kah wooseok beneran udah _menaruh perasaan_ pada jinhyuk? karena, ya kalau wooseok cuma menganggap jinhyuk sebagai teman biasa, urusan ini harusnya cuma jadi _angin lalu_ buat wooseok. nyatanya, ini benar-benar mengganggu pikiran dan perasaannya. entah, _wooseok bingung_.

"sori ya, agak lama telponnya," suara jinhyuk memecah lamunan wooseok. jinhyuk pun kembali duduk dan menyendok sup dagingnya lagi. supnya benar-benar bersih sekarang.

" _telponnya rahasia banget, ya? sampe harus berdiri menjauh segala_ ," sindir wooseok. _semoga aja abis ini jinhyuk sedikit tersentil dengan sindiran wooseok_.

"ya begitulah, urusan kantor," jawab jinhyuk santai.

"yakin urusan kantor? perasaan tadi kamu ngangkat telpon klien di depan aku tenang-tenang aja nggak sampai harus berdiri segala," serang wooseok tiba-tiba. _this is it_. semoga abis ini jinhyuk gelagapan terus jujur dia barusan angkat telpon dari _siapa_. tapi, entah ya, nampaknya jinhyuk memang pintar mengatur ekspresinya menjadi lebih datar dan tenang.

"iya, bener kok urusan kantor," wooseok menyerah. _mungkin lain kali_ , mungkin di lain waktu dia bertemu jinhyuk, dia akan bertanya perihal _anak_ ini pada jinhyuk, yang waktu ketemu berikutnya adalah,

"by the way, besok kamu jadi mau ke ddp kan? kalo jadi, aku jemput besok," tanya jinhyuk, seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi, mencoba mengatur jadwalnya di kalender ponselnya. wooseok mengangguk,

"iya, temenin aku, ya," balas wooseok. semoga, _semoga_ , wooseok punya _keberanian_ untuk menanyakan hal yang udah bikin hatinya kalut ini pada jinhyuk.

*

pagi hari sejin akhir-akhir ini selalu dimulai di _kolam renang_ , memapah paula dan membimbingnya untuk melakukan _senam air_ dengan nenek-nenek berusia delapan puluh-an itu. untuk wanita seusianya, paula sebenarnya masih kuat berjalan tanpa tongkat. tapi tetap aja, pergerakan kakinya harus dilatih secara berkala supaya paula nggak sepenuhnya bergantung dengan tongkat. beruntung sejin masih ingat gerakan senam air dasar yang pernah dipelajarinya sewaktu dia melakukan pekerjaan sukarela semasa perkuliahannya, jadi lah dia buat sesi senam air selama empat puluh lima menit bersama paula di kolam renang rumah wooseok (tenang, dari rumah paula ke rumah wooseok, sejin selalu menjemput paula dengan mobil convertible wooseok, utamanya supaya paula juga nggak terlalu lelah berjalan). 

"you're doing good, paula. sekarang kayaknya jauh, jauh lebih baik," celetuk sejin, kedua tangannya dipegang erat oleh paula yang berjalan di dalam kolam cetek, sejin pelan-pelan jalan mundur ke belakang.

"i think so, yeah, kakiku terasa lebih kuat sekarang," seru paula berjalan pelan-pelan. akhirnya, mereka berhenti sebelum sejin tergelincir ke bagian kolam renang yang lebih dalam. dari kejauhan, sejin bisa lihat sosok seungyoun yang berjalan menuju ke area kolam renang. _pasti seungyoun telat bangun lagi._

"masih latihan?" seru seungyoun kepada sejin sambil berkacak pinggang. bajunya kelewat santai hari ini. cuma topi kupluk, sweater warna hijau lumut, dan celana selutut serta sendal adidas andalannya.

"ini baru aja selesai. i think we're done for today, paula. can you call maria for me, seungyoun?" seungyoun pun mengangguk seraya memanggil maria. maria dengan sigap berjalan mendekati pinggir kolam renang dan memberikan tangannya kepada paula yang pelan-pelan naik tangga, keluar dari kolam renang,

" _slowly paula, you got it,_ " kata maria sambil memegang tangan paula kencang, supaya paula nggak tergelincir. di belakang paula, sejin sedikit mendorong punggung paula agar paula nggak terjatuh. akhirnya, paula keluar dari kolam renang tanpa ada kesulitan.

"you don't want to get out?" tanya paula pada sejin, yang masih ada di dalam kolam renang,

"i want to swim for a bit more, paula. it's okay, i'll join you for breakfast after you take the shower," balas sejin lembut, sambil berenang sedikit ke tengah kolam renang. paula pun mengangguk, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil dipapah oleh maria. tiba-tiba aja, seungyoun melepas sendalnya, membuka bajunya, spontan sejin panik,

" _ngapain?!_ " pekik sejin, yang disambut dengan kerutan alis seungyoun, sekarang kupluknya yang dibuka, dilanjut dengan membuka retsleting celana selututnya. beruntungnya, seungyoun masih pake _boxer._

" _mau berenang_?" tanya seungyoun balik. bodoh, _bodoh_. ya jelas jawabannya seungyoun mau berenang, _bukan sekadar membuka baju untuk jadi pemandangan indah di mata sejin aja_. _indah katamu_ , gusar sejin. baru lah sejin sadar selain _tato pistol_ yang dilihatnya di hari pertama dia bertemu seungyoun, seungyoun juga punya beberapa tato lain yang tersembunyi di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. semuanya terlihat jelas sekarang. _entah_ , rasanya sejin ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam air dalam-dalam demi menyembunyikan mukanya yang merona panas karena _pemandangan_ yang barusan dilihatnya itu.

tau-tau, seungyoun udah ada di sebelahnya sekarang, rambutnya basah karena air kolam,  
"lomba cepet-cepetan yuk, five laps," seru seungyoun tiba-tiba, mengambil ancang-ancang dari ujung kolam renang. yang diajak tentu merasa sisi kompetitifnya digelitik oleh seungyoun. sejin ikut berenang ke ujung, dan memasang kacamata renangnya,

" _game on. satu, dua_ ," dan kemudian dua-duanya menyelam, berenang dengan gaya bebas sampai lima putaran.

_satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima,_

sejin pun mengangkat kepalanya, mengambil napas banyak-banyak. dia menang, _tentu saja_. sejin boleh berbangga hati bahwa dia masih kuat menahan napas panjang selama berenang, ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang ringan dan lincah, mempermudah dirinya untuk menyelami kolam dengan cepat.

"i won!" seungyoun nggak muncul di hadapannya saat ini, _kemana dia_?

"seung-" tau-tau badan sejin ditarik _dari bawah_ oleh seungyoun, spontan kepala sejin masuk ke dalam air secara tiba-tiba, dan _sejin dipeluk seungyoun, erat_. sejin pun mengerjap ketika dia berhasil mengangkat kepalanya keluar dari air. karena panik, sejin pun merangkul leher seungyoun, takut tiba-tiba tenggelam, karena mereka berdua sekarang sedang mengambang di bagian kolam yang dalam. _seungyoun barusan mengerjainya_.

"seungyoun! kalau aku tenggelam _gimana?_!" pekik sejin panik, seungyoun hanya terpingkal-pingkal, tangannya masih dilingkar di pinggang sejin,

" _nggak lucu, seungyoun_ ," sejin mengingatkannya lagi, akhirnya seungyoun berhenti tertawa,

"iya iya, maaf," ujar seungyoun lembut. sejin akhirnya baru sadar bahwa wajah seungyoun dekat banget sekarang. buliran air turun ke wajah seungyoun dari rambutnya yang basah. terlebih, rambut seungyoun saat ini seakan disisir ke belakang, memperlihatkan keningnya dan ya, baru lah sejin sadar bahwa ini pertama kalinya sejin merangkul leher seungyoun, menyentuh kulit bagian atasnya yang _nggak dilapisi kain apapun_. _dada seungyoun bidang, dan pundaknya lebar_. di titik ini, sejin nggak berani lagi menatap bagian tubuh seungyoun yang lain, dan berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ke _mata seungyoun_ , bukan _bibirnya_. kenapa juga harus _bibir_?

" _ekhem_ ," deham maria memecah kesunyian diantara sejin dan seungyoun, spontan sejin melepas rangkulannya. _canggung banget ini_.

"paula asked if you've finished swimming. looks like you're not finished... _yet_ ," ujar paula sambil menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum penuh arti. muka sejin beneran merah kayak kepiting rebus sekarang. seungyoun nggak lebih baik keadaannya, _sama aja_. 

"finished already. just tell paula to wait for us, i will take a shower first," jawab sejin tenang, _berusaha tenang_. maria hanya mengangguk,

"okay, will prepare the toast for both of you, then," setelah maria melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah, sejin pun akhirnya berenang menuju tangga kolam renang. kalau boleh jujur, _kakinya masih lemas karena insiden barusan_.

"you swim more, aku udah selesai," jawab sejin cepat, tanpa menoleh ke seungyoun. dari belakang, sejin masih bisa mendengar kecipak air yang cukup keras.

begitu masuk ke dalam rumah sambil mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk, udah ada paula dan maria yang berdiri bersebelahan, tersenyum penuh arti. sejin mengernyitkan keningnya,

"what?" tanya sejin kepada mereka berdua.

"oh boy, good to be young and in love, huh?" goda paula sambil tertawa.

"i _am not_ in love, paula," sanggah sejin, disambut dengan tawa kedua wanita itu lagi,

"you can say whatever you want, sejin. but the way i see it, i think you're obviously smitten with him," lanjut paula lagi,

"and it goes both ways, i guess," celetuk maria. sejin mendengus, _dasar nenek-nenek ini, bikin gosip aja_.

"whatever, i'm going to take a shower," sanggah sejin cepat, menaiki tangga menuju kamar mandi utama. sambil mandi, sejin berusaha keras melupakan _pemandangan barusan_ , sambil menyiram wajahnya berkali-kali dengan air dingin.

*

untungnya, sejin bisa menjaga komposurnya saat diajak makan malam berdua dengan seungyoun hari itu. seungyoun sengaja mengajaknya makan di salah satu restoran jepang yang termasuk dalam kategori mewah, bilangnya seungyoun sih, " _aku ngidam sushi_ ," maka jadilah mereka disini. malah tadinya, seungyoun ingin mengajaknya memesan menu omakase. tapi berhubung sejin bukan tipe yang terbiasa makan dengan porsi banyak, pada akhirnya mereka memesan menu _a la carte_ aja (lebih tepatnya, sejin nggak enak kalau harus memesan menu omakase, karena seungyoun memaksanya agar hari itu dia aja yang bayar tagihannya).

" _man, i'm starving_ ," seru seungyoun sambil membolak-balik menu makanan yang ada di depannya. sejin cuma tersenyum aja. 

"anyway, how's the progress with paula? kayaknya dia makin membaik ya kakinya?" tanya seungyoun, seraya meneguk sake yang sengaja dia pesan buat mereka berdua. sejin mengangguk.

"definitely better now. dan dua hari lalu aku menemukan gaun chanel vintage yang cocok dipakai dia buat acara award itu. just need some adjustment though, it's on the way," sejin memang sengaja memesan gaun itu dari salah satu situs yang menjual pakaian vintage di internet (itu juga dikasih tau seungyoun). modelnya sesuai dengan keinginan paula, hanya aja butuh penyesuaian sana-sini. untungnya, sejin bisa meminjam mesin jahit maria. jadilah dia, selain melakukan senam air di pagi hari bersama paula, sejin juga mengkoreksi beberapa bagian di baju paula di waktu senggangnya. 

"good choice, you can't go wrong with chanel," angguk seungyoun,

"now that i think of it, should i wear armani or zegna to that award? atau aku pakai boss aja, ya?" tanya seungyoun pada dirinya sendiri,

"didn't think that you know suits that much," goda sejin. seungyoun melipat tangannya,

" _just because i dress like a hobo doesn't mean that i cannot dress like a proper gentleman, sejin_ ," sejin tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"kamu sendiri lho ya, yang bilang kamu kayak hobo," ujar sejin lagi, seungyoun ikut terkekeh.

"kamu sendiri nanti pake apa? _do you even bring your suit here to l.a._?" tanya seungyoun. sejin cuma menggeleng,

"nggak tau, nih. mungkin nanti aku cari sendiri di bloomingdales, atau ke melrose," mendengar jawaban sejin, seungyoun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan mengetik kombinasi nomor, mencoba menelepon seseorang. begitu teleponnya tersambung,

"hi, alan. it's me, evan, how are you?" sejin baru kali ini mendengar seungyoun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama _evan_ ,

"i'm good. hey listen, are you free tomorrow at like eleven am? a friend of mine might need some help here, you definitely have a lot of options, right? yes, yes i think he needs some alteration. he's quite small, like wooseok. no, unfortunately wooseok's out of town. yep, alright then. cool, see you tomorrow, bye," ada jeda di setiap kalimat yang diucapkan seungyoun lewat telepon itu. begitu sambungan teleponnya ditutup, seungyoun tersenyum lebar kepada sejin. _seungyoun barusan nelpon siapa, sih?_

"okay, we're going to do suit shopping tomorrow before we head to lacma. don't worry, he's a longtime friend of mine, and wooseok, too. you'll be in good hands," ujar seungyoun santai. sebentar, _gimana_?

" _gimana, seungyoun_?" sejin mencoba memperjelas kalimatnya seungyoun,

"iya, besok sebelum kita ke lacma, siangnya kita ke butik jas langganan aku sama wooseok. kan kamu barusan bilang, kamu belum punya jas yang bagus. ya udah, sekalian aja kita kesana dan beli jas disitu. jasnya bagus-bagus, pasti ada yang sesuai dengan gaya dan selera kamu,"

"jasnya customized?"

"iya, one of the best bespoke suit's boutiques in los angeles. quite legendary, and their clients are a-tier, too," sejin menganga. _bespoke suits, mahal dong?_

" _mahal dong_?"

"define _expensive_ ," jelas seungyoun,

"like, _above one thousand dollars_? seungyoun, you know i can't afford that,"

"santai, nanti dikasih diskon. _dan aku yang beliin_ , tenang aja," jawab seungyoun santai lagi. nggak bisa, biar bagaimanapun sejin merasa nggak enak kalau harus seungyoun yang membayar jasnya nanti.

"ih, seungyoun. you don't have to do that you know,"

"i want to," sanggah seungyoun,

"just treat this as an early christmas present from me to you, okay?" lanjut seungyoun memperjelas maksudnya. sejin cuma menunduk.

"i don't know, it feels like," sejin terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"it feels like what?" sejin menghela napas panjang-panjang,

" _it feels like you're my sugar daddy or something_ ," kuping sejin merah sekali sekarang. mendengar kalimat tersebut, seungyoun cuma berdeham, sambil menutup setengah wajahnya dengan buku menu,

" _i don't mind, though_ ," gumam seungyoun super pelan, tapi sejin bisa dengar apa yang _barusan_ dikatakan seungyoun,

" _what?" sejin nggak salah dengar, kan?_

" _nggak_ ," sanggah seungyoun cepat. "you know what, let's order now. let's see," ujar seungyoun cepat sambil memindai daftar makanan yang tertera di buku menu yang dipegangnya.

sejin hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada seungyoun.

" _so, do you prefer salmon or tuna_?" tanya seungyoun, matanya masih membaca daftar menu.

secara tiba-tiba, dia teringat analogi byungchan yang waktu itu diucapkannya ketika sejin sedang menangis-nangis di depannya karena baru diputus hubungan oleh sunho,

" _orang kayak kamu berhak dapet ikan salmon berkualitas_ ," sejin tiba-tiba tersenyum mengingat-ingat analogi itu. lucu, mungkinkah seungyoun adalah _ikan salmon_ yang dicari sejin selama ini? kalau memang itu benar, rasa-rasanya sejin nggak keberatan apabila seungyoun menjadi _ikan salmonnya_.

"sejin, jadinya mau apa, nih? salmon apa tuna?" tanya seungyoun lagi, memecah lamunan sejin.

" _salmon, i prefer salmon_ ," jawab sejin lembut. seungyoun pun tersenyum,

" _salmon it is, then_. hi, excuse me, can we order?" ujar seungyoun sambil mengangkat tangannya memanggil salah satu pelayan yang sedang berlalu lalang. sepanjang makan malam, entah kenapa hati sejin hangat. dan sejin yakin itu bukan karena sake yang diminumnya.

*

wooseok tinggal mengenakan coatnya dan bersiap menuju keluar rumah, sampai akhirnya ponselnya berbunyi. _dari jinhyuk_. perasaan wooseok mulai nggak enak.

"halo?"

"halo, wooseok? kamu dimana sekarang?"

"di rumah, baru mau pakai sepatu," jawab wooseok sambil berusaha mengenakan coatnya. _jangan bilang jinhyuk nggak jadi mengantarnya ke ddp hari ini_.

"wooseok, maaf. sepertinya aku nggak bisa mengantar kamu ke ddp hari ini. ada yang harus aku kerjakan hari ini," _tuh kan, benar dugaanku_ , pikir wooseok dalam hati. wooseok cuma menghela napas panjang. 

"kamu marah, ya?" tanya jinhyuk dengan nada khawatir di seberang. _buat apa juga wooseok marah? eh, tapi marah nggak, ya? nggak tau, sih_.

"nggak marah, sih," jawab wooseok pelan, "cuma _kecewa aja_. kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi malam kalau nggak jadi?" kali ini, wooseok nggak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. bukan apa-apa, wooseok kan juga usaha berpenampilan rapi guna bertemu jinhyuk hari itu.

"aku lupa, wooseok, maaf," jawab jinhyuk lagi.

"ada urusan apa emangnya? _urusan kantor_?"

" _nggak_ -eh, _iya_ , ada klien yang datang ke kantor hari ini, jadi aku harus seharian di kantor," jawab jinhyuk ragu. di titik ini, wooseok mulai yakin kalau jinhyuk _berbohong_. tapi, wooseok udah terlalu malas berspekulasi. hari ini, biarkan dia merasakan rasa kecewanya aja. walaupun dalam hati, dia masih penasaran alasan kenapa jinhyuk tiba-tiba membatalkan rencana pergi dengannya hari ini.

"oke, selamat bekerja kalau begitu," jawab wooseok datar, _se datar datarnya_.

"oke, aku kerja dulu. jangan lupa makan siang ya, wooseok. bye,"

"bye," dan telepon pun ditutup. wooseok menghela napas sangat panjang. _gagal lagi rencananya bertanya soal perihal anak ini ke jinhyuk_. waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi. karena wooseok masih mengantuk, dilepasnya coatnya dan berjalanlah wooseok menuju kamar tidur, merebahkan dirinya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. kali aja dengan tidur siang, wooseok bisa merasa lebih tenang.

 _nihil,_ dalam rentang waktu sembilan puluh menit, wooseok benar-benar nggak bisa tertidur. hanya (berusaha) memejamkan matanya aja, tapi pikirannya kemana-mana. dengan gusar akhirnya dia berjalan keluar kamar dan masuk ke dalam studio sejin.

wooseok cuma berjalan berputar-putar di tengah ruangan studio sejin, sambil berpikir keras. _udah terlanjur kepikiran_ , mau nggak mau wooseok harus konfrontasi soal ini ke jinhyuk, sebelum pikiran buruk mengkonsumsi dirinya lebih dalam. _telepon ke kantornya aja, apa? toh, udah masuk waktu makan siang_ , racau wooseok dalam hati. wooseok ingat jinhyuk pernah memberikan kartu namanya ke wooseok. di kartu itu, tertera nomor telepon kantor jinhyuk, beserta nomor telepon seluler jinhyuk.

nggak mungkin wooseok menelpon ke ponselnya, _bisa-bisa dia nggak mendapatkan jawaban yang dicarinya selama ini_.

dengan tangan gemetar dia menekan kombinasi nomor telpon kantor jinhyuk. lima detik kemudian, telponnya tersambung,

"halo, dengan sunscape architecture, ada yang bisa dibantu?" terdengar suara wanita yang wooseok duga, adalah seorang resepsionis di kantor jinhyuk.

"halo, bisa bicara dengan lee jinhyuk? aku, ng, aku salah satu kliennya. kebetulan ponselnya tidak diangkat, makanya aku telpon ke kantornya," jawab wooseok berpura-pura. satu hal yang dia pelajari selama bekerja di industri perfilman hollywood adalah, _dia kecipratan kemampuan berakting dari para aktor dan aktris yang bekerja sama dengannya_.

"maaf, tuan. _lee jinhyuk hari ini tidak datang ke kantor_ ," _jleb_ , jantung wooseok rasanya seperti dilempar ke perut. 

"oh, _begitu ya_? soalnya kemarin jinhyuk bilang, dia hari ini bakal ada di kantor _seharian_ ," kata wooseok memperjelas kata _seharian_ nya itu. apapun alasannya, yang pasti jinhyuk beneran udah berbohong pada wooseok. si resepsionis pun melanjutkan jawabannya,

"mungkin dia lupa dengan jadwalnya hari ini, tuan. karena hari ini dia bilang ke saya kalau dia tidak masuk kantor hari ini. _beliau harus ke sekolah anaknya_ ," sekarang, wajah wooseok benar-benar pucat. tangannya kaku. berarti waktu itu, waktu dia nggak sengaja melihat isi pesan di ponsel jinhyuk, _dia nggak berhalusinasi_. _jinhyuk beneran punya anak._

" _sekolah anaknya_?" tanya wooseok memperjelas lagi,

"iya tuan. saya kurang tahu lebih jelasnya, beliau hanya menyampaikan bahwa dia tidak datang ke kantor hari ini karena harus ke sekolah anaknya," jawab si resepsionis, makin memperjelas pertanyaan wooseok.

"ada pesan untuk lee jinhyuk, tuan?" _gimana kalau isi pesannya mengingatkan dia supaya nggak berbohong sama wooseok?_ gusar wooseok dalam hati.

"nggak ada, baiklah. terima kasih atas infonya," jawab wooseok tergesa-gesa.

"sama-sama tuan," begitu telepon ditutup, wooseok langsung tersungkur dan termangu. _bisa-bisanya_ , pikir wooseok. wooseok beneran gusar sekarang. terlintaslah ide di kepala wooseok untuk, ini gila sih, _datang ke rumah jinhyuk_. _secara tiba-tiba, nggak pakai bilang dulu ke tuan rumahnya._ ini mungkin bukan ide yang baik, tapi kalau memang ini adalah ide yang terbaik supaya jinhyuk nggak berbohong lagi pada wooseok, maka wooseok akan melakukannya. masalahnya, _wooseok nggak tau alamat rumah jinhyuk._

 _"tanya sejin apa ya, nggak wooseok. think, wooseok, think_ ," gumam wooseok pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan berputar-putar, berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mendatangi rumah jinhyuk. dengan asal, wooseok membuka isi laci di meja kerja sejin. mata wooseok membelalak. berkatilah sejin dan kesiapannya dalam segala hal yang darurat. ada buku kecil bertuliskan "emergency contacts" (wooseok kagum dengan sejin, di era teknologi canggih begini dia masih menyempatkan diri _menulis_ alamat dan telepon rumah orang-orang terdekat dan nomor darurat di atas kertas), berisi nomor-nomor penting orang-orang terdekatnya, _beserta alamat rumah mereka_. dibacanya secara cepat isi buku kecil itu, _ada nama jinhyuk. lengkap dengan alamat apartemennya._ dengan cepat wooseok mengetik alamat apartemen jinhyuk di ponselnya itu. malam ini, rasanya wooseok harus datang ke apartemen jinhyuk.

*

sepanjang tiga puluh menit perjalanan di taksi, tangan wooseok keringetan. jantungnya juga berdebar nggak karuan. sesungguhnya, wooseok merasa nggak sopan jika harus mendatangi apartemen jinhyuk secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. tapi, rasa penasarannya udah nggak bisa dibendung lagi. maksud kedatangannya juga untuk memastikan, bahwa jinhyuk nggak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh pada wooseok nantinya. di pikiran terburuknya, wooseok nggak mau jadi penyebab keretakan rumah tangga orang lain. bukan apa-apa, tapi sejatinya, pria yang udah berumah tangga ya pasti akan _memilih untuk diam di rumah_ ketimbang menemani orang yang baru dikenalnya dalam hitungan dua minggu, _malam-malam pula_. terlebih, di rumah tangga ini udah ada _anaknya_. _ah, anak_. ini juga yang mengganggu pikiran wooseok selama ini. usia jinhyuk mungkin memang usia prima untuk memiliki seorang anak, tapi, _ya masa, sih?_ _seorang jinhyuk udah punya anak?_

sesampainya di gedung apartemen jinhyuk, wooseok terus-terusan menarik napas panjang, sambil menunggu dirinya sampai di lantai apartemen jinhyuk. sampai juga wooseok di lantai tiga belas (ini angka sial kalau menurut orang-orang, tapi ya udahlah, wooseok nggak percaya hal-hal mistis kayak begini). kalau mengacu pada tulisan sejin, nomor apartemen jinhyuk adalah 1308. sebelum menekan bel pintu depannya, wooseok menarik napas terlebih dahulu. _jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia berharap semua ini adalah gurauan belaka saja. bisa jadi semesta lagi becandain dia kali ini._

wooseok akhirnya menekan belnya. kurang lebih lima belas detik menunggu, akhirnya pintunya terbuka. wooseok mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya,

"jinhyuk, aku mau tanya-" begitu wooseok membuka matanya, dalam kondisi pandangan lurus, _nggak ada siapa-siapa di depannya._

barulah wooseok sadar, ada sosok yang tingginya nggak lebih dari pinggul wooseok, mendongak ke arahnya. wooseok akhirnya menurunkan pandangannya, matanya membulat.

di depannya, ada _anak laki-laki_ , kemungkinan besar masih dalam usia dibawah enam tahun. pipinya tembam, hidung kecilnya mancung dan wajahnya, _lucu sekali._ binar matanya bulat dan tatapannya polos, _seakan dia nggak punya dosa sama sekali._

" _jinwoo, ayah kan udah bilang, kalau ada yang ngebel biar ayah yang buka, nak_ ," terdengar sayup suara yang makin jelas terdengar di telinga wooseok, menghampiri anak yang berdiri di depannya itu. wooseok kenal betul dengan suara berat itu, itu suara,

" _wooseok?_ " jinhyuk, memakai apron berwarna biru muda dan masih memakai kemeja dan celana chinonya, melotot nggak percaya bahwa wooseok ada di depannya _saat ini_.

" _jinhyuk.._." lirih wooseok pelan, sangat pelan. sekujur tubuhnya kaku, dan wajahnya seakan nggak bisa digerakkan dengan leluasa. mereka bertatap pandang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya anak yang berada di antara mereka berdua itu mengeluarkan suaranya,

_"ayah, ini temen ayah?"_

kaki wooseok benar-benar lemas sekarang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *senyum senyum ketawa ketiwi hohohohohohoho*


	11. bayi matahari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kali ini, aku cuma pengen ngepost bagian wshn aja. tenang, ynjnnya menyusul di chapter selanjutnya ehehe. biar nggak kepanjangan dan capek juga bacanya. also, i hope this chapter explains a lot of things. have a good weekend. happy uget uget.

wooseok masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah jinhyuk, terdiam. pintu rumah jinhyuk masih terbuka, tapi wooseok bingung apakah dia harus melangkah maju, atau berbalik mundur. sesungguhnya, dia bingung harus merasa _apa_. haruskah dia menyesal karena udah melakukan sesuatu yang impulsif, di luar akal sehatnya ini? atau haruskah dia sekarang berbalik badan dan mencoba melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi? sekarang semuanya beneran nyata. jinhyuk emang beneran punya _anak_ , dan wooseok, benar-benar menyesal bahwa dia harus tau tentang ini bukan dari mulut jinhyuk sendiri. haruskah dia kecewa? atau haruskah dia bersikap biasa aja?

di tengah lamunannya, jinhyuk dengan lirih memanggil namanya lagi, " _wooseok.._." wooseok yakin jinhyuk sama bingung dan nggak berdaya seperti dirinya malam ini. tiba-tiba, anak kecil itu menarik celana jinhyuk, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke arahnya,

" _ayah, kok temennya dibiarin di luar_?" tanyanya polos. otomatis wooseok dan jinhyuk langsung menunduk ke arah suara kecil itu. jinhyuk, akhirnya menarik napas panjang, sangat panjang, sebelum dia meraih anak yang ada di sampingnya itu, menggendongnya. tiba-tiba, jinhyuk tersenyum lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkan anaknya bahwa jinhyuk tentu nggak ada maksud untuk membiarkan _temannya_ ini berdiri terpaku di luar rumahnya.

"wooseok," panggilnya lagi, mencoba membuat wooseok fokus ke dirinya dan anak laki-laki yang sedang digendongnya itu,

"kenalin, ini lee jinwoo, _anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya_. jinwoo, ayo say hi to ayah's friend," ucap jinhyuk dengan lembut, sambil menoleh ke _anaknya_ itu, penuh kasih sayang. pandangan jinhyuk ke semua orang selalu memancarkan keteduhan, tapi ada yang beda dari cara dia memandang jinwoo. yang jelas, wooseok bisa merasakan _kasih sayang_ _yang begitu dalam_ ke anak bernama lee jinwoo itu. yang disuruh memperkenalkan diri langsung menoleh ke wooseok, dengan mata bulatnya itu. anak itu kepalang lucu, _lucu bukan main_. matanya persis jinhyuk, nggak berkelopak, tapi bulat dan tajam pandangannya. hidungnya mancung, satu fitur lagi yang diturunkan dari jinhyuk pada anak ini. dan pipinya, tuhan, _wooseok rasanya ingin mencubit pipi anak itu lama-lama sampai pipinya merah_. wooseok memang senang bermain dengan anak kecil, tapi ada magnet dalam diri jinwoo yang mampu membuat wooseok untuk tersenyum tulus ketika melihatnya. 

" _halo, aku lee jinwoo_ ," ucap anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya malu-malu. wajahnya masih disembunyikan di belakang leher ayahnya. wooseok pun langsung menggamit jemari kecil anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu, mencoba mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata anak yang bernama jinwoo itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke jinwoo. wooseok banyak belajar soal berinteraksi dengan anak-anak, terutama dengan anak balita seusia jinwoo. 

"halo jinwoo," ucap wooseok manis,

"aku kim wooseok, temen baiknya ayah. tapi kamu bisa panggil aku _uncle wooseok_ ," lanjutnya lagi. mendengar kalimat wooseok, jinhyuk tertegun. mengingat fakta bahwa ini pertama kalinya wooseok bertemu dengan jinwoo, bisa dibilang, baru kali ini jinwoo nggak berusaha menjauh atau menutup diri. alih-alih, senyum anaknya merekah, seraya mengayun jemari kecilnya yang sedang digamit oleh jemari wooseok.

" _nice to meet you uncle wooseok_ ," jawab jinwoo sambil tersenyum. mau nggak mau, wooseok tersenyum gemas.

"nice to meet you too, jinwoo,"

jinwoo kemudian berbisik ke ayahnya,

"ayah," ucapnya pelan, berbisik,

" _uncle wooseok is so pretty_ ," spontan wooseok tertawa, mau nggak mau jinhyuk juga ikut tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknya. jelas udah, _wooseok berhasil menarik perhatian jinwoo._ dan ya, wooseok tau sendiri kalau anak kecil itu _nggak bisa bohong_. 

" _jinwoo jarang-jarang bisa cepat warming up sama orang, this is new_ ," balas jinhyuk jujur, matanya masih tertuju ke wooseok, apologetik. wooseok hanya mengangguk.

"well, thank you for the compliments, jinwoo, i appreciate it," balas wooseok sambil tersenyum, matanya menyipit, sementara jinwoo ikut terkekeh kecil.

"you come just in time. aku lagi masak buat makan malem, ayo masuk," ucap jinhyuk lagi, mempersilahkan wooseok masuk. jinwoo pun diturunkan dari gendongannya, langsung menggamit jemari wooseok dengan jemari kecilnya itu. diajaknya wooseok masuk dan dia berlari kecil, mau nggak mau wooseok mengikuti irama langkahnya,

"ayo uncle masuk!" pekik jinwoo semangat sambil menarik jemari wooseok. begitu wooseok masuk, baru lah wooseok sadar dengan keadaan dan isi apartemen jinhyuk dan jinwoo, yang sebenarnya nggak terlalu luas, tapi cukup untuk ditinggali _dua, atau mungkin tiga orang_. kontras dengan imej jinhyuk dan gaya arsitekturnya yang megah, furnitur jinhyuk kebanyakan bermodelkan minimalis, didominasi warna putih, hitam, dan abu-abu. wooseok juga baru sadar bahwa nggak ada satu pun sudut tajam di semua furnitur apartemen jinhyuk. kebanyakan mejanya berbentuk persegi panjang dengan sudut tumpul, dan meja oval yang berada di tengah ruangan tv. yang lucu, meskipun apartemen jinhyuk nggak diisi banyak furnitur, di ruangan tengah, bersebaran semua mainan jinwoo dengan segala bentuk rupanya, berwarna-warni, menciptakan kontras dengan furnitur apartemen jinhyuk. wooseok juga baru sadar ada tiga marimong yang dulu pernah diambilnya di hari pertama mereka bertemu di atas meja tv, dan kostum olaf yang masih terlipat rapi di dalam kantung kertas. tapi anehnya, wooseok juga bisa tau bahwa _nggak ada tanda-tanda perempuan yang tinggal di rumah ini_. mungkinkah mereka memang cuma tinggal berdua?

"lucu ya bonekanya, uncle. _ayah pesenin itu buat jinwoo_ ," hati wooseok hangat. pantaslah hari itu dia memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sejin guna mengambil boneka bulu-bulu itu.

" _wooseok, aku bisa jelasin nanti,_ " gumam jinhyuk sambil menghampirinya. tentunya, jinhyuk masih merasa berhutang soal jinwoo kepadanya. tapi, disanggahnya tawaran itu kali ini,

"nanti aja, kalau jinwoo udah tidur," lirih wooseok pelan. jinhyuk hanya mengangguk, sebelum berjongkok guna mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi jinwoo dan mengelus kepala anak semata wayangnya,

"jinwoo, main dulu sama uncle wooseok, ya. ayah mau lanjut masak," jinwoo pun mengangguk antusias,

"okay, ayah! uncle, ayo kita main mobil-mobilan," jinwoo pun memaksa wooseok untuk duduk bersila di atas karpet ruang tengah.

"maaf ya, jadi ngerepotin," ujar jinhyuk sambil menepuk pundak wooseok. wooseok hanya tersenyum,

"nggak apa-apa, udah sana lanjut masak lagi," jinhyuk pun melenggang kembali ke dapur, melanjutkan aktifitas masaknya, tapi matanya sesekali nggak lepas dari wooseok dan jinwoo.

nggak butuh waktu lama buat wooseok untuk bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan jinwoo. jinwoo bagai kembang api yang meletup-letup. _energinya terlampau banyak untuk anak seusianya_. wooseok mungkin terlihat galak dan susah didekati oleh orang asing dari depan, tapi wooseok, tau satu dua cara berinteraksi dengan anak-anak. _wooseok bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika berada di depan anak-anak_. tapi dengan jinwoo, _semuanya menjadi lebih mudah_. dengan natural dia bermain dengan jinwoo sembari menunggu jinhyuk selesai memasak. dari main mobil-mobilan, menyusun lego dan puzzle, bersandiwara sebentar (ceritanya wooseok jadi monster, otomatis dia mengejar jinwoo mengelilingi meja oval yang ada di ruang tv, yang dikejar teriak-teriak kecil, pura-pura ketakutan), hingga akhirnya kini mereka berdua duduk manis, menggambar di atas kertas dengan krayon warna-warni yang tergeletak di karpet.

"uncle wooseok gambar apa?" celinguk jinwoo sambil melihat gambar wooseok,

"gambar bunga, bunga mawar," satu hal yang jinhyuk nggak tau dari wooseok adalah, wooseok juga tau satu dua cara menggambar, terutama dalam menggambar karikatur.

"your drawing is so pretty," puji jinwoo, wooseok hanya mengelus rambut jinwoo lembut,

"thank you, jinwoo. jinwoo sendiri gambar apa?" jinwoo langsung menunjukkan gambarnya ke wooseok. hanya ada gambar dua lingkaran dan paduan garis-garis panjang, 

" _gambar ayah sama jinwoo_ ," jawab jinwoo jujur, senyumnya masih merekah. wooseok dalam hati ingin bertanya kepada jinwoo, _ibunya mana_? _kok cuma gambar ayah sama jinwoo aja?_ belum sempat wooseok bertanya, atau bahkan melintasi pertanyaan itu di depan anak polos itu, jinwoo melanjutkan kalimatnya,

" _jinwoo nggak punya ibu, uncle_ ," jawab jinwoo polos, seakan itu adalah hal yang lumrah diucapkannya. spontan wooseok tertegun, sekaligus, hatinya merasa pilu. bagaimana bisa anak seusia jinwoo bisa mengucap kalimat tersebut dengan santainya? di usianya seperti ini, harusnya jinwoo bisa merasakan kasih sayang ibu yang terdalam. dilihatnya jinhyuk, yang masih sibuk menata piring dan alat makan di atas meja makan. mukanya memang terlihat santai, _tapi wooseok tau bahwa jinhyuk mendengar semua perkataan jinwoo barusan._

 _"but it's okay, uncle. i already have ayah, and ayah is the best father in this world,"_ ujar jinwoo semangat, sambil meregangkan tangannya. jinhyuk terkekeh mendengar perkataan jinwoo. makanannya sudah siap tertata rapi di meja.

"you are right, jinwoo. alright, it's time for dinner," ujar jinhyuk seraya mengangkat jinwoo dari lantai, menggendongnya dan mendudukinya di atas kursi balita yang udah disiapkan oleh jinhyuk. jinwoo masih terlalu kecil untuk duduk di kursi meja makan biasa. wooseok pun ikut duduk di meja makan bersama ayah dan anak itu, dia duduk di sebelah jinwoo.

"berdoa dulu jinwoo," ucap jinhyuk lagi, selagi menggamit tangan jinwoo, dan jinwoo menggamit tangan wooseok susah payah, yang akhirnya wooseok menggeser kursinya mendekati kursi jinwoo.

" _tuhan, makasih atas makanannya hari ini. semoga jinwoo dan ayah dan uncle wooseok bisa makan enak terus selamanya, amin_ ," doanya pendek dan jujur, wooseok mau nggak mau menahan tawanya sambil memejam matanya. selesai berdoa, baru lah wooseok sadar, setelah melihat tiga jenis lauk, satu sup, dan tiga mangkuk berisi nasi campuran kacang merah, untuk ukuran seorang ayah yang memasak sendiri, usaha jinhyuk _boleh juga._

 _"i didn't know that you can cook,_ " puji wooseok tulus dan jujur. yang dipuji hanya mengangkat bahunya,

"ya kalau masakan simpel begini masih bisa, lah," simpel katanya. _wooseok bahkan menggoreng telur aja bisa gosong_.

"cobain supnya, uncle! ayah makes the best jjigae," celetuk jinwoo sambil mengunyah, mulutnya penuh dengan nasi.

"jinwoo, don't talk while you chew. nanti keselek, nak," ucap jinhyuk mengingatkan, sambil mengelus punggung kecil jinwoo. wooseok pun menyendok supnya ke mulutnya, dan rasanya,

"enak. enak. i like it," jawab wooseok jujur. jinhyuk pun cuma tersenyum, dan ketiga manusia itu melanjutkan malamnya dengan makan bersama, sesekali yang dewasa membantu jinwoo menghabiskan makanannya.

selesai makan, wooseok membantu jinhyuk mengangkat piring-piring kotor ke dapur. sebenarnya, jinhyuk nggak mau dibantu, tapi wooseok bersikeras membantunya. di sela-sela wooseok menaruh piring dan gelas ke dalam wastafel, jinhyuk pun berbisik ke wooseok, takut jinwoo dengar,

"wooseok, boleh aku cerita-"

" _nanti aja_ ," potong wooseok lagi. kali ini, dia ingin meluangkan waktunya lagi dengan jinwoo. terlebih, rasanya riskan bagi mereka berdua untuk berbagi keluh kesah yang udah dipendamnya selama ini di saat jinwoo masih terbangun,

"nanti aja, kalau jinwoo udah tidur," jawab wooseok pelan. yang disebut namanya tau-tau udah menarik celana wooseok lagi,

"uncle, ayo kita main lagi!" celetuk jinwoo sambil berjinjit dan berkali-kali menarik celananya. jinhyuk hanya berkacak pinggang melihat tingkah anaknya,

"jinwoo, ini kan udah waktunya tidur. kok minta main lagi?"

"masih jam setengah sembilan, ayah! _jinwoo mau main sama uncle wooseok_!" anak itu mulai mengeluarkan tantrumnya. wooseok maklum, anak seusia jinwoo memang selayaknya mengeluarkan ekspresinya dengan jujur. wooseok langsung menggendong anak itu, dan berkata,

"jinwoo, kalau uncle mau main sama jinwoo sebentaaar aja, jinwoo mau ya nurut sama ayah? abis main jinwoo tidur, ya? nanti kalau jinwoo nggak mau tidur, nggak bisa main sama uncle wooseok lagi besoknya," ucap wooseok lembut. jinwoo, membuat jinhyuk terkejut, _menurut pada wooseok sambil menganggukkan kepalanya riang._ jinhyuk berani sumpah, baru kali ini jinwoo bisa menjadi penurut seperti ini, selain dengan jinhyuk dan salah satu temannya, sejin. itu juga dengan sejin, jinwoo harus _warming up_ cukup lama sebelum akhirnya jinwoo mau berinteraksi dengan sejin.

"okay, uncle!" dan mereka bermain sebentar, sementara jinhyuk membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci semua piring dan gelas kotor yang ada di dapur. begitu masuk waktu tidur jinwoo, diajaknya wooseok masuk ke dalam kamar jinwoo. agak berantakan karena penuh dengan mainan, tapi nggak apa. paling nggak tempat tidurnya (yang sebenarnya terlampau besar untuk jinwoo) bersih dari mainan. dengan semangat jinwoo menarik selimutnya dan mengajak wooseok berbaring di sebelahnya. _wooseok tadi berjanji akan membacakan buku cerita dongeng pada jinwoo sebelum dia tidur_. dengan asal, wooseok mengambil salah satu buku dongeng tipis yang tersusun rapi di rak buku kamar jinwoo. wooseok pun membuka selimut, berbaring di sebelah jinwoo. waktu udah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. anehnya, _wooseok udah mulai mengantuk_ , mungkin karena keadaan kamar jinwoo yang remang-remang hanya diterangi lampu tidur.

"uncle mau cerita apa?"

"jack dan pohon kacang ajaib. ayah udah pernah bacain ini belum?"

"belum! ceritanya gimana, uncle?" wooseok cuma tertawa, kemudian membaca bukunya di samping jinwoo,

"di zaman dahulu kala, ada seorang anak laki-laki bernama jack. jack tinggal dengan ibunya," cerita itu berlanjut, sampai di akhir cerita, wooseok menoleh ke sampingnya. jinwoo udah tertidur pulas. dengan hati-hati wooseok menaruh buku dongeng yang barusan dipegangnya di nakas samping tempat tidur jinwoo. pelan-pelan, pandangan mata wooseok kabur dan kelopak matanya pun mulai berat. _tidur sebentar kali, ya_ , ujar wooseok dalam hati. dan terlelaplah wooseok, dengan jinwoo yang berbaring di sampingnya.

*

wooseok mengerjap pelan, kepalanya agak pegal karena terlalu lama tertidur menyamping. pelan-pelan matanya dibuka. jinwoo masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. tapi sekarang, di tempat tidur itu bukan cuma ada wooseok dan jinwoo. _ada jinhyuk,_ yang ikut terlelap dengan posisi menyamping di seberang, samping kanan jinwoo. posisi jinwoo sekarang tertidur di tengah jinhyuk dan wooseok. wooseok juga baru sadar, punggung tangannya (wooseok nampaknya nggak sadar bahwa satu tangannya memeluk jinwoo dari luar selimut), _disentuh_ , oleh ibu jari jinhyuk. _tangannya digenggam._ jinhyuk pun ikut terbangun karena pergerakan badan wooseok,

"kamu kebangun?" tanya jinhyuk, suaranya parau.

"ini jam berapa?" tanya wooseok balik. _wooseok seharusnya udah pulang dari tadi._

"setengah satu. tidur lagi aja. nanti pagi aku anter," ujar jinhyuk sambil memejamkan matanya lagi. wooseok mencoba bangkit, tapi percuma. tangannya digamit erat oleh jinhyuk.

"tidur. nanti aku anter, sekalian kita bicara," wooseok nggak bisa melawannya. apalagi dengan fakta bahwa sekarang jinhyuk sedang mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jarinya pelan, membuat dirinya tenang kembali.

"okay," wooseok menatap wajah jinhyuk sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dia terlelap kembali.

*

selalu ada yang pertama di hidup wooseok. termasuk momen pertama kalinya jinhyuk melihat wooseok dengan keadaan belum mandi di pagi hari. mereka berdua kali ini udah sampai di sekolah jinwoo, mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu gerbang.

"sini peluk ayah dulu," ucap jinhyuk sambil berjongkok dan memeluk anaknya erat. tangan kecil jinwoo berusaha mengalungkan punggung ayahnya yang lebar,

" _sayangnya ayah, anaknya ayah yang paling ayah sayang. have fun di sekolah, jinwoo_. _i love you,_ " ucap jinhyuk manis. wooseok, yang melihat pemandangan itu, merasa terenyuh.

" _i love you, too ayah!"_ ujar jinwoo riang, lalu lanjut memeluk wooseok. wooseok pun membalas pelukannya,

"bye, jinwoo," ucap wooseok sambil melambaikan tangannya, yang dibalas dengan riang oleh jinwoo,

"bye uncle wooseok! bye ayah!" dan jinwoo pun mulai nggak terlihat dari pandangan mereka berdua. kedua insan itu kemudian menatap satu sama lain. _oke, sekarang baru kerasa hawa-hawa canggungnya_. sepanjang mereka berjalan menuju ke parkiran, mereka belum ngomong apa-apa. keduanya takut untuk memulai percakapan mereka. dari momen menyalakan mesin mobil, keluar parkiran, sampai akhirnya mobil melaju ke jalan raya, mereka masih belum bisa ngomong apa-apa.

jalanan hari itu cukup macet. kemungkinan besar butuh waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit bagi wooseok untuk sampai dengan selamat di rumah. mungkin, ini saat yang tepat bagi wooseok untuk memulai percakapannya,

"jinhyuk, aku-"

" _aku minta maaf_ ," potong jinhyuk. matanya masih ke jalan raya, tapi wooseok bisa liat dia mengeratkan pegangannya di kendali setirnya.

"aku minta maaf, karena nggak pernah bilang soal jinwoo ke kamu," lanjutnya lagi. wooseok pun cuma mengangguk,

"sebenernya kamu nggak perlu minta maaf, sih. toh, _itu urusan pribadi kamu,"_ jawab wooseok maklum. jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya,

"nggak, aku rasa kamu berhak untuk menerima permohonan maaf aku, _karena aku udah bohong berkali-kali ke kamu_ ," sanggah jinhyuk lagi.

"waktu kita jalan pagi ke taman itu, aku pulang buru-buru karena aku harus mampir ke sekolah jinwoo. alerginya kambuh, jinwoo nggak sengaja makan udang bekal temannya, jadi aku harus bawa dia ke rumah sakit," wooseok mengangguk,

"hari sebelum kita ke myeongdong, selain aku harus bekerja, aku juga harus ke sekolah jinwoo, mengurus surat sakitnya. seharian dia nggak masuk karena badannya masih gatal-gatal karena alerginya", wooseok mengangguk lagi,

"dan kemarin aku batalin janji aku buat nganterin kamu ke ddp, karena aku lupa kalau aku harus ke gladi kotor pentas seni sekolahnya jinwoo," dan wooseok berhenti mengangguk. jadi selama ini, semua alasan jinhyuk memang untuk _jinwoo seorang_. tapi entah kenapa, wooseok menjadi sedikit lebih lega karena jinhyuk udah jujur soal ini.

"maaf wooseok, maaf sekali lagi," ujar jinhyuk apologetik, menatap wooseok sebentar. yang ditatap cuma mengangguk,

"aku maafin. maaf juga aku tadi malem tiba-tiba ke rumah kamu," balas wooseok. jinhyuk cuma tersenyum,

"nggak apa-apa. aku seneng malah, baru kali ini jinwoo bisa cepat dekat dengan orang lain. biasanya, dia ngambek dulu, bahkan menatap mata orangnya aja nggak mau. tapi sama kamu, dia _beda._ makanya aku mau bilang makasih, karena kamu udah baik sekali sama jinwoo," yang diucapkan terima kasih cuma tersenyum,

"hard to not like jinwoo. he's adorable," _just like his dad_ , ucap wooseok dalam hati. jinhyuk hanya tertawa,

"well he is," dan kemudian hening lagi. masih ada yang mengganjal di hati wooseok. mungkin ini juga saat yang tepat bagi wooseok untuk menanyakan perihal ini ke jinhyuk.

"jinhyuk, maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi," wooseok menarik napas terlebih dahulu,

" _jinwoo, beneran anak kamu, kan_?" jinhyuk seakan udah tau arah percakapan ini kemana. cuma mengangguk,

" _iya, dia anak kandungku satu-satunya_ ," jawaban jinhyuk harusnya udah nggak perlu diprediksi lagi. dari fitur wajah jinwoo, _jelas-jelas jinwoo adalah anak kandung jinhyuk_. tapi masalahnya, _ibunya_...

"aku _pernah menikah_ , wooseok," ada penekanan di kata pernah, seakan jinhyuk mau meyakinkan bahwa jinhyuk udah selesai urusannya dengan ibunya.

"kalau kamu nggak mau cerita, nggak apa-"

"nggak, aku rasa kamu juga harus tau soal ini. supaya kamu nggak salah paham," potong jinhyuk lagi. jinhyuk pun mulai bercerita,

"aku ketemu ibu jinwoo waktu masih berkuliah di sydney. dia juniorku, tapi beda jurusan. kami sama-sama anak rantau. i instantly fell in love with her when i met her. we dated for a while, dan kami menikah setelah aku menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjanaku," wooseok bisa liat jinhyuk terasa berat bercerita soal ini, tapi dia nggak berani menyanggah atau bahkan memberhentikannya.

"i was so in love with her. after one month of marriage, she got pregnant, with jinwoo. kebahagiaanku makin bertambah. aku masih ingat waktu itu aku sedang mengurus tesisku waktu aku tau istriku hamil. everyone was so happy. aku, dia, keluargaku, semuanya. we patiently waited for nine months. then jinwoo was born, super healthy. i still remembered his loud cry, even until now. aku juga menangis, tapi bukan tangisan bahagia," wooseok mulai nggak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini. hatinya tiba-tiba nggak enak,

" _kenapa_?" bodoh, kenapa juga wooseok bertanya.

" _she left us_ ," jawab jinhyuk getir. "ibunya jinwoo meninggal dua jam setelah jinwoo lahir. pendarahan hebat," hati wooseok rasanya seperti dikoyak dan dicabik-cabik saat ini. wooseok rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga. siapa yang tau dibalik senyum teduh jinhyuk dan tawa riang jinwoo, tersimpan luka yang begitu dalam.

"aku ikhlas dengan kepergian ibunya jinwoo. tapi kalau boleh jujur, enam bulan pertama beliau meninggalkan kita, _aku stres berat_. ada masa dimana aku membiarkan jinwoo menangis kencang, _karena aku nggak tau harus berbuat apa_. tapi pelan-pelan aku bangkit. _demi jinwoo. dan demi ibunya_. biar bagaimanapun, _jinwoo adalah anugerah terbesar yang bisa aku terima di dunia ini._ cuma jinwoo kebahagiaan aku, makanya aku bekerja keras buat menghidupi dia, supaya dia nggak pernah merasa kekurangan," lanjut jinhyuk getir. matanya berkaca-kaca sekarang. wooseok pun nggak berani menatap mata jinhyuk, takut ikut berkaca-kaca.

"i'm so sorry, jinhyuk," cuma itu yang bisa wooseok ucapkan. 

" _it's okay. aku udah ikhlas. my late wife is in better place, and i'm content with my life now_ ," balas jinhyuk meyakinkan wooseok.

"kenapa kamu nggak cerita dari awal soal ini?" tanya wooseok lagi. wooseok dan mulutnya yang nggak bisa di filter itu. tapi rasa penasaran masih menyelimutinya saat ini.

"karena aku bingung," jawab jinhyuk jujur. _bingung kenapa_? wooseok menaikkan salah satu alisnya, mengernyit.

" _aku bingung gimana caranya cerita soal ini ke orang yang lagi aku coba deketin. siapa juga yang mau terima duda kayak aku_ ," lanjut jinhyuk cepat, dengan suara pelan. oh. OH. oh. berarti, ya tuhan. berarti jinhyuk,

" _iya, kayaknya aku suka sama kamu_ ," lanjut jinhyuk jujur. dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil. tapi wooseok dengar semua itu. _semuanya_.

muka wooseok panas sekarang. pipinya bersemu merah. sesekali dia mencuri pandang ke samping kirinya, tapi begitu jinhyuk menoleh, dia buang pandangannya ke luar jendela. tapi dia bisa liat kuping jinhyuk merah, walaupun ekspresinya datar menatap ke depan. mereka nggak bicara apa-apa lagi sehabis itu, hanya diam, ditemani sayup-sayup lagu yang sedang diputar di radio.

*

sesampainya di rumah, wooseok diantar jinhyuk sampai ke depan pintu gerbang. jinhyuk, masih bisa aja ya bersikap tenang seperti ini, _disaat dia barusan mengaku kalau dia suka sama wooseok._

"istirahatlah, aku yakin leher kamu pegel karena tadi malem tidurnya sempit-sempitan," wooseok mencoba menahan ekspresinya supaya nggak keliatan malu. baru inget, _tadi malem secara nggak langsung dia juga tidur dengan jinhyuk_.

"okay," lirih wooseok pelan. jinhyuk cuma mengangguk pelan, dan sebelum berbalik, wooseok kembali memanggilnya,

"jinhyuk!" yang dipanggil kemudian menoleh,

"ya?"

"kapan?" jinhyuk mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan wooseok,

" _kapan pentas seninya jinwoo_?" tanya wooseok cepat. otomatis jinhyuk kaget, walaupun jinhyuk tetap menjawab pertanyaan wooseok,

"lusa, kenapa?" wooseok kemudian menarik napas panjang,

" _aku boleh ikut_? that is, if you still have extra ticket," jawab wooseok sambil tercekat. jinhyuk hanya melotot, nggak nyangka wooseok akan menanyakan hal ini.

"kenapa kamu mau nonton?" tanya jinhyuk penasaran.

"karena," wooseok berhenti dulu, mencoba menenangkan debaran di jantungnya,

" _karena aku pengen lebih deket sama jinwoo_ ," jinhyuk nggak butuh penjelasan lebih dalam perihal pernyataan wooseok barusan. pelan-pelan, dia tersenyum,

"my son is such a charmer, isn't he,"

" _just like his dad_ ," ucap wooseok jujur. yang dipuji barusan malu, langsung menggaruk tengkuknya. mukanya merah sekarang.

"okay, uh, baiklah. lusa aku jemput bersama jinwoo. nanti aku hubungi kamu," jinhyuk gagap. lucu. baru kali ini wooseok liat jinhyuk kayak begini.

"terus, jinhyuk," pelan-pelan wooseok melangkah mendekati jinhyuk. entah apa yang ada di pikiran wooseok saat ini, kali ini biarkan dia melakukan sesuatu yang impulsif. telapak tangan wooseok menangkup leher jinhyuk. wooseok berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi jinhyuk, kepalanya mendekat ke wajah jinhyuk, dan,

_cup!_

pipi kiri jinhyuk disentuh sesuatu yang lembut. _wooseok barusan mencium pipinya_. sekujur tubuh jinhyuk kaku. dan jinhyuk membelalakkan matanya. yang barusan mencium kemudian hanya menunduk,

" _makasih. buat tadi malem. bye_ ," wooseok _langsung berbalik badan dan berlari._ membanting pintu gerbangnya, membiarkan jinhyuk bengong, mulutnya masih menganga nggak percaya apa yang barusan dialaminya.

" _HNGGGGGH YOU FOOL_ ," teriak wooseok sambil berlari ke kamar, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya karena mengingat insiden barusan. _malu, malu banget_. _berasa remaja lagi jatuh cinta aja_. atau mungkin memang benar. wooseok memang udah nggak remaja lagi, tapi rasanya, memang benar kali ini, kalau dia _udah jatuh cinta_ sama lee jinhyuk.


	12. ruang (ekstra) di hati

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lunas ya ynjnnya. semoga BANGET pada suka. tried my best to convey the messages, and the sweet moment at the end as well uhuy. have a great week!

"evan! good to see you, man! how are you?" seorang pemuda berkulit putih dan berambut coklat tua, dengan jas dan celana abu-abu senada (nggak lupa dasi berwarna ungu muda, melengkapi penampilan necisnya) langsung menghampiri seungyoun dan merentangan tangannya guna memeluknya erat. alih-alih langsung menuju ke los angeles country museum of art di siang ini, sejin dan seungyoun sedang berada di salah satu toko yang menjual jas dan tuxedo mewah di kawasan downtown, los angeles. utamanya karena, seungyoun merasa sejin harus punya jas customized yang sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhnya itu dan bisa dipakai saat menemani paula di acara penghargaan nanti. menurut seungyoun, toko langganan dirinya dan wooseok ini termasuk salah satu toko yang menjual jas personalized yang berkualitas, dan klien-kliennya kebanyakan kolega wooseok ( _nggak usah disebut nama-namanya siapa, tapi sejin bisa menebak pelanggannya adalah orang-orang yang punya peran penting di industri hollywood_ ). sejin cuma menelan ludah, baru masuk aja dia bisa liat bahwa _beribu-ribu dolar amerika_ akan hilang begitu aja hari ini karena perkara jas.

"good! it's been a while," ucap seungyoun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. kemudian dia memperkenalkan sejin ke evan, salah satu asisten toko yang juga teman baik seungyoun itu.

"ah, you must be sejin. hi, i'm alan, nice to meet you," ujar alan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, sejin menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum,

"hi, nice to meet you, too," dari raut wajah alan, terlihat bahwa dia _tau betul_ apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"well evan's right, you're _definitely_ on the smaller size, just like wooseok," masih aneh di telinga sejin ketika seseorang memanggil seungyoun dengan nama _evan_ ,

"told you. which is why we need your help," ucap seungyoun langsung duduk di kursi sofa, merebahkan dirinya dengan santai.

"where is wooseok, by the way? _i miss his little feisty mouth_ ," ujar alan sambil menoleh ke arah seungyoun, yang cuma mengangkat bahunya,

"he's currently in seoul, taking a break,"

"i see. but oh well. now _sejin_ , evan told me that you need a new, customized suit. i am pleased to say that we have different sorts of styles of suits that might suit your preference. however, considering that the time is a bit of an issue here, would you mind to see the ready-to-wear ones? we can definitely do some alterations after you try them," ujar alan profesional. 

"sure, i mean i'm okay with anything," jawab sejin sedikit gugup. alan akhirnya tersenyum lagi,

"okay, then. let me get some fabrics and perhaps some shirts and suits that might suit your style. he's definitely on the quirky side, doesn't he?" tanya alan kepada seungyoun,

"you know it better," seungyoun (dan juga sejin) sepenuhnya percaya pada keahlian alan,

"alright, would you like some drinks? by the way i'm asking _sejin_ , not you, evan. wooseok is not here so i definitely do not want to drag you out of the store due to your _extraordinary_ drunk acts," ujar alan jahil. sepertinya mereka udah cukup dekat sampai di titik alan pun tau kalau _seungyoun suka bertingkah aneh ketika sedang mabuk_. seungyoun cuma mendengus,

"i can't even drink, i'm driving, alan," ucap seungyoun, sejin hanya tertawa kecil aja. sambil menunggu alan mempersiapkan semuanya, seorang pelayan menyuguhi dua gelas mocktail kepada sejin dan seungyoun, alih-alih champagne. lagipula, sejin juga nggak ingin minum alkohol di pagi menjelang siang ini.

"kamu kayaknya udah kenal banget ya, sama alan?" sejin bertanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan seungyoun,

"mau nggak mau kenal, soalnya aku sama wooseok udah langganan disini," nggak sampai lima menit, alan dengan susah payah mendorong rak pakaian, berbagai model jas dan kemeja digantung di rak itu. nggak lupa, alan juga membawa buku berisikan bahan kain kemeja yang bisa dipilih sejin secara langsung, serta beberapa aksesoris seperti dasi, kancing manset, dan sapu tangan yang mungkin dibutuhkan sejin. sejin menganga melihatnya.

"wow," gumam sejin pelan, tapi alan bisa dengar.

" _wow indeed_. now, these are definitely latest season. i have personally selected these for you to try, i think these kind of suits will hug your body perfectly. now, shall we try them one by one?" sejin cuma pasrah, membiarkan alan memilihkan beberapa jas yang bisa dicobanya langsung.

beruntung, alan benar-benar tau apa yang dikerjakannya. semua jas yang dicoba sejin bagus, sangat bagus, dan kelihatan _mahal_. sesekali alan juga menjelaskan bahan kain jas tersebut, bagaimana jahitannya, bentuk potongan jasnya, dan berbagai informasi yang terlampau banyak untuk diserap di otak sejin. untungnya sih, sejin juga mengerti satu dua hal soal menjahit dan memadu padankan pakaian. bagaimanapun, dia kan juga pengusaha lini baju yang cukup sukses juga di negara asalnya. jadi, p _ercakapan alan dan sejin nyambung_. seungyoun, yang _nggak ngerti apa-apa, cuma mengangguk aja_. 

setelah lelah mencoba dan melakukan bongkar pasang baju, pilihan sejin jatuh pada dua jas dengan potongan skinny lengkap dengan celananya, hanya saja warnanya berbeda: satu berwarna abu-abu muda bermotifkan tartan, satu lagi berwarna abu-abu tua, bermotif garis-garis. sejin juga udah selesai memilih kemeja dan dasinya. kemejanya berwarna putih susu, dan nggak lupa dasi berukuran medium berwarna merah marun, berbahan satin campuran.

"so, which one is better for him?" tanya alan ke seungyoun sambil memegang dua gantungan jas di tangannya. seungyoun hanya mengelus dagunya, berpikir,

"hmmm, tartan is definitely on the trendier side, which suits him. _but i think the stripe one is better for the occasion_ ," sejin pun setuju. biar bagaimanapun, mau se trendi apapun dirinya, sejin tetap ingin berpakaian formal di acara penghargaan nanti.

"i see. well then, let's try wearing them altogether, okay?" sejin pun mencoba mengenakan semuanya di ruang ganti (alan bahkan meminjamkan salah satu sepatu pantofel yang ada di display agar bisa dikenakan sejin). begitu selesai, dengan ragu-ragu dia melangkah keluar, berdiri di depan seungyoun dan alan.

" _gimana seungyoun_?" tanya sejin dengan suara pelan. tangannya direntangkan, supaya seungyoun dan alan bisa lihat semua sisi jasnya. seungyoun, cuma diam, nggak bicara apa-apa, terus menatapnya.

" _well, what do you think?_ " tanya alan sambil menyenggol pundak seungyoun.

"you look..." apa? _you look apa_?

" _you look good," singkat. padat. jelas_. cuma itu yang diucapkan seungyoun. alan cuma mendengus sambil menyenggol pundak seungyoun lagi.

"good is such an understatement. evan, he looks _dashing_. wow, sejin, i can't believe you can pull this off, not a lot of people can look good in this skinny suit, it fits you perfectly," puji alan sambil bertepuk tangan. sejin cuma tersenyum kecil,

"thank you," sementara seungyoun masih terdiam, matanya menuju ke arah sejin. _rasa-rasanya seungyoun nggak kedip_. 

"however," lanjut alan, kemudian dia berdiri sambil mencubit sedikit bagian lengan dalam jas sejin yang agak kebesaran,

"i do think we should make the sleeves a little bit smaller. _but don't worry_ , the suit will be ready before the event. we will deliver your suit to your place,"

"thank you alan,"

"ah, don't think about it. it's my pleasure to help you," ujar alan sopan, "so, are you happy with this?", lanjutnya. sejin cuma mengangguk.

" _oh well then, we got the perfect suit_ ," lanjut alan sambil memberikan gerakan fist bump ke seungyoun. _sekarang tinggal bagian bayar-bayarnya aja._

"can you prepare the receipt, then? make it fast, we want to go to lacma after this," ucap seungyoun sambil memberikan kartu kreditnya (american express, black card) ke alan. _tuh kan, seungyoun._

"seungyoun, jangan-"

"udah. _nggak ada penolakan_. i'll pay," sejin cuma manyun. alan, melihat pemandangan itu, hanya bersiul sambil melirik ke arah seungyoun dengan penuh arti,

" _sejin must be very special, huh_?" mendengar perkataan alan, seungyoun cuma memalingkan mukanya sambil menepis tangannya,

"just quickly prepare the receipt." ucap seungyoun cepat. alan cuma tertawa terbahak-bahak, pada akhirnya dia menyerah menggoda seungyoun,

"alright. ten minutes," alan pun berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk mempersiapkan notanya. sejin, yang udah berganti pakaiannya lagi, menatap seungyoun dengan ekspresi _sedang hutang sesuatu_ sama seungyoun.

"seungyoun,"

"hm?"

"makasih ya, jasnya," seungyoun cuma tersenyum,

"your welcome. hope you like it," sejin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya,

"i _love_ it. thank you," sekarang seungyoun tertawa,

"kebanyakan bilang terima kasih kamu. iya, your welcome once again," dan kemudian hening. sejin pun akhirnya duduk di sebelah seungyoun, sembari menunggu nota jasnya siap dibayar oleh seungyoun. kakinya digoyangkan sambil sejin memindai beberapa jas yang digantung di depannya.

" _you look great, by the way, in that suit_ ," gumam seungyoun pelan. sejin entah kenapa bergidik malu mendengarnya,

" _you already told me that. besides, you're the one who picked that suit. "_ sanggah sejin lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah muda di pipinya.

"yes, _and i truly mean it,"_ kemudian hening lagi. tiba-tiba, sejin tertawa kecil, seungyoun pun bingung.

"kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ketawa?" sejin cuma menggeleng,

"nggak apa-apa. tadi tiba-tiba kepikiran, kira-kira kalau aku _nikah_ jasku bakal kayak gimana ya, gitu," jawab sejin jujur. seungyoun cuma menghela napas panjang mendengarnya,

"random banget ya? kepikiran itu segala _?_ "

"lumayan. tapi ya nggak apa-apa," sejin cuma mengangguk, sebelum melanjutkan percakapannya dengan seungyoun,

"dulu waktu aku masih pacaran sama kak sunho, aku udah punya bayangan tentang _pesta_ _pernikahan yang sempurna_. semuanya, sampe ke detil-detilnya. dari jasnya, lokasinya, mau ngundang siapa aja, makanannya apa, sampai ke lagu dansa pertamanya. tapi ya, berhubung _kandas_ ," sejin cuma menunduk, nggak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. seungyoun mencoba menghiburnya dengan menepuk punggungnya,

"you know what. my mom told me there is no such thing as _perfect wedding ceremony_. i've seen a lot of cases where people focus too much on the ceremony to the point they got stressed. i think rather than focusing on the ceremony, marriage for me is all about focusing on _how to spend the rest of your life with your spouse_. the ceremony only lasted for about three hours, but the marriage is forever, til the death do us part thing. so no need to think about it too much. one day," seungyoun kemudian menggamit tangan sejin erat,

"one day, i can assure you, _you'll find him_. _that special someone who is ready to spend the rest of his life with you_. unfortunately, it's not your ex. tapi aku yakin kamu bakal ketemu orang itu, you deserve that special someone, karena kamu orang baik, sejin. and _good person deserve a good person as well,_ " ucap seungyoun yakin. sejin hanya mengangguk pelan. nggak sanggup berkata apa-apa. kalimat seungyoun barusan mengena di hatinya. seungyoun benar. bukan perkara pesta dan kemewahannya, tapi bagaimana nanti kalau dia menikah, bagaimana caranya mengelola hubungan kasih sayang selamanya itu dengan pasangan hidupnya.

 _"i wonder_ _who_ ," waktu mata sejin bertemu dengan mata seungyoun, badannya kaku. _aneh_ , _kenapa jantungnya berdebar nggak karuan begini_? hati kecilnya seakan ingin meminta pada alam semesta bahwa kalau bisa, _kalau diizinkan_ , dia mau laki-laki seperti _seungyoun_ yang jadi pendamping hidupnya. siapa juga yang nggak mau sama seorang _cho seungyoun_?

"sorry to interrupt your _lovey dovey moment_ , but evan, i need you to sign this," suara alan memecah momen intim mereka berdua. seungyoun dengan cepat berdiri sambil merapikan sweaternya, sambil mengambil pulpen yang diberikan oleh alan. seraya seungyoun menanda tangani nota, alan berkali-kali menoleh ke sejin dengan senyum penuh arti. yang ditatap cuma membuang muka, gugup.

"okay, done. i'll make sure to deliver sejin's suit to your place. til we meet again, sejin," ucap alan sambil menjabat tangan sejin kencang. _akhirnya_ , selesai juga balada pencarian jas sempurna untuk lee sejin ini. sekarang, sejin dan seungyoun bisa ke lacma dengan tenang.

*

beruntung hari itu hari jumat, lacma buka sampai jam delapan malam hari itu. satu kesamaan yang dimiliki oleh sejin dan seungyoun adalah, dua-duanya _sangat, sangat_ suka ke galeri, instalasi seni, museum seni, _apapun itu namanya_. keduanya sama-sama senang mengapresiasi karya seni baik dalam bentuk lukisan dan berbagai macam seni rupa seperti patung dan instalasi teknologi. dari sebelum sejin berangkat ke los angeles, lacma adalah salah satu tujuan utama yang _harus_ dikunjungi sejin, bagaimanapun caranya. memang lacma adalah tempat wisata turis yang cukup ikonik, terlebih dengan adanya instalasi urban light karya chris burden, yaitu berpuluh puluh pilar putih tinggi yang dipasang secara apik di bagian depan museum tersebut. harusnya, empat jam mengelilingi museum _udah lebih dari cukup_ buat sejin dan seungyoun.

"udah beli tiketnya?" tanya seungyoun kepada sejin. tadinya, seungyoun bersikeras untuk membelikan tiket masuk museum itu buat sejin (seungyoun nggak perlu bayar, toh dia udah jadi member), tapi apalah arti dua puluh dolar amerika buat sejin. terlebih, kalau dibandingkan dengan harga jas sejin yang mencapai _tiga ribu lima ratus dolar_ , rasanya sejin makin nggak enak kalau sekadar tiket masuk museum aja juga dibayarin seungyoun.

"udah, yuk," belum siap sejin meraih pergelangan tangan seungyoun, tiba-tiba ekspresi seungyoun berubah menjadi, _panik_ , takut, _horrified_ , apapun itu bahasanya. sejin bingung,

"kenapa seungyoun?" dari belakang punggung sejin, rasa-rasanya ada sepasang orang yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"evan, hi. long time no see," begitu sejin membalikkan badannya, ada wanita yang mungkin usianya juga nggak jauh dari mereka berdua. wanita blasteran asia-amerika (sejin hanya menebak-nebak) cantik, memakai gaun payet yang panjangnya hanya sepaha, dan memakai jaket kulit serta sepatu bot hitam. di sebelahya, berdiri seorang laki-laki bule berperawakan cukup tampan, memakai blazer berwarna khaki dan kemeja biru yang kancingnya _dibuka tiga_. wajahnya terlihat sombong. sejujurnya, _sejin risih._ kenapa juga kancingnya harus dibuka sebanyak itu?

"hi, clara," jawab seungyoun singkat dan datar. oh. _ini mantan pacar seungyoun_. _dan pacarnya mantan pacar seungyoun yang kata seungyoun menyebalkan itu_. 

"well look who we bumped into. evan cho, still working on that crap music of yours?" seungyoun pun kemudian menggertakkan rahangnya,

" _none of your business_ ," ucap seungyoun cepat. matanya terlihat marah, baru kali ini sejin liat seungyoun menatap orang _galak_ begini.

"what are you two doing anyway?" tanya seungyoun lagi,

" _none of your business_ ," balas si pria menyebalkan itu ke seungyoun, sambil menyeringai. kemudian, dia menatap sejin. mukanya menunjukkan senyum arogan dan menyebalkan,

" _and who's this pretty chink right here_?" seungyoun melotot, tangannya langsung mengepal. nggak seharusnya si pria brengsek ini memanggil sejin dengan sebutan _itu_.

" _don't you fucking call him that_ ," si pria brengsek langsung menoleh dengan tatapan ejek,

"what? it's true, though. and by the way, cho, i can't believe you're into guys, now. didn't think that you're into homoerotic shit,"

" _so what_?" ucap sejin tiba-tiba. sejin nggak tahan untuk nggak berkomentar. biar bagaimana pun, _pria brengsek ini barusan menyentil amarah sejin karena dia udah bikin seungyoun marah_.

" _why do YOU care about his sexual preferences? does it make you superior from him_?" lanjut sejin lagi. sambil menghela napas panjang, kemudian sejin tersenyum menyeringai, menatap pasangan pria dan wanita yang ada di depannya.

"i must say, that's very petty and low of you to judge someone based on their preferences. people like you may have all money in this world, _but you will never go far with that shitty personality of yours_. besides, my friend right here earns his money _ON HIS OWN EFFORTS_ , unlike you, relying only on your dad's money. now, if you think of it, who's the superior one?" balas sejin lugas. nggak ada keraguan dalam kalimatnya. seungyoun langsung melotot melihat sejin bisa bersikap, tegas, dan lugas seperti ini. _sejin keren banget. banget_. nggak sedikitpun dia bergeming. si pria brengsek itu langsung melotot dan melayangkan tangannya siap menampar sejin,

"why you-" tangan si pria brengsek itu langsung ditepis seungyoun. dicengkeramnya erat, sehingga si pria brengsek meringis kesakitan.

" _don't you dare hit him, or i'll break your neck_ ," ujar seungyoun pelan, suaranya berat. kemudian dengan kasar si pria brengsek itu melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman seungyoun. sejin kemudian melerai mereka berdua,

"now if you excuse me, _this pretty chink_ right here," sejin menekankan kata _pretty chink_ nya, seakan dia nggak takut barusan disebut dengan kata yang sangat rasis itu,

"and his friend, are going to enjoy their time here at lacma. if you do still want to be considered as decent human beings by us, it would be nice for both of you to get out of our sight," lanjut sejin galak, sambil menoleh ke arah clara. ada yang harus dikatakan ke clara,

" _and clara. you deserve him._ ayo seungyoun," ucap sejin final, sambil menarik pergelangan tangan seungyoun menuju pintu masuk museum, meninggalkan clara yang masih menganga, lalu memukul dan memarahi pacarnya yang brengsek itu.

seungyoun, masih bengong. _baru kali ini dia liat sejin begini_. yang diliatin cuma ketawa aja, karena seungyoun beneran _mangap_ sampai sekarang.

"nggak usah gitu amat ngeliatinnya," celetuk sejin tertawa geli. seungyoun masih menganga,

" _kamu keren banget barusan,_ " sejin hanya mendecak,

" _gitu doang_. people like him deserve it, though," lanjut sejin lembut,

"kalau aku jadi kamu, udah aku tampar dia," sejin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

" _just because people are being mean to you, doesn't mean that you have to act like one_ ," ucap sejin bijak. lagi-lagi, seungyoun dibuat kagum dengan sejin. ekspresi seungyoun pun nggak bisa terbaca saat ini, seakan seungyoun ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada sejin, tapi tertahan. alih-alih, sejin pun kemudian menyematkan jarinya diantara jari-jari seungyoun, dengan erat.

"udah ah, jangan ngebahas mereka lagi. mending kita masuk, yuk? _you've promised me to show things around_ ," lanjut sejin lagi sambil menarik seungyoun ke dalam museum sambil tersenyum. seungyoun cuma bisa membalas senyumannya dengan senyum yang sepadan.

*

sepanjang mereka mengelilingi museum tersebut (luas banget, sesekali sejin dan seungyoun harus duduk sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan kaki mereka), anehnya, _seungyoun nggak banyak bicara_. seakan dia kayak, _nggak fokus_. sejin harus berkali-kali memanggil namanya, minta dijelaskan tentang lukisan ini, patung itu, nyaris semuanya sih memang. untungnya, seungyoun masih bisa menjaga komposurnya dan menjelaskan _apa yang dia tau_ di karya seni yang ditampilkan disana. tapi, ya gitu. ada masanya sejin memergokinya memandang sejin dalam-dalam. yang diliat tentu ya, _malu_. _tengsin_. _apa ada yang salah sama sejin hari ini_? tapi perasaan sebelum insiden bertemu mantan pacar seungyoun dan si pria brengsek itu, _seungyoun normal-normal aja_. 

akhirnya, mereka keluar juga dari museum setelah puas berkeliling dan belajar tentang hal baru (paling nggak, sejin belajar banyak). sekarang, mereka sedang berjalan diantara pilar-pilar putih ikonik itu, menikmati momen yang tenang, dibawah cahaya bulan. sejin terus tersenyum sepanjang berada di dalam museum, dan senyumnya masih menghiasi wajahnya itu,

"seneng banget aku hari ini. _makasih seungyoun_ ," ujar sejin riang ke pria yang berjalan di belakangnya. tiba-tiba, langkah seungyoun melambat, dan dia berhenti melangkah. matanya hanya menatap sejin. sejin pun menghentikan langkahnya, menyisakan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

" _seungyoun, kenapa?_ " tanya sejin bingung. beberapa saat setelahnya, ekspresi wajah seungyoun berubah. seungyoun tersenyum. manis. _manis banget_. pelan-pelan dia berjalan lagi. menghampiri sejin yang masih berdiri di titiknya. keduanya kini berdiri berhadapan, mau nggak mau sejin mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah seungyoun.

"aku pernah bilang belum sih, _soal mata kamu_?" _kenapa tiba-tiba jadi mata, deh_? tanya sejin dalam hati. 

"kenapa mata aku?" seungyoun tertawa kecil,

"lucu bentuknya, _kayak almond_ ," badan sejin kaku. _rasa-rasanya, dia pernah dengar_ -

"terus hidung kamu," lanjut seungyoun lagi,

"it's cute, _i just realized that your nose is small but pointy_ ," tuhan, _sejin bener-bener nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain sekarang_ ,

"and _your lips_ ," lirih seungyoun pelan, wajahnya kini makin mendekat, dan telapak tangan seungyoun ada di belakang punggung sejin sekarang,

" _they're plump, so plump_ ," _jantung sejin rasanya kayak dilempar ke inti bumi saat ini juga_ ,

" _you're beautiful, sejin_ ," lanjut seungyoun lagi, sambil tersenyum, " _you're beautiful, inside and out_ ," sejin lemas banget sekarang. dia pernah mendengar semua kalimat yang dilontarkan seungyoun barusan, di malam pertama mereka bertemu, _dalam keadaan seungyoun mabuk berat_. waktu itu, sejin nggak percaya bahwa kalimat yang dilontarkan seungyoun itu adalah pujian tulus dari hatinya. _namanya juga orang mabuk, biasanya ngomongnya suka ngelantur_. tapi seungyoun dalam keadaan sadar sekarang, _nggak dalam pengaruh alkohol, setetes pun nggak ada_. apa yang diucapkan seungyoun barusan _jujur ,_ nggak ada satu kata dusta yang terucap dari mulutnya.

pelan-pelan, wajah seungyoun makin dekat, sejin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas seungyoun. pelan-pelan juga, sejin memejamkan matanya, _erat, sangat erat_. ada perasaan panik, antisipasi, kalut, _semuanya_. biasanya, kalau ini film hollywood, seungyoun akan mencium _bibirnya_. tapi kalau boleh jujur, sejin _belum siap_. belum siap meringkuk lemas, belum siap napasnya habis karena dicium seungyoun, belum siap _segalanya_. _takut_. _entah takut karena apa tapi sejin takut._

seungyoun sepertinya sadar, dan akhirnya, sejin merasa ada yang menyentuh _keningnya_. pelan-pelan dia buka matanya. _seungyoun mencium kening sejin khidmat, sambil memejamkan matanya, lama._ kedua telapak tangan seungyoun memenuhi sisi rahang sejin, _berkali-kali dielus pelan wajahnya_. pelan-pelan pula dipisahkan bibir seungyoun dari kening sejin, lalu seungyoun menatap mata sejin, dengan tatapan, nggak tau, sejin nggak berani berasumsi, tapi tatapannya kayak _tatapan penuh kasih sayang._

" _kamu ngucapin makasih banyak banget hari ini, padahal harusnya aku yang berterima kasih sama kamu_ ," bisik seungyoun, tapi sejin bisa dengar _jelas_. seungyoun pun kemudian memeluk sejin erat, membiarkan sejin membenamkan kepalanya di dadanya. seungyoun mengelus rambut sejin, berbisik lagi,

" _thank you sejin, thank you_ ," hati sejin _penuh banget_ sekarang. sejin nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa, tapi dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba menghirup bau parfum seungyoun dalam-dalam. _wangi. seungyoun wangi, wanginya bikin tenang._

malam itu, sejin sadar satu hal. dia selalu mengira bahwa dia _nggak akan sanggup memberi ruang di hatinya buat manusia baru_ , terlebih dengan fakta bahwa dia udah dibuat sakit hati sama mantan pacarnya. harusnya, _sejin merasa kapok_. tapi, tapi malam ini, dibawah cahaya bulan, diantara puluhan pilar tinggi, dan mungkin dipandang puluhan pasang mata asing, sejin rasanya ingin membuka _ruang ekstra_ lagi di hatinya, yang besar, teramat besar, _buat cho seungyoun_. sejin ingin menangis terharu dalam dekapan seungyoun,

 _seungyoun, kayaknya aku sayang sama kamu_.


	13. sebuah realisasi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter yang ini emang semacam filler aja sih compare to others tapi semoga masih tetep suka bacanya. also, things will start to get quite complicated from now on so fasten your seatbelt and enjoy the ride!

wooseok mencoba menahan rasa kantuknya pagi ini, meskipun gagal. dia berkali-kali menguap, yang akhirnya jinhyuk sadar bahwa pria yang di sebelahnya ini terlihat mengantuk.

"masih ngantuk, ya?" tanya jinhyuk sambil berbisik,

"nggak," sanggah wooseok, tapi kemudian dia menutup mulutnya lagi karena menguap. pagi ini, mereka berdua sedang duduk manis dan berada di dalam auditorium sekolah jinwoo, guna menonton penampilan jinwoo di pentas seni tahunan sekolahnya. sejujurnya, karena kejadian _wooseok mencium pipi jinhyuk tempo hari itu_ , selama dua hari wooseok nggak bisa tidur dengan tenang. dan dua cangkir kopi yang udah diteguknya pagi ini nampaknya sia-sia. padahal dia sendiri juga tau jinhyuk akan menjemputnya pagi ini. tapi ya, gitu deh, _dadanya terus berdebar mengingat kebodohan yang dia lakukan kemarin_ (walau sebenarnya, wooseok sama sekali nggak menyesal udah mencium pipi jinhyuk secara tiba-tiba).

" _nggak ngantuk tapi nguap melulu_. padahal kamu nggak harus nemenin aku nonton jinwoo, lho. adik aku bisa nemenin," celetuk jinhyuk. ah, iya. pagi tadi di perjalanan (dengan keadaan mereka udah di dalam mobil, jinwoo masih tertidur pulas di kursi khususnya), lima menit sebelum berangkat, jinhyuk sempat bercakap-cakap lewat telepon dengan _adik perempuan satu-satunya itu_ (wooseok pun baru tau kalau jinhyuk punya adik perempuan),

"iya nggak jadi. _aku udah ada yang nemenin_ ," kali ini jinhyuk nggak harus berdiri atau menjauh dari wooseok tiap mengangkat telepon dari adiknya,

"iya. iyaaa _bawel_ , ah. nanti aku aja yang telpon ibu langsung. iya, iyaaaa," gerutu jinhyuk lewat telepon. wooseok yang duduk di kursi penumpang hanya tersenyum kecil. sepertinya dinamika kakak-adik antara jinhyuk dan adiknya ini lucu sekali.

"iya oke bye udah ya aku mau nyetir. bye," dan jinhyuk menutup teleponnya, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang dan menaruh ponselnya di kantong celananya.

"kamu kayaknya akrab banget ya, sama adik kamu?" jinhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan wooseok,

"she's annoying sometimes, but she's my sister. kalau nggak ada dia juga aku kerepotan mengurus jinwoo sendirian, sih," oh, jangan-jangan, selama ini suara perempuan yang sering nggak sengaja didengar wooseok adalah,

"kemarin-kemarin, tiap kamu angkat telepon terus berdiri menjauh dari aku tuh, _adik kamu_ , ya?" jinhyuk hanya tertawa,

"iya. maaf juga aku nggak pernah bilang soal ini. _selama kita pergi berdua, aku minta dia jagain jinwoo_. pake ngedumel dulu, sih. tapi sebenernya anaknya mau-mau aja. cuma kemarin waktu malam kita ke myeongdong itu dia manyun-manyun, sih, katanya kemaleman banget pulangnya. tapi ya udahlah, adikku juga nggak kerja pagi besoknya,"

wooseok langsung meringis malu mendengarnya. ya tuhan, bisa-bisanya dia berburuk sangka pada waktu itu. 

"kenapa emang? _kamu cemburu_?" goda jinhyuk. yang ditanya gelagapan, berusaha memalingkan wajahnya sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya, mencari distraksi,

" _nggak_ , apaan sih. udah ayo berangkat nanti jinwoo telat," jinhyuk hanya mengangguk, sambil mencuri pandang ke wooseok yang mukanya semerah tomat ceri.

dan jadilah jinhyuk dan wooseok disini, di auditorium. harusnya tiga menit lagi pentasnya mulai,

"nanti abis nonton jinwoo aku anter kamu pulang aja, ya?"

"liat aja nanti," gumam wooseok pelan.

dan akhirnya, pementasan seni bertemakan taman bunga itu dimulai. sebenarnya sih, kalau mau dibandingkan pentas seni profesional ya, ini nggak ada apa-apanya. tapi tetap aja wooseok dan jinhyuk menikmati pentas seni yang penampilnya adalah anak usia taman kanak-kanak itu. berkali-kali audiens di dalam auditorium tertawa melihat tingkah anak-anak mereka (kebanyakan yang menonton adalah orang tua murid taman kanak-kanak tersebut). nggak terkecuali, _wooseok dan jinhyuk, waktu mereka melihat jinwoo dalam kostum tupainya_. pipinya makin tembam karena kepalanya memakai topi berbentuk kepala tupai, menutupi nyaris seluruh kepalanya kecuali wajahnya. berkali-kali jinhyuk berteriak nama jinwoo, yang seringkali ditahan oleh wooseok. walaupun ya, wajar aja jinhyuk begini. _toh, nggak ada salahnya bangga sama anak sendiri_. 

setelah pentas seninya selesai, jinhyuk dan wooseok langsung berjalan menuju belakang panggung, menghampiri jinwoo. jinwoo masih dalam kostum tupainya, tapi terlihat dia keringetan, poninya mulai menyembul dari topi kepala topinya,

"anak ayah hebat! you did well, my baby, ayah is so proud of you," ucap jinhyuk riang sambil menggendong anaknya dan berkali-kali mencium pipinya. jinwoo cuma tertawa geli,

"makasih ayah!" balas jinwoo dengan suara kecilnya. wooseok pun langsung menggamit jemari jinwoo,

"congratulations, jinwoo. you did great," yang nggak disangka-sangka, jinwoo kemudian mencium pipi kanan wooseok. wooseok langsung kaget,

"makasih uncle wooseok!" wooseok langsung memegang pipinya, nggak menyangka bahwa jinwoo barusan _mencium pipinya_ sebagai gestur tanda terima kasih. pada akhirnya, wooseok hanya tertawa,

" _kok ayah nggak dicium pipinya_?" balas jinhyuk sambil pura-pura kecewa. anaknya itu kemudian langsung mencium pipi jinhyuk lama,

" _mmmmwah, sayang ayah_ ," ucap jinwoo sambil memeluk leher jinhyuk dan menempelkan pipinya ke pipi jinhyuk dengan senyum lebar.

" _bisa-bisanya ya, ayah keduluan anaknya_ ," gumam jinhyuk pelan,

"hah?"

"nggaaaak," _dasar jinhyuk, dikira wooseok nggak dengar apa_?

"anyway, now that the show is finished, karena jinwoo udah tampil bagus, kita makan eskrim! my treat, since you're behaving so well and performed really well today," ucap jinhyuk, yang langsung disambut kepalan tangan jinwoo,

"yay! ayah is the best! uncle wooseok ikut kan, ayah?" tanya jinwoo penuh harap. harusnya, agendanya setelah pementasan seni jinwoo selesai, jinhyuk akan langsung mengantar wooseok ke rumah.

"nggak, sayang. uncle wooseok-"

" _iya, uncle wooseok ikut_ ," potong wooseok tiba-tiba. jinhyuk spontan menaikkan alisnya, bingung,

"tadi katanya mau pulang aja? kamu tuh kurang tidur, lho?" wooseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil tersenyum,

"nggak apa-apa, _i want to spend more time with jinwoo_ ," gumam wooseok. jinwoo pun langsung memekik riang.

"yay! ayo ayah, kita berangkat sekarang,"

"iya, jinwoo. jinwoo ganti baju dulu, ya?" jinwoo pun akhirnya mengangguk, turun dari gendongan jinhyuk dan berlari kecil mencari gurunya guna membantunya berganti pakaian. jinhyuk hanya berkacak pinggang sambil melihat ke arah wooseok,

" _spend more time with jinwoo, huh_?" wooseok cuma tertawa,

"ada yang salah, emang?" jinhyuk ikut tertawa, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wooseok. yang didekati langsung gugup,

" _kirain mau spend more time sama ayahnya juga_ ," goda jinhyuk sambil menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum menyeringai. _ih, benar-benar ya laki-laki satu ini_. jinhyuk ternyata masih dalam elemen jahilnya tiap bersama wooseok.

"terserah, deh. aku keluar dulu, nanti aku tunggu di depan pintu gerbang, ya," balas wooseok cepat, sambil membalikkan badannya. dia sadar bahwa jinhyuk melihatnya dengan intens dari belakang, _tapi sesungguhnya, dia nggak keberatan diliatin kayak gitu_. tanpa sadar, wooseok tersenyum tipis mengingat senyum jinhyuk barusan.

  


*

  


setelah tiga hari, akhirnya gaun chanel paula yang dimodifikasi oleh sejin selesai juga. kali ini, paula sedang berada di rumah wooseok, mencoba gaun yang udah dimodifikasi oleh sejin itu. sebenarnya, modifikasinya nggak terlalu banyak. hanya menambah payet-payet kecil di bagian roknya agar terlihat lebih mewah dan berkilap ketika disinari lampu. sejin juga menambahkan tumpukan kain di bagian lengannya menjadi lebih panjang, agar terlihat lebih konservatif (dan supaya, kata paula sih, _gelambir lengannya juga bisa ditutupi_ ). berkali-kali paula memutar badannya, nampaknya dia sangat suka dengan pergerakan kain campuran tulle dan satinnya setiap dia berputar,

" _oh my, i love this. thanks for everything, sejin_ ," puji paula setelah melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. sejin cuma tersenyum, berdiri di belakang paula,

"don't mention it, you look great," balas sejin dengan anggukan yakin. nggak sadar, ternyata seungyoun udah masuk ke ruang tengah, tempat dimana sejin dan paula berada.

"wow, look what we have here. _paula, you look beautiful_ ," puji seungyoun. tangannya memegang gantungan tas garmen, yang sejin kira, isinya adalah seperangkat jas sejin, lengkap dengan celana, kemeja, dan dasinya. memang seungyoun udah berjanji akan mengantar jas sejin langsung ke rumah wooseok.

"why thank you, seungyoun. kalau bukan karena sejin, gaunnya tidak akan secantik ini," ucap paula sambil menepuk pundak sejin.

"okay then, kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu. nanti kamu yang laundry, ya?" tanya paula pada sejin. sejin mengangguk,

"maria will do the laundry for you. do you need any help?" tanya sejin balik sambil berusaha memegang tangan paula. mungkin paula butuh bantuan untuk mengganti baju gaunnya dengan bajunya yang dipakai ke rumah sejin pagi ini. paula langsung menepisnya,

"no it's fine. i can do it by myself, aku ke kamar tamu dulu, ya?" dengan pelan-pelan paula berjalan menuju kamar tamu. memang akhir-akhir ini, kondisi kakinya makin membaik setelah rutin melakukan senam air bersama sejin, sampai di titik paula lebih sering berjalan sendiri tanpa memakai tongkatnya. tentu ini perkembangan yang sangat bagus buat paula. setelah paula masuk ke kamar tamu, akhirnya seungyoun menghampiri sejin,

"ini, jas kamu. baru aja sampe jam delapan tadi," ucap seungyoun sambil memberikan tas garmen itu ke sejin. _baunya khas laundry_. bercampur bau _parfum seungyoun_. hidung sejin makin sensitif sekarang sama wangi parfumnya.

"makasih, seungyoun,"

"your welcome," dan kemudian hening, sambil sejin menaruh tas garmen itu di sofa ruang tengah. udah tiga hari sejak kejadian _museum_ itu, tiga hari pula mereka nggak bertukar pesan lewat aplikasi pesan instan di ponsel mereka. sejin masih, _malu_ , dan _canggung_ , mengingat-ingat insiden itu. ya gimana nggak bergidik malu, sih. pria yang di depannya ini tiga hari lalu semacam _menyatakan perasaannya secara implisit_ , lalu _mencium keningnya lama_. cuma pasangan kasih yang biasanya seperti itu, bukan sekadar teman yang baru dikenal selama beberapa minggu. maka dari itu, sejin nggak pernah membahas insiden itu lagi. _seungyoun juga rasa-rasanya sama, takut untuk memulai pembicaraan soal ini_ _._ kali ini, sejin berharap semoga dia bisa lebih berani keesokan harinya, paling nggak, untuk dapat menatap _mata seungyoun secara langsung tanpa harus merona_. seungyoun, tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. alis seungyoun mengkerut,

"itu," jari seungyoun menunjuk ke jari-jari sejin,

" _jari kamu kenapa? kok kayak kebeset gitu_?" yang ditunjuk langsung melihat ke arah jarinya, lalu tertawa kecil,

"biasa ini," seungyoun langsung menaikkan alisnya mendengar jawaban sejin,

"namanya juga penjahit. _tangan aku kena jarum tuh udah biasa, seungyoun_ ," ucap sejin meyakinkan bahwa dia nggak kenapa-kenapa. ini hal biasa buat sejin. kemudian, seungyoun langsung memegang pundak sejin, memaksa sejin untuk duduk di sofa. sejin pun kebingungan,

"duduk, aku cari kotak first aid kit dulu," gumam seungyoun sambil berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi ruang tamu, tempat wooseok biasa menyimpan kotak first aid kitnya. dengan tergesa-gesa, seungyoun duduk di sebelah sejin, sambil merogoh isi kotak tersebut. dikeluarkannya beberapa plester berwarna-warni dari kotak itu. wooseok dan hobinya mengumpulkan barang-barang yang nggak lumrah, _termasuk memilih untuk menyimpan plester anak-anak dibanding plester orang dewasa_. untung, fungsinya masih sama. menyadari hal tersebut, sejin tertawa,

"ya ampun, seungyoun. ini nggak diplester juga nggak apa-apa," seungyoun nggak mengindahkan perkataan sejin, langsung memegang tangan sejin, meminta sejin untuk merentangkan jari-jarinya, supaya seungyoun tau jari yang mana yang tergores jarum,

" _nggak gini, sejin_. ntar kalau luka lagi, makin dalem besetannya. sini, aku pakein," gusar seungyoun sambil hati-hati membuka plesternya dan dengan hati-hati menempelkan tiga plester warna-warni itu ke jari sejin yang terluka. sejin, hanya diam, sambil memandang ke arah seungyoun yang berkonsentrasi penuh memasangkan plester ke jari sejin. baru kali ini sejin liat seungyoun berlaku _atentif_ seperti ini. diam-diam, sejin tersenyum. _seungyoun kenapa bisa manis banget, sih? bisa-bisa sejin makin jatuh ke dalam perasaan sayangnya ke seungyoun._

"all done. see? jadinya lucu jari kamu warna-warni," celetuk seungyoun sambil menampilkan hasil karyanya ke sejin. sejin cuma tertawa aja. keduanya tertawa kecil, sebelum sejin akhirnya melanjutkan percakapannya,

"aku baru sadar," ucap sejin sambil menyentuh jemari seungyoun,

" _jari kamu lucu banget, pendek-pendek_ ," seungyoun, mendengar perkataan sejin, mendengus canda,

"ini ngejek ceritanya? iya deh yang jarinya panjang-panjang dan bagus," sejin tergelak mendengar sindiran seungyoun, seungyoun mau nggak mau ikut tertawa juga,

"nggak ngejek seungyoun. i find it cute. i like your short fingers," ucap sejin pelan, sambil mengelus jari-jari seungyoun atentif. seungyoun cuma tersenyum sambil menunduk ke arah tautan jari mereka berdua, kali ini kelingkingnya disematkan ke kelingking sejin,

" _you like my short fingers, that's new_ ," gumam seungyoun,

"yes, i like them," _and i like everything about you as well_ , gumam sejin dalam hati.

dari kejauhan, paula hanya melihat dua insan pemuda yang sedang menikmati momen intim diantara mereka berdua itu, sambil tersenyum.

  


*

  


akhirnya, sejin punya waktu juga untuk menelpon minkyu. perbedaan waktu antara los angeles dan seoul yang sangat signifikan itu membuat sejin harus mengatur jadwal teleponnya dengan keluarganya dan teman-temannya, nggak lupa, kadang klien-kliennya juga (walaupun sih, untuk urusan pekerjaan, sejin nggak membuat usaha yang berarti untuk menghubungi kliennya. namanya juga lagi liburan). harusnya, waktu di seoul itu jam dua belas siang, sedang waktunya jam istirahat sekaligus makan siang buat minkyu. dengan semangat sejin menyambungkan saluran teleponnya ke minkyu. nggak sampai lima detik, teleponnya diangkat,

"halo?" suara minkyu terdengar jelas,

"halo, minkyu," kata sejin manis memulai percakapannya,

"kak sejin! akhirnya banget ya kita telponan. gimana kabar kamu, kak?"

"baik, minkyu. lagi ngapain kamu?"

"lagi di kantin, kak. istirahat makan siang. stres deh aku hari ini, banyak dapet revisi dari dosenku," gerutu minkyu dari telepon. sejin hanya tertawa. sejin paham, sebagai orang yang pernah merasakan stres karena perihal menulis tesis di tahun terakhir pendidikannya sebagai mahasiswa, sejin rasa wajar kalau minkyu mengeluh karena tesisnya berkali-kali di revisi oleh dosennya.

"ya udah nikmatin aja, nanti juga kelar," hibur sejin. minkyu cuma terkekeh,

"iya, kak. eh iya, aku udah liat foto-foto kakak di grup. bagus-bagus, deh," puji minkyu. sejin memang mengirim beberapa foto dirinya selama berlibur di los angeles via aplikasi pesan instan ke group chat pertemanannya itu. dia juga mengirim foto-foto itu ke orangtuanya, sebagai pengingat aja bahwa dia baik-baik aja selama berada di los angeles. sebenarnya, sejin punya instagram dan bisa aja sejin mengunggah foto-fotonya ke aplikasi itu. tapi, berhubung dia nggak mau orang-orang tau dia sedang berlibur (terlebih, seingat dirinya sunho masih mengikutinya di instagram), jadilah dia memilih untuk mengirim foto-fotonya secara privat aja.

"iya, l.a. bagus banget deh. kapan-kapan kamu harus kesini,"

" _siapa yang fotoin, kak? pasti nggak pake tripod, kan_?" ups. iya. sejin _belum bilang_ ke teman-temannya ini kalau dia udah berkenalan dengan seungyoun. bukan karena perkara waktu, tapi ya, karena _malu aja_.

"kok diem?"

"ada lah, _temen,_ " _ya emang teman, sih_. sejin nggak bohong. minkyu menyeringai dari teleponnya,

" _eyyy jangan bohong. you're seeing someone, right_?" sejin nggak bisa mengelak lagi, hanya tertawa malu,

"wow. WOW. kak kok nggak cerita, sih?!"

"bukan nggak mau cerita. _it's... complicated_ ," ucap sejin sambil memilin kemejanya. minkyu cuma mendengus,

" _se-complicated-complicatednya hubungan kamu sama temen kamu ini, pasti lebih complicated hubungan kamu sama si bangsat itu_ ," udah lama sejin nggak mendengar kata si bangsat, dia langsung tertawa lagi,

"kak tapi serius. _you're in love, aren't you_?" sejin cuma tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan minkyu,

" _yeah_ ," lirih sejin pelan. " _yeah, i think i am_ ," sejin langsung tersenyum sambil bergidik mengingat-ingat fitur wajah seungyoun,

" _but i just want to take this slow. i don't want to rush it,_ " minkyu, di seberang sana, paham. memang butuh waktu buat sejin untuk mencari tau perasaan dia ke seungyoun yang sebenarnya tuh, apa. _mungkin memang benar jatuh cinta_ , tapi jatuh cinta itu kan nggak gampang. makanya, sejin benar-benar mau menikmati apa yang dia punya sekarang aja sama seungyoun.

"nggak apa-apa, kak. whatever makes you happy. he makes you happy, kan?" tanya minkyu, sejin mengangguk,

"iya. _he makes me happy_ ," sejin menghela napasnya, sedikit lega. paling nggak, dia bisa berbagi soal perasaannya ke minkyu hari ini.

"aku bakal cerita ke kamu, dan byungchan dan jinhyuk nanti. tapi pelan-pelan ya,"

"santai aja, kak. eh iya kak, speaking of making someone happy, kak jinhyuk pernah telepon kakak gitu, nggak, selama kakak di l.a.?" sejin mengernyit, _kenapa tiba-tiba minkyu nanyain jinhyuk, deh?_

"nggak sih. jinhyuk belum ngehubungin aku selama aku disini. paling bales-balesan chat via grup kita aja, nggak sih? kenapa emang?"

"nanya aja. biasanya kan jinhyuk cerita apa aja ke kakak. soalnya," minkyu kemudian berhenti berbicara sebentar, sepertinya temannya memanggilnya. sekitar dua puluh detik kemudian, minkyu melanjutkan omongannya,

"waktu itu, kapan ya aku lupa. aku lagi di daerah kantornya kak jinhyuk. lagi ketemu temen-temen kuliah di kafe, sekalian ngomongin tesis gitu. kelar ngobrol, pas keluar, _dari jauh aku liat kak jinhyuk_. keluar dari restoran yang jual seolleongtang itu, lho. tau, kan?"

"iya, tau. terus?"

" _kak jinhyuk nggak sendirian, kak_. _sama cowok_. badannya kecil, persis kak sejin. kirain kak sejin, tapi kan kak sejin lagi di l.a. ya. rambutnya warna coklat, terus lurus gitu. _cakep_ _sih, kak_. pake kacamata bulat gitu terus matanya juga bulat. kak jinhyuk senyum-senyum terus di sebelah dia, lucu deh. di sebelah kak jinhyuk jadi kayak mungil banget. _kayaknya gebetan kak jinhyuk, deh_. asumsi aja, sih,"

dari ciri-cirinya, kok rasa-rasanya, laki-laki ini mirip... _wooseok_? ah tapi nggak mungkin, kan sejin juga nggak pernah bilang ke teman-temannya ini soal wooseok yang menginap di rumahnya selama sebulan penuh. tapi, kok, perasaan sejin kuat banget ya, kalau jinhyuk memang udah tau soal eksistensi wooseok? tapi ya, mana mungkin? soalnya sejin aja nggak cerita soal dia sebenarnya _bertukar rumah_ dengan wooseok. 

"tadinya mau aku sapa, tapi udah keburu jauh jalannya. lagian, nggak enak juga ganggu kak jinhyuk. makanya aku tanya sama kakak, barangkali aja kak jinhyuk cerita,"

"hmmm, nggak sih. _jinhyuk belum cerita apa-apa ke aku_ ,"

"oooh, ya udah, cuma mau cerita aja, sih. tapi it's good to see him smiling like that. udah lama juga dia nggak jalan berdua sama orang terus senyum-senyum gitu," ucap minkyu berasumsi. minkyu lanjut berbicara dan berceloteh, sementara sejin hanya menimpali aja dengan kalimat-kalimat singkat, sesekali bercerita tentang kegiatan sehari-harinya di los angeles. tapi, nggak bisa bohong, karena minkyu barusan ngomongin soal jinhyuk dan cowok kecil itu, sejin terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, ikut penasaran. _siapa ya, cowok itu_?

  


*

  


tiga hari berturut-turut, wooseok meluangkan waktunya dengan jinwoo dan jinhyuk. nggak butuh waktu lama buat wooseok untuk mengakrabkan dirinya ke jinwoo. anak itu udah bagai lem, menempel terus kepadanya. dan wooseok, benar-benar menikmati waktunya bersama duo ayah dan anak itu. entah, wooseok merasa seperti bagian dari keluarga kecil itu ( _itu harapnya, kenyataannya nggak semudah itu_ ).

kali ini, mereka sedang berjalan mengelilingi akuarium besar yang berlokasi di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di korea. untung, hari itu hari kerja dan memang jinwoo udah pulang dari sekolah. jadilah, hari ini tema _kencannya_ adalah ke akuarium (wooseok kurang yakin bahwa ini adalah kencan, mengingat biasanya, anak nggak dibawa saat berkencan, tapi ya udahlah, yang penting _sama jinhyuk, dan sama jinwoo juga_ ). jinwoo benar-benar antusias hari itu, berkali-kali ayahnya harus menahan langkah kecilnya itu dengan menggamit tangan jinwoo erat-erat.

"jinwoo, pelan-pelan, nak," ucap jinhyuk tegas.

"jinwoo mau liat putri duyung, ayah! ayo!" jinhyuk mendengus, sementara wooseok tertawa terbahak-bahak. _namanya juga anak-anak, daya khayalnya masih kuat_. bertiga, mereka berjalan mengelilingi akuarium tersebut. dari masuk ke terowongan kaca dimana mereka bisa melihat berbagai macam spesies makhluk laut di atas mereka (jinwoo sempat takut, dia memeluk ayahnya erat dalam gendongannya, sementara wooseok mengelus punggungnya, " _nggak apa-apa jinwoo, terowongannya nggak bakal bocor_ ," hibur wooseok), melihat bintang laut secara lebih dekat di akuarium khusus anak-anak, menyapa sepasang anjing laut yang ada di dalam akuarium (" _ayah, kita nggak bisa pelihara anjing lautnya di rumah, ya_?" jinhyuk cuma menggelengkan kepalanya, pusing), dan akhirnya, mereka bertiga berhenti di depan salah satu akuarium besar, berdiri dan menikmati pemandangan berbagai macam ikan yang berenang kesana kemari.

"aku ke kamar mandi dulu. titip jinwoo, ya," ujar jinhyuk seraya menyerahkan jinwoo ke wooseok. otomatis, wooseok menggendong jinwoo. sembari menunggu, wooseok hanya diam sambil memandang berpuluh-puluh ikan berbagai jenis, berenang-renang di dalam akuarium.

"uncle," suara kecil jinwoo memecah lamunan wooseok,

"hm?"

" _do you feel happy today_?" tanya jinwoo polos,

"of course. of course i feel happy," jawab wooseok sambil tersenyum,

"i feel happy too. _ayah also feels happy_ ," wooseok terenyuh begitu mendengar kata _ayah._ dia benar-benar berharap _jinhyuk juga menikmati hari ini._

" _jangan tinggalin ayah ya, uncle_ ," ujar jinwoo polos dan tulus. wooseok mendengar kalimat anak itu, cuma tertegun. anak seusia jinwoo, bisa-bisanya berkata hal seperti ini. tapi wooseok tau, bahwa jinwoo benar-benar mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan jujur.

" _jangan tinggalin jinwoo juga,_ " wooseok rasanya ingin menangis. entah, memikirkan dirinya meninggalkan ayah dan anak ini kok, _rasanya berat_? wooseok benar-benar lupa bahwa dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih sepuluh hari, _dia akan kembali ke rumahnya, asalnya, tempat dia tinggal_. pedih rasanya memikirkan dirinya harus meninggalkan jinhyuk dan jinwoo. rasa-rasanya, wooseok memang udah menaruh rasa kasih sayang begitu dalam buat nggak hanya jinhyuk, tapi juga jinwoo. ditatapnya anak itu dalam-dalam. kali ini, biarlah wooseok menikmati momennya dengan jinwoo. diciumnya puncak kepala anak itu lembut, seakan-akan anak itu adalah _anak kandungnya sendiri_. 

"ayah! kok diem aja di belakang?" teriak jinwoo sambil menunjuk jinhyuk yang hanya berdiri terpaku di belakang mereka berdua. wooseok menoleh ke belakang. jinhyuk dengan pelan-pelan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, sambil tersenyum tipis,

"ayah darimana?"

"ayah dari kamar mandi. _dia nggak rewel, kan_?" bisik jinhyuk kepada wooseok, yang masih menggendong jinwoo. wooseok hanya tertawa kecil,

"nggak kok," jinhyuk langsung merangkul pinggang wooseok, berusaha mendekatkan wooseok ke dirinya. yang dirangkul tentu kaget, tapi dia _nggak keberatan_ dengan perlakuan jinhyuk ini.

" _makasih ya_ ," ucap jinhyuk tulus. wooseok mengira, ucapan terima kasih dari jinhyuk adalah ucapan terima kasih karena udah mau menjaga anaknya. padahal, ucapan terima kasihnya _lebih dari itu_. tapi, biarlah itu jadi rahasia jinhyuk. diantara celotehan jinwoo yang nggak ada hentinya, diantara semburat warna biru dari akuarium yang diterangi lampu yang berpendar, diantara para pengunjung akuarium yang lalu lalang, dan diantara ribuan makhluk laut yang berenang-renang kesana kemari, _wooseok dan jinhyuk hanya bertukar pandang dalam diam_ , mencoba menikmati momen manis diantara mereka berdua.

  


*

  


"jadi, besok kamu ke busan?" tanya wooseok lagi ke jinhyuk. mereka bertiga kini udah di dalam mobil menuju ke rumah mengantar wooseok. jinwoo udah mendengkur pulas, kelelahan karena terus berlari selama berada di akuarium. wooseok pun bisa liat matahari pun mulai terbenam dari jendela mobil.

"iya, aku harus ngeliat proyek aku disana. quality control aja, sih. jadi harusnya pergi pulang aja cukup, nggak harus nginep segala," ujar jinhyuk sambil memutar kendali setirnya ke kanan.

" _terus jinwoo gimana_?"

"nginep di rumah orangtuaku. udah biasa kok, dia. lagipula, udah lama juga dia nggak ketemu kakek neneknya. besok siangnya langsung aku jemput," balas jinhyuk meyakinkan wooseok bahwa, _anaknya ini nggak apa-apa kalau harus ditinggal ayahnya untuk sementara waktu_. nampaknya, jinwoo memang udah dilatih untuk mandiri oleh ayahnya dari kecil.

"kenapa emang?"

"ya nggak apa-apa. maksud aku, _kalau mau nitipin jinwoo ke aku juga boleh_ ," jinhyuk hanya tertawa mendengar tawaran wooseok, sambil mengelus puncak kepala wooseok. kini dia menyetir dengan satu tangan aja.

"nggak usah, wooseok. he'll be fine with his grandparents. ada adikku juga, kok. tenang aja," kata jinhyuk meyakinkan, wooseok pun mengangguk sambil menunduk. _jujur, masih nggak terbiasa banget dengan perlakuan jinhyuk yang suka menyentuh dirinya secara tiba-tiba itu, walau cuma sebatas mengelus puncak kepala_. 

di tengah-tengah sayup-sayup lagu di radio yang sedang diputar, jinhyuk menoleh sebentar ke wooseok,

"kamu besok ada rencana apa, emang?" wooseok menghela napasnya panjang, dia nggak punya rencana konkrit untuk hari esok,

"ya nggak ada apa-apa, sih,"

"ya udah," wooseok mengernyitkan keningnya, _jinhyuk mau ngapain lagi, nih_?

" _ikut aku aja yuk, ke busan?_ " ajak jinhyuk tiba-tiba. _yang bener aja orang ini_ , gumam wooseok. kan jinhyuk juga kesana buat urusan kerja?

"bukannya kamu kesana buat urusan kerjaan?" tanya wooseok ragu,

"iya, tapi ketemu kliennya paling cuma sejam dua jam, abis itu nggak ngapa-ngapain," jawab jinhyuk jujur,

" _sekalian, temenin aku._ bosen tau kesana sendirian _, lagian, kamu belum pernah kesana, kan_?" benar juga. wooseok cukup malu karena meski mengaku dirinya adalah orang korea, sesungguhnya wooseok belum pernah ke kota-kota besar di korea selatan selain seoul dan daejeon. itu juga, mengunjungi daejeon karena kota itu adalah kampung halaman orang tuanya. ikut aja kali, ya? wooseok belum pernah juga menginjakkan kaki di kota yang terkenal dengan wisata boga bahari dan rumah-rumah berwarna-warni itu. lagipula, dia nggak pergi sendiri kali ini. _ada jinhyuk_. ya, wooseok nggak mau mengakui ini di depan jinhyuk, _ya anggap aja ini waktu berkencan dengan jinhyuk_. _lucu juga, kencannya sampai ke luar kota segala_.

" _ya udah, aku ikut_ ," jawab wooseok lirih. jinhyuk langsung tersenyum lebar, seakan dia barusan memenangkan piala dunia.

"oke, besok subuh aku jemput, ya?" tanya jinhyuk lagi sambil tersenyum, walau matanya masih tertuju ke depan jalan raya. wooseok hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. dia tahan senyumnya, takut jinhyuk sadar bahwa sesungguhnya, _dia benar-benar nggak sabar untuk pergi ke busan, berdua dengan jinhyuk_.


	14. kiss me (r)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kembali lagi dengan chapter khusus wshn dan ini panjaaang banget tapi beneran ga bisa kupisah HAHAHAHA ya udah selamat membaca aja. kalau kalian follow twitterku, kalian pasti tau kalau aku beneran concerned banget soal underages accessing above 18 content. i did mention it in my twitter that there will be explicit scenes in my fic. so please, if you're still under 18 just skip this chapter or at least don't read the last part. although i must say, i am never really good at writing such explicit scenes with frontal words jadi JANGAN SAMBAT AKU PLEASE. nevertheless, for you adults, enjoy the ninaninu part ya :)

wooseok benar-benar dijemput di waktu pagi subuh sama jinhyuk, karena memang jinhyuk harus mengantar jinwoo ke rumah orangtuanya dulu. wooseok, sesungguhnya sangat gugup bertemu orangtua dan adik jinhyuk. _bagaimana kalau mereka nggak menerima wooseok dengan baik_? begitu pikiran buruk wooseok. untungnya, pikiran buruknya ini terpatahkan begitu bertemu dengan tiga anggota keluarga inti jinhyuk itu.

"kok jinhyuk bisa ya, dapet temen secakep kamu?" tanya ibunya jinhyuk jahil, sambil memegang pipi wooseok, mengagumi fitur wajahnya yang mungil. jinhyuk cuma mendengus mendengarnya, diiringi tawa ayah dan adik perempuannya. wooseok baru tau bahwa setiap jinhyuk bepergian ke luar kota, baik membawa atau nggak membawa jinwoo bersamanya, dia selalu ke rumah orangtuanya, meminta izin pergi. ini lucu, menurut wooseok. _jarang-jarang ada orang dewasa yang masih se hormat itu pada orangtuanya._

" _jadi ini kak, orangnya_?" tanya adik perempuan jinhyuk sambil memandang wooseok dengan senyum penuh arti, sambil menunduk ke wooseok. satu hal yang membuat wooseok iri adalah, selain kedekatan mereka berempat, adalah _tinggi badan orang-orang ini benar-benar diatas rata-rata._ jinhyuk nggak usah ditanya tingginya, nampaknya menurun dari ayah dan ibunya (ibunya jinhyuk tingginya nyaris sama dengan wooseok, tanpa memakai sepatu hak tinggi), dan ironisnya, adik perempuan jinhyuk _lebih tinggi sekitar dua senti_ dari wooseok. _wooseok benar-benar merasa kerdil sekarang_.

"apaan sih, udah deh," sambat jinhyuk ke adik perempuannya itu, yang disambut tawa.

"kamu tenang aja pokoknya, jinwoo aman sama kita. kerja yang bener ya, awas wooseoknya dijagain jangan sampe ilang," seru ayah jinhyuk sambil menepuk pundak anak laki-lakinya itu keras. jinhyuk meringis kesakitan karena tepukan ayahnya.

"senang ketemu kamu wooseok, kapan-kapan kesini lagi, ya," ucap ibu jinhyuk lembut sambil tersenyum, wooseok hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, tanda hormat,

" _with pleasure_ ," balasnya sopan. jinhyuk kemudian izin sebentar ke dalam rumah karena harus membaringkan jinwoo yang tertidur di gendongannya di kamar tamu bersama ayah dan ibunya, meninggalkan wooseok dan adik perempuan jinhyuk di depan pintu rumah. _entah kenapa, wooseok merasa canggung saat ini_.

"baru kali ini aku liat kakak menatap orang sampe _segitunya_ ," ujar adik perempuan jinhyuk itu tiba-tiba, sambil tersenyum ke arah wooseok. wooseok pun bingung dengan maksud kalimat wanita muda itu,

"maksudnya?" tanya wooseok polos,

 _"i can see why he likes you. jagain dia ya_ ," lirih adik perempuan jinhyuk dengan lembut. wajah wooseok pun memerah, _bahkan adik perempuannya itu bisa sadar akan perasaan jinhyuk padanya_ , dan mungkin juga, adiknya itu tau bahwa perasaannya _memang terbalas_ oleh wooseok. hanya aja, wooseok belum gamblang mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. jinhyuk kemudian keluar dari kamar, menghampiri wooseok dan adik perempuannya yang masih berdiri di pintu rumah.

"ngomong apa aja kamu sama dia?" tanya jinhyuk galak ke adiknya. adik semata wayangnya itu hanya memutar bola matanya,

" _kepo, deh_ ," jawab adiknya itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya usil, wooseok hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya,

"dia nggak ngomong aneh-aneh, kan?" tanya jinhyuk ke wooseok dengan nada khawatir. adik perempuan jinhyuk menghembuskan napas panjangnya seraya berkata,

"kalian berdua tuh, kayak kalimat ini. _entre deux coeurs qui s'aiment, nul besoin de paroles,_ " ucap si adik dengan bahasa perancis yang terlampau fasih. jinhyuk memang pernah bilang bahwa adiknya ini adalah lulusan sastra perancis dan sekarang bekerja sebagai guru bahasa perancis.

"yang artinya?" tanya jinhyuk lagi, sambil berkacak pinggang.

" _cari tau sendiri, lah!_ hati-hati ya, safe trip," ucap si adik sambil memeluk kakak laki-lakinya erat. jinhyuk hanya tertawa aja,

" _oui oui mademoiselle, take care_ ," dan dengan itu, jinhyuk dan wooseok pun berangkat ke stasiun kereta dengan taksi, melambaikan tangan mereka ke tiga anggota keluarga jinhyuk itu.

*

sepanjang perjalanan menuju busan, wooseok dan jinhyuk memilih tidur di kereta (maklum, dua-duanya sama-sama kurang tidur dan mereka berangkat sangat pagi sekali). bahkan bisa-bisanya, _wooseok tertidur sambil bersandar di pundak jinhyuk_. begitu terbangun, wooseok langsung terkesiap kaget,

"maaf, aku nggak sengaja senderan," ujar wooseok sambil memohon maaf, jinhyuk sih, _nggak keberatan dengan hal itu_.

"nggak apa-apa, _untung kamu tidurnya nggak ngiler_ ," balas jinhyuk jahil. spontan wooseok menonjok lengan jinhyuk pelan. yang ditonjok pura-pura meringis kesakitan. sesampainya di busan, wooseok dan jinhyuk langsung dijemput oleh mobil kliennya jinhyuk, menuju ke lokasi tempat jinhyuk akan bertemu kliennya disana. ternyata proyek yang sedang dipegang jinhyuk adalah proyek gedung perkantoran yang letaknya nggak jauh dari stasiun kereta. begitu sampai di lokasi, jinhyuk langsung sigap bertemu dengan kliennya, beberapa karyawan kantornya udah ada di tempat menunggu arahan dari jinhyuk. selama bekerja, wooseok hanya duduk manis di kursi lobi kantor, sambil menyeruput kopi americanonya (dibelikan salah satu karyawan kantor jinhyuk yang ada disana, _special request_ katanya, " _aku udah minta beliin sebelum kita berangkat lho, bilang apa_?" katanya dengan nada canda, wooseok cuma memukul lengannya pelan). melihat jinhyuk berada dalam elemennya sebagai arsitek yang benar-benar fokus dan profesional sungguh, sungguh _atraktif_. dari caranya menjelaskan garis besar konstruksi pada kliennya, dari caranya merangkul karyawannya dan memberi arahan pada karyawannya, bahkan dari caranya membaca dan mengulas dokumen yang diberikan oleh karyawannya dan caranya membenarkan posisi kacamata bacanya (wooseok baru tau juga kalau jinhyuk pakai kacamata kalau membaca, _berlipat-lipat gantengnya_ ), semua itu membuat jinhyuk semakin, jatuh, _jatuh ke dalam pesona lee jinhyuk._

setelah kurang lebih dua jam, urusan kerja jinhyuk selesai. karyawannya pun dipersilahkan untuk bubar dan nggak lupa dia menyalami kliennya lagi. dihampirinya wooseok,

"lama ya, nunggunya?" wooseok hanya menggeleng,

"nggak kok," jawab wooseok sambil tersenyum. jinhyuk langsung mengelus perutnya,

"laper, nih. _makan, yuk_? i know a place," wooseok hanya menurut pada jinhyuk. mobil yang ditumpangi wooseok dan jinhyuk membawa mereka ke pasar ikan jagalchi, yang disebut-sebut sebagai pasar ikan terbesar di busan. masuk ke pasar itu, wooseok memang mencium sedikit bau amis karena ya, ini pasar _ikan._ tapi wooseok nggak merasa terganggu dengan ini, justru dia yang khawatir dengan jinhyuk,

" _kamu bukannya nggak bisa makan seafood_?" tanya wooseok khawatir,

"aku masih bisa makan ikan, wooseok. ayo, kita ke tempat yang biasa aku datengin aja biar cepet, soalnya abis ini aku mau ngajak kamu ke tempat yang spesial," jawab jinhyuk riang, sambil menggamit tangan wooseok erat. wooseok mau nggak mau tersenyum, dan menyematkan jari-jarinya diantara jari jinhyuk. mereka makan di salah satu kedai makanan yang letaknya memang di dalam pasar ikan tersebut. karena terbatasnya waktu (dan memang dipikir-pikir, rasanya wooseok bakal pusing duluan kalau harus melihat dan beribu-ribu ikan dan binatang dan tumbuhan laut yang masih mentah dan belum masak), akhirnya wooseok hanya menurut pada jinhyuk, membiarkannya memilih hidangan yang tersedia di buku menu. tapi, _bukan jinhyuk namanya kalau mesen makanan nggak dalam porsi buat lima orang._ semuanya dipesan oleh jinhyuk. dari sup ikan, ikan rebus, berbagai macam kerang dan udang (khusus buat wooseok), cumi-cumi, kepiting, sup kedelai, _semuanya._ dan jinhyuk makan banyak, _banget_. 

" _kamu laper apa rakus_?" goda wooseok, mengingat momen-momen dulu jinhyuk pernah mengejeknya sewaktu mereka makan di restoran ceker ayam itu,

"laper beneran. cobain deh ini ikannya, enak banget," celetuk jinhyuk sambil memotong bagian kecil dari sup ikannya dan mengarahkan sumpitnya ke wooseok. wooseok rasanya pengen tenggelam aja, _kenapa lucu banget sih pake nyuapin segala?_ wooseok dengan malu-malu melahap potongan ikan yang disuapi jinhyuk,

"enak, kan?" tanya jinhyuk penuh antisipasi. wooseok mengangguk, _enak_. _tapi jadi lebih enak karena disuapin jinhyuk_.

"enak, dagingnya lembut," jinhyuk tersenyum puas, dan mereka lanjut makan sampai wooseok nggak sanggup untuk menyendok nasinya lagi.

*

setelah makan, keduanya langsung menuju pusat informasi gamcheon culture village. jinhyuk sengaja membeli peta tempat ini untuk dirinya dan wooseok, supaya mereka nggak nyasar ketika berjalan mengelilingi tempat tersebut. _jinhyuk dan caranya yang nggak henti-hentinya mampu membuat wooseok menikmati perjalanan impulsifnya ini_. dibentangnya peta itu lebar-lebar di hadapan wooseok sambil tersenyum lebar,

"mumpung kita punya waktu sekitar lima jam sampai ke stasiun, ayo kita ikutin jalan yang panjang ini, gimana?" tanya jinhyuk. ceritanya, wooseok dan jinhyuk mau sama-sama mengumpulkan stempel dari titik-titik spesial yang tertera di jalur peta tersebut. memang, hadiahnya cuma kartu pos aja. yang penting bukan hadiahnya, _tapi momen kebersamaannya bersama lee jinhyuk_. wooseok hanya mengangguk,

" _tapi jangan tinggalin aku_ ," jinhyuk langsung menggenggam tangan wooseok erat,

" _nggak bakal, kita jalan sama-sama kali ini_ ," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

bersama-sama, mereka berjalan menyusuri gang-gang kecil yang ada di dalam gamcheon village yang memang terkenal dengan mural-mural cantik serta karya seni dari para seniman lokal yang ada disana. jinhyuk dan wooseok benar-benar mengikuti jalur yang tertera di dalam peta. setiap mereka menemukan titik yang tertera di peta tersebut, mereka bergantian berfoto. ada kalanya jinhyuk mengajak wooseok untuk berfoto bersama ( _untung tangan jinhyuk panjang_ , jadi setiap sudut yang diambilnya buat bagus semua). wooseok benar-benar senang berada disitu. menyenangkan untuk dirinya karena bisa melihat rumah-rumah dan bangunan yang di cat warna-warni, melihat berbagai karya seni rupa dalam segala bentuknya ( _wooseok paling suka bagian dimana ada satu dinding yang dipasang potongan kayu warna-warni berisi pesan penuh harapan_ ), bahkan tangga-tangga di desa itu dicat warna-warni sedemikian rupa, _rasanya wooseok nggak ingin keluar dari desa itu_. 

"aku mau foto disini wooseok, _di sebelah little prince_ ," celetuk jinhyuk sambil mengambil pose membelakangi diri wooseok, berdiri di sebelah patung anak laki-laki muda dan rubahnya itu. wooseok terdiam dulu setelah mengambil foto jinhyuk. _punggung itu_ , rasanya wooseok ingin memeluknya erat.

"bagus, nggak?" tanya jinhyuk sambil mendekat ke wooseok, wooseok hanya mengangguk. usut punya usut, jinhyuk punya memori tersendiri soal patung itu,

" _aku dan adikku suka banget cerita the little prince_. cerita ini juga yang menginspirasi adikku buat ambil jurusan sastra perancis," ujarnya tersenyum, sambil memilah-milah foto-fotonya yang barusan diambil oleh wooseok,

"dulu, aku baca ya baca aja, tanpa tau makna cerita itu. now that i'm already an adult, i find that the book is quite deep. through the book, _i find that it is very important to live a meaningful life, and to always be true to yourself_. sori, jadi curhat ya?" wooseok hanya tertawa,

"nggak, kok. aku seneng dengerin kamu ngomong," ujar wooseok sambil tersenyum malu, menunduk. jinhyuk pun menggamit tangan wooseok lagi untuk berjalan sampai ke titik tertinggi desa tersebut. wooseok menarik napas panjang melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah di depan matanya. benar-benar menyenangkan bisa melihat ribuan bangunan berwarna-warni menjadi mikroskopik di mata wooseok. sekali lagi, _wooseok bersyukur pada sang pemilik semesta karena dia bisa diberikan kesempatan ada disini, dan bersama jinhyuk._ tanpa wooseok sadari, jinhyuk ternyata sedang memotret wooseok dari samping,

"kamu ngapain foto aku?" jinhyuk hanya melihat foto wooseok yang barusan dipotretnya,

"kenang-kenangan. _kalau aku kangen kamu aku tinggal liat foto ini_ ," gumam jinhyuk pelan. wooseok, mendengar kalimat itu, hatinya seakan berkeping-keping. mau nggak mau, suka nggak suka, wooseok memang akan, dan harus kembali ke los angeles sebentar lagi. dia usahakan menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya dengan terus memandang ke arah depan. jinhyuk pun berdiri di sebelahnya, 

" _you know, states is amazing, but south korea always feel like a home to me_ ," bisik wooseok pelan. jinhyuk pun menoleh ke arahnya, tatapannya seakan memohon pada wooseok,

" _stay then_ ," wooseok pun menoleh ke jinhyuk. _jinhyuk baru aja memintanya untuk tinggal disini_.

" _you know i can't,"_ jawab wooseok pelan. jinhyuk tersenyum maklum, mengangguk. _rasanya percakapan ini nggak perlu dilanjutkan lagi_. nggak lama kemudian, wooseok memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, karena kedinginan,

"kenapa?" tanya jinhyuk terkekeh,

" _dingin_. mau sampai kapanpun kayaknya aku nggak akan terbiasa sama musim dingin di korea," jinhyuk tiba-tiba berjalan ke belakang wooseok, membuka sedikit padding coatnya yang panjang dan hangat itu, dan,

" _kamu ngapain?"_ jinhyuk memeluknya dari belakang, sambil melebarkan coatnya agar dapat menutupi bagian depan tubuh wooseok. posisinya wooseok sekarang seperti ulat yang dilindungi benang kepompongnya. _hangat banget pelukan jinhyuk_ , dan wooseok bisa merasakan _detak jantung jinhyuk_ dari belakang,

" _making you warm, of course,"_ gumam jinhyuk, sambil sesekali mengistirahatkan dagunya diatas puncak kepala wooseok. _wooseok nggak mau menebak-nebak dan berasumsi, tapi jinhyuk rasanya juga sesekali mencium rambut wooseok lembut_. kali ini, keduanya nggak banyak bicara lagi, hanya sanggup menikmati pemandangan langit yang lambat laun berganti warna dari biru menjadi merah jingga, dan menikmati presensi satu sama lain dalam dekapan yang intim.

*

beruntung mereka nggak ketinggalan kereta, sehingga mereka bisa sampai di seoul tepat waktu. _wooseok diantar oleh jinhyuk sampai ke rumah_. sebenarnya, wooseok pulang sendiri dari stasiun dan naik taksi sendirian juga nggak apa-apa, sih. tapi jinhyuk bersikeras mengantarnya, jadilah jinhyuk mengantarnya sampai pintu gerbang,

"istirahat yang bener, ya. jangan nggak tidur," ucap jinhyuk sambil mengelus kepala wooseok lagi, _sebuah gestur yang sekarang wooseok udah biasa menerimanya_ ,

"okay," sejujurnya, ada yang ingin wooseok minta dari jinhyuk. mungkin karena seharian ini udah ditemani jinhyuk, wooseok takut merasa kesepian malam ini. dia ingin jinhyuk menemaninya, paling nggak sampai keesokan paginya. tapi, _wooseok takut_. takut akan, _entah, wooseok juga nggak tau kenapa dia takut_. takut kalau tindakan impulsifnya ini akan membuatnya melakukan hal _diluar batas akal pikirannya_ , 

"okay, see you," belum sampai jinhyuk membuka pintu mobil taksinya wooseok langsung memanggil nama jinhyuk lagi. _sekarang atau nggak_ , 

" _jinhyuk_!" panggil wooseok agak kencang, yang dipanggil menoleh,

"kamu," _wooseok ingin mengutuk dirinya saat ini._ apa yang akan dilakukannya ini benar-benar terlintas barusan, tapi semoga jinhyuk nggak menolak permintaannya,

 _"kamu nggak mau nginep aja? udah malem,"_ ucap wooseok agak gemetar. takut kalau jinhyuk menolak, atau bahkan takut, takut jinhyuk berpikir yang _macam-macam. sebenarnya, mau mikir macam-macam juga nggak apa-apa. bentar. nggak tau, ah_. yang diajak menginap cuma tersenyum tipis,

" _are you asking for a company?"_ wooseok udah pernah bilang ke jinhyuk belum sih, kalau setiap jinhyuk berbicara dalam bahasa inggris _, tingkat kegantengannya jadi naik berkali-kali lipat_?

" _isn't that obvious_? kamu juga sendirian kan di rumah? jinwoo kan di rumah orangtua kamu," ucap wooseok memperjelas. jinhyuk akhirnya berbicara sebentar ke supir taksi yang mengantar mereka, dan nggak sampai semenit taksi itu melaju menjauh dari rumah sejin. jinhyuk langsung berjalan mendekati wooseok,

"okay, _i'll stay for the night_. kayaknya aku pernah ninggalin baju aku di kamar tamu," dan mereka masuk beriringan, dengan jinhyuk berjalan di belakang wooseok. dalam hati, entah, wooseok berdebar nggak karuan. dipikir lagi, dia ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ember berisi air dingin, merasa bodoh karena udah meminta jinhyuk untuk menginap semalam _bersamanya_ , di rumah sebesar ini. tapi kali ini, wooseok berharap tindakan impulsifnya ini _nggak bikin dia melakukan yang aneh-aneh. cuma minta ditemenin semalem aja kok, nggak bakal macem-macem,_ ucap wooseok dalam hati.

*

"aku ke kamar tamu dulu, ya, ganti baju," ucap jinhyuk sambil melangkah ke kamar tamu. wooseok, tiba-tiba ingin minum malam ini. diambilnya botol soju yang dia simpan dalam kulkas, dan dibukanya dengan cepat. jinhyuk cepat juga berganti baju, kemejanya dan celana bahannya diganti dengan hoodie dan celana training katun yang nampaknya udah belel dimakan usia. jinhyuk menaikkan alisnya begitu melihat wooseok menuangkan sojunya ke gelas kecilnya,

"kamu nggak mau tidur?" wooseok langsung meneguk sojunya,

" _belum ngantuk_ , mau?" tanya wooseok sambil mengangkat gelas sojunya ke arah jinhyuk. jinhyuk menggeleng,

" _you know i don't really drink_ ," jawab jinhyuk. wooseok mengangguk, kemudian duduk bersila di lantai ruang tamu, menaruh botol sojunya di meja. jinhyuk ikut duduk di sebelahnya,

" _sekarang, kita mau ngapain_?" tanya jinhyuk tiba-tiba. wooseok hanya mengangkat bahunya, nggak tau mau ngapain. _sejujurnya, dia cuma ingin ditemani mengobrol aja dengan jinhyuk malam ini,_

" _nggak tau juga, aku cuma... cuma kepengen ngobrol aja sih, sama kamu_ ," jinhyuk terkekeh kecil,

"kayaknya kita udah banyak ngobrol hari ini," wooseok menoleh ke arah jinhyuk, melihat sorot matanya dan rambutnya yang terkena cahaya lampu. _apa jinhyuk selalu seganteng ini, ya?_ racau wooseok dalam hati. jinhyuk kemudian memangku kepalanya dengan tangannya di atas meja kopi yang ada di tengah ruang tamu, sambil tersenyum,

"ya udah. kita main truth or dare aja, yuk?"

" _udah malem gini kamu minta main truth or dare_?" tanya wooseok sinis,

"ya kan nggak harus heboh mainnya. truth terus-terusan juga nggak apa-apa, kan? _kata kamu mau ngobrol_ ," benar juga sih, wooseok pun meneguk sojunya lagi,

"okay. i'll start. _truth_ ," celetuk wooseok. jinhyuk berpikir sebentar,

"gelas setengah penuh atau gelas setengah kosong," wooseok mendengus, _ini pertanyaan truth or darenya jinhyuk ke dia_?

" _gelas setengah penuh, i try to be optimistic_ ," jinhyuk bersiul,

"filosofis sekali. okay then, my turn. _truth_ ," wooseok benar-benar berpikir keras sekarang,

" _kamu berhenti ngompol di usia berapa_?" jinhyuk benar-benar tertawa, wooseok langsung tersenyum jahil,

"pertanyaan menarik. kayaknya umur tujuh tahun, okay. my turn," ucap jinhyuk dengan suara yang semakin lirih.

*

_dan mereka terus memilih truth_ , saling bertanya satu sama lain. sejauh ini, pertanyaannya masih sederhana, _nggak menyentil satu isu apapun yang mampu membuat mereka terdiam satu dan lainnya_. dua-duanya terus-terusan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan salah satunya. sampai akhirnya, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol, tapi makin malam, sorot mata jinhyuk, cara jinhyuk berbicara, rambut jinhyuk, suaranya, bibirnya yang terus berucap dan berbicara, _semuanya jadi terlihat sangat menarik dan menggoda di mata wooseok_. rasanya, wooseok ingin minta _lebih_ dari sekadar bercakap-cakap hari ini.

"okay, my turn again. _truth_ ," ucap jinhyuk. wooseok tiba-tiba menelan ludahnya, _semoga jinhyuk nggak marah setelah wooseok bertanya soal ini_ ,

" _do you really like me_?" yang ditanya membisu dan membeku. pergerakan tangannya di rambutnya dihentikan. kali ini dia berdeham sebentar, sementara wooseok mengantisipasi jawaban laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini. jinhyuk menghela napas sangat panjang,

" _obviously. otherwise, i wouldn't be here. yes, i like you,"_ pipi wooseok benar-benar memerah sekarang, dan dia yakin itu bukan karena pengaruh soju.

" _i assume i can ask you the truth, then_ ," lirih jinhyuk, sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke wooseok,

" _do you like me back_?" lanjut jinhyuk. _pertanyaan skakmat_. wooseok benar-benar merona sekarang, harusnya jinhyuk _udah tau_ jawabannya,

" _yes. yes, i like you,_ " jawab wooseok, dan hening. _benar-benar hening_. hanya suara jam dinding yang terdengar saat ini. wooseok mengepalkan tangannya, _tuhan, maafkan wooseok, tapi apa yang dilakukannya setelah ini semoga setimpal,_

"jinhyuk, can i ask for a _dare_ , then?" ucap wooseok pelan, _sekarang atau nggak._ yang diminta juga berbisik sama pelannya,

" _go on_ ,"

" _kiss me_ ," lanjut wooseok dengan, suara sangat pelan, _nyaris berbisik_. tapi jinhyuk bisa dengar semua itu, sekaligus bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang makin nggak karuan.

" _wooseok_ ," cuma nama wooseok yang terlontar dari mulut jinhyuk, tapi wooseok sadar bahwa suara jinhyuk mulai berat. wooseok juga sadar bahwa kali ini, jarak wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah jinhyuk. sangat dekat, sampai wooseok bisa dengar hembusan napas jinhyuk yang berat.

" _just_ _kiss me, please_?" ujar wooseok dengan nada putus asa, seakan _memaksa_ jinhyuk untuk menuruti permintaannya. mungkin juga wooseok bisa se-berani ini karena pengaruh alkohol (walaupun wooseok nggak yakin ini karena pengaruh alkohol, toh, dia cuma minum satu botol soju, dan _wooseok orang yang sangat-sangat bisa menahan rasa mabuknya_ ), tapi wooseok udah nggak peduli saat ini. dengan lembut wooseok menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke kedua sisi rahang jinhyuk, memaksanya untuk menatap mata wooseok, yang udah mulai sayu. bahkan, di tengah momen itu, jinhyuk masih bisa melihat binar mata wooseok yang begitu cerah, _seakan ada ratusan rasi bintang yang terpatri di bola matanya_.

" _please_ ," dan itu adalah permohonan final wooseok. jinhyuk menurut, merundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir wooseok. mulut wooseok pahit, masih ada sisa-sisa soju di bilah bibirnya. pelan-pelan jinhyuk mengikuti pergerakan bibir wooseok. lama-lama, _jinhyuk berani_. dijulurkannya lidahnya dan mulai menjilat halus seluruh sudut bibir wooseok. yang dijilat geli, dan _mengerang_. mereka berciuman lama. wooseok kemudian melepaskan tautan bibirnya, napasnya terengah-engah. begitu dia buka matanya, pandangan jinhyuk berubah menjadi gelap. wooseok menelan ludahnya, nafsunya _naik_ melihat tatapan gelap jinhyuk. _jinhyuk barusan menciumnya, dan dia ingin dicium lagi_ ,

" _lagi_ ," dan jinhyuk, _mana bisa menolak permintaan wooseok_. kali ini, ciumannya lebih keras, jinhyuk udah berani menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut wooseok dan smencoba mengecap _seluruh sisi_ rongga mulut wooseok. begitu lidah jinhyuk bertemu dengan lidah wooseok, wooseok _mendesah_ _kencang_ , _merintih. jinhyuk lihai banget dalam urusan berciuman_. di sela-sela sesi berciuman mereka, wooseok bisa merasakan telapak tangan jinhyuk mulai turun ke _bokongnya_ , _meremasnya kencang_. wooseok pun kembali melepas tautan bibirnya, sambil membisikkan nama pria yang ada di hadapannya,

" _jinhyuk_ ," suara wooseok mulai terdengar erotis di telinga jinhyuk,

" _ke kamar_ ," ucap wooseok sambil menatap jinhyuk dalam-dalam, _memohon_. jinhyuk pun langsung mengangkat wooseok yang terduduk lemas di lantai, menggendongnya sambil meremas bokongnya, berjalan gontai menuju kamar tidur utama. wooseok pun melingkarkan tungkainya di pinggang jinhyuk, sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher jinhyuk, takut terjatuh, walau dia tau jinhyuk nggak akan membiarkan dia _terjatuh_ dari gendongannya.

*

mereka terus berciuman, sampai akhirnya wooseok _dihempaskan_ ke atas tempat tidur oleh jinhyuk. jinhyuk pun merangkak di atas laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu, ditatapnya wooseok dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya jinhyuk menciumnya lagi. tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam sweater wooseok, jari-jarinya mulai mengelus perut langsing wooseok, sampai akhirnya telapak tangannya ke _dadanya_ , jari jinhyuk _menyentuh kedua titiknya_ , membuat wooseok mengerang di tengah-tengah sesi bercumbunya.

dengan cepat jinhyuk melepas hoodienya dulu, baru melepas sweater wooseok dari tubuhnya dan melempar sweater yang udah berhasil dilepas itu _entah kemana_ (wooseok pasrah, _dia cuma ingin jinhyuk menyentuhnya_ ) lalu dengan lihai melepas kancing celana jins wooseok, menurunkan retsletingnya, memoroti celana jinsnya sampai ke betis wooseok dan,

" _fuck_ ," jinhyuk nggak sanggup jika harus menahan dirinya untuk nggak berkata kasar. di hadapannya, wooseok nyaris telanjang, hanya berbalut _celana dalam renda perancis warna merah menyala_ yang bahkan jinhyuk nggak yakin _celana itu mampu menutupi bagian selangkangan wooseok seluruhnya_. wooseok, hanya tersenyum seduktif,

" _like it? it's la perla,_ " ucap wooseok dengan nada menggoda. kerlingan matanya makin sayu, sambil menyampingkan badannya, agak menungging, memperlihatkan bagian bulat bokongnya _yang nggak dilapisi kain celana dalamnya itu._ hanya ada segaris tali menutup jalur masuknya. jinhyuk bisa gila karena wooseok. wooseok patut berterima kasih pada cho seungyoun karena udah repot-repot mengemas beberapa pakaian dalam spesialnya itu ( _termasuk celana dalam ini_ ) ke dalam kopernya.

jinhyuk masih menganga. matanya masih tertuju ke tubuh wooseok, _ke bagian selangkangan wooseok yang berwarna merah kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat_ ,

"jinhyuk," ucap wooseok memecah lamunan jinhyuk,

"hah?" wooseok hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi jinhyuk,

" _jangan mangap gitu_ ," wooseok kembali mencium bibir jinhyuk cepat,

"sorry, udah lama aku nggak-"

" _it's okay_ ," wooseok maklum. _enam_ _tahun lebih jinhyuk nggak pernah bercinta_ , jadi kemungkinan besar dia lupa caranya. _tapi ada wooseok disini_ , dan dia siap menuntun jinhyuk supaya ingat _bagaimana_ caranya bercinta,

" _ayo, jangan diem aja. lanjutin_ ," rengek wooseok, sambil mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit, _menggesekkan selangkangannya ke selangkangan jinhyuk yang masih berlapis celana, berkali-kali_. gesekan itu seakan jadi pelatuk buat jinhyuk. jinhyuk langsung mencium wooseok kasar, kedua tangan wooseok dicengkeram jinhyuk di sebelah kepalanya.

lama-lama bibir jinhyuk berani turun. ke kulit belakang telinga, ke leher, ke tulang selangka, ke dada, ke perut, ke kedua sisi pinggul, semua yang bisa diakses bibir jinhyuk, _dia cium_. kulit wooseok mulai merah-merah sekarang, habis _dijilat_ dan _digigit_ oleh si laki-laki jangkung yang ada di atasnya. wooseok mendesah patah-patah setiap kali dirinya merasakan bibir jinhyuk menyentuh kulitnya.

entah bagaimana caranya, jinhyuk udah menggigit celana dalam wooseok yang _j_ _inhyuk udah nggak peduli apa nama mereknya_ , sampai terlepas dan jatuh dari kaki wooseok, dan langsung dilempar jinhyuk _entah kemana_. pelan-pelan kedua kaki wooseok dibuka lebar dan diangkat ke bahu jinhyuk, membiarkan jinhyuk berlutut di hadapannya. jinhyuk merunduk, dan mencium bagian paha dalam wooseok. refleks wooseok mengerang, dan mencoba merapatkan kakinya kembali, tapi ditahan oleh tangan jinhyuk,

" _jangan dirapetin_ ," ujar jinhyuk tertawa, wooseok cuma menutup wajahnya,

" _malu_ ," satu tangan jinhyuk kemudian menyentuh tangan wooseok, meminta wooseok untuk nggak menutup wajahnya,

" _wooseok, liat aku,_ " gumam jinhyuk seduktif. jinhyuk terus mencium bagian paha dalamnya, sampai akhirnya _menjilat habis kemaluan wooseok itu tiba-tiba._

 _"jinhyuk! ah!"_ wooseok _teriak_. jinhyuk mengulum kemaluan wooseok dan melahapnya tanpa ampun, pandangan matanya tajam dan terus menatap wooseok. badan wooseok melengkung kaku, melengkung karena sentuhan lidah jinhyuk. wooseok mencoba menurunkan kakinya karena dirinya merasa _sangat terekspos saat ini_ , tapi percuma, cengkeraman jinhyuk terlalu kuat, _kakinya tetap diangkat erat dan digantung di bahu jinhyuk_. pada akhirnya, dia hanya mampu menjambak rambut jinhyuk, yang terus _mengulum wooseok lebih dalam_.

 _jinhyuk sinting_. enam tahun nggak bercinta aja dia udah _segininya_ , gimana kalau _rutin_?

wooseok mengalami pelepasan pertamanya, matanya udah tertutup dan terbuka berkali-kali. suara hembusan napasnya terdengar patah-patah, beradu dengan bunyi jam dinding yang ada di dalam kamar. wooseok cuma bisa terkulai lemas, sambil memejamkan matanya. jinhyuk kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan merogoh, mencari-cari _dua barang_ yang akan dibutuhkannya di dalam nakas sebelah tempat tidur. 

" _kotak ungu_ ," ucap wooseok lemah, dia ingat _pelumas_ dan _kotak berisi bungkusan berisi karet pengaman_ itu tersimpan rapi dengan sejumlah pakaian dalam spesialnya itu. wooseok bisa mendengar bunyi laci nakas itu ditutup, dan mendengar pergerakan jinhyuk yang sedang membuka celananya. dengan cepat jinhyuk memasang pengaman dan melumurinya jari-jarinya serta kemaluannya dengan pelumas.

jinhyuk kembali merangkak di atas wooseok, _kali ini nggak berbalut apapun, sepadan dengan wooseok_. jinhyuk berlutut di antara kaki wooseok yang tengah terbuka, merunduk dan mencium wooseok kembali, lidahnya kembali menggoda rongga dalam mulut wooseok.

" _god, you're beautiful,"_ puji jinhyuk di sela-sela ciuman panasnya. selangkangan mereka saling bergesekan satu sama lain, menciptakan friksi yang membuat wooseok _mendesah kencang_ , makin kencang ketika wooseok bisa merasakan jari jinhyuk mulai masuk minta izin _ke dalam jalan masuknya_.

satu jari, dua jari, tiga jari, dan _wooseok menggeliat hebat_ _sambil_ _berteriak memanggil nama si pemilik jari_. badannya seakan terpental dan terlempar, mau nggak mau dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jinhyuk supaya dia nggak merosot dari rengkuhan jinhyuk. jinhyuk berhasil menyentuh titik-titik sensitif wooseok, membuat wooseok hanya melolong, memanggil nama jinhyuk berkali-kali dan _merintih_ agar terus menyentuhnya. nyaris mencapai pelepasannya, _jinhyuk berhenti_.

" _kenapa berhenti_?" rengek wooseok sambil mengeratkan jari-jarinya di atas seprai yang udah berantakan. jinhyuk pun kemudian merunduk dan kembali menciumnya lembut. jinhyuk mencoba mensejajarkan selangkangannya dengan selangkangan wooseok, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menginterupsi jalan masuk wooseok.

" _please, sekarang_ ," dan jinhyuk _menurut_. seluruh sudut bibir wooseok dicium sebagai distraksi, dan pelan-pelan jinhyuk masuk. sekujur badan wooseok kaku, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa _penuh banget_ sekarang. _sakit_ , air mata wooseok pelan-pelan turun. jinhyuk sadar bahwa wooseok butuh adaptasi dengan interupsinya. maka, dia berhenti bergerak, sambil mencium pipi wooseok yang basah karena air mata,

" _jinhyuk_ ," rintih wooseok, makin erat pegangannya di leher jinhyuk. ditatapnya pria itu dalam-dalam, agak kabur pandangannya karena penuh air mata,

" _i'm sorry, so so sorry, it will get better i promise,_ " ucap jinhyuk lembut, sembari mencium bibir wooseok berkali-kali dan menyingkap poni wooseok yang sudah basah akan keringat.

lama-lama, wooseok _terbiasa_. dilingkarinya salah satu tungkai wooseok di pinggang jinhyuk, tanda jinhyuk diizinkan untuk bergerak. jinhyuk kemudian bergerak teratur, _maju mundur, keluar masuk_. lama kelamaan, pergerakannya makin dipercepat sampai akhirnya jinhyuk mulai bergerak _brutal_. pergerakannya makin keras dan cepat, membuat napas wooseok makin pendek, desahannya terputus-putus. mata wooseok setengah terbuka, hanya mampu merasakan pergerakan bagian bawah badan jinhyuk yang seirama dengan dirinya. berkali-kali wooseok memanggil nama jinhyuk, _mendesah_. _jinhyuk disitu, jinhyuk enak, jinhyuk lagi_ , terus-terusan wooseok meracau. sementara jinhyuk hanya bisa mengerang. jinhyuk lebih memilih untuk fokus pada bagian bawahnya, _terus-terusan menyentuh titik-titik sensitif_ yang mampu membuat wooseok seakan berada di _surga dunia_. pinggul wooseok diremas erat oleh jinhyuk dan jinhyuk mencium ceruk lehernya, menggigitnya pelan,

" _jinhyuk, please, aku-"_ jinhyuk tau sebentar lagi wooseok akan mencapai pelepasan keduanya. dipercepat gerakannya,

" _bareng,_ " ucap jinhyuk dengan suara parau, dan w _ooseok mencapai titik klimaksnya_. pandangan matanya putih dan badannya refleks melengkung kaku, jari-jarinya mencakar punggung jinhyuk. jinhyuk klimaks nggak lama setelah wooseok, menyambut rongga dalam wooseok sehingga wooseok bisa merasakan hawa panas di bagian bawahnya. jinhyuk ambruk di atas badan wooseok, sembari menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir wooseok,

" _wooseok, sini_ ," ucap jinhyuk pelan, menangkup wajah wooseok (mata wooseok masih terpejam karena klimaksnya) dan _mencium seluruh sudut wajahnya_. dari kening, kedua kelopak mata wooseok yang tertutup, ujung hidung, pipi, sampai ke bibir wooseok yang terbuka. pelan-pelan jinhyuk bangkit dan berbaring di samping wooseok yang benar-benar terkulai nggak berdaya,

" _hngggh jinhyuk_ ," wooseok mengerang, sambil terpejam. wooseok bisa mendengar tawa jinhyuk di sebelahnya. jinhyuk pun kemudian berdiri sebentar untuk membuang karet pengamannya, lalu berbaring lagi dan menarik selimut menutupi dirinya dan wooseok yang ada di sebelahnya sampai ke dada. _dirangkulnya erat pinggang wooseok, dan diciuminya puncak kepalanya dengan khidmat_ ,

" _sejin bakal marah banget sama kita abis ini_ ," bisik jinhyuk pelan sambil mengelus kepala wooseok.

perkara sejin marah karena kamar tidur utamanya digunakan untuk kegiatan bercintanya dengan jinhyuk biarlah jadi _urusan belakangan_ , wooseok nggak mau memikirkan itu untuk saat ini. kali ini, biarlah dia terlelap pulas dalam rengkuhan pria yang barusan memuja tubuhnya dengan alasan tak hanya untuk memuaskan hawa nafsunya, tapi juga karena _si pria yang merengkuhnya ini (mudah-mudahan) memang mencintai wooseok apa adanya_.


	15. pelik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> judulnya singkat, padat, jelas. sesuai dengan isi chapternya. nulis ini kayak bikin khawatir tapi bikin ketawa juga karena ya manusia-manusia di chapter ini bodoh semua. aku enjoy banget nulis bagian terakhir HAHAHAHAHA. nevertheless, enjoy the update!

wooseok terpaksa terbangun karena sinar matahari udah usil masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka tirainya. pelan-pelan matanya dibuka dan barulah dia sadar, bahwa dia tidur _tanpa menggunakan busana apapun._ reaksi awalnya, dia panik. _kok gue tidur nggak pakai baju?!_ tiba-tiba fragmen-fragmen ingatan kejadian tadi malam mulai terputar di kepalanya,

_wooseok minum soju_

_main truth or dare sama jinhyuk_

_jinhyuk cium wooseok_

_wooseok sama jinhyuk ke kamar sejin dan-_

_shit._ " _shit, i just slept with lee jinhyuk,_ " gumam wooseok panik. wooseok langsung duduk berdiri tegak dan dilihatnya keadaan sekitar kamarnya dengan cepat, _jinhyuk nggak ada_. kemungkinan besar dia 1) udah kabur jemput jinwoo 2) masih ada di rumah, tapi nggak di kamar ( _jelas_ ). wooseok juga baru sadar keadaan kamarnya rapi, bahkan sweater dan celana jinsnya dilipat rapi di meja rias lengkap dengan _celana dalam merahnya_ yang juga dilipat rapi di atas tumpukan sweater dan celana jinsnya. _pasti jinhyuk yang melipat bajunya_. muka wooseok beneran merah banget sekarang, _malunya sampai ke ubun-ubun._ wooseok akhirnya mengendap-endap bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan segera mengambil kaus dan celana piyamanya, nggak lupa celana dalam model _boxer, bukan celana dalam merah tadi malam_. harusnya ya wooseok nggak perlu mengendap-endap berusaha menutupi tubuhnya lagi kalau-kalau jinhyuk tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar, toh, _jinhyuk udah liat semua_. tapi ya, _malu?!_ begitu reaksi inisial wooseok.

dengan mengendap-endap wooseok berjalan keluar kamar, sebenarnya dia berharap jinhyuk meninggalkannya aja di rumah sendirian. _but nope_ , semesta emang suka bercanda sama dia, dia kenal betul punggung laki-laki yang kini sedang mencuci piring kotor di wastafel itu, _nggak berbalut apa-apa_ , cuma celana training panjang menggantung di pinggangnya. _sial_ , kan wooseok jadi gugup banget sekarang,

"good morning or should i say, _good afternoon_?" sapa jinhyuk, sambil tersenyum santai. badan wooseok langsung kaku,

"emang jam berapa sekarang?" tanya wooseok gugup. jinhyuk langsung melihat jam di ponselnya,

"jam sebelas lewat empat puluh menit," wooseok menganga. _dia tidur lama banget, dong?_

" _kok kamu nggak bangunin aku?_ " jinhyuk tergelak,

"believe me, i tried. tapi kamu _tewas banget, aku goyang-goyangin badan kamu, kamu nggak bergeming,_ " lanjut jinhyuk, sambil menaruh piring yang barusan dia cuci bersih di rak piring basah,

" _capek banget ya, karena tadi malem?"_ demi tuhan, wooseok rasanya pengen meringkuk sekarang juga. 

" _nggak juga_ ," sanggahnya cepat, telinga wooseok panas sekarang, karena malu. tapi kalau boleh jujur, wooseok nggak pernah tidur _se nyenyak_ ini dalam hidupnya. dan boleh wooseok katakan, kegiatan bercinta tadi malam adalah _kegiatan bercinta yang paling hebat yang pernah dialaminya_. jinhyuk hanya tertawa lagi, sambil menunjuk cangkir berisi kopi hitam yang dia letakkan di pantry dapur dengan dagunya,

"udah aku buatin kopi. nggak aku tambahin gula, diminum ya," lanjut jinhyuk sambil menuang air ke gelasnya. wooseok mengangguk, dengan pelan-pelan meraih cangkir berisi kopi hangat itu dan menyeruputnya pelan. sembari menyeruput kopinya, wooseok nggak sengaja beradu pandangan sama jinhyuk. jinhyuk pun menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan berjalan mendekat ke wooseok. begitu jaraknya udah cukup dekat, jinhyuk tersenyum,

" _i want to do something_ ," bisik jinhyuk. wooseok langsung berhenti menyeruput kopinya, mendongak ke jinhyuk. dengan pelan-pelan jinhyuk meraih dagu wooseok dengan jarinya, dan diciumnya bibir wooseok lembut. lama-lama, _bibir jinhyuk kayak narkoba buat wooseok_. begitu tautan bibirnya dilepas, wooseok kembali menarik napasnya,

" _did you just give me a_ _morning kiss_?" jinhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya, tapi jarinya masih meraih dagu wooseok, memaksa wooseok untuk terus melihat ke arah mata jinhyuk,

" _maybe. i just want to make sure that last night wasn't a dream to me,_ " kaki wooseok rasanya kayak jeli sekarang mendengar jawaban jinhyuk yang _kelewat manis_ itu. jinhyuk hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi wooseok yang kaget itu. pelan-pelan dielus kepala wooseok,

"jinhyuk,"

"hm?"

" _shouldn't we, shouldn't we tell sejin about this? about us_?" pergerakan tangan jinhyuk terhenti. jinhyuk terdiam sebentar kemudian menarik napasnya,

"we should, _tapi biar aku yang bilang sama dia_ ," jawab jinhyuk, yang langsung disanggah wooseok,

"jangan! biar aku yang bilang dia,"

"wooseok. udah deh, kalau kamu yang bilang ke dia nanti dia marah sama kamu,"

"ya dia berhak marah sih," lanjut wooseok, " _we practically impurified his bedroom last night_ ," jinhyuk hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. _kok jinhyuk bisa-bisanya ketawa sih, nggak panik apa_? pikir wooseok dalam hati.

"don't worry about sejin, okay? we'll figure this out," ucap jinhyuk menenangkan wooseok, sambil mencium ujung hidungnya. _kayaknya jinhyuk harus stop cium-cium wooseok sebelum wooseok beneran bertransformasi jadi jeli_.

"ya udah, bentar lagi aku harus pergi. harus jemput jinwoo ke rumah ayah ibu," kata jinhyuk lalu meneguk airnya lagi sampai gelasnya kosong,

"aku nggak usah ikut?" jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya,

"nggak usah wooseok, besok kita bisa pergi bareng lagi, sama jinwoo, kalau kamu mau. jinwoo harus diam di rumah hari ini, takutnya kecapekan karena kebanyakan main di rumah orangtuaku," wooseok mengangguk, sambil menyeruput kopinya lagi. sebelum jinhyuk beranjak keluar dapur dan menuju kamar mandi luar untuk membersihkan diri, wooseok memanggil jinhyuk lagi,

" _do you regret it? i mean, about last night, do you regret it_?" tanya wooseok tiba-tiba. jinhyuk berdiri tegak, terdiam sebentar dan menarik napas, sambil tersenyum tipis,

" _no, i don't regret it. do you?"_ tanya jinhyuk berbalik ke wooseok. wooseok, benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. perasaannya benar-benar berkecamuk saat ini. _takut banget wooseok salah ngomong_ ,

" _nggak usah dijawab_ ," potong jinhyuk cepat, senyumnya masih terhias di wajahnya, lalu dia beneran berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tamu.

 _i don't regret it,_ pikir wooseok,

 _but why do i feel like this is going to create a problem for both of us_ _?_

*

_kak sejin kalo lagi nggak sibuk telpon aku aku mohon ini DARURAT_

pesan dari byungchan masuk ketika sejin masih terlelap, kira-kira sekitar lima jam yang lalu. sejin yang baru aja terbangun dari tidurnya langsung melihat jam yang tertera di ponselnya, jam enam lewat tiga puluh menit pagi. harusnya di seoul udah jam sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit malam, apa byungchan jangan-jangan udah tidur? sejin segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mencuci mukanya sebentar dan menyikat giginya, lalu kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menekan nomor byungchan di ponselnya.

lima detik kemudian, telponnya diangkat,

"halo?"

" _KAK SEJIIIIN APAKABAR SIH KAMUUUUU_ ," seru byungchan kencang dari telponnya. sejin hanya tertawa, byungchan masih sama aja,

"aku baik byungchan. kok kamu belum tidur? bukannya disana udah malem banget," tanya sejin lembut,

"ini lagi beres-beres makanan kak, abis maraton nonton film di rumah sama kak seungwoo," jawab byungchan, sejin bisa mendengar suara lantunan seungwoo yang bernyanyi, dan suara air mengalir, mungkin dari wastafel,

"asik dong, abis nonton apa kalian?"

"fantastic beasts, kak. tapi sumpah deh ya kak seungwoo tuh _nggak ngerti-ngerti_ jalan ceritanya tiap lima belas menit harus pause dulu kujelasin jalan ceritanya. _dasar orang tua_ ," gerutu byungchan,

" _ng_ _gak sopan ya kamu sama aku_ ," suara seungwoo terdengar sayup-sayup, sejin langsung tertawa,

" _emang udah tua?! terima aja sih?!_ " dan sejin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar celotehan pasangan ini lewat telpon,

"udah jangan berantem, jadi kangen aku sama kalian,"

"kak! kita juga kangen banget sama kamu! aku liat foto-foto kakak di l.a. bagus-bagus banget huhu, jadi pengen kesana juga. kamu seneng banget ya, disana?" tanya byungchan antusias. _jelas foto-fotonya bagus, orang seungyoun yang memotret semua foto dirinya_. sejin langsung tersipu malu mengingat seungyoun,

"iya, seneng banget. kapan-kapan kita kesini bareng, ya,"

"terus, aku dengar-dengar _kabar burung_ kamu lagi _deket sama orang,_ ya? cieeee akhirnya ya bisa move on dari si bangsat," goda byungchan dengan nada tengilnya. sejin hanya tertawa, pasti minkyu cerita sama byungchan soal kedekatannya dengan seungyoun,

" _nggak tau, deh_ ," elak sejin,

"kok nggak tau, sih?! jadi kamu beneran suka sama orangnya apa nggak?"

" _suka byungchan, sukaaa_. tapi ya gitu aku pengen pelan-pelan aja sekarang. we still have few things to figure out. but yeah, he's very kind, and very sweet. _there's no way i would not fall for him_ ," ujar sejin dengan tenang, kalau boleh jujur rasa-rasanya dia beneran udah jatuh hati ke seungyoun sekarang. tapi, lagi-lagi, mungkin karena sejin masih takut, masih ingin menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dan mencoba memulihkan pikiran dan hatinya dari patah hatinya, _rasa-rasanya memang terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan bahwa dia siap untuk jatuh cinta lagi_. dan beruntungnya, seungyoun rasa-rasanya nggak memaksanya untuk membuat keputusan secepatnya.

"ya like we always say to each other, lah ya kak. _whatever makes you happy_ , ya kan?" tanya byungchan antisipasi,

"iya, _whatever makes us happy_ ," dan byungchan terkekeh.

"oh iya, aku baru baca pesan kamu. ada kejadian darurat apa, ya?" dan tiba-tiba byungchan langsung mengerang gusar, _tiba-tiba perasaan sejin mulai nggak enak_. byungchan memang terlampau ekspresif, tapi karena ekspresif itu lah byungchan paling nggak bisa bohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu diantara teman-temannya itu,

"kak, pokoknya apapun yang aku kasih tau abis ini PLEASE jangan marahin aku," pinta byungchan,

"okay," dan byungchan menarik napas sangat panjang,

"iya, jadi aku tadi sore ke supermarket kan, sama kak seungwoo. biasa lah belanja bulanan terus kak seungwoo emang lagi kepengen bikin hotpot di rumah gitu jadi kita belanja banyak banget sayur sama rebus-rebusan gitu, deh,"

"okay, terus?"

" _terus aku ketemu kak sunho_ , di supermarket. sendirian gitu kak terus _KAKAK TAU KAN AKU LIAT MUKANYA AJA TUH UDAH ENEK BANGET GITU_?" byungchan langsung ngegas, _perasaan sejin beneran nggak enak sekarang,_

"aku udah bilang sama kak seungwoo, _NGGAK USAH DISAPA_. eh emang ya _si orang tua_ ini nggak nurut sama aku dia langsung sapa aja deh tuh si bangsat. aku udah kesel banget kak, kak seungwoo sabar banget ngomong sama dia tapi beneran deh aku udah ketus banget jawab pertanyaan dia. dia nanyain kamu terus, katanya kamu nggak bisa dihubungin sama dia terus dia pengen banget ngehubungin kamu tapi kayaknya nomornya dia kamu block. _YA IYALAH MASA NGGAK DI BLOCK LO TUH UDAH JAHAT SAMA TEMEN GUE_ , terus, huhuhu _kak sejin maaf_ ," _sejin mulai keringat dingin sekarang_ ,

"aku saking marahnya, keceplosan ngomong ' _SEJIN LAGI DI L.A. NGGAK USAH GANGGU-GANGGU DIA',_ terus ekspresi mukanya langsung berubah gitu, abis itu langsung pamit pergi. kak sumpah aku nggak maksud bocor tapi gimana ya aku kelewat emosi ngeliat mukanya jadinya nggak sengaja keceplosan huhuhu maaf kak sejin _byungchan minta maaf_ ," sejin benar-benar diam sekarang, _dia nggak tau harus ngomong apa ke byungchan,_

" _kak? kok diem_?" dan akhirnya, sejin, dengan sekuat tenaga mentalnya, berkata,

" _goblok kamu choi byungchan,"_ sejin benar-benar marah dan bingung sekarang sama byungchan. _bisa-bisanya, dasar byungchan dan mulut bebeknya itu_ ,

" _KAK KOK KASAR AKU DIKATAIN GOBLOK? KAK SEUNGWOO AKU BARUSAN DIKATAIN GOBLOK SAMA KAK SEJIN!_ " serunya panik,

" _emang goblok, marahin aja sejin_ ," jawab seungwoo santai dari kejauhan,

"kok kamu nggak belain aku, sih?!" ucap byungchan ke seungwoo panik, sejin langsung menjaga komposurnya lagi dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam,

"byungchan, _dengerin aku_ ," ucap sejin tegas,

" _berapa kali sih aku bilang sama kamu buat ngatur emosi kamu_? kan aku udah bilang, apapun yang terjadi, kalau kamu ketemu kak sunho tuh _tenang_ , _jangan marah-marah,_ "

"huhuhu maaf, kak, aku salah karena keceplosan. terus gimana ya, _dia nggak akan ngejar atau cari-cari kamu, kan?_ "

" _untuk yang ini aku nggak tau_ ," jawab sejin jujur, sejin benci mengakui ini tapi,

"kamu tau kan, dia _sumber informannya banyak_? dia bahkan bisa tau dimana aku tinggal disini kalau dia mau cari tau," lanjut sejin lagi dengan nada khawatir. lima tahun pernah berpacaran, sejin tau betul lingkaran pertemanan dan kolega mantan pacarnya itu yang tersebar nyaris di seluruh dunia. termasuk, orang-orang yang bisa dianggap sebagai _sumber intel_ nya dia. inilah masalah yang sering muncul ketika mereka masih berpacaran, sejin _nyaris_ nggak punya privasi ketika bersama dengannya, karena bisa aja keluarganya itu mencari tau tentang sejin _sampai ke titik yang terdalam_. 

"terus gimana ya, kak? _mana intel dia banyak banget lagi_ ," byungchan memperjelas kekhawatiran sejin. sejin cuma bisa menarik napas panjang,

"itu dia. itu dia yang aku takutin," _sejin benar-benar takut sekarang,_ takut kalau-kalau sunho memang akan mencari dan mendatanginya sampai ke los angeles. dia tau betul tabiat mantan pacarnya itu,

"semoga dia nggak nyariin kamu ya, kak. bakal pelik juga nggak sih kalau _orang yang lagi deket sama kamu itu juga ketemu dia?_ " tanya byungchan polos. byungchan benar. _seungyoun_. sejin benar-benar nggak mau seungyoun ketemu sama mantan pacarnya itu. dia nggak mau bikin seungyoun salah paham, _apapun itu alasannya_.

"iya, semoga aja dia nggak kesini cari aku," pinta sejin sambil memohon pada dirinya sendiri, pada tuhan, semoga perkataannya ini dikabulkan,

"iya kak semoga ya huhuhu sekali lagi byungchan minta maaf," rengek byungchan sambil memohon-mohon sekarang. sejin udah memaafkannya, tentu aja, lagipula itu sebuah kecelakaan yang nggak disengaja. tapi sejin benar-benar berharap, _perkara byungchan keceplosan ini nggak akan mengarah ke masalah yang jauh lebih besar lagi dari ini_.

*

" _kamu kayak nggak fokus dari tadi_ ," suara seungyoun memecah lamunan sejin di siang bolong ini. begitu sejin menengok, seungyoun terlihat khawatir,

"hah? iya, ya? sorry," balas sejin dengan nada bersalah. mereka sedang makan siang di restoran meksiko sekarang. sejin juga baru sadar burrito bowlnya belum disentuh sama sekali, hanya diaduk-aduk aja dengan sendoknya.

"kamu lagi ada masalah? you can tell me, but only if you want to," kata seungyoun menganjurkan dengan lembut. sejin langsung menggeleng, _rasanya seungyoun nggak perlu tau soal masalah sunho tau kalau sejin sedang di los angeles sekarang_. lebih tepatnya, _sejin nggak mau seungyoun tau soal apapun tentang sunho saat ini_.

"ada sih, _tapi aku nggak pengen cerita ke kamu dulu_ ," seungyoun hanya mengangguk,

"kamu, nggak marah, kan?" tanya sejin hati-hati ke seungyoun, takut seungyoun tersinggung,

"marah kenapa?"

"marah karena aku nggak mau cerita dulu," seungyoun hanya tertawa,

"ya nggak lah, sejin. _nggak semua masalah harus diceritain ke orang_ , it's okay. take your time," ucap seungyoun lembut, dan tiba-tiba menyendok burrito bowlnya sejin, mengarahkan sendoknya ke mulut sejin,

"tapiii dimakan dulu ini burrito bowlnya, daritadi cuma diaduk-aduk sama kamu," seungyoun terkekeh sambil menyuapi sejin. sejin langsung tersenyum. _enak_. benar kata seungyoun, burrito bowlnya enak dan segar, _dan dia nggak keberatan disuapi seungyoun lagi_.

"enak,"

"see? i told you, best burrito bowls in los angeles," ujar seungyoun sambil memotong mini chimichanganya, _dibagi dua_. _satu untuknya, satu untuk sejin_ , ditaruhnya di piringnya yang masih kosong, "cobain chimichanganya juga, enak,"

" _makasih, seungyoun_ ,"

" _sama-sama sejin_ ," seungyoun tersenyum manis sambil mengunyah chimichanganya. lucu. pipi seungyoun jadi gembung kalau lagi mengunyah, persis hamster.

"anyway sejin, ini my suggestion, sih. biasanya aku kalau stres gitu, suka masang wewangian gitu di rumah,"

"wewangian?" tanya sejin sambil menaikkan alisnya. seungyoun mengangguk,

"iya, kayak lilin aromaterapi, diffuser, spray, semacam itu, lah. _aku ketularan wooseok, sih_. dia paling nggak bisa kalau rumahnya nggak ada wewangian. kata dia stress reliever juga, nyium wangi-wangi yang enak dan bikin tenang gitu. _makanya sekarang aku sama dia sama-sama koleksi_ _home fragrance_ , walaupun lebih heboh dia, sih,"

"pantesan, waktu aku pertama kali masuk rumah wooseok wangi banget," ujar sejin. pantas aja waktu sejin pertama kali sejin masuk ke rumah wooseok, terhitung ada _tiga botol diffuser_ yang ditata manis di sudut ruang tamu, sudut ruang tv, dan ruang makan wooseok. _wanginya sama semua_ , seperti campuran bau bunga freesia dan bau jeruk limun. entah, sejin kurang paham dengan pewangi rumah. tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya,

"lucu juga kali, ya,"

"apaan?"

" _kalau boneka marimongku dikasih pewangi gitu, baunya yang lembut aja, gitu_ ," ucapan sejin langsung mendapat tepukan tangan dari seungyoun,

"you know what, that's a great idea! bisa jadi selling point boneka kamu juga, nggak sih?"

"i know, right? kenapa nggak kepikiran dari dulu ya?" tanya sejin pada dirinya sendiri. seungyoun hanya terkekeh,

"kadang ide bagus itu munculnya tiba-tiba sejin. kayak gini, lewat random conversation kayak gini," sejin ikut tertawa,

"gitu, ya? _then we should talk more about random things, then_ ," ucap sejin malu-malu. _beneran malu. ngomong apaan sih barusan?_ tau-tau, seungyoun malah menjawab,

" _we can talk about everything, and i won't get bored if it's with you_ ,"balas seungyoun sambil tersenyum tipis. duh, _seungyoun STOP senyum-senyum bisa nggak sih_ , racau sejin. nggak kuat, bisa lemas kakinya kalau seungyoun harus terus-terusan senyum seperti ini. mereka lanjut bersantap dengan senyum manis di wajah mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya sejin mengingat sesuatu, dan dia tertawa,

"kenapa tiba-tiba ketawa?" tanya seungyoun bingung,

"nggak," jawab sejin sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet,

"tadi pas kita ngomongin wangi-wangian, tiba-tiba aku keinget _sahabat aku_. seumuran kita. _dan dia nggak suka banget wewangian, gitu_ ," seungyoun langsung menganga nggak percaya,

"serius kamu?"

"iya," sejin mengangguk,

" _hidungnya sensitif banget sama wangi-wangian gitu_ , apalagi kalau baunya kuat banget. bisa bersin-bersin gitu kalau nyium bau parfum. makanya dia nggak pakai parfum, paling cuma suka bau sabun sama pewangi pakaian aja," jawab sejin jujur, mengacu pada _seseorang yang harusnya familiar buat kita semua_ ,

"bisa gitu, ya. orang kayak gini berarti _nggak bakalan cocok dong ya, sama wooseok_?" sejin hanya tertawa,

"iya juga. _bisa berantem kali ya kalau mereka ketemu_ ," jawab sejin sambil meneguk air putihnya.

 _sejin nggak tau aja apa yang sebenarnya udah terjadi diantara mereka berdua selama sejin di los angeles_. 

*

sejin memang ingin makan malam sendiri di rumah hari ini, nggak bersama dengan seungyoun. kebetulan juga seungyoun harus menyelesaikan demo lagunya, yang katanya kalau udah selesai, bakal ditunjukkin ke sejin,

" _nanti kalau udah jadi kamu dengerin ya, you'd be one of my first listeners,"_ ucapan seungyoun terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. sejin bergidik malu sambil tersenyum, seneng banget rasanya mengetahui bahwa dia akan jadi salah satu pendengar lagu seungyoun yang pertama. dan harusnya, dia bakal suka sama lagunya. sejin sedang bersenandung asal sembari mulai menyendok nasinya, sampai akhirnya ponselnya berbunyi,

_lee jinhyuk_

sejin mengernyitkan alisnya. _tumben jinhyuk menelponnya_ , biasanya jinhyuk kalau mengabari sejin hanya via pesan instan aja. pasti ada sesuatu yang mendesak kalau jinhyuk udah menelponnya begini.

"halo?"

"sejin? apakabar lo? udah lama kita nggak ngobrol?" ujar jinhyuk dengan tawa berat khasnya. sejin ikut tertawa,

"baik, jinhyuk. _sombong banget kamu_ , nggak pernah ngabarin aku. minkyu sama byungchan aja masih suka nelpon aku selama aku disini," 

"sori deh, sejin. biasa lah kerjaan gue numpuk. enak nggak di l.a.? nggak dingin ya winter disana?"

"dingin, tapi nggak sedingin seoul pastinya. makanya kesini!"

"kapan-kapan lah, ya," dan dua-duanya tertawa.

"jinhyuk,"

"apaan,"

" _kamu kalau nelpon aku begini pasti ada apa-apanya, kan_?" tanya sejin curiga. jinhyuk terdiam sebentar, sebelum menarik napas panjangnya,

"iya. gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo,"

"oke," _mau ngomongin apaan sih? kayaknya penting banget sampe harus pake telpon segala_. 

"gue-" belum sempat jinhyuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba telepon rumah wooseok berbunyi. _aneh_. baru kali ini telepon rumah wooseok bunyi, dan baru pertama kalinya. nada deringnya terus berbunyi nggak berhenti, pada akhirnya sejin berjalan mendekati telepon rumah tersebut yang terpasang di ruang tv yang nggak jauh dari ruang makan,

"jinhyuk, bentar ya. aku angkat telpon yang lain dulu," ponselnya digeletakkan dimeja dan sesegera mungkin sejin mengangkat telepon rumah tersebut,

"halo?"

"halo, sejin? hi, ini wooseok," sejin kenal betul dengan suara wooseok,

"wooseok. hi! apa kabar kamu?" wooseok terkekeh kecil,

"baik, sejin. kok aku telpon ke hp kamu nggak bisa?"

"eh, iya, aku lagi telpon temen aku. kenapa ya, wooseok?"

"bisa bicara sebentar, nggak? _urgent banget_ , telpon temennya ditutup aja gitu boleh, nggak?" _ini ada apa dengan wooseok sih, sampe pake ngomong urgent segala._ tapi sejin mengiyakan permintaannya,

"nggg oke wooseok. jangan ditutup ya telponnya, aku bilang ke temen aku dulu," kemudian sejin mendekatkan ponselnya lagi ke telinganya,

"jinhyuk. ngomongnya nanti aja bisa, nggak? ada temen aku telpon,"

" _siapa?"_

"ya _ada lah, temen_. udah ya nanti aku-"

" _wooseok?_ " ucap jinhyuk tiba-tiba memotong kalimatnya. sejin langsung membeku. sebentar. SEBENTAR. darimana jinhyuk tau kalau yang menelponnya ke telpon rumah adalah _wooseok?_

"wooseok yang nelpon lo?"

"jinhyuk, _kenapa kamu bisa kenal wooseok?_ " tanya sejin kebingungan,

"panjang ceritanya. bilang aja sama wooseok tutup telponnya, _sekarang_ ," suruh jinhyuk. sayup-sayup sejin bisa mendengar suara wooseok memanggilnya dari telpon rumah yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi,

"sejin! kamu lagi telponan sama jinhyuk?" _nah kan, KOK WOOSEOK JUGA BISA KENAL JINHYUK?_

"darimana kamu-"

"sejin, tutup aja telpon dari jinhyuk please. biar aku yang jelasin,"

"hah, _jelasin apa, sih?!_ " sejin benar-benar bingung banget sekarang. ada apa yang disembunyikan dari dirinya oleh dua orang ini. tanpa basa-basi, akhirnya sejin memasang mode loudspeaker di ponselnya, juga di telpon rumah wooseok,

"oke, coba ceritain ke aku ada apa," ujar sejin mencoba tenang, _tanpa memberi tau keduanya kalau dua-duanya sedang berada dalam mode loudspeaker sekarang_ ,

"sejin, aku sama jinhyuk-"

"gue sama wooseok-"

" _we_ _had sex in your bedroom_ ," sebut jinhyuk dan wooseok berbarengan. _hening. benar-benar hening_. sejin yang tadinya berdiri langsung meringsuk di atas sofa. _perutnya benar-benar mual sekarang_. 

" _wooseok! kan udah aku bilang, biar aku aja yang bilang ke sejin!"_ ujar jinhyuk ke wooseok di seberang telponnya,

" _jinhyuuuuk ih harusnya kita ngomong bareng-bareng_ ," _ini gila. bener-bener gila. bisa-bisanya._ dengan gemetar sejin akhirnya mengangkat telpon rumahnya, mencoba mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan sangat-sangat tenang dan kalem ke wooseok,

"wooseok. aku bicara sama jinhyuk dulu, ya,"

"sejin, maaf-"

"nanti aku telpon ya, wooseok. bye," dan dengan cepat sejin menutup telponnya dengan wooseok. sekarang, gantian jinhyuk yang akan siap _di caci maki oleh dirinya_ ,

" _sejin, marah ya_?" tanya jinhyuk polos. _masih bisa juga jinhyuk bertanya dengan polos seperti ini_.

" _LEE JINHYUK_!!!" teriak sejin kencang, " _JELASIN KE AKU APA YANG TERJADI! KENAPA KAMU SAMA WOOSEOK BISA KENAL! DAN KENAPA KALIAN BISA, HHHHHH_ ," sejin bener-bener nggak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. mengingat fakta bahwa kedua orang ini _bercinta_ di _kamar tidurnya_ aja udah _bikin pusing tujuh keliling_.

"oke, dengerin gue,"

" _CEPET_ ," teriak sejin galak, sambil berjalan bolak balik, karena gusar,

" _sabar, dong_!" jawab jinhyuk sama ngegasnya,

"oke. jadi waktu hari lo pergi, gue dateng ke rumah lo buat ambil marimong jinwoo. gue kira lo masih di rumah, jadi ya udah gue gedor-gedor aja pintunya. taunya ada wooseok. kita kenalan di hari itu. terus dia emang minta sama gue buat nggak bilang sama lo kalau gue udah kenalan sama dia. sampe sekarang minkyu sama byungchan nggak tau kalau wooseok nginep di rumah lo, cuma gue doang yang tau. _please jangan marahin dia_ ," sejin mendengus, _mau aja jinhyuk jadi budak cinta begini_ , 

"terus, ya udah. kita jadi sering jalan bareng. udah beberapa hari terakhir ini gue selalu pergi sama dia. gue sampe udah ngajak dia makan di restoran seolleongtang deket kantor gue itu lho, tau kan? duh lucu banget dia kalo makan, gemes gue," _tuhan, berarti laki-laki yang diceritakan minkyu tempo hari itu adalah wooseok_. sejin beneran pusing sekarang,

"jinwoo juga udah kenalan sama dia, sejin, dan tuhan, _lo percaya nggak sih jinwoo tuh mau dideketin dia_? gue kaget dan seneng banget, lo tau kan anak gue susah banget deket sama orang asing? tapi wooseok kayak sayang banget sama anak gue, sejin. gimana ya, gue _naksir banget sama dia_ , terus _dia nyium pipi gue. sejin gue bisa gila_ ," lanjut jinhyuk antusias, dari nadanya kedengeran banget dia lagi _kesengsem parah sama wooseok_ ,

"terus kemarin gue ajak dia ke busan, pulangnya gue disuruh nginep di rumah sama dia. i swear sejin, we are completely smitten to each other so i can't help it when he asked me to kiss him. terus, ya udah deh, we had sex. _i swear it was the best sex i've ever had in my life,_ setelah kekeringan gue selama enam tahun. gila ya dia, mana pake celana dalem merah-"

" _STOP JINHYUK! AKU NGGAK PERLU TAU WARNA CELANA DALEMNYA_ ," jinhyuk sinting. _buat apa juga dia ngasih tau sejin perkara warna celana dalam wooseok?_

"ya udah, intinya begitu. we know each other behind your back, and we made love. udah cukup belum?" tanya jinhyuk memastikan. sejin langsung terkulai lemas di sofa. sejin pun kemudian menarik napas sangat panjang sebelum memulai kalimatnya, 

" _jinhyuk, denger baik-baik, ya. dengerin aku_ ," sejin menarik napasnya lagi,

"pertama. bisa-bisanya _KAMU BERCINTA DI KAMAR AKU. KENAPA NGGAK PAKAI KAMAR LAIN, SIH?! KAN ADA KAMAR TAMU!!! DI RUMAH KAMU JUGA BISA!!!_ "

"ya maaf!!! wooseok yang minta gue buat bawa dia ke kamar lo, mana kepikiran juga, sih?! _udah kebelet pengen_ ," _jinhyuk bener-bener, rasanya sejin ingin memelintir badannya saat ini,_

"nanti gue laundry juga seprainya,"

" _BUKAN MASALAH SEPRAINYA, JINHYUK!_ ITU TUH KAMAR AKU!!!! HOW DO YOU FEEL IF _SOMEONE ELSE_ IS HAVING SEX IN YOUR ROOM???? _DASAR HORMONAL_. AND YOU ARE THIRTY YEARS OLD FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE," _jinhyuk bebel banget deh, bener-bener._ nggak ngerti-ngerti dan harus dijelasin berkali-kali.

"ya gimana dong, wooseoknya bikin gue hormonal," sejin benar-benar memijat keningnya sekarang, _capek ngomong sama jinhyuk_.

"aduh terserah kamu, deh. yang kedua," sejin menarik napasnya lagi,

"kamu _tau kan, kalau dia harus segera balik ke los angeles begitu liburannya selesai?_ you can't expect him to stay, jinhyuk. apalagi dengan keadaan karier dia yang udah bagus disini. nggak main-main lho, jinhyuk. ini hollywood," ucap sejin dengan nada memohon, memohon agar jinhyuk mengerti maksud sejin barusan,

" _gue tau sejin. gue tau_ ," jawab jinhyuk pelan. 

"but hear me out," lanjut jinhyuk,

"there's something about him that is worth fighting for, sejin. i like him. god, no, _i love him_ , sejin. and this might sounds very weird to you, tapi gue bener-bener _jatuh cinta sama dia_. dengan segala keterbatasan waktu yang dia punya disini, dia berhasil bikin gue jatuh dan jatuh lagi. and it's been a while since i have this kind of feelings, sejin," jinhyuk memperjelas ucapannya. mendengar perkataan jinhyuk, sesungguhnya sejin nggak tega. sejin juga benci jika harus menampar jinhyuk dengan realita pahit ini. _tapi emang, ya begitu kenyataannya_.

" _aku cuma nggak mau kamu sedih, jinhyuk. itu aja_ ," udah cukup sejin melihat masa-masa dimana jinhyuk benar-benar terpuruk karena ditinggal istrinya karena maut, dan rasa-rasanya _dia nggak tega kalau jinhyuk harus melewati masa ini lagi_ ,

"i know, but i just want to let you know how i feel about him, and my feelings are real, sejin. _i love him_ ," sejin hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban jinhyuk. mereka hening sebentar, hanya menarik dan membuang napas, sampai akhirnya jinhyuk melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"jangan marahin wooseok ya, sejin? please?" _jinhyuk benar-benar udah jatuh cinta sama wooseok,_ makin nggak tega aja sejin kalau jinhyuk udah begini,

"iya," balas sejin pasrah, "iya, aku nggak akan marahin dia," dari telponnya, dia bisa tau jinhyuk tersenyum lebar disana,

"oke. kalau gitu, gue matiin aja dulu telponnya, ya? pasti lo butuh waktu buat mencerna semua ini," sejin hanya mendengus,

"aku tuh baru mau mulai makan malem tau, nggak. _sekarang udah nggak nafsu_ ," jawab sejin jujur,

"ya udah, makan dulu deh, lo. nanti gue telpon lagi kalau udah agak tenang. bye sejin,"

"bye," balas sejin lesu. begitu telponnya mati, nggak lama kemudian, ada pesan baru masuk dari wooseok,

_sejin_

_jangan marah sama jinhyuk ya :(_

_i'm sorry_

melihat pesan wooseok, sejin benar-benar nggak tega sekarang. pelik banget sekarang rasanya karena sejin merasa dihimpit oleh percintaan dua pemuda yang sebenarnya _udah nggak muda lagi_. satunya bahkan udah bapak-bapak. belum lagi masalah byungchan keceplosan ngomong ke sunho soal liburannya di los angeles. _pusing banget sekarang_.

" _aduh nggak tau deh pusing_ ," gerutu sejin sambil memijat kepalanya berkali-kali. malam itu, sejin menenggak dua tablet parasetamol _saking pusingnya_.


	16. tentang meyakinkan hati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> updates are going to be veeery slow from now on karena balada budak korporat ini apparently is taking a lot of my energy (nyalahin mercury retrogade). chapter yang ini bakal pendek banget compare to others dan filler aja (banyak percakapannya), tapi (lagi-lagi) semoga kalian suka huhu.

waktu seungyoun masuk ke rumah wooseok di pagi menjelang siang ini, hal pertama yang dia sadari adalah _ruang tamu dan ruang tv terlampau wangi_ , bau lavender bercampur bau musk. yang kedua, sejin sedang berbaring di atas sofa sambil menutup matanya, dan masih berbalut piyama warna biru langitnya. mungkin, sejin memang masih terlelap di sofa. tapi ya, nggak mungkin, ah? pikir seungyoun. karena setau dirinya, sejin adalah tipikal _morning person_ , berbanding terbalik dengan seungyoun yang justru lebih aktif di malam hari dan susah sekali untuk bangun pagi.

"sejin?" panggil seungyoun, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya di atas sejin yang sedang berbaring. dengan pelan sejin membuka matanya,

"oh, kamu udah sampe?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. jelas, sejin tadi beneran tidur,

"baru aja. belum mandi, ya?" tanya seungyoun lagi. sejin langsung bangkit dari baringannya sambil menghela napas panjang,

"udah. cuma belum ganti baju aja," balas sejin sambil tersenyum. tapi dibalik senyum itu, seungyoun sadar bahwa sejin sepertinya memang kurang tidur, terlihat dari kantung matanya yang tebal dan tatapannya yang agak sayu.

"kamu nggak tidur tadi malem?"

"hah?"

"itu," tunjuk seungyoun ke arah mata sejin, "kantung mata kamu. _keliatan banget kamu kecapekan_ ," ujar seungyoun khawatir,

"terus ini aku doang atau _satu rumah wangi banget_? kamu stres?" tanya seungyoun lagi. sejin malu dan menunduk, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya,

"tried to follow your advice, apparently it worked, _a bit_ ," ucap sejin jujur. baru lah seungyoun mengerti bahwa pria mungil di depannya ini sepertinya memang sedang banyak pikiran, karena dalam hanya satu malam, dia langsung menyalakan lilin aromaterapi di hampir setiap sudut ruangan. sejujurnya, seungyoun ingin tertawa geli. kok sejin lucu banget sih, nurut aja sama seungyoun. tapi, dia juga tau bahwa kalau sejin udah seperti ini, berarti orangnya benar-benar sedang banyak pikiran. seungyoun hanya tersenyum,

"care to tell what is going on? no rush," tanya seungyoun sambil duduk bersila di depan sejin dan mengelus rambut sejin pelan, sementara sejin hanya menunduk, membiarkan seungyoun terus mengelus rambutnya sampai dirinya tenang,

"kamu pasti nggak akan percaya, deh,"

"apaan," tanya seungyoun lagi sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. akhirnya sejin menarik napas sangat panjang,

" _wooseok tidur sama temen aku_ ," seungyoun berhenti mengelus kepalanya, menganga,

"hah?!"

"iya, temen yang aku ceritain kemarin sama kamu itu, dia yang-"

"bentar dulu sejin," otak seungyoun rasanya nggak bisa menyerap informasi yang barusan diberikan oleh sejin,

"ini tuh, sleep as in like _sleep sleep_ or like sleep as in like... _you know_ ," tanya seungyoun ragu. tatapan sejin beneran kosong dan sarkas sekarang,

"iya, _sleep as in like you know what it is_ ," jawab sejin.

"care to tell me about the details?" tanya seungyoun hati-hati. dan pada akhirnya sejin bercerita tentang semuanya (paling nggak, dia hanya mengulang kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh jinhyuk dan wooseok via telepon), dari awal mulai jinhyuk dan wooseok bertemu, apa aja yang mereka lakukan selama ada di seoul, dan tentu aja, cerita mengenaskan soal kegiatan bercinta mereka berdua yang apesnya dilakukan di kamar sejin (untuk topik ini, wooseok sampai menelponnya _tiga kali_ , meminta maaf), tentang perasan jinhyuk ke wooseok, semuanya. semua yang bisa dia ceritakan soal wooseok dan jinhyuk, sejin ceritakan ke seungyoun. sejujurnya, sekarang sejin udah bisa memaafkan wooseok, toh, wooseok harusnya nggak salah apa-apa. tapi jinhyuk, _benar-benar lee jinhyuk, dasar nggak tau diri_ , pikir sejin. dan tentu aja, sejin juga menceritakan bagaimana dia banyak memberikan nasihat, terutama untuk jinhyuk. seungyoun hanya mendengarkan dengan atentif, sambil bertopang dagu.

"udah, gitu aja sih,"

" _whew_ ," hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan seungyoun,

"ya, whew indeed,"

" _guess the panty trick worked_ ," gumam seungyoun pelan,

"what?" sejin mendengar gumaman seungyoun,

"nggak," sanggah seungyoun cepat, walau waktu menoleh ke belakang, _dia tersenyum geli_. karena biar bagaimanapun, seungyoun punya andil besar dalam insiden ini, mengingat dia yang mengemas pakaian dalam spesialnya wooseok ke dalam kopernya (harusnya wooseok berterima kasih sama seungyoun sekarang, mungkin seungyoun harus telpon dia dalam waktu dekat ini).

"ya udah, begitu ceritanya. aku lebih banyak nasihatin jinhyuk sih," lanjut sejin sambil menghela napasnya,

"aku bilang sama dia, kalo dia tuh harus sadar dan aware kalo wooseok akan balik kesini instead of staying in seoul. after all, he has stable career here. also told him that the _long distance relationship will not work in this term_. apalagi jinhyuk udah punya anak," mendengar perkataan sejin, rau muka seungyoun tiba-tiba berubah kaku. dan seungyoun langsung mengernyitkan keningnya,

"jadi maksud kamu, _kamu nggak percaya sama long distance relationship_?" seungyoun langsung menatap sejin dalam-dalam. melihat tatapan seungyoun, sejin tiba-tiba menjadi canggung, dan _gugup_. 

"bukan nggak percaya," lanjut sejin, sambil menelan ludahnya,

"lebih ke skeptis, karena keadaan jinhyuk dan wooseok. maksud aku, orang yang pacaran tinggal di satu kota yang sama aja _susah banget_ mertahanin hubungan mereka, apalagi long distance, nggak sih? if i were them, i mean," sejin takut banget salah ngomong sekarang,

" _i don't think i can handle it_. but then again, i am still in my heartbreak phase. jadi, kalo aku dihadapkan dengan posisi kayak mereka, _i don't think i can manage_ ," jawab sejin jujur. seungyoun langsung menjauhkan badannya dan duduk menghadap depan,

" _oh_ ," cuma itu yang seungyoun katakan. dan hening beberapa saat. sejin tau betul raut muka seungyoun menunjukkan semacam _rasa kecewa_ dan _rasa harapannya seakan direnggut_. tiba-tiba sejin menyesal karena udah ngomong kalimat itu barusan. tapi kalau sejin boleh jujur, memang nggak akan pernah mudah membicarakan perihal hubungan jarak jauh. dan sampai sekarang, memang nggak akan pernah masuk logika, _bagaimana caranya kedua orang asing yang kenal dalam hitungan hari bisa jatuh cinta satu sama lain_? tapi sejujurnya, sejin memang sedang merasakannya. yang jadi masalah adalah, apa sejin kuat dan mau mengakui kondisinya saat ini?

"seungyoun," yang dipanggil menoleh,

"kamu... _kamu nggak marah, kan_?" tanya sejin hati-hati.

" _buat apa aku marah_ ," jawab seungyoun pasrah,

"itu kan pendapat kamu. aku nggak berhak buat menyanggah. after all, yang kamu bilang bener juga, kok. nggak segampang itu menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. although buat aku, _ya mungkin-mungkin aja menjalaninya kalau dua-duanya sama-sama yakin_ ," lanjut seungyoun datar.

sejin tau pernyataan seungyoun ini mengarah kemana. tapi, sejin nggak mau berasumsi, nggak mau berasumsi bahwa apa yang seungyoun barusan bilang juga secara nggak langsung merefleksikan _apa yang dia punya dengan seungyoun selama ini_.

" _aku boleh jujur sama kamu_?" tanya seungyoun balik, tiba-tiba. jantung sejin tiba-tiba berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. _seungyoun mau jujur soal apa_?

"we've been hanging out for weeks now, and i think you should know on how i feel about you. _i don't kiss someone's forehead carelessly_ ," sejin beneran tercekat sekarang. secara implisit, _seungyoun barusan menyatakan perasaannya ke sejin_ ,

"while i do hope that our feelings are _mutual_ , i know that moving on from your past relationship is hard, and it is never easy to forget on what you had in the past with your ex. plus, you mentioned that it's hard for you to have a long distance relationship with someone, which makes sense, considering that we live in different cities," lanjut seungyoun tenang sambil tersenyum tipis,

"that's why, i won't force you to reciprocate my feelings instantly. but if you're ready, just, _tell me_ , okay? then we can figure everything out. _because i want to try it, i want to try us_ ," seungyoun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menatap sejin dalam-dalam, sambil tersenyum.

sejin hanyut dalam senyuman seungyoun yang ikhlas itu. _mimpi apa sejin bisa bertemu laki-laki seperti ini_? apa yang barusan seungyoun katakan benar-benar terdengar sangat tulus. seungyoun memang dari awal nggak pernah memaksakan apapun kehendaknya ke sejin. selalu berhati-hati. selalu memikirkan sejin dulu baru dirinya sendiri. mungkin, karena seungyoun juga sadar bahwa nggak mudah buat sejin untuk sekadar melupakan hubungan dan kenangan bersama mantan pacarnya yang udah terjalin lima tahun. mungkin juga, karena seungyoun akhirnya sadar bahwa dia _sebegitu sayangnya_ sama sejin, dia nggak mau membuat hati sejin terluka lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. maka itu, dia berhati-hati, dalam berkata dan bertindak. di titik ini lah sejin sadar, bahwa rasanya, _seungyoun berhak dapat kesempatan untuk mengisi satu ruang lagi di hati sejin_. kemarin-kemarin, sejin masih ragu. ragu karena apakah perasaannya ke seungyoun ini valid. dia benar-benar mau memanfaatkan waktunya untuk banyak _berpikir dan merasa_. tapi, tindakan seungyoun barusan adalah final: _sejin benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan seungyoun_.

" _makasih, seungyoun_ ," cuma itu yang bisa sejin ucapkan sekarang. tapi di dalam hatinya, sejin udah yakin. sejin akan sesegera mungkin bilang ke seungyoun bahwa sesunguhnya, _perasaan seungyoun terbalas._ dan mungkin dari situ, mereka bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah dan kekalutan yang ada saat ini. seungyoun cuma tertawa kecil, sambil mengelus rambut sejin yang sedang menunduk di depannya saat ini,

"kamu tuh kebanyakan bilang makasih, tau nggak?" canda seungyoun,

"sama-sama sejin," lanjut seungyoun yang terus mengelus kepalanya. 

"by the way, besok aku jemput, ya? abis jemput kamu, kita jemput paula. dia nggak mau naik limo, maunya dianter aku aja katanya," lanjut seungyoun lagi sambil tertawa. ah, iya. _besok akhirnya acara yang dinanti-nantikan paula tib_ a. acara dimana paula akan menerima penghargaan _lifetime achievement._ sesungguhnya, sejin benar-benar menanti hari itu tiba. belum lagi, dia nggak hanya pergi sendiri, tapi dengan seungyoun. sejin bisa membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya hari esok, dan mungkin juga mengharukan. mengingat acara ini mereka berdua datangi sebagai bentuk dukungan untuk paula dan perjalanan kariernya yang fantastis.

" _okay_ ," jawab sejin manis,

" _okay_ ," dan seungyoun mencium kening sejin cepat. ini kedua kalinya seungyoun mencium kening sejin, dan rasa-rasanya sejin nggak akan pernah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seungyoun yang _kayak begini_. _seungyoun bisa nggak sih nggak tiba-tiba mencium keningnya_?

"udah ah, duduk-duduknya. ayo ganti baju, sejin. aku laper," canda seungyoun lagi sambil mengusap perutnya, seakan menunjukkan bahwa dia udah lapar. sejin hanya tertawa, sambil beranjak dari sofa dan bersiap-siap menuju kamarnya,

"ya udah. tungguin, aku ganti baju dulu," seungyoun hanya menunjukkan gestur jempolnya. belum sampai lima langkah, seungyoun kembali memanggil nama sejin. yang dipanggil tentu menengok ke arah suara yang memanggil,

" _kamu nggak ada apa-apa lagi yang harus diceritain ke aku, kan_?" tanya seungyoun memastikan. sejin terdiam. masih ada satu masalah lagi yang mengganggu pikirannya: _soal sunho_ , yang mengetahui keberadaannya di los angeles sekarang ini. sampai sekarang, memang nggak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sunho akan menyusulnya secara tiba-tiba. sekarang, setelah seungyoun menyatakan perasaannya, rasa-rasanya memang baiknya masalah sunho ini dipendam aja sama sejin, nggak perlu diceritakan ke seungyoun. dan memang sejin, sebisa mungkin, nggak ingin seungyoun tau soal ini. sejin langsung menggeleng,

"nggak," jawab sejin,

" _nggak ada lagi yang harus aku ceritain ke kamu_ ," dan semoga, _keputusan sejin untuk nggak menceritakan soal sunho ini ke seungyoun adalah keputusan yang baik_.

*

"kamu bengong dari tadi," suara berat jinhyuk memecah lamunan wooseok. wooseok mengerjap kaget,

"iya, ya? sorry," jawab wooseok pelan. siang ini, mereka sedang berada di dalam toko kue. jinwoo katanya ingin makan kue tart, jadilah mereka berdua ada disini sekarang, memilih-milih kue untuk jinwoo supaya putra kesayangan jinhyuk itu bisa memakannya sehabis pulang sekolah. 

"kamu masih mikirin soal sejin?" tanya jinhyuk, wooseok menggeleng,

"nggak," _wooseok bohong_. ya lebih tepatnya, wooseok nggak mikirin soal sejinnya, sih. tapi pagi tadi, sebelum wooseok keluar dari kamarnya, wooseok sempat mendengar percakapan jinhyuk dan sejin di telpon secara nggak sengaja. mungkin, ini bukan pertama kalinya sejin mengingatkan jinhyuk perihal wooseok akan kembali ke los angeles beberapa hari setelah ini. kebetulan pula, jinhyuk menyalakan mode loudspeakernya, karena jinhyuk sedang mencuci tangannya, sehingga wooseok diam-diam bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

_"lo nggak usah ingetin gue, sejin. gue tau dia bakal balik ke l.a. tapi apa itu artinya gue nggak boleh memperjuangkan hubungan gue sama dia? we can do long distance relationship," seru jinhyuk kala itu,_

_"bukan itu aja masalahnya, jinhyuk. kamu harus mikirin dari sisi dia juga. nggak segampang itu buat kalian menjalani hubungan ini. bukannya aku nggak setuju, jinhyuk. i just want you to think thoroughly about this. think about his condition, and why he's having a holiday in first place,"_

_"i know sejin. i know," lanjut jinhyuk agak keras kepala_.

dan mendengar percakapan itu, wooseok langsung tau, bahwa memang nggak segampang itu nantinya menjalani apa yang dia punya dengan jinhyuk selama ini. jatuh cinta aja nggak cukup, butuh perjuangan dan pikiran rasional dari dua-duanya supaya hubungannya bisa bertahan. dan untuk masalah dia dan jinhyuk, rasa-rasanya, memang sangat pelik. apalagi, jinhyuk udah punya anak. dan karier yang nggak kalah cemerlangnya di kota kelahirannya ini. mana mungkin wooseok berani egois meminta jinhyuk dan jinwoo untuk pindah ke los angeles bersamanya?

"ya udah ngomongin topik lain, deh. besok kamu nggak ada rencana apa-apa, kan?" tanya jinhyuk lagi,

"nggak, sih," dan jinhyuk tersenyum lebar,

" _besok makan malem sama keluarga aku, yuk_? we usually have christmas eve dinner at my parents' house. join us, i'm sure they'll love to have you," ah. benar juga. besok udah _christmas eve_. wooseok, sejak menginjak usia remaja, nggak terlalu peduli dengan urusan natal, dan nggak terlalu merayakannya juga. apalagi sejak intens bekerja sebagai penulis naskah, dimana kadang hari libur nasional bisa berubah menjadi hari kerja, wooseok hanya menganggap malam sebelum natal dan hari natal itu ya, _hari dia beristirahat aja, nggak kurang, nggak lebih._ tapi kali ini, tahun ini, mungkin wooseok bisa merasakan suasana natal yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"sounds great," lanjut wooseok manis.

"good! as usual, nanti aku jemput, ya?" seru jinhyuk. tiba-tiba ponsel wooseok berdering, begitu dilihat layarnya, _ternyata manager wooseok yang menelponnya_. aneh, jarang-jarang managernya menelponnya.

"aku angkat telpon dulu ya, jinhyuk," ucap wooseok,

"baiklah, aku pilih-pilih kuenya dulu," jinhyuk langsung berjalan menuju ke arah kasir, meninggalkan wooseok di sudut ruangan.

"hello?"

" _wooseok, hi! how are you_?" suara riang managernya itu terdengar cukup keras, dan riang. 

"i'm good, darshanna. i hope you're enjoying your holiday," lanjut wooseok dengan tenang ke perempuan blasteran india-amerika itu di ujung sana, sambil melihat-lihat sederetan coklat berbagai rasa dan bentuk yang ada di display toko kue. nampaknya jinhyuk masih lama urusannya, sehingga akhirnya wooseok diam-diam keluar dari toko kue, sekalian mencari sinyal yang lebih bagus.

"oh, don't tell me. this break is very much needed, you can tell," celetuk darshanna dengan nada terdengar agak frustrasi, wooseok hanya tertawa.

"by the way, wooseok. you know that i don't really do phone calls but listen. _great news for you_ ," lanjut darshanna antusias,

"remember the script that you sent to the lighthouse production? the one that you also emailed me recently?" wooseok mencoba mengingat-ingat naskah yang mana yang pernah dikirimnya ke salah satu rumah produksi yang cukup terkenal di hollywood itu. _saking banyaknya mungkin, jadi wooseok lupa_.

"which one?"

"the one that you sent me a week ago. although i must say, it's quite surprising that you write scripts about family issues and dramas. you never really write something about that topic, right?" _ah, iya_. wooseok ingat akhirnya. memang selama wooseok berada di seoul, di sela sela waktu luangnya, wooseok menyempatkan diri untuk menulis naskah lagi. yang mengejutkannya, mungkin karena wooseok terlalu lama bersama dengan jinhyuk dan jinwoo, entah dari mana, wooseok mendapatkan inspirasi untuk membuat naskah film yang bertemakan _keluarga_. baru kali ini wooseok menulis naskah dengan topik ini. mungkin memang benar, _berlibur di tempat baru mampu memberikan inspirasi untuk wooseok dalam mengerjakan proyek yang di luar zona nyamannya._

"yeah,"

"guess what. i just got a phone call from them and _they LOVED it_. they called it a masterpiece, they said it has been a while that wooseok kim write something heartwarming and heart tugging like this. and guess the director that would love to chip in to this," oh tuhan. wooseok mengerjap kaget. rumah produksi itu terkenal sangat selektif dalam memilih naskah yang akan diubah menjadi film komersil. jadi mendengar bahwa lighthouse production menyukai naskah wooseok, adalah suatu keajaiban yang mungkin wooseok nggak bisa bayangkan sebelumnya. _sekarang, wooseok jadi penasaran siapa sutradara yang tertarik untuk mengembangkan naskahnya_.

"who?"

" _valentine cheng_ ," dan wooseok menganga. valentine cheng. _sutradara keturunan tionghoa-amerika yang terkenal dengan film-filmnya yang menyentuh hati_. sutradara ini udah banyak sekali meluncurkan film-film bertemakan romansa dan keluarga. kalau naskah wooseok bisa tembus ke tangan valentine cheng, bisa jadi kariernya akan naik lagi setelah ini.

" _no way_ ,"

"yes way! can you imagine wooseok, if you and valentine cheng can work together in this project, this will be your revival moment. and honestly you deserve this, wooseok. you've been working so hard. this time, i can guarantee you that the project will be a big hit," lanjut darshanna antusias, nada suaranya agak sedikit naik.

"okay, so, when should i meet her?"

"right. about that, i do know that you will be flying back on january 1st. valentine's schedule is quite tight, _so i already made an appointment on january 2nd_ ," _oh tidak_. berarti ini artinya, wooseok harus _sesegera mungkin_ kembali ke los angeles. berarti juga, wooseok harus _mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengganti jadwal penerbangannya menjadi setelah tanggal satu januari_. sekarang, wooseok ragu. untung wooseok belum bilang ke jinhyuk tentang niatnya untuk mengganti jadwal penerbangannya supaya bisa lebih lama berada di seoul, _dan bisa bersama lebih lama dengan jinhyuk_. alasan yang kurang valid memang, tapi, wooseok benar-benar ingin mengganti jadwal penerbangannya karena ini.

"that's like... one day after january 1st," lanjut wooseok, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa darshanna benar-benar membuat jadwal pertemuannya dengan valentine cheng sehari setelah tahun baru.

"and i thought you wouldn't mind? _what's wrong_?"

"it's just that..." wooseok ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"what?" tanya darshanna nggak sabaran,

"it's just that, _i've been thinking of delaying my flight_ ," akhirnya wooseok jujur kepada darshanna,

"why?!" nada suara darshanna terdengar sangat frustrasi dengan maksud wooseok untuk mengganti jadwal penerbangannya.

"there's something that i need to take care of," darshanna nggak harus tau alasan wooseok yang sebenarnya, karena ya, bisa jadi darshanna menganggap wooseok gila. orang mana yang rela melepaskan kesempatan emas ini hanya untuk laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya dalam hitungan minggu?

"is it urgent?"

"i wouldn't say it as urgent, but-"

"look, wooseok. _hear me out, okay_ ," potong darshanna tiba-tiba.

" _opportunities like this don't come often_. especially when you consider your past works which unfortunately, did not pass the bar, don't you think that you should just go for it?" apa yang darshanna ucapkan ada benarnya juga. tapi gimana ya, _kenapa kesempatan ini harus datang di saat seperti ini_? di saat dia, ingin sekali egois dan mengikuti hatinya aja daripada mengikuti akal sehatnya?

"i guess so," gumam wooseok pelan,

"this is for your own good, wooseok. i just want the best for you. in my humble opinion, i think you should just grab the opportunity now," lanjut darshanna meyakinkan.

"okay," jawab wooseok lirih.

"so, is that a yes?"

" _i'll think about it_ ," sesungguhnya, wooseok masih punya sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan keputusannya.

"good! i'll send you the details to your email. i'll also send you valentine's number, in case you want to text her a bit earlier,"

"okay,"

"cool! thanks for answering my calls, wooseok. and enjoy your holiday!"

"you too, darshanna. take care," lanjut wooseok lesu.

"bye, wooseok," dan telpon ditutup. wooseok menghela napas panjang.

haruskah dia menolak proyek ini? bagaimana juga caranya menyampaikan perihal ini ke jinhyuk? sejauh ini, wooseok benar-benar sangat menikmati momen intimnya dengan jinhyuk. di sisi lain, mengingat dia nggak sengaja mendengar percakapan jinhyuk dan sejin pagi tadi di dapur. hatinya benar-benar berkecamuk sekarang. udah kepalang tanggung, _jinhyuk jatuh cinta padanya. dan tentu aja wooseok juga merasakan hal yang sama_. tapi entah, sampai sekarang, wooseok masih ragu. apakah benar-benar _worth it_ baginya untuk menolak kesempatan emas ini hanya untuk meluangkan waktu yang lebih lama dengan jinhyuk? belum lagi, perkara keduanya tinggal di kota yang berbeda, bahkan di negara dan benua yang berbeda, membuat semuanya jadi makin pelik.

di sisi lain, wooseok nggak mau berhenti. dia nggak mau menghentikan apapun yang dia punya selama ini dengan jinhyuk. katakanlah wooseok egois, _tapi baru kali ini wooseok merasakan dicintai dan mencintai orang sebegitu dalamnya_. perasaan ini jugalah yang membuat dirinya takut, bagaimana kalau apa yang nantinya dia perjuangkan berakhir sia-sia? _buat apa juga capek-capek mencintai seseorang kalau ujung-ujungnya berakhir mengenaskan_? katakanlah wooseok pengecut, tapi dia memang setakut itu mengalami patah hati lagi. memang manusia nggak bisa memiliki semuanya. dan kali ini, wooseok benar-benar dihadapkan masalah yang cukup pelik. dengan berat hati, dia keluarkan ponselnya, membuka laman web ponselnya, _dan menutup laman situs jadwal penerbangan yang barusan diaksesnya_. dia urungkan niatnya untuk mengganti jadwal penerbangannya.

tanpa sadar, wooseok mendengar bunyi gemerincing bel dari pintu toko kue. tau-tau, jinhyuk udah selesai membayar kuenya, dan tangan kanannya kini memegang kantung besar berisi kue tart berbagai rasa kesukaan dirinya dan jinwoo.

"kok di luar? nggak kedinginan?" tanya jinhyuk, sambil menggamit tangan wooseok. wooseok menggeleng,

"tadi cari angin," jinhyuk hanya tertawa, kemudian mencium puncak kepala wooseok lagi,

"yang ada anginnya masuk ke badan kamu. yuk, pulang," seru jinhyuk sambil menarik tangan wooseok, tersenyum riang. mereka berjalan beriringan ditemani hembusan angin dingin, menuju mobil jinhyuk karena mereka akan menjemput jinwoo di sekolah.

wooseok, dari luar tersenyum, tapi dalam hatinya seakan ada gumpalan benang kusut yang nggak beraturan, saking bingung dan kalutnya perasaannya.

_jinhyuk, kenapa aku jadi susah menentukan keputusan karena kamu, sih?_


	17. malam sunyi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaf banget untuk chapter ini kalian harus nunggu lama. agak perjuangan update ini karena irl events dan kebetulan situasinya lagi ga memungkinkan banget buat nulis yang konsen banget gitu jadinya lama deh :( dan updatenya hari ini panjang banget karena ya, aku ngerasa nggak pengen dipisah aja gt. semoga tetep suka ya. dan aku menitikkan air mata pas nulis chapter ini karena SEDIH tapi gapapa... semoga tetep suka aja, ya.

sedari sejin melangkah keluar pintu rumah bersama seungyoun sampai akhirnya mereka duduk di ruang tamu paula, menunggu si pemilik rumah, _sejin hanya terdiam_ , sesekali menunduk mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari seungyoun. sambil duduk pun, sejin nggak henti-hentinya memilin lengan jasnya yang sebenarnya udah nggak kebesaran lagi, tapi terus ditariknya untuk menutupi sebagian jari-jarinya. seungyoun pun bingung melihat tingkah sejin ini,

"kamu diem terus dari tadi," ucap seungyoun sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"iya, ya," gumam sejin asal. pada akhirnya, seungyoun sedikit memaksa sejin untuk menatap matanya, dengan cara menarik tangannya agar sejin bergeser lebih dekat. kali ini sejin berkali-kali mengedipkan matanya. rona pipinya merah, dan seungyoun yakin itu bukan karena perona pipi.

" _kenapa, sih_?" tanya seungyoun penasaran, "kamu ada masalah?" lanjutnya.

sejin cuma menelan ludahnya, sebelum dia mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan sangat lirih,

" _ganteng_ ," ucap sejin, yang kemudian dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik dia mencoba mengkoreksi perkataannya, "maksud aku, _jas kamu ganteng_ ," baru lah sejin sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakannya benar-benar terdengar _bodoh_. _bodoh banget_. sejin rasanya ingin tenggelam ke laut pasifik aja. langsung aja dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah lampu gantung, sementara yang dipuji barusan cuma tersenyum tipis, tapi puas mendengar perkataan sejin barusan.

sejin malu mengakui ini tapi, alasan dia terdiam dan nggak banyak bicara tadi karena dia, _tersipu malu_ , _melihat seungyoun yang malam ini berlipat-lipat kali jauh lebih ganteng dari biasanya_. bukan di mata sejin seungyoun nggak ganteng, sih. tapi, mungkin karena sejin terbiasa melihat seungyoun berpakaian kasual (bahkan kadang, terlihat serampangan (definisi serampangan sejin adalah cuma kaus lengan panjang kebesaran dan celana selutut serta sendal selop andalan seungyoun), sejin hafal betul seungyoun pilihan bajunya _cuma itu-itu aja_ ), begitu sejin diberi pemandangan seorang cho seungyoun dalam balutan jas hitam merek armani dengan kemeja putih bersih lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan rambut yang di gel rapi, otomatis sejin jadi _salah tingkah sendiri._ saking terbiasanya sejin dengan seungyoun, dia lupa kalau cho seungyoun sesungguhnya memang _ganteng_. beruntung perjalanan dari rumah wooseok ke rumah paula hanya memakan waktu sekitar tujuh menit dengan mobil. beruntung juga seungyoun dan sejin nggak menunggu paula di mobil, karena ya, bisa-bisa, nggak tau sih, bisa aja sejin punya pikiran untuk _berbuat macem-macem di mobil sama seungyoun_. 

"jas aku yang ganteng?" goda seungyoun, senang sekali melihat sejin tersipu malu begini. sejin cuma mengangguk pelan. seungyoun puas dengan anggukan sejin,

"makasih, sejin," ucap seungyoun lembut,

"sama-sama, seungyoun," seungyoun benar-benar bergidik sekarang. _sejin lucu BANGET pake huruf kapital_ , begitu di otak seungyoun. momen itu nggak berlangsung lama, karena paula akhirnya keluar dari kamar tidurnya, wajahnya udah penuh riasan (lengkap dengan lipstik warna merah ceri andalannya) dan tentunya, udah berpakaian rapi karena mereka akan menuju lokasi acara penghargaan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka bertiga,

"ready?" tanya paula antusias.

*

grauman's chinese theatre hari itu cukup sesak penuh orang. dan juga, penuh kilatan lampu blitz dari kamera wartawan dari berbagai channel hiburan yang ada di amerika serikat. memang penghargaan hari itu nggak sekelas oscar, tapi rasanya terlalu penting jika harus dilewati begitu aja. berkali-kali paula harus berhenti di jalan guna memeluk dan menyapa puluhan, atau mungkin ratusan kolega sesama artisnya. berjalan beriringan ditemani sejin dan seungyoun, paula nggak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar ketika dia mengenal seseorang baik ketika dia sedang berada di karpet merah, ruang tunggu, dan ballroom acara penghargaan itu akan dilaksanakan. paula juga nggak lupa mengenalkan sejin dan seungyoun kepada orang-orang penting tersebut. seungyoun terutama, sangat senang dengan inisiatif paula ini, karena buatnya ini adalah _exposure_ , walaupun memang seungyoun nggak bisa menunjukkan karya-karyanya secara eksplisit.

ballroom malam itu terlihat sangat megah dan acaranya berlangsung menyenangkan sekaligus khidmat. setelah beberapa sesi pemberian penghargaan, sampailah ke inti acara yang dinanti-nantikan oleh paula, serta sejin dan seungyoun. seorang aktor berhidung mancung dan berambut abu-abu berjalan keluar dari belakang panggung sambil memegang amplop berisi ucapan penghargaan berjudul "lifetime achievement award". sejin nggak mengenalinya, tapi seungyoun tau bahwa aktor tersebut adalah aktor keturunan filipina-amerika yang cukup sukses di eranya.

"it is an honor for me to present this lifetime achievement award. this woman, is no doubt, a deal breaker for all asian americans who aspire to work in hollywood. she breaks the boundaries, she is a legend, and she is of course, a very dear friend of mine. please give applause to paula kim," ucap si aktor sambil mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda hormat, diikuti dengan riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan yang hadir di malam itu. paula tersenyum sangat lebar, dan dengan percaya diri berjalan ke atas panggung _tanpa dibantu dengan tongkat._ badannya tegak dan dia melenggang percaya diri. paula mencium pipi si aktor tersebut kemudian memegang pialanya dengan erat, sambil mendekati wajahnya ke arah mikrofon yang tersedia di atas panggung.

"thank you roger for your nice words. wow, _can you believe that i just walked without a cane_ ," canda paula, otomatis membuat para tamu undangan tertawa, termasuk sejin dan seungyoun. paula kemudian menarik napasnya dan melanjutkan pidatonya,

"i would like to thank the committee for giving me this award. there are a lot of actors and actresses out there that i think, are far more suitable to receive this award. yet you all chose me, so thank you. receiving this award makes me reflect upon my past. seventy years ago, i came from a small country called south korea to the states with my parents. in the past, there were not a lot of asians. i had been discriminated so many times, just because i don't have blue eyes, nor blonde hair. but i endured it. i endured all hardships that i got, because i believe that this country can offer me one thing: _a dream_. i want to live my american dream. when i first entered hollywood industry as an actress, all i could think of is that i just want to have a role, one role in one movie. that's it. but as i grew older and wiser, i realized that i have the power to change the way hollywood works. i believe that one small act can make a significant change in this industry. therefore, i challenged myself by taking diverse roles in diverse genres of movies, because i want to prove that i, an asian, an immigrant, can act more than just typical nerdy asian that we often see in typical shows and dramas. i guess, what i am trying to say is that, be confident about yourself, and don't try to be someone else. especially when you're young, oh, it is so good to be young, i hope young people who are watching this award realize that you, ladies and gentlemen, it is your time to shine and show your abilities to the world. last but not least, i would like to thank the two people who are sitting there, sejin dan seungyoun," paula pun kemudian menunjuk ke arah sejin dan seungyoun yang duduk di salah satu meja bundar yang ada di depan panggung. lampu sorot pun mengarah ke kedua pemuda tersebut. sejin terutama, tersenyum terlalu lebar. mata paula terlihat berkaca-kaca dari tempat sejin duduk,

"my children, thank you, for convincing me to come to this award and make me feel confident and beautiful. i could not thank you enough, and i wish you two all happiness and good things in life, because you totally deserve it," sejin matanya ikut berkaca-kaca karena terharu melihat paula di atas panggung, seungyoun pun cuma mengelus pundak sejin pelan, sambil ikut tersenyum, matanya juga ikut memandang ke arah paula.

"that's all i can say. once again, thank you, and enjoy your evening," tutup paula sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit, sebagai tanda rasa hormatnya sebagai orang korea-amerika. satu aula ballroom pun bergemuruh karena tepukan tangan, mengiringi paula yang berjalan ke belakang panggung diiringi dengan si aktor yang bernama roger tersebut. lantunan musik pun terdengar mengiringi langkah paula ke belakang panggung. sejin kemudian kembali duduk dan menyeka air matanya dengan serbet. seungyoun pun mendekatkan kursinya ke sejin, kemudian memegang jemari sejin erat, sesekali mengelusnya untuk menenangkannya,

"kamu nangis?" tanya seungyoun lembut,

"gimana nggak nangis, i am proud of her," lanjut sejin pelan, masih menyeka air matanya dengan lengan jasnya. seungyoun akhirnya menyeka air mata sejin yang barusan jatuh dengan jarinya, dielusnya pipi sejin pelan. sejin, spontan merona malu dan berhenti menangis,

" _i am proud of you, too_ ," bisik seungyoun pelan, sambil tersenyum. diantara gemuruh tepuk tangan dan dibawah kemegahan lampu gantung serta berbagai cahaya lampu sorot yang bergerak kesana kemari, sejin _seakan hanya berdua dengan seungyoun_ begitu dia melihat senyuman seungyoun. mungkin, mungkin malam ini bukan hanya malamnya paula, tapi juga malamnya sejin untuk menyadari bahwa dia udah semakin _jatuh_ dalam pesona cho seungyoun.

*

paula memutuskan untuk nggak menghadiri _after-party_ acara penghargaan tersebut, begitu pula sejin dan seungyoun. lagipula, selain karena menghormati keputusan paula yang udah terlampau lelah (setelah beberapa jam, paula bilang dia _encok_ , maka dengan sigap sejin dan seungyoun meminta kursi roda agar paula nggak harus berjalan menuju mobil, yang untungnya diantar oleh chaffeur sampai ke depan lobi teater), rasa-rasanya sejin dan seungyoun udah cukup banyak bersosialisasi dengan puluhan tamu undangan yang ada di teater tersebut. jadilah, sekitar jam setengah dua belas malam, sejin udah berada di depan pintu rumah, dengan seungyoun yang bersikeras mengantarnya.

"untung kamu nggak pulang jam dua belas malem ya, bisa-bisa sepatu kamu ketinggalan sebelah," canda seungyoun, yang diikuti tawa sejin,

"emang aku cinderella apa?" cibir sejin sambil terkekeh. keduanya kemudian terdiam sebentar, hanya saling pandang sambil melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"i had a great night, seungyoun. thank you," lirih sejin malu-malu. seungyoun mendecak,

"i should be the one who said that. kan kamu yang ajak aku buat dateng," jawab seungyoun dengan suara sama pelannya. sejin juga baru sadar seungyoun sekarang berjalan mendekat ke sejin, sangat dekat, sampai sejin rasa kalau dia mendongak, _bibirnya akan menempel ke dagu seungyoun._ maka, dengan hati-hati sejin mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata seungyoun yang mulai sayu karena mungkin mengantuk, atau, _ada maksud lain_.

"so, what is your plan for tomorrow?" tanya seungyoun. sesungguhnya, sejin baru ingat bahwa besok adalah christmas eve, alias malam sebelum hari natal. sejin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"nothing," jawab sejin jujur. seungyoun pun kemudian tersenyum,

"how about we go out and have a christmas eve dinner together? my treat. or if you insist, the dessert is on you, while i pay the rest," lanjut seungyoun. seungyoun benar-benar terlampau paham dengan kebiasaan sejin yang berusaha untuk selalu membayar agenda makan-makannya dengan seungyoun secara seimbang. dan sejin sama sekali nggak tersinggung dengan penawaran seungyoun barusan. 

"cuma berdua aja?" tanya sejin polos, atau lebih tepatnya, _memastikan._

 _"isn't it obvious? i want to spend the night with you,"_ lanjut seungyoun jujur, matanya masih menatap sejin dalam-dalam. yang ditatap wajahnya merah, karena sejujurnya, sejin nggak akan pernah terbiasa melihat seungyoun dengan jarak _sedekat ini_. sejin nggak mau berasumsi macam-macam, tapi dari cara seungyoun mengucapkan kalimatnya, rasa-rasanya seungyoun meminta _lebih_ dari sekadar makan malam bersama. mungkin, mungkin memang malam besok sejin benar-benar akan _meluangkan malam christmas evenya bersama seungyoun aja, dalam artian, meluangkan malam sebagai pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta satu sama lainnya_. 

"jadi gimana? mau, kan?" tanya seungyoun lagi, walaupun seungyoun udah tau pasti jawabannya bakal,

" _can't say no_ ," balas sejin sambil tersenyum malu. seungyoun pun tersenyum puas. ditangkupnya rahang sejin oleh seungyoun, memaksa sejin untuk mendongakkan kepalanya kembali, dan diciumnya ujung hidung sejin yang mancung itu. dalam hati, sejin sebenarnya _agak kecewa_. _kok nggak cium bibir, sih_? harap sejin, tapi mungkin ini juga caranya seungyoun supaya sejin _bisa mengantisipasi malam keesokan harinya_.

"i'll pick you up at 8, then. good night, _beautiful_ ," kata seungyoun dengan suara lebih berat sambil mencium punggung tangan sejin, matanya nggak lepas menatap sejin yang mukanya makin panas karena perlakuan seungyoun yang terlampau intim itu. _baru cium punggung tangan, belum cium-cium yang lain_. 

seungyoun pun kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sejin, melambai pelan dari dalam mobil. begitu seungyoun menghilang dari pandangan sejin, sejin menjerit kecil sambil berjongkok saking lemasnya. sekarang, sejin benar-benar yakin. _dia harus sesegera itu bilang ke seungyoun kalau hatinya memang udah terlanjur tertambat pada cho seungyoun_. malam itu, sebelum tidur, sejin terus-terusan tersenyum malu sambil membenamkan kepalanya di atas bantal. untuk pertama kalinya selama sejin di los angeles, sejin benar-benar _nggak sabar untuk hari esok_.

*

entah bagaimana caranya, sore menjelang malam itu, wooseok udah duduk manis di ruang makan rumah orangtua jinhyuk. tangannya kotor dan lengket karena residu air yang bercampur dengan kulit mandu, tapi wooseok nggak keberatan dengan keadaan tangannya sekarang. jinwoo duduk anteng di sebelahnya, sementara di seberang ada ayah dan adik perempuan jinhyuk yang bersama-sama mengisi kulit mandu dengan campuran daging giling dan sayuran ke dalam kulitnya, kemudian melipatnya sisi atasnya menjadi bentuk kipas. ayah jinhyuk tersenyum lebar,

"ini tradisi kita setiap malam natal dan malam-malam spesial lainnya. semacam kegiatan yang bisa mendekatkan keluarga kami," ucap ayah jinhyuk dengan suara serak khasnya. wooseok hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengarnya. kegiatan semacam ini sesungguhnya nggak pernah wooseok alami dengan keluarga kecilnya. tentu, ayah ibunya sangat menyayanginya. tapi dari kecil hingga beranjak dewasa, sebagai anak tunggal yang nggak punya saudara, dan memiliki orang tua yang keduanya sama-sama bekerja dari pagi bahkan bisa sampai menjelang tengah malam demi menghidupinya, ditambah dengan kondisi bahwa wooseok adalah anak rantau, wooseok terbiasa untuk hidup sendiri. bahkan, _rasa-rasanya wooseok nggak punya kegiatan atau tradisi spesial di malam natal_ , yang bisa dibilang aneh, mengingat negara yang ia tinggali selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun termasuk heboh dalam urusan merayakan natal. makanya, wooseok benar-benar bersyukur bisa merasakan kehangatan dan sukacita di malam natal bersama keluarga jinhyuk, sesuatu yang mungkin dia nggak pernah dapatkan seumur hidupnya. wooseok menoleh ke arah jinwoo, lipatan mandunya robek dan berantakan semua, spontan wooseok tertawa.

"sini uncle bantuin," sahut wooseok sambil mengambil kulit mandu yang dipegang jinwoo, kemudian bersama-sama melipat kulit mandunya. pemandangan itu membuat ayah jinhyuk dan adik perempuan jinhyuk sambil bertatap pandang, _tersenyum penuh arti_. senyum mereka harus terpecah karena suara ibu jinhyuk terdengar dari arah dapur,

"yang udah selesai dilipat mandunya boleh dibawa kesini! mau aku rebus dan goreng beberapa," teriaknya cukup kencang. di dapur, ada jinhyuk yang juga ikut membantu ibunya memasak sup untuk acara makan malam keluarga di malam natal itu. pantas aja jinhyuk pintar memasak, rupanya dia memang sering masuk ke dapur untuk membantu ibunya. ayah jinhyuk akhirnya permisi sambil membawa piring besar berisikan mandu yang udah terlipat dan terbungkus rapi, gantian jinhyuk yang keluar dari dapur, apronnya kotor karena saus gochujang dan beberapa bumbu dapur lainnya. dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat jinwoo, tertawa renyah,

"all right kiddo, udah cukup kamu main kulit mandunya. time to wash your hands, dinner will be served in few minutes," lanjut jinhyuk sambil menggendong anak satu-satunya itu. jinwoo merajuk,

" _jinwoo maunya cuci tangan sama uncle_ ," serunya sambil manyun. anak itu ternyata masih sangat lengket dengan wooseok,

"uncle wooseoknya masih ngelipat mandu, jinwoo. nurut sama ayah, ya," seru jinhyuk agak tegas, jinwoo melihat ke arah wooseok dengan tatapan memohon agar wooseok yang menemaninya mencuci tangan. wooseok cuma tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah anak itu,

" _jinwoo nurut sama ayah, ya_. tangan uncle masih kotor. nanti uncle suapin makan ya kalau gitu," mendengar perkataan wooseok, wajah jinwoo cerah lagi. jinhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah anaknya yang mulai posesif ke wooseok,

"bener-bener. aku cuciin tangan jinwoo dulu, ya," ucap jinhyuk. wooseok cuma tersenyum dan mengangguk aja. begitu jinhyuk membawa jinwoo ke kamar mandi guna mencuci tangan anaknya, jadi lah wooseok hanya duduk berdua dengan adik perempuan jinhyuk di meja makan. wooseok cuma tersenyum canggung ke arah adik perempuan jinhyuk. canggung banget. entah kenapa aura adiknya ini cukup mengintimidasi dirinya.

"baru kali ini aku liat jinwoo bisa secepat itu akrab sama orang, kak," ucapan adik perempuan jinhyuk itu macam de javu baginya. jinhyuk juga pernah bilang ini.

" _jinhyuk juga bilang begitu sama aku_ ," ucapnya pelan,

"dan baru kali ini juga aku bisa liat kakak senyum lepas lagi setelah... _itu_. mungkin kakak udah cerita soal masa lalunya," wooseok menelan ludahnya. pasti lah adik perempuan jinhyuk tau bahwa wooseok _tau_ dengan keadaan jinhyuk sebagai ayah sekaligus orang tua tunggal, dan juga duda yang nggak memiliki pasangan. kalau wooseok mengingat-ingat jinhyuk adalah orang yang _begini_ , memang rasa-rasanya jinhyuk pintar sekali menyembunyikan cobaan yang pernah dilaluinya di depan wooseok. wooseok cuma mengangguk aja mendengar kalimat adik perempuan jinhyuk.

" _aku harap kakak bisa ada terus di sisinya ya, kak. he loves you. anyone can tell that he is in love with you,"_ ucap adik perempuan jinhyuk. matanya nggak memandang wooseok, tapi tetap fokus pada mandu yang sedang dilipatnya. ucapan adik perempuan jinhyuk seakan menampar wooseok sangat keras. realitanya, saat ini wooseok dihadapkan dengan kondisi bahwa dia harus _pulang_ karena tuntutan pekerjaan, dan kemungkinan besar _dia nggak akan kembali ke seoul dalam jangka waktu lama_. wooseok juga ingin, ingin banget bisa terus ada di sisi jinhyuk. tapi realitanya, _nggak semudah itu_. lamunannya terpecah ketika ponselnya bergetar. wooseok dengan cepat mengelap tangannya dengan tisu basah yang kebetulan ada di atas meja makan, kemudian membuka lockscreen ponselnya dengan jari telunjuknya. ternyata email. dari _timnya_ _valentine cheng_. wooseok dengan cepat membaca isi emailnya. intinya adalah, pengingat soal jadwal pertemuan dirinya dengan valentine cheng di kantor agensi tempat valentine cheng bekerja. wajah wooseok benar-benar pucat sekarang. dengan fakta bahwa dia barusan menerima email konfirmasi dari valentine cheng, maka udah dipastikan bahwa wooseok _memang benar-benar harus pulang_. sekarang wooseok bingung sekali. kesempatan seperti ini nggak akan datang lagi. belum lagi, proyek ini bisa dibilang proyek skala besar yang kalau wooseok bisa berhasil membuat kesepakatan untuk bekerja sama dengan valentine cheng, reputasi wooseok sebagai penulis naskah film dan serial di industri hollywood akan naik lagi. udah cukup bagi wooseok untuk selalu berada di ambang-ambang kegagalan di perjalanan kariernya. tapi wooseok benar-benar kesal sekarang, kenapa kesempatan ini harus datang _sekarang_ , di saat dia akhirnya menemukan _seseorang yang bisa memberinya kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang selama ini dicari-carinya_. wooseok terus menunduk memandang pesan email itu, yang tentu aja, adik perempuan jinhyuk memperhatikan ekspresi wooseok yang sedang kalut itu.

*

makan malam di rumah jinhyuk cukup ramai. nggak henti-hentinya meja makan itu penuh dengan tawa karena ayah dan ibu jinhyuk terus-terusan ngebanyol dan bercanda di depan anak-anaknya serta wooseok. bahkan jinwoo juga ikutan tertawa, walau sesungguhnya anak seumurannya nggak mengerti candaan orang dewasa yang terus dilontarkan oleh ayah dan ibunya jinhyuk. tapi, jinwoo mungkin tertawa karena geli melihat tingkah kakek neneknya. secara keseluruhan, selain wooseok kekenyangan, wooseok puas dan bahagia berada di antara keluarga jinhyuk. walau, kalau boleh jujur, _di pikirannya masih terngiang-ngiang isi pesan email yang barusan diterimanya, dan hatinya nggak sepenuhnya tenang_. maka, kerapkali wooseok bengong dan melamun sendiri mengingat kejadian yang barusan dialaminya akhir-akhir ini. dan tentu aja, sampai sekarang wooseok _nggak bilang_ ke jinhyuk soal ini. karena utamanya, _wooseok takut_. takut jinhyuk kecewa, juga takut dirinya akan ikut kecewa dan sedih karena harus pergi _secepat ini_. untungnya, wooseok pintar berakting. maka setiap ayah jinhyuk bertanya apakah wooseok sedang bengong, wooseok dengan tenang menjawab dia terdiam karena kekenyangan (untungnya, ayah jinhyuk menanyakan ini di saat makanan di meja makan udah mulai habis). selesai makan, ayah dan ibu jinhyuk memaksa wooseok untuk nggak membantu mereka mencuci piring kotor, malah, wooseok disuruh menjaga jinwoo yang ingin menghias pohon natal di ruang televisi,

"jaga jinwoo aja, nak. piring kotor biar kami yang cuci," ucap ibu jinhyuk lembut. wooseok nggak berani melawan, toh jinwoo juga udah berhasil menggeretnya untuk duduk lesehan di atas karpet bersamanya guna membantunya menghias pohon natal besar yang terpajang di ruang televisi.

anak itu terus menempel dengan wooseok, sesekali meminta wooseok menggendongnya agar dia bisa meraih bagian atas pohon natal yang cukup tinggi kemudian menaruh ornamen-ornamen berwarna emas, perak, dan merah itu, kemudian disangkutkan ke daun-daun pohon natalnya. setelah pohonnya hampir penuh hiasan, akhirnya ayah dan ibu jinhyuk selesai mencuci piring kotor mereka.

"tante, aku izin ke kamar mandi," ucap wooseok seraya berdiri berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di lorong. sebelum melewati kamar adik perempuan jinhyuk, langkah wooseok terhenti. rupanya adik perempuan jinhyuk sedang mengobrol dengan jinhyuk,

" _kak, aku cuma nggak mau kamu sedih_ ," wooseok terpaku. dengan sembunyi-sembunyi wooseok berdiri di dekat pintu yang terbuka sedikit. harusnya, wooseok nggak menguping pembicaraan mereka. tapi, entah, wooseok kali ini mencoba mengikuti instingnya.

"kamu sama aja kayak sejin, deh,"

" _dan menurut aku kamu juga egois, kak_. kamu mesti inget posisi kak wooseok. bukannya aku nggak percaya kakak bisa, tapi hubungan jarak jauh itu harus dipikirin mateng-mateng. kamu kira dia mau aja gitu buat pindah kesini dan ninggalin semuanya yang dia punya di los angeles? _nggak kan, kak_?"

"kamu mikir kejauhan,"

"nggak kejauhan, kak. _realistis aja._ sekarang pertanyaannya dibalik, emang kamu bisa ninggalin semuanya yang ada disini terus pindah ke l.a. sama dia? nggak kan? dan ada jinwoo juga yang harus kamu inget disini,"

beberapa detik jinhyuk terdiam, lalu menarik napas panjang. hati wooseok terasa diremuk sekarang,

"aku tau kakak sayang dia, dan aku juga tau you want to fight for this. tapi aku juga mau kakak berpikir jernih kali ini, karena ini bukan perkara gampang. _please kak, ngomong sama dia soal ini_. aku yakin dia juga mau ngomongin soal perasaan dia ke kakak, tapi kakak seakan nggak ngebolehin dia buat ngomongin ini. _falling in love is not only about rainbows and unicorns, kak. you should know better about this_ ," jinhyuk menarik napasnya lagi,

"iya, _nanti diomongin sama dia_ ," dan ucapan jinhyuk itu final. wooseok sekarang udah nggak ingin ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya lagi. kakinya lemas mendengar semua perkataan dari percakapan jinhyuk dan adiknya. memang lambat laun, wooseok harus tertampar realita bahwa _nggak semudah itu_ buat dia dan jinhyuk untuk menjalin hubungan kasih satu sama lainnya.

*

waktu udah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit malam di jam tangan sejin. harusnya, lima belas menit lagi seungyoun sampai ke rumahnya. sengaja fitur alarm gerbang rumah wooseok dimatikan olehnya, supaya seungyoun nggak harus repot-repot berbicara lewat intercom rumahnya. sejin benar-benar menanti malam ini. sengaja dia berdandan lebih rapi dari biasanya (sejin hari ini pakai baju yang lebih formal, blazer kotak-kotak dilapisi kaos dan celana senada, sepatunya juga bukan sepatu sneakers, tapi pantofel runcing andalannya), dan sejin memakai parfum andalannya, disemprot lebih banyak. hatinya seakan berbunga-bunga menanti kedatangan seungyoun. terus-terusan dia berjalan bolak-balik di ruang tamu, berharap dengan berjalan bolak balik mungkin waktu bisa berjalan lebih cepat. dan juga, bisa menghilangkan rasa groginya. dan akhirnya, pintu depan rumahnya diketuk berkali-kali. _aneh_. sejujurnya seungyoun lebih sering datang terlambat, tapi sejin mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin malam itu seungyoun juga _sama antusiasnya_ dengan dirinya.

dengan semangat sejin berjalan agak cepat dan membuka pintu depan rumah secara perlahan. senyum lebar sejin tiba-tiba berubah menganga begitu dia melihat punggung yang membelakanginya, _tapi bukan punggung seungyoun_. si pemilik punggung pun berbalik badan, _sejin kenal betul sosok ini._

 _"sejin? ini aku,"_ di depannya, tepat berjarak sekitar sepuluh senti, adalah sunho, laki-laki yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya lima tahun lamanya.

wajah sejin benar-benar pucat sekarang. ketakutannya terjadi. sunho benar-benar menyusulnya ke los angeles. bahkan, _dia bisa melacak dimana sejin tinggal selama di los angeles._ yang ada di wajahnya bukan wajah lega atau rindu kepada mantan pacarnya. justru takut. kaget. resah. semua perasaan dengan konotasi negatif ada di hatinya saat ini.

"kak sunho," sejin hanya sanggup mengucap nama laki-laki di depannya dengan lirih. sunho nampaknya nggak peduli, dengan cepat dia memeluk sejin erat. tapi, memang kurang ajar, sunho punya aura yang nggak bisa dibantahkan oleh sejin, sehingga sejin nggak berkutik di depannya, sama sekali.

"kenapa kamu nggak bales sms atau telpon aku? _aku cari kamu kemana-mana_ ," tanya sunho dengan nada khawatir. harusnya, sejin lebih khawatir sekarang,

"kamu sama siapa kesini? _mana tunangan kamu_?" tanya sejin cepat, mencoba beralih dari pelukan sunho. tapi _percuma_. cengkeraman sunho terlalu kuat untuk sejin.

"ini yang aku ingin bilang ke kamu selama ini," sejin mengernyitkan keningnya,

" _aku batalin pertunangan aku_ ,"

"hah?!" sejin benar-benar kaget sekarang. mana mungkin sunho berani melawan titah orangtuanya yang dominan itu?

"lebih tepatnya, _aku kabur dari rumah._ udah sebulan terakhir ini aku nggak tinggal di rumah orangtuaku. aku mencoba cari kamu kemana-mana sejin. kalau byungchan nggak keceplosan kemarin, mungkin aku nggak akan berusaha mati-matian buat cari keberadaan kamu, mungkin aku nggak disini," _sunho beneran gila_. bukannya sejin terharu atau senang, sejin justru _takut_. justru hal-hal seperti ini yang akan makin menambah masalah nggak hanya buat sunho, tapi juga sejin.

"tapi itu udah nggak usah dipikirin kamu. sekarang aku disini. kita bisa mulai lagi, sejin. kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita sekarang," ucap sunho sambil tersenyum lalu menangkup wajah sejin. sejin beneran ingin lepas dari sunho sekarang. yang ada di pikirannya cuma _mengusir sunho dari rumah ini supaya seungyoun nggak lihat keberadaannya_.

" _kak sunho, please. pulang._ ini cuma akan nambah masalah buat kita berdua, aku ambil hpku dulu. aku harus-"

" _jangan, sejin! please. aku rindu sama kamu_ ," sanggah sunho cepat. cengkeraman tangannya di lengan sejin makin erat. 

"please bilang ke aku kalau _kamu masih sayang sama aku_ ," tanya sunho penuh harap, matanya benar-benar terlihat sangat putus asa. sejin sekarang bingung, alisnya berkerut dan dia nggak sanggup menatap mata sunho. jelas-jelas sekarang sejin udah _nggak menaruh rasa apapun sama mantan pacarnya_. yang ada di otaknya hanya ada wajah _seungyoun seorang_.

"kak, please, HMPPPH," tiba-tiba leher sejin ditangkup oleh sunho secara paksa. _sunho barusan mencium bibirnya, keras_. sejin bahkan nggak menutup matanya, melotot karena kaget. dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba mendorong sunho sampai akhirnya si laki-laki mantannya itu tersungkur. sejin benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, matanya nanar dan wajahnya pucat.

" _kamu gila?!?!?! untuk apa kamu cium aku??!?!_ " teriak sejin, suaranya bergetar. tanpa sadar, ketika sejin mendongak, seluruh badannya kaku. dengan jarak sekitar dua meter, berdiri seorang _cho seungyoun_ _,_ wajahnya pucat dan terlihat kaget, sekaligus marah, dan sedih. sejin tau betul ekspresi itu. sejin langsung berlari ke arah seungyoun tanpa mempedulikan kondisi sunho yang masih tersungkur di depan pintu rumah.

"seungyoun! kenapa kamu-"

" _itu barusan apa_?" tanya seungyoun, nada suaranya datar, dan berat. seakan _seungyoun sedang marah_ , tapi nada suaranya nggak meninggi. matanya sayu ke arah sejin.

"seungyoun. please, kamu salah paham. aku nggak tau dia bakal kesini, aku-"

"sejin," panggil seungyoun lagi,

" _kenapa dia bisa tau kamu ada disini? kamu bilang sama aku kalau dia nggak tau kamu sedang di l.a._?" badan sejin kaku. seungyoun berbicara dengan nada sangat dingin. tapi raut wajahnya seakan _sedih_ dan _kecewa_.

"aku..." lidah sejin kelu sekali sekarang. rasanya dia nggak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"temen aku nggak sengaja bilang ke dia kalau aku sedang di l.a., dan dia nyusul aku. seungyoun _demi tuhan_ aku nggak tau dia bakal nyusul aku kesini. please. ini cuma salah paham. aku-"

" _dan kamu nggak cerita ke aku soal ini_?" tanya seungyoun lagi. sejin bingung harus menjawab apa. 

"aku udah tanya berkali-kali ke kamu, sejin. apa ada lagi yang mau kamu ceritain ke aku. dan kamu selalu bilang _nggak. nggak ada lagi yang harus kamu ceritain ke aku._ kenapa kamu harus sembunyiin _soal ini_ ke aku, sejin?" sekarang sejin benar-benar gusar karena seungyoun seakan nggak mengerti posisinya saat ini,

"karena aku nggak mau bikin kamu khawatir, seungyoun. _urusan aku sama dia udah selesai_. please, seungyoun. please percaya sama aku kalau _aku udah nggak ada apa-apa sama dia. please,_ " ucap sejin memohon. raut wajah seungyoun benar-benar kecewa sekarang. pelan-pelan seungyoun berjalan mundur ke belakang, tangan sejin yang terlalu lemas melepas cengkeramannya dari lengan seungyoun,

" _i think i need to take a break, from all of this_. until you can figure out your own feelings, and settle things with him, _aku rasa aku nggak bisa ketemu kamu_. aku nggak bisa bohong, sejin. _aku kecewa_ ," blar. _sejin bagai dilempar dan dihempaskan ke inti bumi sekarang_. tanpa sadar air mata sejin udah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. sejin paham kenapa seungyoun kecewa. _yang sejin nggak paham adalah kenapa sejin nggak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan mencoba mengerti perasaan seungyoun saat ini_.

" _aku butuh waktu buat mikir_. maaf sejin," lanjut seungyoun lagi, sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda pamit kemudian berbalik dengan lesu.

" _seungyoun_ ," panggil sejin lirih. tapi seungyoun benar-benar nggak menoleh. sejin yakin seungyoun juga sama _bingung dan patah hati_ sekarang karena sejin. bukan karena cemburu. bukan juga karena marah dengan fakta bahwa dia barusan menyaksikan sejin dicium oleh sunho. tapi karena seungyoun ingin sejin _yakin dulu_ dengan perasaannya sendiri. _dan jujur pada seungyoun soal sunho ini_. sayangnya, sejin melewatkan kesempatan itu. begitu mesin mobil dinyalakan dan seungyoun melaju kencang, air mata sejin jatuh perlahan. sejin menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. tanpa sadar, sunho menghampirinya secara perlahan,

"sejin?" panggilnya lirih. sejin pun menoleh dengan tatapan nanar, pandangannya kabur karena air mata.

" _pergi dari sini_ ," suruh sejin dengan nada tegas.

"sejin-"

" _aku bilang pergi dari sini, kak_! udah cukup kamu nyakitin hati aku dengan mutusin aku tiba-tiba, sekarang kamu dateng ngerusak hubungan aku sama seungyoun," lanjut sejin terisak. pundak sunho turun, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah,

" _please, pergi_ ," pinta sejin lagi. setelah berdiri beberapa lama, akhirnya sunho berjalan gontai menuju pintu gerbang garasi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun. nggak ada kata perpisahan, nggak ada kata selamat tinggal atau bahkan sekadar kata _maaf_. tapi sejin nggak peduli lagi. kali ini, dia hanya ingin _menangis_. 

*

"you seemed off," tanya jinhyuk, sambil menggenggam jemari wooseok. kali ini, jinhyuk mengantar pulang wooseok dengan bus, bukan mobil pribadinya. mobilnya ditinggal di rumah ayah dan ibunya. ditambah, memang jinhyuk sengaja menggunakan moda transportasi umum untuk mengantar wooseok, hanya karena jinhyuk ingin meluangkan waktu lebih lama dengan laki-laki mungil yang berjalan di sebelahnya. wooseok cuma berdeham, pandangan matanya terus ke bawah, nggak berani menatap jinhyuk. jinhyuk sepertinya nggak sadar, dan terus tersenyum.

"at least i had fun today. been a while juga ketemu ayah dan ibu, sama kamu pula," lanjut jinhyuk sambil nyengir. senyum lebar jinhyuk pelan-pelan pudar begitu dia menyadari _ada yang salah dengan wooseok sedari makan malam tadi_. jinhyuk pun berhenti berjalan, otomatis wooseok juga ikut berhenti. beruntung jarak rumah sejin hanya bersisa sekitar sepuluh langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"aku tau kamu nyembunyiin sesuatu, wooseok," ujar jinhyuk. wooseok pun menghela napasnya. mau nggak mau, _wooseok harus jujur ke jinhyuk_.

" _aku dapet tawaran ngerjain naskah film lagi_. sutradaranya terkenal, dan production housenya juga bonafit," ucap wooseok memulai percakapannya. jinhyuk pun lega mendengarnya, langsung memeluk wooseok antusias,

"that's great, wooseok! so happy for you!" seru jinhyuk sambil tersenyum, matanya berbinar-binar karena ikut bangga dengan wooseok. _tapi wooseok benar-benar nggak bisa tersenyum saat ini_. 

"kapan syutingnya?" _ini dia pertanyaan yang paling susah dijawab_ ,

"aku nggak tau. tapi _aku harus balik ke l.a. sebelum tanggal dua januari_ ," dan raut wajah jinhyuk pun berubah.

"oh," hening. _benar-benar hening sekarang_. wooseok udah menduga reaksi jinhyuk _akan seperti ini_.

"ya udah," lanjut jinhyuk _mencoba tenang_ , "it's not like kita bakal _putus hubungan_ juga, kan? toh kamu akan balik lagi? aku juga bisa visit kamu nanti?" lanjut jinhyuk mencoba menghibur _dirinya sendiri_. dalam hati, _jinhyuk sedih_. siapa juga yang nggak sedih kalau orang yang dicintainya harus berpisah darinya secara fisik? maksudnya, setelah ini jinhyuk mungkin nggak akan bisa _melihat presensi fisik wooseok setiap harinya_ , karena ya, ada _jarak_ yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"itu," wooseok benar-benar ragu sekarang. "itu aku _nggak tau_ ," wooseok benar-benar nggak tau sekarang, harus jawab apa ke jinhyuk. jawaban wooseok jelas bikin jinhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya. jinhyuk nggak puas dengan jawaban wooseok yang terdengar nggak yakin dan ragu itu,

" _nggak tau_? apa maksud kamu _nggak tau?"_ tanya jinhyuk dengan nada sedikit gusar.

"jinhyuk, _please coba pikirin_ ," lanjut wooseok, dadanya berdebar sekarang, "long distance relationship _nggak semudah itu_. apalagi kamu udah punya anak. aku denger berkali-kali percakapan kamu sama sejin terus adik kamu-"

" _ya terus kenapa kalau nggak mudah? kita bisa usahain!_ " nada suara jinhyuk beneran meninggi sekarang,

"aku nggak ngerti sama kamu," lanjut jinhyuk lagi,

"kalau kamu mau tau wooseok, perasaan aku ke kamu udah absolut," wooseok tau jinhyuk akan ngomong apa, tapi _wooseok takut, please jinhyuk jangan lanjutin kalimatnya, please jangan-_

 _"i'm in love with you, wooseok. and i want to make this work_ ," mata wooseok merah sekarang. dengan jinhyuk yang barusan jujur padanya, sekarang semuanya tambah pelik. 

"sekarang aku tanya ke kamu, _do you even feel the same_?" wooseok benar-benar nggak mau menjawab pertanyaan jinhyuk sekarang,

"aku, aku-"

" _kenapa kamu ragu?_ " potong jinhyuk lagi, gusar. wooseok makin ditekan seperti ini dia malah makin frustrasi. pada akhirnya, wooseok juga ikut emosi dengan perlakuan jinhyuk yang seakan _nggak memberikan kesempatan buat wooseok untuk berpikir dan menyampaikan perasaannya_.

" _kenapa kamu maksa banget? kenapa kamu nggak sabaran_?"

"ya karena kamu ragu, wooseok! iya iya, nggak nggak. _sesimpel itu. kenapa harus dibikin complicated, sih?_ "

" _ya karena emang complicated, jinhyuk_! kenapa kamu nggak paham, sih?! it is not easy for me to feel things again because i've been heartbroken for so many times. kenapa kamu nggak ngerti?! it's not easy for me, jinhyuk,"

"like i had it easy, wooseok. _kamu belum pernah kan, ngerasain ditinggal orang untuk selama-lamanya_?" balas jinhyuk dengan tatapan nanar, matanya nyaris basah sekarang. wooseok menghela napasnya dengan sangat panjang sambil menjambak rambutnya karena frustrasi,

" _kadang aku berharap aku nggak ketemu kamu waktu aku pertama kali sampe sini_ ," dan jinhyuk terdiam mendengar perkataan wooseok. _shit_. wooseok dengan _mulutnya yang nggak bisa difilter itu_. seketika wooseok melotot dan mencoba berjalan mendekati jinhyuk, dengan maksud meminta maaf, mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman jinhyuk, tapi percuma. tangan wooseok ditepis oleh jinhyuk.

" _jadi gitu_ ," keduanya benar-benar sama-sama emosi sekarang, jadi pikirannya nggak ada yang jernih. jinhyuk menelan perkataan wooseok dalam-dalam. wooseok benar-benar menyesali apa yang dibilangnya barusan,

"nggak gitu jinhyuk. _maaf aku salah ngomong, maaf_ -"

" _nggak apa-apa. aku ngerti sekarang. kalau kamu nggak mau hubungan ini lanjut. nggak apa-apa_ ," lanjut jinhyuk datar. matanya datar. tatapannya kosong ke arah wooseok. wooseok berjalan mendekati jinhyuk tapi jinhyuk benar-benar berjalan mundur menjauhinya,

"jinhyuk," panggil wooseok lirih,

"kalau itu mau kamu, to stop all of this, _ya udah aku ikutin maunya kamu_. maybe we aren't meant to be," _nggak, nggak jinhyuk, please jangan pergi_ , batin wooseok meracau. tapi badannya terlalu lemas, kakinya terlalu gontai untuk melangkah. pada akhirnya, wooseok hanya bisa berdiri di tempat, air matanya mati-matian dia tahan agar nggak terjatuh,

"jinhyuk," panggil wooseok lagi. tapi jinhyuk nggak bergeming, matanya bahkan menatap kebawah gontai, nggak menatap wooseok,

" _aku pulang dulu._ _good luck buat film kamu, wooseok_ ," ucap jinhyuk terakhir kalinya sambil membalikkan badannya. wooseok tau dalam hatinya bahwa kata 'pulang' dalam kalimat jinhyuk juga berarti bahwa jinhyuk kemungkinan besar _nggak akan kembali bertemu dengan wooseok_. wooseok benar-benar menyesal sekarang. bagaimana bisa dia nggak bersikap tegas dan memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan _perasaan yang sebenarnya ke jinhyuk_? semuanya hancur karena _ego masing-masing_. sekarang, wooseok nggak bisa apa-apa lagi. yang dia bisa lakukan cuma duduk lemas di tangga depan pintu rumah, meringkuk dan _menangis terisak_.

*

malam itu, terdengar sayup-sayup lantunan lagu silent night yang dinyanyikan oleh paduan suara di tempat masing-masing kedua pemuda itu berada. sejin mendengarnya dari televisi rumah yang dibiarkan menyala, sementara wooseok mendengarnya dari paduan suara gereja yang menggema sampai ke rumah. ironis bahwa silent night, lagu yang seharusnya menggambarkan suasana sukacita natal yang begitu khidmat, malah diinterpretasikan oleh kedua pemuda itu secara _literal_. malam itu, adalah malam yang paling suram selama mereka bersinggah di tempat berlibur masing-masing. keduanya merasa bodoh, keduanya merasa telah melakukan kesalahan besar malam itu. malam itu, wooseok dan sejin nggak hanya kehilangan rasa sukacita natal di hatinya, _tapi juga kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengucap rasa cinta dan memulai hubungan baru dengan pria tambatan hati mereka berdua_. pelan-pelan, air mata terus jatuh dari pelupuk mata mereka masing-masing. kali ini, mereka hanya mampu _menangis dalam diam, di malam yang sunyi._


	18. perihal waktu dan keterbatasannya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hilal baikannya emang belum keliatan tapi semoga chapter ini bisa bikin kalian paham kenapa mereka kayak... begitu??? gimana ya jelasinnya tapi yang jelas chapter ini kompleks banget. dan aku harap kalian bisa relate juga sama wooseok dan sejin. the fights in previous chapter was really necessary, and semua jawabannya ada di chapter ini. semoga kalian suka yaaaa.

hari natal sejin di tahun ini sepertinya adalah hari yang tersuram dalam hidupnya. beruntung paula berusaha menghiburnya dengan mengundangnya datang ke rumahnya untuk makan siang bersama dengan maria. tapi sesungguhnya, sejin benar-benar nggak nafsu makan hari itu. sejin hanya sanggup makan sekitar lima sendok, kemudian dia langsung merasa kenyang. sesungguhnya _dia merasa nggak enak dengan paula_. toh, kalkun panggang dan puding roti buatan paula ini sesungguhnya _sangat enak_ , tapi sejin benar-benar nggak bisa mencerna makanan dengan benar saat ini. pikirannya dipenuhi dengan _seungyoun, seungyoun, dan seungyoun._ dan juga, rasa bersalah terus-terusan menyelimutinya hari itu. sejin ingin sekali meminta maaf kepada seungyoun, dan menjelaskan ke seungyoun kalau semua ini _salah paham_. jelas-jelas sejin udah nggak cinta lagi dengan sunho, tapi ya, memang semuanya _udah terlanjur terjadi_.

" _i feel terrible right now, i just want to say sorry to seungyoun_ ," ucap sejin sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. kali ini, kepalanya dibaringkan di atas pangkuan paula. maria duduk di atas berhadapan dengannya, raut wajahnya juga ikut sedih dan bersimpati dengan sejin.

"oh my dear, why do you have to experience this unfortunate event on christmas day. i'm so sorry," hibur paula sambil mengelus rambut sejin. sejin kemudian tertawa getir,

"i should've told him earlier that _i am ready, i am ready to be with him. i love him. but it was too late, too late,_ " lanjut sejin menyesal. sejin benar-benar menyesal saat ini, kenapa dia nggak bilang ke seungyoun lebih awal kalau sejin siap untuk melabuhkan hatinya ke seungyoun.

"now what do i have to do?" tanya sejin pada dirinya sendiri,

"people say, _time heals everything_. maybe, this is the right time for both of you to heal. just rest, dear. just rest," ujar maria. dan sejin pun menutup kelopak matanya, tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh. hari ini, los angeles _terasa begitu dingin_.

*

terhitung tiga hari wooseok dan jinhyuk nggak saling berhubungan atau bertatap muka. menyakitkan buat wooseok karena keadaannya harus _berakhir kayak begini_. sampai sekarang, wooseok masih menyesali keputusannya untuk nggak berjuang atau bahkan mencegat jinhyuk ketika dia berjalan berbalik meninggalkannya waktu mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. tapi di sisi lain, _wooseok juga paham kenapa jinhyuk marah dan kecewa dengannya_. sampai saat ini, bahkan, wooseok masih ragu. bukan ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri, tapi lebih ke ragu apakah semua ini akan _setimpal pada akhirnya_. tiga hari pula wooseok susah tidur, kantung matanya semakin gelap dan matanya makin sayu. tiga hari memendam masalahnya sendiri, pada akhirnya, wooseok berinisiatif untuk menelepon sahabatnya di ujung belahan dunia sana (seungyoun maksudnya). wooseok tau di los angeles udah jam satu pagi, tapi biarlah, toh wooseok udah paham betul tabiat seungyoun yang terbiasa tidur larut malam.

"halo?" benar dugaan wooseok, seungyoun belum tidur,

"masih bangun?" tanya wooseok skeptis, karena suara seungyoun agak serak,

"bentar lagi tidur, sih. how's life?" wooseok mendengus,

" _miserable,_ " jawab wooseok jujur.

"wooseok, we've been friends since junior high, care to tell me what's wrong?" tanya seungyoun langsung. wooseok menarik napasnya,

"i think you already knew about the whole me sleeping with sejin's friend fiasco, right," gantian seungyoun yang mendengus,

"iya, and what about it?"

" _i messed up. we got into a fight,_ " seungyoun pun terdiam sebentar. wooseok bisa mendengar dari telpon pergerakan seungyoun yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur kemudian duduk,

"okay, _what kind of fight_?"

"like, throwing arguments at each other kind of fight? it's not physical but it... it hurts. _it hurts so bad that i cry every time i remember it_ ," bahkan mata wooseok kembali berair sekarang. wooseok benci menjadi seseorang yang _emosional_ seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana, hatinya nggak bisa bohong.

"speaking of fight... i kinda," sekarang wooseok yang gantian curiga,

"what?"

" _i... i think i hurt sejin's feelings_ ,"

"oh my god. seungyoun jangan bilang lo...," wooseok mencoba berasumsi sendiri dan tentu aja seungyoun mengiyakannya,

"iya. _stupid me falling in love with him and i screwed it. i screwed the chance to tell him that i love him,_ " seungyoun hanya menarik napas panjang setelah itu,

"mau gue duluan yang cerita atau lo?" tanya wooseok lagi,

"lo aja dulu, baru gue," dan jadi lah mereka bertukar cerita tentang awal dari _semuanya_. bagaimana hubungan wooseok dan jinhyuk, bagaimana sepanjang bulan desember ini sejin hampir selalu ditemani seungyoun, bagaimana kedua sahabat itu _jatuh cinta_ dengan dua pria yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini, dan tentu saja, bagaimana hubungan keduanya bisa berakhir _mengenaskan_ karena dimakan ego masing-masing. setelah hampir dua jam mereka berbicara dan bertukar pendapat, keduanya terdiam sebentar, beristirahat dan menghela napas panjang.

"jadi, sekarang kita harus gimana?" tanya seungyoun ke wooseok,

"sejujurnya, _gue nggak tau_ ," jawab wooseok jujur,

"gue pengen banget minta maaf ke sejin, wooseok. _i feel bad for not letting him telling everything from his point of view_. gue merasa egois banget karena udah ngebiarin dia sama mantannya kemarin,"

" _ya minta maaf aja nggak, sih_?" 

"nggak segampang itu. what if..."

"apaan?" tanya wooseok gusar,

"what if he doesn't want to accept my apology? moreover, kalau boleh jujur, gue _belum siap ketemu dia lagi_ , sampai gue bener-bener yakin kalau dia udah ngelupain mantannya dan, i don't know, _reciprocate my feelings_?" wooseok langsung menghela napas panjang,

"god, you got it really bad, ya. _you're completely in love with him_ ," seungyoun tertawa getir di seberang,

"well, _don't you also feel the same way towards this jinhyuk guy_?" wooseok terdiam sebentar. tanpa disadari matanya kembali berair.

"ironis nggak, sih," lanjut wooseok sambil menggigit bibirnya, gemetar,

"gue liburan ke seoul tuh tujuannya buat ngelupain mantan gue dan nyembuhin patah hati gue, _yet now i feel completely heartbroken,_ "

"tapi wooseok, ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salah lo, sih. _nggak ada yang bisa prediksi kehidupan seseorang kecuali sang pencipta_ , termasuk dengan fakta bahwa _lo jatuh cinta sama orang asing disaat lo lagi berlibur_. kalau lo bisa ngatur, gue juga yakin lo nggak mau _ini kejadian._ gue pun, _juga maunya ini nggak kejadian_. but it happened, so we gotta accept it anyway," ujar seungyoun mencoba bijak sambil mengingatkan dirinya sendiri,

"dan jujur, gue completely understand kenapa lo _kayak gitu_. i've known you for years, you never give your heart completely to someone else, _unless he's really special_. lo dari dulu selalu takut banget sama komitmen, dan selalu takut untuk melanjutkan hubungan romansa lo ke tingkat yang lebih lanjut lagi karena lo takut banget sakit hati, karena sekalinya lo sedih, lo pikirin terus sampai lo stres. but with the way you describe him and all, _i get why you're so scared on telling him that you love him_. because he shows you that _he deserves your love_ , and that is why you're so scared, because you're thinking those negative 'what ifs' yang bakal terjadi once you're committed to this relationship. but trust me, _he's worth it, wooseok. and you deserve someone like him by your side_ ," lanjut seungyoun pelan-pelan, takut wooseok tersinggung dan makin sedih. tapi sejujurnya, _wooseok bersyukur seungyoun mengucapkan semua keluh kesahnya dengan jujur_. 

"mungkin itu juga yang sejin rasain sekarang. apalagi dia, yang pernah pacaran lima tahun lamanya, buat dia pasti susah banget untuk mastiin perasaan dia ke gue. makanya itu gue merasa bersalah wooseok, _gue egois_. harusnya gue ngerti kalau _semua butuh waktu_ , nggak mudah buat dia untuk segera membalas perasaan gue. _yet i did that_ ," lanjut seungyoun lagi dengan nada suara yang makin getir,

"ya udah, kayak yang lo bilang, _mungkin kita memang butuh waktu_ , untuk berpikir lebih rasional dan sama-sama menenangkan hati kita. lambat laun, gue pasti harus ngomong sih ke jinhyuk, begitu juga lo dengan sejin," hibur wooseok. paling nggak, hatinya bisa lebih tenang sekarang setelah bercerita panjang lebar dan mendengarkan nasihat seungyoun.

" _and it better be fast, nggak sih_? we only have few days left til the end of this month," ucap seungyoun mengingatkan. wooseok mendecak. barulah dia ingat bahwa sekitar tiga hari lagi dia _akan kembali ke los angeles_.

"iya, i'm sure we'll get through this,"

"anyway, gue tidur dulu. disini udah jam tiga pagi, lo istirahatlah, jangan lupa makan," ujar seungyoun sambil menguap,

"okay, talk to you later. bye,"

"bye," dan telepon pun ditutup. wooseok menghela napasnya. barulah dia sadar kalau ini udah memasuki waktu makan malam. biasanya, di jam-jam seperti ini udah ada pesan dari jinhyuk _yang mengingatkannya untuk makan malam_. malah, beberapa malam jinhyuk _mengajaknya makan malam di luar rumah._ tapi keadaannya udah terlanjur seperti ini, mungkin wooseok harus memesan makanan lewat jasa pengantaran makanan aja. baru aja wooseok melihat-lihat berbagai pilihan makanan lewat aplikasi jasa pengantaran makanan dengan ponselnya, tiba-tiba masuk _nomor nggak dikenal_ meneleponnya. aneh. awalnya wooseok nggak mau mengangkatnya, siapa tau itu adalah panggilan iseng atau spam. tapi wooseok akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya,

"halo?" seru wooseok dengan nada curiga,

" _halo, ini dengan kak kim wooseok?_ " ada suara pemuda yang terdengar dari seberang sana, dan dari caranya berbicara, kelihatan bahwa pemuda ini sepertinya bukan penipu,

"iya, ini dengan wooseok, ini siapa, ya?"

"wah, benar nomornya. _ini minkyu, kak. temennya kak jinhyuk_ ," hati wooseok benar-benar tercekat sekarang. spontan dia langsung berdiri dari kursinya karena kaget, _darimana teman jinhyuk bisa tau nomor ponselnya_?

"kak, kakak bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang? urgent, nanti aku kirim alamat rumah sakitnya," wooseok beneran panik banget sekarang. tuhan, _ada apa dengan jinhyuk_? pikirannya sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam dugaan negatif,

" _jinhyuk kenapa_?" cuma itu yang bisa diucapkan wooseok, suaranya bergetar karena ingin menangis,

"bukan kak jinhyuk yang sakit, kak. _jinwoo_. segera kesini ya, kak, aku kirim alamatnya sekarang," tanpa berbasa basi lagi, wooseok segera mematikan ponselnya dan tergesa-gesa mengambil mantelnya yang paling tebal. wooseok berlari menuju rak sepatu dan memakai sepatunya asal, wooseok udah nggak bisa mikir lagi saat ini. rasa laparnya terlupakan dan terganti dengan perasaan panik dan was-wasnya. _anak dari lee jinhyuk itu membutuhkannya saat ini_ , dan wooseok udah nggak peduli lagi dengan fakta bahwa jinhyuk sedang melakukan aksi diam dengannya, yang ada di pikirannya adalah _semoga jinwoo nggak apa-apa saat ini_.

*

_jinwoo demam tinggi dan diare, kak_

_kata kak byungchan infeksi virus_

_kakak segera kesini ya_

_rewel banget dia karena nggak mau diinfus_

_semoga dengan datangnya kakak ke sini dia bisa nurut sama dokter_

begitu pesan dari minkyu setelah dia mengirimkan alamat rumah sakit tempat jinwoo dirawat. wooseok berlari semampunya dengan tersengal-sengal menuju bangsal ruang rawat inap sesampainya di rumah sakit, tempat dimana jinwoo berada. begitu dia sampai, udah ada orang tua jinhyuk, adik perempuan jinhyuk, dan beberapa teman jinhyuk yang wooseok yakin bahwa ini adalah teman-temannya sejin juga.

"wooseok! _aduh terima kasih tuhan, kamu mau dateng_ ," seru ibu jinhyuk sambil memeluknya erat. raut wajah wooseok masih panik, sampai salah satu laki-laki muda berperawakan tampan dan tinggi menghampirinya,

"kamu pasti kak wooseok. _aku minkyu, kak_. maaf lancang udah nelpon kamu tiba-tiba," jadi ini yang namanya minkyu. ibu jinhyuk pun melepaskan pelukannya, supaya wooseok bisa lebih leluasa mengobrol dengan minkyu,

"nggak apa-apa, minkyu. gimana jinwoo?" tanya wooseok prihatin. minkyu pun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar rawat inap, dengan tatapan penuh harap,

"di dalem, kak. _sama kak jinhyuk_. please ya, kak, bujuk jinwoo supaya mau diinfus. dari tadi dia nggak nurut sama kak jinhyuk, cuma kakak satu-satunya harapan supaya jinwoo mau nurut sama dokter," wooseok pun menoleh lewat jendela pintu kamar rawat inap itu. ada jinwoo yang terbaring lesu di atas tempat tidur, wajahnya pucat dan dia terus-terusan menangis, meraung. di sampingnya ada _jinhyuk_ , sang ayah terlihat seperti kurang tidur karena kantung matanya terlihat sangat tebal dan wajahnya seperti kelelahan, entah apa yang terus diucapkannya tapi wooseok yakin jinhyuk sedang meyakinkan jinwoo agar mau diinfus. ada juga dua dokter dan dua suster yang berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidur tempat jinwoo berbaring. tanpa sadar, wooseok didorong masuk ke dalam kamar rawat inap oleh minkyu dari belakang, wooseok pun kaget.

begitu mata wooseok bertemu dengan mata jinhyuk, jinhyuk langsung berdiri kaku. _raut wajahnya seperti kebingungan dan canggung_ , begitu juga dengan wooseok. tapi, ini bukan saat yang tepat bagi mereka berdua untuk merasa canggung.

" _uncle wooseok_ ," isak jinwoo memanggil namanya. perlahan wooseok pun berjalan mendekat ke samping jinwoo yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. jinhyuk pun memberikan ruang ke wooseok agar wooseok bisa leluasa bergerak,

" _jinwoo nggak mau diinfus, jinwoo takut_ ," raung jinwoo, air matanya nggak berhenti turun dari pelupuk matanya. _sedih dan sakit sekali melihat anak yang biasanya terlihat riang dan sehat itu bisa sepucat dan selemah ini_ , pikir wooseok. satu-satunya cara yang bisa wooseok lakukan adalah membujuk jinwoo dengan lembut. dipegangnya jemari kecil anak itu erat oleh wooseok, _tangannya panas_. diusapnya juga rambut anak itu perlahan,

"jinwoo, kalau jinwoo nggak diinfus, nanti jinwoo nggak sembuh-sembuh, nggak bisa main lagi sama uncle. kalau jinwoo mau sembuh dan sehat, jinwoo harus diinfus, supaya jinwoo nggak lemes seperti ini. mau ya, sayang, diinfus sama dokternya? supaya cepet sembuh," bujuk wooseok pelan-pelan,

"tapi sakit, jarumnya tajem," rengek jinwoo lagi,

"nanti uncle pegangin tangan jinwoo waktu diinfus. uncle janji nggak akan ngelepasin tangan jinwoo waktu jinwoo diinfus. mau ya, sayang? kasian kamu, _kasian juga ayah_. nanti kalau kamu sakit terus, ayah bisa kepikiran terus ikutan sakit. jinwoo sayang kan, sama ayah? _nurut ya, sama ayah_. nurut sama dokternya juga. oke?"

jinwoo terdiam sebentar sambil menatap ayahnya yang masih menunjukkan wajah panik dan lelahnya karena mengurus jinwoo. pada akhirnya, jinwoo mengangguk,

"oke uncle. _please stay here_ ," pinta jinwoo sambil menggenggam tangan wooseok erat. wooseok tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus kepala anak itu,

"anak baik. thank you, jinwoo," dan jinhyuk pun _terenyuh_ melihat itu semua. pandangannya nggak lepas dari wooseok, mengagumkan baginya bahwa bahkan di saat dia dan jinhyuk sedang nggak dalam memiliki hubungan yang baik, wooseok masih mau repot-repot datang ke rumah sakit dan mencoba membujuk jinwoo agar mau diinfus. semua semata-mata karenaa _wooseok tulus sayang dengan anak semata wayangnya itu_. salah satu dokter yang lebih muda pun tersenyum dan menghela napas panjang lega,

"akhirnya. _you're a saviour_ ," ujar si dokter muda berperawakan tinggi itu,

"baiklah, segera infus pasien kita, dokter choi," lanjut dokter perempuan paruh baya yang berdiri di sampingnya, terlihat bahwa dokter perempuan itu rasa-rasanya udah menjabat sebagai dokter spesialis anak, sementara dokter muda barusan mungkin sedang dalam masa pendidikan spesialisnya alias masih dokter umum,

"baik, dok," ucap si dokter muda sambil keluar guna menyiapkan semuanya. wooseok benar-benar menepati janjinya dengan jinwoo. sepanjang jinwoo dalam proses diinfus, sebisa mungkin jemarinya nggak lepas dari jemari wooseok. bahkan ketika jinwoo mengerang kesakitan dan menangis begitu jarum infusnya menusuk pergelangan tangannya, wooseok mencoba mengelus kepalanya supaya anak itu lebih tenang dan nggak terlalu merasakan sakitnya. sementara jinhyuk, hanya berdiri mematung melihat itu semua. 

"tuh, udah kan jinwoo. udah selesai tuh diinfusnya," seru si dokter muda sambil tersenyum lebar. wooseok dan jinhyuk bisa bernapas lega sekarang,

" _thanks, byungchan_ ," ucap jinhyuk dengan suara pelan. _jadi dokter muda ini namanya byungchan_ , dan kemungkinan besar byungchan ini juga salah satu teman baiknya jinhyuk,

"anytime, kak. _kamu harusnya bilang makasih juga ke kak wooseok_ ," ujar byungchan polos. spontan wajah wooseok merah padam begitu jinhyuk menatapnya cukup intens. sementara byungchan hanya berdeham melihat itu semua. 

"aku permisi dulu kakak-kakak sekalian," ujar byungchan lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar rawat inap itu bersama para susternya. tinggal ada jinhyuk, wooseok, dan jinwoo di ruangan itu. mereka sempat terdiam lama di posisi masing-masing, berdiri kaku. _bingung harus ngomong apa_. pada akhirnya, wooseok hanya mampu memilin ujung lengan mantelnya, sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jinwoo, takut-takut anak itu mulai merengek lagi.

"aku, um, aku," jinhyuk yang duluan berbicara, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup berkali-kali, _takut salah ngomong_.

"aku... aku harus ke kasir dulu. bayar obat sama bayar kamar jinwoo. kamu, kamu mau nemenin, maksud aku, _aduh apa ya_ ," sejujurnya, kalau ini terjadi tiga hari yang lalu, wooseok _akan menggoda jinhyuk yang sedang gugup seperti ini_. tapi, kali ini keadaannya beda. dua-duanya canggung karena tiga hari lalu sama-sama sedang dalam gejolak emosi dan mencoba mempertahankan egonya masing-masing. pada akhirnya, wooseok mengangguk aja.

"iya, aku temenin jinwoo. kamu ke kasir aja," ucap wooseok pelan. jinhyuk akhirnya mengangguk pelan,

"oke. aku ke kasir dulu,"

"oke,"

"oke," dan hening. duh, _canggung banget sih kayak gini_?! gusar wooseok. sebelum akhirnya wooseok menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping jinwoo, dari belakang wooseok bisa mendengar suara jinhyuk yang lirih,

" _makasih wooseok_ ," dan pintu kamar pun ditutup. wooseok pun menghela napas panjang, sambil mengelus kepala jinwoo perlahan.

jinhyuk ternyata keluar cukup lama, mungkin administrasi rumah sakit sedang cukup sibuk malam itu. jemari jinwoo terus dipegang oleh wooseok, masih panas. tapi wooseok berharap dengan sentuhannya, paling nggak _suhu tubuh jinwoo bisa perlahan turun kalau wooseok memegang jemari kecilnya itu_.

"uncle," panggil jinwoo tiba-tiba,

"hmmm?"

" _makasih ya uncle udah mau nemenin jinwoo_ ," ucap anak itu tersenyum lemah. wooseok pun ikut tersenyum,

"anytime, sweetheart. as long as you're healthy," jawab wooseok lembut,

"jinwoo seneng banget uncle kesini. ayah juga pasti seneng. kasian ayah, uncle," alis wooseok mengernyit mendengar pernyataan jinwoo,

" _ayah lagi sedih kayaknya_. tadi ayah sempet marah waktu jinwoo nggak mau diinfus, _jinwoo jadi merasa bersalah uncle, karena jinwoo nggak nurut sama ayah_ ," ucap anak itu sambil manyun, alisnya turun karena sedih dan merasa bersalah karena barusan dia nggak menuruti ayahnya. _wooseok juga bisa menduga mungkin pertengkarannya dengan jinhyuk juga jadi salah satu faktor jinhyuk bersedih saat ini._

"yang penting sekarang jinwoo udah nurut sama ayah. pokoknya jinwoo harus sembuh, ya. biar ayah nggak makin sedih," hibur wooseok,

"uncle,"

"iya?"

" _uncle bentar lagi pergi, ya_?"

deg. pertanyaan itu bagaikan kilat yang menyambar bagi wooseok. sesungguhnya, baik wooseok maupun jinhyuk nggak pernah bilang perihal wooseok hanya ada di seoul selama satu bulan aja, utamanya supaya jinwoo nggak sedih, dan nggak kepikiran tentang ini. tapi rasa-rasanya, jinwoo bisa tau dari gelagat keduanya ketika berinteraksi di depannya. biar bagaimanapun juga, _jinwoo anak yang pintar dan peka_.

" _pokoknya kalau uncle pergi, jangan lupain jinwoo, ya uncle. jangan lupain ayah juga. i'm going to miss you, uncle_ ," ucap anak itu polos dan terdengar ikhlas. tanpa sadar mata wooseok kabur, air matanya menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. wooseok pun bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk jinwoo erat, berkali-kali dicium puncak anak kepala itu,

" _how can i forget you, jinwoo. never, i'm going to miss you, too. both of you_ ," wooseok memeluk jinwoo dalam diam, tanpa sadar jinhyuk memperhatikan itu semua dari luar kamar rawat inap itu.

*

wooseok dengan canggung mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. saat ini, dia sedang duduk di dalam mobil bersama minkyu yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya. lebih tepatnya, _di dalam mobil jinhyuk._

tadi, setelah menunggu jinwoo agar tertidur cukup lama, akhirnya wooseok dengan perlahan berdiri mengendap-endap menuju pintu kamar karena ingin keluar, sampai akhirnya pintunya terbuka duluan dan tepat di depannya, _ada jinhyuk_. 

"jinhyuk," ucap wooseok lirih. jinhyuk kembali membuka dan menutup mulutnya, ingin berbicara, tapi ditahannya. sampai akhirnya jinhyuk memulai pembicaraannya,

"kamu mau kemana?" tanya jinhyuk dengan hati-hati,

"aku... aku mau pulang. jinwoo udah tidur, biarin dia istirahat dulu," jawab wooseok dengan sama hati-hatinya,

"ini udah jam sebelas, wooseok. kamu pulang sama siapa?"

"taksi... mungkin," lanjut wooseok dengan volume suara kecil. alis jinhyuk mengernyit,

"ini udah malem. _aku anter_ ," lanjut jinhyuk tegas, seakan dia lupa kalau saat ini dia sesungguhnya _sedang berantem_ dengan wooseok. bahkan di saat seperti ini, wooseok tau bahwa sesungguhnya jinhyuk _masih_ _perhatian_ dengannya.

"jangan! siapa yang jaga jinwoo disini kalau kamu nganter aku? nggak apa-apa, aku pulang sendiri aja," ucapan wooseok ada benarnya juga. bagaimanapun, jinwoo membutuhkannya saat ini. tiba-tiba, jinhyuk punya ide.

"bentar ya, aku keluar dulu," jinhyuk pun meninggalkan wooseok yang masih bingung dengan sikap jinhyuk. tiba-tiba, jinhyuk membawa masuk minkyu ke dalam kamar rumah sakit,

" _kamu pulang dianter minkyu aja. sekalian dia bawa pulang mobilku ke apartemen_ ," begitu titah jinhyuk.

dan jadilah wooseok dan minkyu ada di dalam mobil itu. dari awal wooseok masuk ke dalam mobil sampai sekarang, wooseok hanya diam, sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela mobil, menikmati pemandangan lampu-lampu mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya, ditemani sayup-sayup suara penyiar di radio yang sedang diputar di mobil. minkyu pun fokus menyetir, sampai akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya,

" _aku minta maaf ya, kak_ ," ujar minkyu,

"aku lancang nelpon kakak tadi, _soalnya udah mendesak banget_. tadinya aku minta kak jinhyuk yang nelpon kakak, tapi dia _nggak mau_ , keras kepala memang. akhirnya aku ambil aja hpnya terus kucari nomor kakak," lanjut minkyu jujur. wooseok maklum, biar bagaimanapun, dia tau bahwa jinhyuk nggak mau menambah situasi di rumah sakit tadi jadi semakin canggung dengan kehadirannya.

"it's okay. at least sekarang jinwoo udah mau diinfus, semoga dia bisa cepet sembuh,"

"iya, semoga, ya," dan wooseok nggak mengucap sepatah kata pun lagi. kembali pandangannya dialihkan ke depan.

"you know, kak. _i can see why he likes you_. you're kind, so kind, and you manage to steal his child's heart as well," wooseok tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil,

"i'm just an ordinary person, minkyu," minkyu terkekeh mendengar jawaban wooseok,

"kak jinhyuk never fall in love with ordinary person, kak. _at least, his late wife was extraordinary in her own ways, and i'm sure you're extraordinary as well_ ," hiburnya. perkataan minkyu barusan kembali mengingatkannya bahwa jinhyuk sesungguhnya pernah merasakan sakit hati yang terdalam (atau mungkin, dia masih merasakannya) karena ditinggal istrinya untuk selama-lamanya. 

"kak jinhyuk itu," lanjut minkyu,

"when he falls in love, _he falls hard_ , so hard that he is willing to give everything to that person. makanya itu juga, kalau dia udah sayang banget sama orang, dia jadi orang yang super passionate dan sedikit, gimana ya ngomongnya, posesif? agak keras kepala? gimana ya ngomongnya. intinya dia jadi maksa banget kalau semuanya akan baik-baik aja gitu," lanjut minkyu sambil berpikir keras. rasa-rasanya wooseok mulai mengerti kenapa jinhyuk bersikap seperti _itu_ pada saat mengantarnya pulang.

" _kayak, dia nggak mau menerima realita kalau jatuh cinta itu nggak cuma seneng-seneng aja_?" tanya wooseok memastikan,

"nah! exactly! mungkin juga karena sebisa mungkin dia nggak mau menyakiti hati orang yang disayang sama dia. dan dia, juga nggak mau merasa tersakiti. _makanya dia suka menghindar kalau ngomongin yang sedih-sedih, terutama soal perpisahan dan soal keyakinan perasaan orang yang disayangnya_. padahal ya, _harusnya dia juga tau bahwa hubungan cinta itu kan nggak melulu seneng-seneng aja_. tapi aku ngerti sih kak, kenapa dia begini. biar bagaimanapun juga, kak jinhyuk udah pernah melalui masa-masa beratnya, nggak mudah buat seseorang untuk ditinggal pasangan hidupnya untuk selama-lamanya," ah. _trauma_. mungkin itu yang bisa disimpulkan oleh wooseok saat ini. pelan-pelan, dia mengerti kenapa jinhyuk selalu berusaha menghindar ketika wooseok membahas, atau paling nggak, menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia memang harus berpisah dengan jinhyuk.

"aku nggak tau sih, kak, kamu ada masalah apa sama kak jinhyuk sampai dia ngotot nggak mau kamu dateng tadi," lanjut minkyu lagi,

"but one thing for sure, _dia nggak akan pernah punya pikiran untuk menyakiti hati kamu_. _from the way he treats you, i know that he loves you dearly._ kalau dia nggak sayang kamu, nggak mungkin aku disuruh nganterin kamu pulang sekarang," hibur minkyu. wooseok cuma bisa tersenyum miring. anak ini memang sepertinya paling muda diantara jinhyuk dan teman-temannya, tapi pikirannya seperti _yang paling dewasa diantara semuanya_.

" _time will heal everything, kak_. you just have to find that right moment, and everything will unfold on its own,"

wooseok menghembuskan napasnya. _waktu_. sebuah faktor penting yang bisa jadi pemicu baik atau buruk untuk kelangsungan hubungannya dengan jinhyuk. bisa jadi baik kalau wooseok cepat berbaikan dengan jinhyuk, atau bisa jadi buruk, kalau wooseok nggak segera menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk _meminta maaf kepadanya_. dan waktu wooseok terbatas. karena wooseok tau bahwa _waktu nggak bisa diputar kembali_.

*

seungyoun benar-benar nggak menghubungi sejin selama tiga hari. entah karena seungyoun takut, seungyoun benci sama sejin, entah, _banyak_ _prasangka negatif yang ada di kepala sejin saat ini._ tapi, sejujurnya, dari sejin sendiri juga nggak ada usaha yang berarti. sejin juga sedang takut, takut salah langkah, takut untuk memulai pembicaraan. berkali-kali sejin mencoba mengetik pesan permohonan maafnya ke seungyoun, tapi hasilnya _nihil_.

berulang kali sejin mengetik pesan yang isinya macam-macam, tapi nggak pernah dikirim olehnya,

_seungyoun, aku minta maaf_

_seungyoun, i'm sorry, let's talk_

_seungyoun, please don't get drunk_

_seungyoun, kangen_

begitu terus sampai jari sejin pegal, tapi dasarnya sejin sedang ingin menjadi pengecut, sejin _nggak mampu mengirimnya_. pada akhirnya, pesan-pesan itu hanya tersimpan dalam draf aplikasi pesan instannya. di siang bolong hari itu, tiba-tiba pintu rumah diketuk. sejin dengan gontai berjalan ke foyer ruang depan, nggak mengharapkan siapapun datang untuk saat ini. begitu pintunya dibuka, di depannya ada sosok _laki-laki yang tiga hari lalu membuat kekacauan itu_. _sunho berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah merasa bersalah._ sejin sesungguhnya udah nggak ada energi untuk marah hari ini, maka, dengan wajah datar dia menyambut sunho,

"ada perlu apa ya, kak?" tanya sejin, utamanya biar masalahnya dengan sunho bisa terselesaikan secepat mungkin.

" _bisa kita bicara? aku cuma butuh waktu sebentar aja_ ," jawab sunho penuh harap. pada akhirnya, sejin menghela napas dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

sunho dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tamu, disuruh menunggu sebentar sembari sejin menyiapkan teh untuk mereka berdua. sunho hanya memperhatikan gelagat sejin yang masih tetap sopan ke sunho,

"bahkan di saat kayak gini kamu masih bisa bersikap civil ke aku," gumam sunho pelan,

" _cukup basa-basinya, kak. kita langsung ke intinya aja_ ," lanjut sejin dengan suara datar, kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan sunho begitu dia selesai menuang tehnya. sejin menarik napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara,

"jadi, kamu mau ngomong apa?" tanya sejin,

"yang kemarin, _itu pacar baru kamu_ _?"_ tanya sunho langsung. sejin langsung mengingat kembali insiden malam itu, masih sakit rasanya kalau diingat-ingat,

" _bukan_ ," jawab sejin,

" _but he's the one who makes me happy lately. and for the record, yes, i love him_ ," lanjut sejin jujur dan yakin. butuh waktu untuk sejin mengaku kepada dirinya sendiri kalau dia benar-benar udah _move on_ dari sunho, dan sekarang, perasaannya seluruhnya hanya untuk _seungyoun seorang_.

"that fast?" tanya sunho lagi,

" _susah untuk nggak jatuh cinta dengan dia, kak._ aku cuma bisa jawab itu," lanjut sejin lagi. sunho cuma mengangguk pelan, mencoba mencerna perkataan sejin barusan.

"you know," ucap sunho lagi,

"aku kira, _kamu masih punya rasa sama aku_. kamu sendiri tau sejin, _aku nggak pernah setuju dengan pertunangan ini_. semua ini dilakukan buat memenuhi permintaan dan ekspektasi orangtua aku. awalnya, aku bisa terima. lama-lama, aku sadar bahwa kalau aku biarkan semua ini, _aku nggak akan pernah bahagia seumur hidup aku_. makanya aku kabur dari rumah, dan mati-matian cari informasi dimana kamu berada, supaya aku bisa nyusul kamu dan bilang kalau _aku masih sayang sama kamu_ ," lanjut sunho dengan jujur, membuat sejin tercekat mendengarnya. 

"tapi kalau ternyata jadinya begini ya," lanjut sunho lagi dengan pasrah. pada akhirnya, sejin memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara,

"i appreciate what you just said, kak. tapi, maaf dulu sebelumnya, karena ini mungkin akan menyinggung perasaan kakak," sejin menarik napas panjang terlebih dahulu,

"apa yang kamu lakukan tempo hari itu _salah banget_. nggak seharusnya kamu kabur kesini tanpa bilang-bilang orang tua kamu dan tunangan kamu. _nggak sopan buat mereka bertiga_. dari awal kamu kesini bahkan, _kamu malah memperkeruh semuanya_. kalau kamu emang gentle dan berani menghadapi masalah, dibanding kabur-kaburan kesini, harusnya kamu berani bilang ke orang tua kamu kalau kamu _nggak setuju_ dengan pertunangan kamu. itu yang pertama," ucap sejin,

"yang kedua, perihal perasaan aku dan hubungan kita. lima tahun kita menjalin hubungan, aku nggak akan pernah menyangkal kalau kakak pernah bikin aku bahagia, dan aku selamanya akan bersyukur dan berterima kasih sama kakak karena pernah bikin aku bahagia. _our relationship was beautiful at that time, and i am forever grateful for the experience_ ," sunho tersenyum tipis,

"however, aku juga nggak bisa menyangkal selama lima tahun itu, aku sering banget ngerasa _insecure_ soal hubungan kita. berkali-kali, aku selalu ada di prioritas paling bawah, _kamu selalu ngedahuluin keluarga kamu, reputasi keluarga kamu_. kamu pernah nggak, ngerasain rasanya _eksistensi kamu disembunyiin sama pasangan kamu sendiri hanya karena kamu harus menghormati dan menuruti norma mayoritas manusia yang menganggap hubungan kita nggak normal_? paling nggak, itu yang aku selalu rasain setiap aku sama kamu. secinta-cintanya aku sama kamu, pada akhirnya aku harus sadar bahwa _akan selalu ada penghalang hubungan kita berdua_. dan karena itu, _aku nggak pernah ngerasa bebas jadi diri aku sendiri setiap sama kamu_ , karena aku _harus menuhin ekspektasi orang lain dulu_ sebelum bisa pacaran sama kamu. pada akhirnya, aku juga nggak kuat, kak, kalau harus terus-terusan ngerasain kayak gini," lanjut sejin dengan nada suara yang mulai getir, bibirnya gemetar karena barusan dia menumpahkan segala isi hatinya ke mantan pacarnya itu.

"yang terakhir, _aku minta maaf_ , kalau selama ini aku nggak ngingetin kamu soal poin kedua barusan. hubungan kita gagal sebagian salahnya ada di aku juga, karena aku _nggak berani ngomong dan menyanggah, atau bahkan menolak setiap kamu bersikap seperti yang aku bilang barusan_. mungkin karena waktu itu aku takut banget kamu ninggalin aku, tapi sekarang aku sadar di setiap hubungan, _i also need to tell my partner if something goes wrong_ , karena toh untuk kebaikan aku dan pasanganku juga. jadi, sekarang," sejin kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, pandangannya menunduk lekat-lekat ke arah sunho,

"aku harap kakak bisa menerima kalau hubungan kita sebagai _pasangan_ udah berakhir. tapi aku harap aku bisa terus bersilaturahmi sama kakak, sebagai teman baik. _makasih kak, buat segalanya,"_ dan ucapan sejin barusan seakan final, bahwa hatinya sekarang udah mantap untuk melangkah maju dan meninggalkan masa lalunya dengan sunho. sunho pun ikut berdiri, dengan agak gontai. mungkin dia belum bisa menerima dan mencerna semua perkataan sejin barusan, tapi mau nggak mau, sunho memang harus menerima fakta bahwa _dia nggak ada kesempatan lagi untuk menjalin hubungan cinta dengan sejin_. karena sekarang, sejin udah memiliki seseorang yang dirasa _lebih pantas darinya_.

"sejin," panggil sunho lagi,

" _kamu harus tau kalau begitu aku melangkah keluar dari sini, hilanglah kesempatan kamu buat balikan sama aku, dan kesempatan itu nggak akan datang lagi di masa mendatang_ ," ujar sunho pelan. sejin hanya mengangguk paham,

" _then you should leave, because i don't want it anymore_ ," 

dan pergilah sunho dari rumah itu, membawa pergi diri serta kesempatan yang sejin nggak butuhkan lagi untuk selama-lamanya. dulu, setiap sunho pergi, dengan lekat-lekat sejin pandangi punggungnya seolah _dia akan selalu merindukannya_. sekarang, _sejin nggak ingin melihat punggung itu lagi_ , menganggap punggung itu bagai angin lalu. butuh waktu lima tahun untuk sejin menyadari bahwa bukan sunho yang dicarinya selama ini, dan hanya butuh tiga minggu untuk menyadari bahwa sejin kepalang _jatuh cinta_ dengan seungyoun. selamanya, sejin nggak akan pernah mengerti dengan konsep waktu dan segala kebisaan dan _keterbatasannya_. tapi sekarang, sejin tau, bahwa cuma waktu yang bisa menjawab segala kegundahannya selama ini. dan sejin harap, waktu yang tepat untuknya agar bisa segera bertemu dan meminta maaf kepada seungyoun itu _segera datang_ , karena sesungguhnya, sejin sedang dikejar oleh waktu.


	19. tentang berani dan percaya pada diri sendiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini kayaknya chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku buat tapi for some reason, nggak pengen aku pisah. hilal baikannya udah mulai keliatan sih tapi yang penting sabar aja ya wkwk. also, can we give some hugs for wooseok and sejin? have a good weekend all, dan semoga virus corona ini cepat hilang karena it's getting saddening these days. take care!

"jadi, kamu udah ketemu kak sunho?" tanya minkyu di seberang sana via ponselnya, sementara sejin menghela napasnya sambil meringkuk di dalam selimut.

"udah, aku udah tumpahin semuanya ke dia, so i guess this is the closure between both of us," jawab sejin yakin. dia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang dilakukannya siang barusan, dan sejujurnya, sekarang sejin lega banget, _banget_ , dengan apa yang udah dilakukannya hari ini. dia udah nggak ada rasa terlalu menaruh harapan lagi dengan sunho, sekarang semuanya jadi lebih ringan di hatinya.

" _well done kak, so proud of you_ ," sejin mendecak mendengar perkataan minkyu,

"there's nothing to be proud of, _aku cuma melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan dari lima tahun lalu_ ," ujar sejin merendah,

"tapi serius kak, aku turut seneng. paling nggak kamu udah berani untuk jujur dan membela diri kamu sendiri, dan semoga dia bisa menerima itu," puji minkyu lagi.

" _terus, sekarang tinggal urusan kak seungyoun_ ," lucu di telinga sejin, bagaimana minkyu dengan sopan memanggil nama seungyoun lengkap dengan sebutan hormat layaknya dia udah pernah bertemu seungyoun, padahal minkyu belum bertatap muka dengan pria itu.

"ada perkembangan?" tanya minkyu hati-hati, dan sejin kembali murung,

" _belum_ ," jawab sejin jujur,

"lebih tepatnya aku juga _bingung harus gimana_. di satu sisi aku pengen banget hubungin dia, di sisi lain, _aku masih takut_ ," jawab sejin lagi sejujur-jujurnya.

"hmmmm," gumam minkyu panjang. dari telepon dia bisa mendengar suara grasak grusuk, kemungkinan besar minkyu di seberang sana sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa kamar tidur kosannya, kebiasaan yang sering dia lakukan demi posisi menelepon yang lebih nyaman.

"kak, aku boleh komentar?" tanya minkyu. sejin hanya mengernyitkan alisnya,

"ya boleh, spill," 

"kalau menurut aku, _harus ada yang mulai ngomong sih, kak_. entah kamu atau dia, but you gotta start somewhere atau masalah ini nggak akan selesai. tapi sebelum kita ke topik itu aku mau ngomong satu hal ke kamu," lanjut minkyu lagi,

"kamu tau nggak, jeleknya kamu tuh, dari dulu kita temenan, kamu tuh _selalu nyembunyiin masalah kamu dari kita dan berusaha nyelesaiin semuanya sendiri, padahal kamu nggak sanggup_ ," omongan minkyu yang jujur itu seakan menampar sejin. sejin dengan berat hati mengakui bahwa ini akan selalu jadi _kekurangan dirinya sendiri_.

"udah sering banget kak, tiap kamu ada masalah, _ujung-ujungnya kamu sembunyiin dari kita_. walaupun sekarang udah lebih baik, sih, tapi ya tetep aja, ada momen dimana kita bertiga harus ngulik-ngulik kamu dulu sampai akhirnya kamu mau ngaku kalau kamu punya problem dan butuh bantuan kita untuk menyelesaikannya. _aku tau maksud kamu baik, kamu nggak mau bikin orang lain ikut mikirin masalah kamu_. tapi kadang ya kak, ada kalanya masalah itu justru bisa terselesaikan karena kamu dapet point of view dari orang lain. walaupun kadang, mungkin orang itu nggak bisa ngasih solusinya, at least kamu juga lebih lega karena _ada yang dengerin kamu_ ," minkyu mengatakan semua ini dengan nada santai tapi tegas, sementara sejin hanya mendengarkannya dengan penuh konsentrasi,

"mungkin, _itu juga yang kak seungyoun harapkan dari kamu_. jujur aku ngerti sih kak kenapa dia waktu itu kecewa banget sama kamu, dan aku yakin dia kecewa bukan karena ngeliat kamu dicium kak sunho-"

"jangan diingetin lagi aku stres ingetnya," potong sejin,

"oke fine. tapi intinya, dia tuh pasti kecewa karena dari awal _kamu tuh nggak bilang sama dia soal ini_. maksud aku gini, ini tuh orang yang jelas-jelas dari awal ketemu tuh bener-bener _ngehargain perasaan kamu banget_ , lho kak. dia tuh pengen kamu percaya sama dia kalau dia tuh _siap_ , dengan segala masalah yang kamu punya dengan mantan kamu itu. aku salut sih sama dia jujur aja, nggak banyak orang yang bisa _sesabar_ dan _seikhlas itu_ nungguin seseorang yang belum tentu bisa bales perasaan dia. dari gelagatnya aja udah keliatan banget kalau dia tuh _mau berbagi buat nanggung segala masalah kamu,_ gitu sih kak," dan sejin mendengarkan segala racauan minkyu dengan seksama. dari minkyu lah dia sadar bahwa seungyoun benar-benar orang yang _baik banget._ segala perlakuannya yang diberikan ke sejin, sejin terima aja tanpa sadar bahwa itu adalah bentuk rasa _sayangnya seungyoun ke sejin_ , walau mungkin, seungyoun juga nggak sadar akan hal itu selama ini.

"terus, sekarang aku harus gimana?" tanya sejin lesu, sambil memegang ujung selimutnya erat,

"ya itu tadi. _one of you have to start the talk_ , entah kamu atau dia. karena kalau tunggu-tungguan dan ngerasa nggak enakan satu sama lain ya, nggak akan mulai-mulai," dan saran minkyu dia telan dalam-dalam. mungkin, udah cukup waktu yang dibutuhkan sejin buat berpikir dan memendam rasa bersalahnya. _mungkin memang udah waktunya untuk sejin meminta maaf sama seungyoun sekarang_.

"i get it, thanks minkyu," dan sejin benar-benar berterima kasih dengan minkyu saat ini. anak itu memang paling muda diantara ketiga temannya, tapi pikirannya selalu yang paling dewasa diantara mereka berempat,

"any time, kak. oke, udahan dulu deh, skripsi aku belum kelar nih. kakak juga tidur dulu, udah malem kan disana?" sejin tertawa,

"iya, bentar lagi aku tidur. thanks sekali lagi, minkyu,"

"oke deh, bye kak," dan telepon pun ditutup. sejin menarik napasnya lagi, sambil merebahkan dirinya, memandang langit-langit kamar tidurnya. dengan segenap tenaganya, dia membuka aplikasi pesan instan dan mulai mengetik pesan ke seungyoun,

_seungyoun, aku minta maaf, let's_

dan sejin pun berhenti mengetik, karena tiba-tiba ada pesan dari nomor nggak dikenal masuk ke dalam ponselnya. sejin langsung bangkit dari baringannya, matanya membelalak begitu membaca isi pesan yang masuk itu. hatinya benar-benar gelisah sekarang, kenapa disaat seperti ini malah ada masalah lain yang muncul, sih?

_ini dengan lee sejin?_

_saya ayahnya sunho_

_bisa kita bicara besok pagi di beverly hills hotel jam sembilan pagi?_

_saya akan pesankan mobil pribadi untuk mengantar anda kesini_

dan sesungguhnya, sejin bingung harus membalas apa.

*

udah hampir dua puluh menit wooseok menunggu di salah satu kafe di hotel bintang lima yang terletak di pusat kota seoul, paling nggak, itu yang wooseok sadari setelah melihat jam tangannya. berarti, udah dua puluh menit juga _orang yang sedang ditunggunya itu telat_. dan wooseok maklum, mungkin orang ini sibuk berat, mengingat agenda kegiatannya banyak banget setiap harinya. jadi, buat dia untuk bisa meluangkan waktunya sekitar satu sampai dua jam untuk wooseok aja, _wooseok udah seneng banget_. akhirnya dari kejauhan, wooseok mendengar suara langkah ketuk sepatu hak tinggi. spontan wooseok mendongak dari layar ponselnya dan tersenyum lebar melihat sosok si pemilik langkah tersebut. 

" _my, my kim wooseok. how are you, baby_?" mendekat ke arahnya adalah seorang wanita cantik berbalut gaun bermodelkan blazer panjang berwarna putih dengan sepatu hak tinggi warna senada. nggak lupa tas chanel warna hitam melengkapi kontras penampilannya. rambutnya yang panjang digerai, dan riasannya simpel tapi tetap menampilkan fiturnya yang elegan dan cantik.

"kak, how are you?" seru wooseok sambil memeluk erat si wanita cantik tersebut, sangat erat sampai-sampai si wanita merasa sedikit sesak,

"i'm always good. bentar deh, _ini perasaan aku apa kamu makin tinggi, sih?! unfair_ ," seru si wanita itu sambil manyun jenaka. wooseok hanya memutar bola matanya,

"ya sejak puber aku kan emang selalu lebih tinggi dari kamu, _kak irene_ ," di hadapannya ini adalah kak joohyun bae, atau lebih sering dipanggil wooseok _irene_. irene juga sama-sama anak rantau yang pernah bertetangga dengan wooseok waktu pertama kalinya wooseok pindah ke san diego. irene juga satu almamater bahkan satu fakultas dengan wooseok (walaupun memang, irene lebih tua _lima tahun_ darinya). sebagai anak tunggal, otomatis wooseok selalu menganggap irene dan saudara-saudaranya bak saudara kandungnya sendiri. tapi memang, wooseok _lebih nempel_ sama irene. irene sendiri udah menetap di seoul selama empat tahun, meninggalkan kariernya sebagai aktris serial yang cukup terkenal di hollywood demi menikah dengan pujaan hatinya yang kebetulan adalah anak dari _chaebol_ perusahaan teknologi robotik terkemuka di korea selatan.

"pity that we meet each other _one day_ before you leave seoul. kenapa nggak dari kemarin-kemarin ketemuannya, sih?!" serunya,

"hey, yang sibuk siapa, ya kak? _kamu acaranya banyak banget_. buktinya kamu sampe telat kesini," pada akhirnya, irene hanya menghela napasnya, maklum,

"iya deh, kali ini aku maafin kamu," wooseok hanya tertawa.

" _you look formal, kak_ ," ujar wooseok sambil kembali duduk di kursi sofanya, irene pun akhirnya ikut duduk sambil menaruh serbet makannya di atas pahanya,

"iya, i just attended boutique opening gitu deh di gangnam, makanya telat. sorry, _i know that you don't like it when people come late_ ," ucap irene apologetik, wooseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"it's fine. i understand the duchess life," irene tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar candaan wooseok. _duchess life katanya_.

"okay you know what, let's order. permisi," tangan kanan irene diangkat guna memanggil salah satu pelayan yang berdiri di sudut restoran,

"selamat datang, nyonya bae. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sepertinya irene sudah sangat sering datang ke kafe ini sampai para pelayan pun mengetahui namanya,

"aku mau pesan seperti biasa. ada menu spesial kah? special edition tea gitu misalnya?" tanya irene sambil membaca menu yang ada di depannya dengan senyum. si pelayan pun ikut tersenyum,

"saya tau nyonya bae biasanya memesan teh bunga krisantemum, tapi khusus untuk musim ini, teh yuja sangat direkomendasikan, nyonya. apa anda ingin mencobanya?" irene pun menoleh ke arah wooseok,

"yuja sounds nice, don't you think?" wooseok hanya mengangkat bahunya,

" _terserah kakak. aku ikut aja_ ,"

"well yuja it is, then. baiklah, kita pesen teh yuja kalau begitu. dan seperti biasa, extra orange marmalade, ya," 

"baik nyonya bae, permisi," begitu si pelayan pergi, irene pun tersenyum menatap wooseok sambil melipat tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"kamu regular guest kayaknya, ya," ujar wooseok,

"oh well, they have the best orange marmalade. and afternoon tea is always good at any time of the day," wooseok tertawa. nggak sampai sepuluh menit, tatakan bertingkat yang berisikan berbagai macam kue manis, scones, serta roti lapis dan berbagai macam selai yang kelihatan sangat enak dihidangkan di depan mereka berdua. nggak lupa, teko gelas kaca bening berisikan teh yuja lengkap dengan cangkir kacanya. terlihat hangat, dan sangat menggugah selera.

"semuanya sudah dihidangkan ya, nyonya bae. selamat menikmati," ucap si pelayan sambil membungkukkan badannya,

"thank you," dan irene pun segera menuang tekonya ke cangkir wooseok dulu, baru cangkirnya sendiri.

"they look delicious," seru wooseok berbinar-binar,

"well, _they are_. i recommend the scones with orange marmalade, though. my favorite," dan wooseok, bak adik laki-laki yang penurut, mengambil salah satu scones yang tertata di baki tersebut,

"how's life, kak?" tanya wooseok,

"ya gitu gitu aja. prepare breakfast for my husband and kids, go to multiple events, kebanyakan acara fashion atau charity events, sih. kadang aku ke kantor suami buat ngurusin administration stuffs, biasa lah sekretarisnya suka salah-salah gitu nggak ngerti maunya suamiku apa. aku lagi coba ngebatasin acara-acara di malam hari, sih. kasian anakku kalau ditinggal malemnya. but when it's gala dinners yang kebetulan suamiku diundang, ya aku usahain dateng," dari caranya menjelaskan kehidupan sehari-harinya aja, wooseok udah bisa menduga kalau irene beneran _sibuk banget_. 

"sebisa mungkin aku spend most of my time sama anak-anak, sih. can you even believe that my youngest son just had his first walk? and my eldest daughter just went into her first day of preschool last week. _time really flies, wooseok_. _i am getting old_ ," ucapnya sambil menghela napas. _perempuan_ , paling nggak suka kalau merasa tua, begitu pikir wooseok.

"you should be grateful that you still look like you're in your 20's, kak. _nggak banyak orang bisa secantik ini di umur tiga puluh lima_ ," hibur wooseok, irene hanya tertawa sambil mengelap bibirnya yang kotor karena barusan mengunyah kue coklat,

"well, enough about me. now it's your turn. now, tell me," irene akhirnya mendekatkan kursinya ke meja,

" _who broke your heart, baby?_ " tanyanya sambil tersenyum. memang itu alasannya kenapa wooseok meminta irene untuk menemuinya. dari dulu, sosok ini selalu punya solusi atau paling nggak, membantunya dalam menemukan solusi akan masalah hidupnya. lebih sering, _urusan percintaan_. dan menurut wooseok, nggak ada _orang yang lebih tepat_ selain irene yang bisa membantunya menyelesaikan kegundahannya dengan urusan jinhyuk ini.

" _more like i broke his heart, kak_ ," lirih wooseok dengan nada suara yang sendu, mengingat kembali ekspresi jinhyuk sewaktu dia bertengkar dengan wooseok di malam itu.

" _well i'm all ears, wooseok. sekarang ceritain semuanya_ ," dan wooseok pun bercerita dan berkeluh kesah tentang _semuanya._ tentang bagaimana dia bertukar rumah dengan sejin, tentang bagaimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan jinhyuk, bagaimana dia akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta dengan jinhyuk, dan irene hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali memberikan komentar, kebanyakan komentarnya sedikit menggoda wooseok yang menurut irene, _benar-benar seperti orang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya_ ,

"is he handsome?" tanya irene tiba-tiba,

"ya ganteng itu relatif, kak. but he's kind, and sweet, and he's tall too,"

" _well you always go for tall guys, sih_ ,"

"masa, sih? iya, ya?"

"iya, kan kamu sendiri yang bilang, _tall men usually have long pen-_ "

" _KAK! ini tempat umum lho!_ " seru wooseok malu, dan irene hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. dan sampai di inti permasalahannya, yaitu hari dimana jinhyuk dan wooseok bertengkar hebat karena ego masing-masing orang, di sisi wooseok lebih tepatnya, dipicu karena dia _masih ragu dan nggak yakin apakah semuanya ini akan berjalan sesuai dengan harapannya_.

"jujur kak, ini pertama kalinya aku ngerasa _begini_. seumur hidup aku pacaran sama orang, aku nggak pernah _emotionally invested_ di setiap hubungan itu karena aku takut banget ujung-ujungnya gagal. atau mungkin, orang yang selama ini aku pacarin bukan _orang yang tepat_. tapi jinhyuk tuh," wooseok pun menarik napasnya panjang,

"he is _different_. i find it amazing that he manages to capture my heart in such short amount of time, _yet i doubted his intention_. ditambah, aku tiba-tiba dapet kesempatan yang kemungkinan nggak akan datang lagi di masa depan, makin bikin aku mikir apakah semuanya ini _worth it_. the long distance relationship, the effort, _what if it fails, kak_? itu aja yang ada di pikiran aku. tapi sekarang aku nyesel banget karena udah bikin dia sakit hati, _yet i don't know how, and when to apologize to him_. pusing kak, pusing banget. dan _sedih_. aku _sedih banget harus kayak gini akhirnya_ ," mata wooseok makin sendu pandangannya, irene hanya mengusap tangan wooseok pelan-pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"wooseok, sini pindah ke sebelah aku," ucap irene lembut sambil menarik kursi sofa yang ada di sebelah kanannya, meminta wooseok untuk duduk di sampingnya. wooseok menurut, dan duduk di sebelah irene sambil menunduk. telapak tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh irene yang tersenyum maklum di sebelahnya,

"sekarang aku yang gantian ngomong boleh, ya?" tanya irene, wooseok hanya mengangguk,

"kamu inget nggak, waktu mau pindah kesini aku nangis-nangis ke kamu?" 

"inget," jawab wooseok. baru lah wooseok ingat bahwa _lima tahun lalu_ , irene ada di posisinya yang _sekarang_.

"aku inget kakak nangis, karena kakak galau harus pindah ke seoul sama suami atau nolak lamarannya dan tetep tinggal di l.a.," dan irene mengangguk,

"exactly. kamu sendiri tau kan, wooseok, _i am very ambitious_. kamu tau dari dulu aku selalu prioritasin karier aku dan selalu berusaha untuk menghidupi diri sendiri dulu, urusan romansa itu urusan belakangan, yang penting aku harus sukses, harus bisa hidup tanpa menggantungkan diri aku ke orang lain. _and then i met my husband at that time_ ," irene seakan bernostalgia mengingat momen pertamanya bertemu dengan suaminya,

"waktu itu aku bingung _banget_. he makes me super happy and feel loved, something that i never thought i would crave in my life, tapi di sisi lain karierku pada waktu itu lagi cemerlang banget, apa iya aku harus ngorbanin semuanya dan ikut pindah sama dia ke seoul dan ninggalin semuanya? nah, sekarang kamu tau kenapa aku akhirnya memilih pindah ke seoul dibanding menetap di l.a.?" wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"what i appreciate from him is that _he is giving me options, and can compromise with my choices_. dia nggak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya dan memaksa aku untuk pindah sama dia. malah, waktu itu, dia sendiri yang membiarkan aku memilih dan mencoba mencari alternatifnya, yang sekarang aku lakukan, yaitu aku cuma ambil proyek film yang aku rasa _aku sanggup jalaninnya_ , tanpa harus mengorbankan _family time aku_. aku inget banget waktu itu dia bilang dia _mau nunggu_ , dan _nggak akan maksain aku untuk segera pindah sama dia ke seoul_. malah, dia minta aku buat mikirin semuanya mateng-mateng, karena dia juga nggak mau hubungan ini _main main doang_. _dia beneran nunjukkin keseriusannya sama aku_. di titik itu lah aku sadar kalau kali ini, rezeki aku nggak cuma berbentuk orang, tapi juga berbentuk kebahagiaan yang didatangkan oleh orang lain, yaitu _suamiku sendiri_. orang-orang yang cuma baca dari tabloid mungkin mikirnya irene bae _dipaksa_ sama suaminya untuk pindah ke seoul, padahal dia nggak pernah maksa, tapi aku _memilih_ untuk pindah, karena aku yakin pilihan yang ini lebih baik dan bisa bikin aku bahagia," wooseok membelalakkan matanya, dia nggak pernah dengar soal perihal ini dari mulut irene.

"what i'm trying to say is, _jangan pernah mikir dari satu pintu aja dalam menyelesaikan masalah_. try to have some options, and maybe this time, _you are the one that can give him options, just like what my husband did to me_. aku nggak bilang kamu harus ngorbanin kesempatan kamu untuk bekerja dengan valentine cheng, ya wooseok. yang aku sarankan adalah mungkin, mungkin ada solusi alternatif dari semua ini. entah kamu tunda meeting sama dia, atau hari ini langsung minta maaf sama jinhyuk, aku nggak tau. _cuma kamu yang tau solusi terbaiknya_. tapi yang jelas, _kamu harus siap sama segala konsekuensinya_ , and make sure that the solution will make you happy and content. aku tau ini pelik banget buat kamu, apalagi ini baru pertama kalinya kamu ngerasa jatuh cinta sampai _segininya_. but trust me, mungkin dengan kehadiran dia, _pintu rezeki yang lain bisa dibuka di depan mata kamu_. aku percaya wooseok, tuhan itu nggak cuma memberi rezeki dalam bentuk materi aja, _tapi bisa berupa kebahagiaan_ , yang salah satunya bisa dalam bentuk manusia. in my case, _it's my husband and my kids_ , and i would never trade them for anything in this world,"lanjut irene sambil mengusap kepala wooseok. 

wooseok beneran _lega banget_ sekarang mendengar semua nasihat irene. ada benarnya juga. selama ini wooseok nggak pernah terpikir untuk _punya banyak pintu_ dalam menyelesaikan masalah. selama ini pula, wooseok hanya fokus dalam hal-hal berbau materi untuk membuatnya bahagia, sampai dia lupa bahwa rezeki itu nggak cuma datang dalam bentuk materi, tapi juga bisa berupa kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur. wooseok cuma punya satu malam untuk menentukan jawaban dari masalahnya saat ini, tapi kali ini, biarlah dia memeluk irene dengan erat. pipinya menempel di pipi irene, dirangkulnya kakak perempuan nggak sedarahnya itu, pipinya basah karena air mata karena dia terharu udah berani menceritakan masalahnya ke irene,

" _awww, baby don't cry_ ," hibur irene sambil mengelus kepalanya lagi, sambil tersenyum lembut,

" _makasih ya kak, you are the best,_ " suara wooseok sangat kecil kali itu, tapi irene masih bisa mendengarnya,

" _no matter how big and tall you are_ , _you will always be my baby brother_ ," ucap irene sambil mencium puncak kepalanya wooseok,

" _you're welcome wooseok, your welcome_ ," dan sore itu, mereka terus berpelukan erat, sampai-sampai teh yang ada di depan mereka dingin karena pengaruh cuaca dingin dari luar jendela kafe itu.

*

wooseok kaget begitu sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumah, udah ada _byungchan_ dan _minkyu_ yang berdiri anteng sambil tersenyum. wooseok cuma menganga aja,

"kalian, ngapain-"

"maaf ya kak, tadinya kita mau surprise-in kakak gitu deh dari dalem rumah, tapi ternyata passcode rumahnya diganti, ya? gagal, deh," seru byungchan jenaka sambil tersenyum lebar,

"ayo masuk, di luar dingin," ujar wooseok tergesa-gesa sambil menekan passcode pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkan kedua tamunya itu masuk duluan.

"aku nggak ada apa-apa, i hope you like matcha tea," lanjut wooseok sembari menyeduh serbuk matcha ke dalam dua cangkir, biar bagaimanapun, wooseok merasa nggak enak karena udah membiarkan dua pemuda itu _menunggu terlalu lama_ di luar rumah.

"nggak usah repot-repot, kak. kita cuma bentar, _cuma mau say goodbye aja_ ," seru minkyu santai. pergerakan tangan wooseok terhenti.

"say goodbye?"

" _besok kakak balik ke l.a. kan_?" wooseok kaget mendengar perkataan byungchan. darimana _kedua pemuda ini tau kalau wooseok besok akan kembali ke los angeles kalau bukan dari-_

" _kak jinhyuk yang bilang sama kita_. tadinya dia nggak pengen kita kesini, tapi kak jinhyuk _ngapain didengerin_. jadi kita diem-diem kesini, soalnya besok kita nggak bisa ketemu lagi. aku harus jaga malem hari ini kak, terus minkyu kuliah," ucap byungchan jujur. hati wooseok serasa diremas sekarang. jinhyuk ternyata ingat soal tanggal kepulangannya ke los angeles. _jinhyuk_. sekarang wooseok berandai-andai apakah jinhyuk akan datang juga hari ini. tapi bahkan, _keduanya belum sempat mengungkapkan kata maaf satu sama lainnya_.

"jinhyuk... kira-kira dia bakal dateng nggak, hari ini mungkin? _atau besok_?" tanya wooseok penuh harap. minkyu dan byungchan hanya menatap satu sama lain,

" _mungkin besok, kak_. tadi aku ajak dia kesini, tapi entah, kata dia, _dia belum siap buat ketemu kamu_. mungkin juga karena dia merasa bersalah karena _udah marah sama kamu_ tempo hari itu," pundak wooseok langsung turun mendengarnya,

" _dia berhak marah, sih_. _dia berhak marah_ ," lanjut wooseok dengan suara pelan. _kangen, kangen banget sama jinhyuk sekarang_. tanpa sadar byungchan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat,

"kak, semoga kamu udah maafin dia, ya. semoga dia beneran dateng besok buat ketemu sama kamu. kalau nggak, _kapan lagi nggak, sih_? dan for your information, _he forgives you already_ , _hanya aja dia belum bisa ngucapin langsung ke kamu_. _but i'm sure he will come tomorrow_ , after all, you make him happy for these past few days," ucap byungchan masih memeluknya erat. wooseok kemudian melepaskan pelukannya,

" _aku udah maafin dia, byungchan, aku udah maafin dia,"_ cuma itu yang bisa wooseok ucapkan. dengan datangnya minkyu dan byungchan ke rumahnya, makin meyakinkan hati wooseok untuk segera mengirim pesan atau bahkan menelepon jinhyuk malam ini. tapi sebelum itu, dia mau berterima kasih dulu ke byungchan dan minkyu.

"by the way, makasih kalian udah repot-repot dateng cuma mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan. _we'll meet again soon, hopefully_ ," ucap wooseok sambil tersenyum tipis. sekarang baru lah sadar kenapa jinhyuk bisa _sebaik dan sehangat itu_ , karena sesungguhnya, seumur hidupnya _jinhyuk selalu dikelilingi orang-orang baik_ , contohnya ya dua teman baiknya itu.

"of course kak, we should keep contact. kamu kan udah punya nomor aku, whenever you want to call me, you just need to press the number," seru minkyu sambil memeluk wooseok erat. paling nggak, wooseok bisa tersenyum lagi hari ini,

"i will. thanks, minkyu," begitu melepas pelukannya, minkyu cuma terkekeh,

"by the way, kak. _aku boleh minta tolong sesuatu_?" dan wooseok menaikkan alisnya mendengar permintaan minkyu barusan,

_"aku boleh minta nomor kak seungyoun?"_

*

jika ada satu hal yang pernah ditakuti sejin di dunia ini, itu adalah _dominansi kedua orangtua sunho_. dari dulu sejak dia berpacaran dengan sunho, sejin selalu segan, bahkan takut dengan kedua orangtua mantan pacarnya itu. kekuatan mereka berdua ada di _kekuasaan dan hartanya_ , serta perintah-perintah yang selalu membuat sunho tunduk pada mereka berdua. maka dari itu, sejin dari dulu selalu _mengalah_ ketika dirinya selalu di prioritaskan nomor _sekian_ dari orang tua sunho.

tapi pagi itu, suasananya beda. kali ini, sejin nggak ada beban atau tanggung jawab dengan anak kedua orang itu. maka dari itu, dia terima undangan ayah sunho dengan lapang dada, dan jadilah dia sekarang duduk berhadapan di restoran hotel beverly hills bersama kedua orang tua sunho itu.

"silahkan diminum tehnya," ucap ibu sunho, dan sejin hanya mengangguk, menyeruput tehnya yang masih terasa pahit itu.

" _saya harap anda baik-baik saja kondisinya saat ini, sejin_ ," lanjut ibu sunho sambil tersenyum tipis. sungguh, sejin nggak tau apa maksud kedua orang itu mengundangnya di pagi hari ini, terlebih, anaknya sendiri aja _nggak sama dia saat ini._ kalau udah begini, sejin mulai berprasangka bahwa jangan jangan sunho mulai berulah lagi.

"maaf saya lancang om dan tante, tapi, apa maksud kalian berdua mengundang saya kesini, ya?" tanya sejin sopan. ayah sunho pun kemudian melipat tangannya, tatapannya menjadi serius,

" _kalau begitu kita potong saja basa basinya, sejin_ ," dan sejin menelan ludahnya,

"kalau kamu tahu, sunho sudah lama kabur dari rumah selama sebulan. butuh waktu untuk kami agar bisa melacak sunho sampai kesini. lebih tepatnya, tadi malam dia datang sendiri ke kamar hotel kami dan menyampaikan maksudnya, yaitu dia ingin membatalkan pertunangannya dengan anak kolega saya. lalu dia pergi, kami sudah tau lokasi terkininya dimana, tapi kami putuskan untuk tidak mendatanginya," sejin pun mengernyitkan keningnya,

"terus, _apa hubungannya dengan saya_?"

"saya tahu kamu punya andil yang cukup besar dalam hidup anak saya. yang saya minta dari kamu adalah," ayah sunho pun kemudian merogoh sesuatu di kantongnya, ternyata itu _buku cek_ , ditaruhnya di sebelah piring sejin,

" _bujuk anak saya untuk melanjutkan pertunangannya_. saya akan bayar kamu berapapun, kamu tinggal tulis nominalnya disini, dan akan segera cairkan. cuma kamu satu-satunya harapan kami, dan saya tahu dia paling nurut sama kamu," perlakuan ayah dan ibu sunho saat ini seakan menampar sejin keras-keras. baru lah dia sadar bahwa perlakuan ayah dan ibu mantan pacarnya itu benar-benar _nggak pantas sama sekali_. bisa-bisanya sejin dihargai dengan sekadar _buku cek_ aja. terlebih, orangtua sunho ini dirasa sejin udah terlampau egois sekali ke anaknya. sejin terdiam sebentar, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata kedua orang di depannya, sambil tersenyum miring.

"sebelum itu saya mau tanya dulu sama kalian," ucap sejin tenang, sambil memberikan kembali buku ceknya ke ayah sunho,

" _kenapa sunho harus menikah sama wanita ini_ _?_ " kedua orang tua sunho saling menatap satu sama lain,

" _it is for the best for our child, sejin_. wanita itu lahir dari keluarga terpandang, dan sunho berhak mendapatkan calon pendamping yang terbaik. dan mohon maaf sejin," ibu sunho kemudian menghela napasnya,

"kami tidak akan bisa menerimanya kalau calon menantu kami harus _laki-laki_ juga. apa kata orang kalau anak kami ternyata melanggar norma-norma yang seharusnya? ada reputasi yang kami harus jaga, sejin. dan saya harap kamu mengerti soal itu," dan sekali lagi, sejin tertawa nanar.

"ngerti kok," lanjut sejin.

" _ngerti banget_. saking ngertinya, sekarang saya sadar kalau _kak sunho kasian banget punya orangtua kayak kalian_ ," dan kedua orang itu pun mengernyitkan keningnya,

"apa maksud anda, sejin?" tanya ayah sunho, suaranya agak meninggi.

"om tante, maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi saya beneran kasian banget sama kak sunho. seumur hidupnya, dan selama saya tau dia, _dia nggak pernah sekalipun merasa bebas jadi dirinya sendiri._ setiap harinya dia selalu berusaha memenuhi ekspektasi kalian berdua, selalu menurut, selalu mengiyakan apa yang kalian minta, tapi kalian sebagai orang tua, _pernah nggak sih mikirin perasaannya dia_?" orang tua sunho pun terdiam sesaat.

"orang tua saya mungkin nggak sekaya kalian, saya hidup sederhana, tapi saya beruntung orang tua saya membiarkan saya _punya pilihan_ dalam hidup saya. ada alasannya kenapa kak sunho kabur-kaburan kayak gini, tanpa sadar kalian lah yang menyebabkan dia kabur, _bukan karena saya_ ," lanjut sejin lagi,

"untuk itu, _maaf, saya nggak bisa terima permintaan kalian_. dan maaf juga, saya nggak bisa terima cek yang nggak ada limit nominalnya ini. masalah kayak gini _nggak akan bisa diselesaikan dengan uang_ , tapi hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan pembicaraan diantara kalian bertiga," sejin pun kemudian menutup retsleting tas clutchnya, tanda bersiap-siap meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"terakhir, saya cuma mau pesan ini. nanti, di masa depan, ketika sunho udah menikah secara _normal_ dengan wanita pilihan kalian," ada penekanan kata normal di kalimat sejin, dan sejin sesungguhnya sangat ringan mengucapkan kata itu,

"dan dia punya keturunan dari istrinya, hidup bahagia sampai tua bersama istri dan anaknya, saya harap kalian bisa ingat bahwa saya _punya andil_ disitu, itu semua terjadi karena _saya udah ikhlas melepas dia untuk orang lain_ ," dan kedua orang tua sunho pun tertegun mendengar ucapan sejin yang berani itu. dalam hati, sejin pun kaget bahwa dia bisa setenang itu dalam menyampaikan kalimat yang selama ini terus ditahannya selama bertahun-tahun _._

"saya rasa pertemuan kita udah cukup pagi ini. saya permisi dulu, semoga hari kalian indah," dan sejin pun membungkuk pamit, kemudian berbalik dengan percaya diri meninggalkan laki-laki dan perempuan paruh baya tersebut tanpa kata-kata. keduanya masih hanya tertegun mendengar kalimat sejin yang menyakitkannya, _benar untuk mereka berdua_.

begitu keluar dari hotel tersebut, air mata sejin turun. tapi sejin tersenyum. _itu bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata bahagia_. _dan bangga_. bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena udah berani mengungkapkan segala isi hatinya yang paling dalam. bangga karena udah berani memecahkan masalahnya dengan kepala dingin dan dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. untuk itu, sejin menepuk pundaknya sendiri sambil mengusap air matanya, _tinggal satu masalah lagi yang belum terselesaikan,_

 _"you did well, sejin. you did well_ ," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.


	20. dan semua akan indah pada waktunya

_jinhyuk_

_i'm going back to la this afternoon_

_i just want to say i'm sorry, for everything_

_i hope you can forgive me_

_it will be wonderful if we can meet for one last time_

_but if you don't want to, it's okay_

_thank you for everything_

begitu pesan yang dikirim wooseok subuh hari ini. sebenarnya wooseok akan terbang kembali ke los angeles pada siang hari, tapi entah, badannya seakan memaksanya untuk cepat terbangun hari ini. wooseok tiba-tiba terbangun di jam lima pagi dan nggak bisa tidur lagi. dia banyak berpikir malam sebelumnya, banyak berpikir soal _hubungan dia dan jinhyuk_. pada akhirnya, wooseok memberanikan diri untuk mengirim pesannya _duluan_ ketimbang harus menunggu jinhyuk yang menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. tapi wooseok juga sadar, _mungkin semuanya udah terlambat_. dan dia _ikhlas_ apabila jinhyuk nggak membaca pesannya yang dikirimnya barusan. toh, dikirimnya juga tiba-tiba. wooseok akhirnya keluar menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi. sembari duduk di pantry, dia menimbang-nimbang apakah dia _ingin menelepon sejin pagi ini_. harusnya disana sudah jam satu siang, nggak mungkin sejin nggak mengangkat teleponnya. pada akhirnya wooseok meneleponnya, yang tentu aja diangkat sejin.

"halo?" suara sejin masih sama, lembut dan menenangkan,

"hi sejin, how are you?" tanya wooseok sambil tersenyum miring,

"i'm good, wooseok. it's been a while," jawabnya lirih,

"wooseok, aku baru sadar, disana bukannya baru jam lima pagi? kok kamu udah bangun?" tanya sejin khawatir, wooseok hanya terkekeh,

"nggak bisa tidur lagi aku,"

"i see. but i hope you had a good sleep last night," wooseok mendengus mendengar kalimat yang barusan diucapkan sejin,

"aku nggak tau _tadi malem tidurku nyenyak apa nggak,_ " jawab wooseok jujur, dari seberang sana sejin cuma berdeham paham.

"deg-degan ya? mau pulang ke los angeles?" tanya sejin lagi,

"mixed feelings, sih. seneng karena akhirnya pulang ke _rumah_ , deg-degan karena sampai sana aku udah harus langsung kerja, sedih juga karena..." dan wooseok nggak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, terpotong di tenggorokannya, _sedih juga karena aku nggak tau kapan lagi bakal ketemu jinhyuk dan jinwoo_ , begitu lanjutannya. tapi sejin rasanya seperti paham apa yang akan dilontarkan wooseok setelah itu.

"wooseok, _aku udah tau, soal kamu sama jinhyuk,"_ ucap sejin jujur,

" _aku juga udah tau soal kamu sama seungyoun,_ " dan anehnya, _dua-duanya sama-sama tertawa di saat yang sama_ , walau keduanya tau bahwa tawa itu bukan tawa _bahagia_.

"sejin,"

"apa?"

" _aku minta maaf, ya_ ," lanjut wooseok tiba-tiba, yang tentu aja membuat sejin heran karena pernyataannya itu,

"kenapa minta maaf? kamu nggak salah apa-apa, wooseok," hibur sejin dengan suaranya yang lembut,

"gimana ya, kalau nggak karena aku dan ide gila aku buat tukeran rumah di musim dingin ini, mungkin, mungkin kamu nggak akan _sesedih ini_ nggak, sih? maksud aku, niat kita kan tadinya tukeran rumah dan liburan kan buat nyembuhin patah hati kita, malah-"

"wooseok, stop. _nggak boleh nyalahin diri sendiri kayak gitu._ sekarang dengerin aku, ya," seru sejin tegas, kemudian dia menarik napasnya sebelum mulai berbicara.

"if there is any word that i should say to you, it should be _thank you_. aku mau berterima kasih sama kamu, wooseok," lanjut sejin,

"karena ide gila kamu itu, selama aku disini aku _belajar banyak banget tentang diri aku sendiri_. tinggal disini beneran ngajarin aku berbagai hal, termasuk tentang _menghargai dan mengapresiasi diri aku sendiri_. aku seneng banget selama disini, wooseok. aku banyak ketemu orang-orang baik, aku bisa pergi ke tempat-tempat indah yang bahkan aku nggak pernah bisa bayangin aku bisa kesitu sebelumnya, dan yang paling penting, _aku berhasil mencintai diri aku sendiri terlebih dahulu, baru orang lain_. thanks to you, i got to defend myself in the most gracious way, and i couldn't thank you enough. kamu secara nggak langsung udah ngasih banyak kebahagiaan buat aku wooseok, so thank you, really, from the bottom of my heart," ucap sejin, dari kejauhan terdengar suaranya agak bergetar. wooseok kemudian menitikkan air matanya begitu mendengar kalimat sejin barusan.

"sejin aku nangis nih gara-gara kamu tanggung jawab," rengek wooseok, sementara sejin hanya tertawa di seberang sana,

"aku juga mau bilang makasih sama kamu, karena selama disini aku nggak cuma bisa liburan tenang, tapi aku juga belajar untuk bisa _mencintai orang lain_ dan percaya sama orang itu. selama di seoul aku selalu berasa lagi _ada di rumah_ , dan rumah kamu rasanya _punya andil besar_ dalam hal itu, so thank you to you, too, sejin. thank you," dan sejin pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"soal jinhyuk. wooseok, aku memang cuma denger cerita pendeknya aja dari byungchan sama minkyu, tapi percaya sama aku, _kalau jinhyuk beneran sayang sama kamu, tanpa kamu minta dia dateng pun, kalau dia udah siap, dia pasti akan dateng nemuin kamu_. aku tau banget dia, dan aku seneng banget dia akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta secara proper lagi, and of all people, _kamu orangnya_. so just believe in him, okay?" 

"tapi aku pulang hari ini," sanggah wooseok ragu,

" _percaya aja sama aku_ , _sama dengan aku juga percaya kalau seungyoun sayang aku, dia pasti akan hubungin aku_. tapi untuk urusan ini, _kayaknya aku yang pengen hubungin dia duluan_ , someone has to start the conversation, right?" lanjut sejin yakin. wooseok menghela napasnya,

"god, seungyoun beruntung banget naksirnya sama kamu. _dia abis ngapain ya di kehidupan masa lalunya sampai bisa bikin kamu jatuh cinta sama dia_?" sejin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar candaan wooseok,

"well to be fair, he deserves it, after all those things that he did to me for the past month, he truly deserves it," lanjut sejin, malu, sementara wooseok cuma mendecak,

"geli juga denger sahabat aku dipuji-puji sama orang lain," dan keduanya tertawa lagi, sekarang dua-duanya udah merasa lebih _lepas_.

"anyway, we'll meet soon, right?" tanya sejin,

"bener juga. flight kamu kan sehari setelah aku sampai sana nggak, sih?"

"kalau nggak salah ya, but then again i am bad at this time difference thing," wooseok hanya tertawa,

"well, kalau nanti pas aku sampai rumah masih ada kamu, then i'm going to hug you tight," lanjut wooseok manis,

"then i'll be waiting, udahan dulu ya, wooseok. _aku mau telpon seungyoun dulu_ ," lanjut sejin tenang,

"well then good luck. _i hope you two make up quickly_. bye, sejin,"

"bye, wooseok," begitu teleponnya ditutup, wooseok menarik napas dan membuangnya lega. berbicara dengan sejin entah mengapa punya efek magis yang membuatnya _merasa lebih tenang_. dan kali ini, wooseok udah nggak ada penyesalan lagi. dia benar-benar percaya sama sejin. _kalau jinhyuk mau menemuinya hari ini, maka dia akan ketemu jinhyuk hari ini_. dan kali ini, pelupuk mata wooseok mulai berat, mungkin ada baiknya wooseok tidur lagi untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengemas kopernya _untuk terakhir kalinya di hari ini_.

*

ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, hal pertama yang wooseok lakukan adalah _melihat layar ponselnya_. _nggak ada balasan dari pesan yang pagi ini dikirimnya ke jinhyuk_. semangatnya mulai turun, _mungkin memang jinhyuk belum bisa memaafkanku_ , begitu pikirnya. tapi wooseok nggak mau terlalu memikirkannya, dengan cepat dia mandi dan bersiap-siap sambil kembali mengecek apakah semua barangnya udah masuk ke dalam koper-koper dan tasnya itu. walaupun, di sela-sela mengemas, wooseok nggak bisa berhenti _memikirkan jinhyuk_.

dengan susah payah wooseok mendorong koper-koper besarnya itu keluar dari kamarnya dan digeretnya ke ruang tengah. begitu keluar dari ruang tengah, wooseok terkesiap. _wooseok tau punggung laki-laki yang sedang membelakanginya itu_ , air matanya mulai keluar, tapi dicoba ditahannya,

" _jinhyuk_?" berkali-kali wooseok mengedipkan matanya, tapi sosok itu masih ada, _wooseok beneran nggak berhalusinasi kali ini_. nama pemuda yang dipanggil itu pun berbalik, senyumnya masih sama, secerah cahaya matahari yang rasanya nggak akan pernah bisa dilupakan wooseok.

"sori, aku masuk nggak pake izin. ternyata passcodenya masih ulang tahun kamu, ya?" ucap laki-laki itu santai, masih tersenyum. _bisa-bisanya_.

"kamu, kok, jinwoo gimana? dia nggak-"

"sebelum kamu marah-marah sama aku karena ninggalin jinwoo, _tenang, jinwoo udah pulang dari rumah sakit_. sekarang dia ada di rumah orang tuaku, adik aku sedang mengurusnya. demamnya udah turun, mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi dia bisa masuk sekolah," jawabnya menenangkan wooseok. wooseok pun refleks mengelus dadanya lega.

"syukurlah," dan kemudian ada hening diantara mereka berdua. jarak berdiri mereka masih terpaut jauh, sampai akhirnya jinhyuk berjalan mendekati wooseok, dan mengangkat salah satu kopernya,

"sini, aku bantuin bawain koper kamu. udah pesen taksi, kan? aku kesini nggak bawa mobil, _jadi nggak bisa nganterin kamu ke airpor_ t," lanjut jinhyuk sambil mengangkat salah satu koper wooseok dan menurunkannya dari pintu ruang tengah menuju halaman depan.

"iya, nggak apa-apa, jinhyuk," cuma itu yang bisa diucapkan wooseok.

pelan-pelan, satu-persatu koper-koper dan tas wooseok dibawa keluar dari rumah sejin. di sela-sela itu, wooseok sebisa mungkin melihat sosok jinhyuk dari _ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki_ , mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok itu dan menanam sosok itu lekat-lekat di pikirannya. hatinya berkecamuk, _bakal kangen banget sama dia, kapan aku bakal ketemu dia lagi_? begitu serunya di dalam otaknya, dan wooseok harap jinhyuk bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang nggak tersampaikan secara langsung itu.

"udah, kan? nggak ada lagi kopernya?" tanya jinhyuk memastikan, sambil mencoba menghitung jumlah koper wooseok,

"udah," lirih wooseok,

"okay, all set. tinggal tunggu taksi kamu dateng," ucap jinhyuk, _masih tersenyum_. keduanya hanya menatap satu sama lain, wooseok tau bahwa dibalik senyum jinhyuk, _tersimpan berbagai emosi yang terbaca di matanya_ , dan wooseok tau bahwa itu bukan senyum karena dia sedang _bahagia_ , tapi berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. wooseok pun menelan ludahnya sebelum mulai berbicara,

"jinhyuk, aku nggak tau kamu baca pesan aku tadi pagi atau nggak, tapi aku mau-"

"aku baca, wooseok. _aku baca_ ," potong jinhyuk, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke wooseok. sekarang, jarak wajah jinhyuk hanya sekitar dua jengkal dari wajah wooseok. lamat-lamat ditatapnya mata wooseok olehnya, seakan jinhyuk _akan selalu merindukan kedua bola mata wooseok itu_.

"sebelum kamu nanya aku udah maafin kamu atau belum, _jawabannya udah, aku udah maafin kamu, wooseok,_ " lanjut jinhyuk sambil tersenyum,

"dan aku, _juga mau minta maaf sama kamu, soal kejadian waktu itu_. nggak seharusnya aku marah sama kamu waktu itu, _aku egois._ this project means a lot to you, i should be more understanding with your decision. aku juga nggak ngasih kesempatan buat kamu untuk menjelaskan maksud kamu waktu itu. waktu itu kita lagi sama-sama emosi dan keras kepala, dan salahnya aku adalah aku ngikutin amarah aku dulu dibanding dengerin apa maunya kamu. untuk itu, _aku minta maaf ya, wooseok, karena waktu itu udah ninggalin kamu_. aku minta maaf," jelasnya lagi, masih menatap wooseok dengan tatapan teduh dan tulus. mau nggak mau wooseok menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan air matanya agar nggak jatuh.

"tapi let me say this, wooseok. _keputusan aku buat jatuh cinta sama kamu, that is one of the best things that could ever happened to me_. aku nggak nyesel udah kenal kamu dan tau kamu, nggak nyesel udah sayang sama kamu. i don't expect you to feel the same, but i just want to let you know _i love you_. and i mean every single word that i said earlier, and i hope you allow me to feel this way," lanjutnya sambil sekarang mengelus kepala wooseok pelan,

"kalau memang tuhan mengizinkan kita buat bersama, _pasti kita akan bersama di saat yang tepat_. tapi sekarang, aku tau kamu lagi berusaha mengejar mimpi kamu, _so i will wait. i will wait until you're ready_. jadi jangan khawatir, okay? i'm not gonna leave you, and you have my words, wooseok," dan wooseok pun hanya sanggup mengangguk, menunduk karena nggak mau melihat wajah jinhyuk karena dia takut akan _menangis di depannya_.

" _thank you jinhyuk, thank you_ ," cuma ucapan terima kasih yang bisa keluar dari mulut wooseok. jinhyuk pun maklum, dengan lembut dia mengangkat wajah wooseok dengan kedua telapak tangannya, masih tersenyum teduh,

" _i want to do something, for the last time,_ " lanjut jinhyuk, _dan wooseok tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh jinhyuk_. dengan perlahan wooseok menutup matanya, dan bibirnya didekatkan ke bibir jinhyuk. _cara jinhyuk mencium wooseok masih sama, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang_. tapi kali ini, _ada sebersit rasa sedih dan rindu diantara ciuman itu_. dan tentu aja, ada _rasa kehilangan yang tersampaikan_ dari cara jinhyuk mencium wooseok. tanpa sadar air mata wooseok jatuh, begitu matanya dibuka, jinhyuk masih menampilkan senyum tegarnya. diusapnya pipi wooseok oleh jinhyuk,

"taksinya udah dateng, i'll help you with your luggages," dan si supir taksi pun bergegas keluar dari mobilnya dan membantu jinhyuk mengangkat koper-koper wooseok ke dalam bagasi taksi tersebut. wooseok, hanya berdiri termangu menyaksikan itu semua.

"okay, all set. safe flight wooseok, and good luck for your upcoming project," ucap jinhyuk tenang, wooseok hanya mengangguk,

" _bye, jinhyuk_ ," dengan hati-hati wooseok masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. setelah mesin mobil dinyalakan, dia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan mencoba melihat sosok laki-laki yang udah menemani hari-harinya selama di seoul itu, _untuk terakhir kalinya_.

jinhyuk masih tersenyum, dan melambaikan tangannya. _wooseok bakal kangen banget sama jinhyuk_ , begitu pikirnya pilu.

lama-kelamaan, sosok itu makin mikroskopis di matanya, sampai akhirnya figur laki-laki itu _menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan wooseok_.

*

sejin sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri dari tadi. beberapa saat setelah wooseok meneleponnya, dia berjanji pada wooseok dan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan menghentikan semua kepelikan masalahnya ini dengan _berinisiatif menelepon seungyoun duluan dan meminta maaf kepadanya_. tapi, memang dasar manusia, _omongan lebih mudah diucapkan, tapi aksinya pada kenyataannya sulit untuk dilakukan_. pada akhirnya, sejin harus melakukan meditasi sesaat dan menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menekan ikon _call_ di ponselnya itu.

tapi sejin ingat betul kata minkyu, _you gotta start somewhere_ , atau dua-duanya hanya menunggu satu sama lain dengan sia-sia. sejin pun mengangguk sendiri, mungkin kali ini, memang _sejin yang harus memulai semuanya_. dan akhirnya, dengan tarikan napas yang sangat panjang, sambil mencoba menenangkan debaran yang sangat keras di dadanya, dia tekan ikon call dan menyambungkannya ke nomor ponsel seungyoun.

satu detik, dua, tiga, empat, lima,

"halo?" sejin pun gemetar, _ya tuhan,_ _sejin kangen banget suara ini_ ,

"halo? seungyoun? kamu-"

"sejin, bisa buka pintu rumah?" _hah_.

"hah?" sejin menganga, jangan bilang seungyoun-

" _aku di depan rumah kamu. buka pintunya, ya_ ," lanjut seungyoun lagi, sebelum dia mematikan saluran telponnya. _ini beneran nggak, sih, apa seungyoun lagi bercanda_? batin sejin nggak percaya. dengan tergesa-gesa dia memakai sandal jalannya dan berlari menuju pintu depan rumah, memastikan bahwa sosok yang dirindukannya selama berhari-hari itu benar-benar ada di depan pintu rumahnya saat ini, dan,

"hai," _seungyoun nggak bohong_. sosok itu benar-benar ada di depannya, sambil tersenyum kecil, berdiri di depan mobil bmwnya itu, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam celana jinsnya. senyum itu masih sama. jenaka, menyenangkan, ada pula rasa _rindu_ di senyumnya. sejin pun masih bengong melihat sosok laki-laki itu.

" _a little birdy informed me that you miss me, so i had to come and see you,_ " jawab seungyoun tenang. sejin masih benar-benar bingung sekarang. _a little birdy_?

tiba-tiba ponsel sejin bergetar, dengan agak gemetar dia merogoh ponselnya dari kantong celananya,

"halo?" ucap sejin pelan-pelan, _minkyu yang menelponnya_.

" _kak seungyoun udah sampai, kan_ _?"_ sejin rasanya ingin meringkuk saat ini juga. _benar-benar anak ini_ , pikirnya. kalau asumsi sejin benar, berarti sang informan yang bilang ke seungyoun bahwa sejin kangen sama seungyoun adalah-

" _like i said, you gotta start somewhere, kak_. _talk to him, and be happy ya, kak_ ," lanjut minkyu sambil tertawa renyah. sejin benar-benar nggak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini. rasa-rasanya minkyu harus dikasih hadiah super banyak sama sejin karena udah _sangat membantunya_ kali ini,

"udah ya, kak. _protect yourself_ , bye," belum sempat sejin memarahinya karena pernyataan minkyu barusan, bisa-bisanya _teleponnya ditutup_. dan tanpa sejin sadari, seungyoun ternyata udah berdiri tepat di depannya, tersenyum sambil memandanginya jahil. _sejin malu banget sekarang_.

"jadi beneran, nggak?" tanya seungyoun, ada nada jahil dan menggoda di kalimatnya barusan. muka sejin merah padam sekarang,

"apaan,"

" _kangennya. siapa tau kangennya bohongan,_ " lanjut seungyoun, kali ini suaranya lirih dan lembut. begitu sejin menatapnya, pandangannya teduh dan tenang, seakan dia mau _bersabar_ menunggu jawaban sejin yang jelas-jelas, seungyoun _udah tau jawabannya_. tapi kali ini, seungyoun ingin mendengarnya dari _mulut sejin sendiri_.

" _mana bisa aku bohong di depan kamu_ ," jawab sejin sambil nyaris berbisik. dan seungyoun pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, puas dengan jawaban sejin. kemudian, diraihnya tangan sejin, dielusnya punggung tangannya lembut.

" _aku mau ngajak kamu ke suatu tempat, nggak boleh nolak, yang penting ikutin aja maunya aku_ ," ujar seungyoun, sejin pun mengernyitkan keningnya, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi penasaran sekaligus menyembunyikan bunyi detak jantungnya yang berpacu dua kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"tapi aku nggak pakai baju bagus," sanggah sejin. saat ini sejin cuma memakai kemeja kebesaran berwarna merah muda dan celana training yang udah belel dimakan usia. seungyoun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban sejin,

" _we're not going somewhere fancy, but it's pretty special to me. nurut aja, ya_?" lanjut seungyoun sambil menarik tangan sejin, seakan meyakinkannya bahwa sejin _akan baik-baik aja_ dan nggak akan dibawa ke tempat yang _aneh-aneh_ sama seungyoun. pada akhirnya, sejin cuma mengangguk, dan menuruti permintaan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu.

*

sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara, hati wooseok _benar-benar gelisah_. telapak tangannya berkeringat dan hatinya berdebar nggak karuan. dia benar-benar masih ragu apakah kembalinya dirinya ke los angeles di siang ini adalah keputusan _yang benar-benar tepat untuknya_. wooseok mencoba menenangkan diri dengan banyak menarik dan menghembuskan napas. _bisa kok, bisa_ , begitu yakinnya. biar bagaimanapun, di los angeles, dia udah harus fokus untuk siap bekerja dan melakukan pertemuan dengan tim valentine cheng, maka wooseok harus bisa tenang dan rasional dalam hal ini. tapi entah, sedari tadi, yang ada di pikirannya cuma _jinhyuk jinhyuk jinhyuk._ jalanan hari itu memang agak padat, wooseok bisa mendengar suara klakson mobil dari segala arah, makin menambah rasa gelisahnya. entah kenapa, setiap dia mengingat muka jinhyuk, _wooseok kembali tenang sekaligus merasa bersalah dan gelisah di saat bersamaan_.

wooseok pun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung mantelnya, sampai akhirnya dia tersadar ada _benda kecil_ yang tertinggal di kantung mantelnya itu. begitu dia keluarkan tangannya, wooseok pun tercekat,

" _ya tuhan,"_

di tangannya ada sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk rubah, yang dibelinya bersama jinhyuk sewaktu dirinya dan jinhyuk pergi ke gamcheong village waktu itu. seketika wooseok ingat percakapannya dengan jinhyuk waktu itu, ketika jinhyuk membelikannya gantungan kunci ini.

" _ini maksudnya apa, ya, kamu beliin aku gantungan kunci rubah?" tanya wooseok sambil mengangkat gantungan kunci kecil itu tepat di depan wajahnya, jinhyuk cuma tertawa,_

_"mirip kamu," jawab jinhyuk. wooseok mendengus,_

_"dulu waktu kita pertama kali ketemu katanya aku mirip kucing garong," cibir wooseok kesal, dan jinhyuk tertawa lagi._

_"diliat-liat kamu lebih mirip rubah, sih. tapi ya, alasan aku beliin kamu ini karena," jinhyuk kemudian lanjut mengelus kepala wooseok,_

_"kamu sekarang udah tau kan, aku suka banget cerita the little prince. di cerita itu, si rubah temennya little prince itu berkali-kali bilang kalau dia pengen banget dijinakkin little princenya,"_

_"nggak ngerti," jawab wooseok polos, jinhyuk cuma mendecak._

_"dulu aku juga nggak ngerti maksud ngejinakkin itu apa. sekarang aku ngerti, maksud si rubah itu adalah, di setiap hubungan antar makhluk itu, butuh saling paham dan kita harus sama-sama saling ngertiin satu sama lainnya. itu meaningful banget buat aku, dan aku harap hubungan aku sama kamu bisa sama kayak si little prince dan rubah itu," wooseok masih nggak paham dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan jinhyuk, maka dia hanya sanggup mengangkat bahunya sejenak dan memasukkan gantungan kunci tersebut ke mantelnya_.

berhari-hari kemudian, barulah wooseok _sadar_ akan makna jinhyuk memberikan gantungan kunci itu. dari hadiah tersebut, apa yang ingin jinhyuk sampaikan ke wooseok adalah _jinhyuk selama ini siap dengan segala konsekuensinya ketika akan menjalin hubungan kasih dengan wooseok, dan jinhyuk akan selalu berusaha untuk mengerti tentang keadaannya saat ini._ intinya, _jinhyuk siap_. dan hati wooseok seketika hancur berkeping-keping. fragmen-fragmen ingatannya akan jinhyuk seakan berputar di kepalanya.

dari pertama kalinya dia bertemu jinhyuk, tingkah laku jinhyuk yang sempat membuat kesal wooseok, segala pelukan dan sentuhannya yang menenangkan (yang wooseok terima dan jinhyuk _tanpa pamrih_ memberikannya), tawanya, candanya yang kadang jahil dan menggoda ( _tapi wooseok diam-diam menyukainya_ ), ciumannya (yang mampu membuat kaki wooseok lemas nggak berdaya), suara beratnya, dan tentunya, _senyumnya_ , senyum yang wooseok rasa bisa bersaing dengan cahaya matahari _saking cerahnya_. 

wooseok seketika terisak, air matanya nggak berhenti turun saat itu juga. dadanya sesak banget, wooseok benar-benar _nggak bisa_ _meninggalkan seoul saat ini_. _kangen, kangen banget jinhyuk, mau ketemu, mau liat mukanya_ , begitu batinnya sambil terus terisak. pelan-pelan, sambil menenangkan diri, dia menatap layar ponselnya dan membaca pelan-pelan isi pesan email pertemuannya dengan valentine cheng. setelah menarik napas panjang, terlintas berbagai ucapan yang telah didengarnya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya,

_you deserve someone like him by your side_

_dia nggak akan pernah punya pikiran untuk menyakiti hati kamu_

_tuhan itu nggak cuma memberi rezeki dalam bentuk materi aja, tapi bisa berupa kebahagiaan, yang salah satunya bisa dalam bentuk manusia_

_"god, i'm in love with lee_ _jinhyuk_ ," dan wooseok benar-benar _yakin_ sekarang. kembali dia ingat betul ucapan kak irene, _kebahagiaan bisa dalam bentuk manusia_. dan kali ini, wooseok yakin, tuhan mengirim kebahagiaan untuk wooseok dalam bentuk seorang manusia bernama _lee jinhyuk._ kali ini, wooseok yakin bahwa dia benar-benar sepenuhnya _jatuh cinta_ dengan lee jinhyuk. dan sekarang, wooseok ingin _jinhyuk tau soal ini_. wooseok pun langsung duduk tegak dan menepuk pundak si supir taksi yang duduk di depannya,

"pak, bisa putar balik?" tanya wooseok cepat, berharap si supir taksi bisa menuruti permintaannya.

" _ada yang ketinggalan, tuan_?" tanya si supir sambil menoleh ke belakang. wooseok hanya tertawa kecil, sambil mengusap air matanya,

" _nggak, pak_ ," jawab wooseok,

" _nggak ada yang ketinggalan. saya cuma pengen balik ke rumah aja_ ," lanjut wooseok sambil tersenyum lega.

*

_"i am so, so sorry valentine. i hope we can re-schedule the meeting as soon as possible"_

_"wooseok, it's okay! don't think about it, just make sure that you do your thing first, okay?"_

_"okay, thank you valentine, thank you so much"_

_"you're very welcome, wooseok. good luck! go get him!"_

wooseok lega _banget_ karena valentine cheng sesungguhnya adalah orang paling _pengertian_ di dunia ini. di sela-sela jalannya dia kembali ke rumah sejin, wooseok dengan penuh penyesalan _membatalkan pertemuannya_ dengan valentine cheng dan meminta pergantian jadwal, yang untungnya, _si sutradara terkenal itu mengerti_. kali ini, satu beban besar telah terangkat dari hatinya. _peduli amat dengan tiket pesawatnya yang bernilai ribuan dolar dan kemungkinan nggak bisa dikembalikannya itu, wooseok hanya ingin bertemu jinhyuk sekarang._

dengan tergesa-gesa wooseok berlari ke dalam rumah begitu dia sampai di depan pintu rumah sejin, sang supir taksi seakan mengerti bahwa wooseok ingin buru-buru (wooseok langsung memberikan uang taksinya ke sang supir, " _kembaliannya buat bapak aja_ ," begitu ucapnya), maka dengan sigap dia mengeluarkan koper-koper yang ada di dalam bagasi mobil tanpa disuruh wooseok.

 _passcodenya masih sama_ , wooseok langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan panik memindai isi rumah itu, berharap jinhyuk masih ada di dalamnya,

" _jinhyuk!"_ panggilnya. aneh memang, mengingat bisa aja jinhyuk udah kembali ke rumah orangtuanya. tapi entah, kali ini seakan ada firasat kuat bahwa _jinhyuk masih ada di dalam rumah ini_. wooseok mencarinya tanpa arah, ke dapur, ke kamar tidur utama sejin, ke ruang tengah, terus-terusan memanggil nama laki-laki yang ingin ditemuinya itu,

"jin-" dan sosok itu ditemukan wooseok di dalam studio kerja sejin. jinhyuk berdiri disana, matanya sembab dan pipinya basah. _wooseok hancur_. baru kali ini dia melihat _jinhyuk menangis,_ seketika ada rasa bersalah di hatinya karena kemungkinan besar _jinhyuk menangis karena dirinya_. yang dicari buru-buru mengusap pipinya yang basah dan mengucek matanya, nggak percaya apa yang diliatnya di depannya.

"wooseok? kok kamu balik lagi? ada yang ketinggalan?" suara jinhyuk serak, kemungkinan besar jinhyuk menangis tersedu-sedu sebelum ini. pelan-pelan wooseok berjalan mendekati sosok laki-laki itu, tangannya diulurkan ke pipi jinhyuk, dipegangnya lembut pipinya sambil diusap perlahan,

 _"kamu kenapa nangis_?" tanya wooseok lirih, _menyakitkan bagi wooseok melihat jinhyuk nggak berdaya seperti ini_ , dan wooseok seketika berjanji nggak akan mengulangi _kesalahan ini di masa berikutnya_. yang ditanya tertawa getir, sambil memegang punggung tangan wooseok yang menempel di pipinya jinhyuk.

 _"aku kira aku kuat, wooseok. tapi begitu aku liat punggung kamu tadi, aku langsung sedih karena mungkin itu terakhir kalinya aku bisa liat punggung kamu secara langsung,_ " dan wooseok pun ikut menangis mendengar perkataan jujur jinhyuk. sekuat-kuatnya laki-laki ini, ada masanya dia jatuh dan lemah, wooseok langsung menangkup kedua pipi jinhyuk,

" _jinhyuk, aku udah disini, aku udah disini_ ," ucap wooseok berkali-kali sambil terisak. keduanya hanya menangis dalam diam, mencoba merasakan presensi satu sama lainnya, mencoba mengerti dan saling merasa perasaan satu sama lainnya. dirasa udah tenang, wooseok kemudian menurunkan tangkupan tangannya dari pipi jinhyuk dan memegang kedua telapak tangan jinhyuk, erat. wooseok menarik napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengutarakan perasaannya _yang sebenarnya_.

" _aku mau ngomong, dan kamu nggak boleh ngomong atau motong aku sebelum aku selesai ngomong, okay_?" tanya wooseok lirih, jinhyuk hanya menatapnya sendu,

" _aku udah batalin meeting aku sama valentine cheng,_ dan dia setuju buat re-schedule meetingnya. aku juga udah minta re-schedule flight aku sama manager aku, sebelum kamu mau nanya uangnya bisa di refund apa nggak, _nggak bisa_. dan aku _nggak peduli lagi soal itu_ , jadi kamu jangan merasa bersalah," wooseok tau jinhyuk akan segera memotong kalimatnya begitu dia mengetahui wooseok barusan rugi _ribuan dolar_ karenanya.

"those things don't matter anymore, _not until i can say what i have been feeling all this time_ , so jinhyuk, please listen to me," lanjut wooseok,

"jinhyuk, pertama kalinya aku sampai disini, yang ada di pikiran aku adalah _udah cukup buat aku untuk merasakan rasa cinta_ , karena aku kesini buat nyembuhin patah hati aku sama mantan aku. terus aku ketemu kamu, yang kurang ajarnya, _kamu dateng secara nggak sopan_ , bikin ribut satu rumah," jinhyuk sedikit tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu,

"terus kamu ajak aku kemana-mana. kamu ajak aku ke tempat-tempat bagus, kamu ajak aku nyobain makanan-makanan enak, kamu ngenalin aku sama jinwoo dan keluarga kamu, temen-temen kamu, selama disini aku _nggak pernah merasa sendirian_ , karena kamu selalu _siap nemenin aku_ , kemanapun dan kapanpun. lama-lama aku seneng setiap kamu ada di sisi aku, lama-lama aku nyaman setiap kamu nemenin aku kemana-mana, lama-lama, aku akhirnya sadar kalau aku _menaruh rasa sama kamu_. kamu dateng tanpa permisi, tapi anehnya _aku nggak keberatan dengan datangnya kamu di hidup aku_. gimana ngerasa keberatan, kalau selama ini yang kamu lakukan ke aku semata-mata karena _kamu pengen aku merasa disayang dan dihargai_ sama kamu, maka dari itu jinhyuk, waktu kita berantem kemarin," wooseok suaranya mulai gemetar,

"aku sedih banget, _sedih. banget_. dan aku bodoh banget, butuh waktu dan butuh diingetin banyak orang dulu untuk bikin aku sadar kalau aku _sayang sama kamu_. waktu itu aku masih takut jinhyuk, aku _takut banget_. takut kalau gimana semua ini nantinya berakhir _sia-sia_ , kayak hubungan aku dan mantan-mantan aku dulu. _gimana jadinya kalau ternyata kita nggak meant to be_. aku terlalu banyak mikirin risiko yang bakal terjadi tanpa mikirin perasaan kamu, untuk itu _aku minta maaf_ ," wooseok mulai terisak, mengingat kejadian malam itu sungguh sakit buatnya, maka jinhyuk berinisiatif mengelus kepalanya untuk menenangkannya. dia masih diam, masih atentif mendengarkan segala isi curahan hati wooseok,

"tapi jinhyuk, dengerin aku. _sekarang aku siap_ , aku siap dengan segala konsekuensinya nanti. aku siap kalau nanti kita harus _long distance relationship_ , aku siap kalau nanti kita nggak sering-sering ketemu kayak pasangan yang lain, aku siap menjalin hubungan sama duda yang udah punya anak, aku siap sama segala konsekuensinya kalau nanti hubungan kita mau diseriusin ke pernikahan, aku siap kalau nanti harus pindah kesini sama kamu. _aku siap, jinhyuk_. karena i finally realized that _it's worth it_ ," lanjut wooseok, kali ini dia mulai tersenyum, menatap mata jinhyuk lekat-lekat,

"jinhyuk, i can finally say this. _i love you_. _i love you so much that it hurts to imagine my life without you by my side_. i am sorry that it took a long time for me to say this sentence properly to you, but _i love you, jinhyuk_. and _i definitely want to make this work_ , and whatever happens later, as long as i am with you, i am happy. so let's try this. let's try _us_ , jinhyuk," dan ucapan wooseok itu _final_. seluruh isi hatinya udah ditumpahkan di depan jinhyuk, dan kali ini, jinhyuk terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil menatap wooseok dalam-dalam. nampaknya, otaknya masih harus memproses semua perkataan wooseok barusan. terlalu lama diam, sampai _wooseok khawatir_ karena jinhyuk benar-benar terdiam sambil menatap wooseok.

" _jinhyuk?"_ begitu namanya dipanggil wooseok, jinhyuk pun langsung menghembuskan napasnya berat kemudian memeluk wooseok sangat erat, saking eratnya wooseok sampai merasa sedikit sesak.

" _god, wooseok, i thought i was gonna lose you, i'm so happy right now_ ," dan air mata jinhyuk jatuh lagi, tapi kali ini bukan air mata _kesedihan_ yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. itu _air mata bahagia_. dan wooseok pun ikut menangis haru dalam pelukan jinhyuk. wooseok akan selalu suka bau sabun dan sampo jinhyuk, _wanginya menenangkan, pelukan jinhyuk pun selalu hangat_. dan wooseok nggak akan lelah memeluk sosok laki-laki tinggi ini.

" _let's try us, jinhyuk_ ," ucap wooseok sekali lagi, meyakinkan laki-laki yang _dicintainya_ itu. kali ini, mudah sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu di depannya.

"yes, _let's try,_ " kemudian jinhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya, mencium kening wooseok lama. ciumannya kemudian pindah ke kedua kelopak mata wooseok, memaksa wooseok untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar, sambil tertawa kecil karena geli. kemudian kedua pipinya yang basah, lanjut ke ujung hidung wooseok yang mancung. ditatapnya sebentar wooseok _dengan penuh kasih sayang_ , senyumnya cerah. 

didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah wooseok dan kembali jinhyuk mencium bibir wooseok lembut. di tengah ciumannya keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. _jinhyuk masih bisa mengikuti pergerakan bibir wooseok, terlalu mengenal segala sisinya seakan bibir wooseok hanya ditakdirkan untuknya seorang._ begitu tautan bibirnya dilepas, wooseok hanya tertawa kecil, menatap jinhyuk sambil memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum,

" _mulut kamu rasanya asin_ , _"_ spontan jinhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar komentar wooseok,

" _mulut kamu juga asin. kita sama-sama nangis soalnya_ ," jawab jinhyuk sambil kembali memeluk wooseok erat, mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas puncak kepala yang lebih mungil darinya itu. kembali diciumnya puncak kepala wooseok, sambil dielus dan didekap erat laki-laki kecil itu. jinhyuk benar-benar nggak mau melepaskan pelukannya kali ini.

" _thank you for coming into my life, jinhyuk. i love you. i love you,_ " lirih wooseok sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada jinhyuk yang hangat. bisa dia dengar detak jantung jinhyuk, membuat wooseok merasa tenang dan aman dalam rengkuhan jinhyuk. kali ini, nggak ada lagi yang harus disembunyikan diantara keduanya. baik wooseok dan jinhyuk sama-sama merasa lega dan bahagia sekarang, karena perjuangannya berbuah manis pada akhirnya. dan pada akhirnya, memang ketika waktunya tepat, semua usaha wooseok akan _setimpal._ memang setelah ini, baik wooseok dan jinhyuk _harus berjuang lagi_ supaya hubungannya bisa bertahan. tapi kali ini, biarlah mereka berada dalam rengkuhan masing-masing yang dicinta, menikmati presensi satu sama lainnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter ini lbh weishin centric tp yay!!!! akhirnya baikan :' semoga kalian suka huhuhu untuk ynjnnya... nyadar nggak sih aku tuh sebenernya masih utang satu scene sama kalian HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (ketawa jahat), ditunggu chapter berikutnya aja ya.


	21. baby you did well (r)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jujur deg-degan banget bikin chapter ini KAAKSHAKXKHAKHASHACSCE (kira-kira begini reaksi aku waktu aku nulis part ninaninunya), tapi semoga nggak cuma jadi filler prono aja ya...... selamat menikmati...... yiha.......  
> dan sekali lagi kalau kalian masih dibawah 18 tahun di skip aja part ninaninunya ya. YANG PENTING YOUNJINNYA UDAH BAIKAN YA LUNAS HUTANGKU. tinggal chapter terakhir...... :')

sejin sesungguhnya penasaran banget bakal dibawa ke mana sama seungyoun. sepanjang perjalanannya, di dalam mobil sejin nggak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. _takut salah ngomong, lebih tepatnya_. maka, dia memilih untuk diam, matanya hanya tertuju ke depan jalan raya. sesekali, sejin mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melihat seungyoun yang ada di sebelahnya, berkonsentrasi sambil menyetir. raut wajah laki-laki itu tetap tenang dan fokus. tapi sejin juga tau kalau _seungyoun tau dia sedang diliatin sejin_. begitu seungyoun membalas pandangannya, sejin dengan gugup membuang mukanya. wajahnya masih bersemu merah, entah kenapa sejin bisa _semalu_ dan _segugup_ ini. faktornya mungkin juga karena dia nggak menyangka seungyoun yang _duluan_ mendatanginya ke rumah. tiba-tiba, seungyoun terkekeh pelan,

"kamu tenang aja. _aku nggak akan bawa kamu ke tempat aneh-aneh,_ " ujar seungyoun meyakinkan, sementara sejin hanya mengangguk. sampai sekarang, _sejin belum sempat membicarakan perihal masalah tempo hari itu ke seungyoun._ tapi nampaknya, seungyoun sengaja menahan sejin untuk nggak ngomongin ini dulu, paling nggak sampai sejin dan seungyoun tiba di tempat tujuan yang masih dirahasiakan seungyoun itu.

sejin akhirnya tersadar bahwa mereka berdua kini ada di lokasi salah satu tempat tinggal termewah di los angeles, walaupun memang, lokasinya agak jauh dari rumah wooseok. kala itu matahari udah terbenam, jadi suasana lampu-lampu jalan yang remang membuat sejin nggak bisa menebak _dimana_ dia berada. tapi sejin yakin ini daerah perumahan. mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah kondominium, lalu turun ke parkiran basement kondominium tersebut. seungyoun dengan lihai memarkirkan mobilnya, dan berhentilah mereka berdua di titik itu.

" _udah sampe_ ," seru seungyoun sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya, sejin mengikutinya dan keluar dari mobil. sengaja seungyoun menunggu sejin agar bisa berjalan bersebelahan dengannya. sementara sejin masih canggung, terus-terusan dia menepuk tengkuknya tanda gugup. pelan-pelan mereka masuk lift bareng, sampai akhirnya bunyi denting lift menandakan mereka udah sampai di lantai tujuan. nggak terlalu tinggi, hanya sampai di lantai lima. 

seungyoun pun berjalan menuju salah satu dari empat pintu di lantai tersebut. sambil menekan passcodenya santai, barulah sejin sadar di titik ini bahwa seungyoun membawanya ke-

" _masuk sejin_ ," ujar seungyoun sambil mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam kondominium tersebut,

"ini, ini-"

" _welcome home, i guess_?" potong seungyoun dengan nada sedikit ragu, sambil melipat tangannya.

kondominium seungyoun memang nggak seluas rumah wooseok, tapi tetap aja, untuk ukuran seseorang yang tinggal disini sendiri, kondominiumnya masih terhitung _luas_. interiornya tampak lebih hangat, furnitur di dalam kondominium seungyoun banyak didominasi kayu, di beberapa sudutnya ada furnitur unik seperti kursi rotan dan patung berbentuk abstrak, serta lampu standing yang bentuknya unik. tampak juga di sudut ruangan dekat jendela kondominium yang luas itu pot berisi tanaman kaktus dan tanaman yang sejin nggak bisa tau apa jenisnya, tapi terlihat asri dan rindang. masih ada juga pohon natal kecil di sudut itu, hiasannya nggak terlalu banyak dan lebih didominasi dengan hiasan warna perunggu dan emas. dapur seungyoun terlihat lebih modern karena dilapisi marmer berwarna putih untuk mejanya, dan ruang televisi seungyoun terlihat nyaman karena adanya sofa berwarna cokelat disana, lengkap dengan meja kacanya dan karpet anyaman berwarna hitam putih. secara keseluruhan, sejin suka _banget sama suasana kondominium seungyoun._

pelan-pelan sejin berjalan sambil melihat foto-foto yang terpajang di meja dekat pintu utamanya. banyak foto-foto seungyoun waktu masih kecil dan remaja, beberapa fotonya menampilkan dirinya dan ibu seungyoun. sejin otomatis tersenyum melihatnya. seungyoun hanya berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang,

"aku baru sadar aku nggak pernah ngajak kamu ke rumah aku," gumam seungyoun. langkah sejin terhenti, kemudian dia berbalik melihat ke arah seungyoun, menelan ludahnya.

" _kamu pernah bawa siapa aja kesini_?" tanya sejin tiba-tiba. entah, ada rasa penasaran sekaligus was-was soal siapa aja yang pernah dibawa seungyoun kesini. atau mungkin, rasa _cemburu_. jangan-jangan semua mantan seungyoun pernah dibawa kesini, termasuk clara.

"ya ibu aku, wooseok, teman-teman sekolah aku, teman kerja, karena studio aku juga disini. terus kamu," jawabnya jujur. sejin kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya. _studio?_

"speaking of that, sebenernya aku ngajak kamu kesini buat ke... _studio pribadi aku_. yuk," ajak seungyoun sambil mempersilahkan sejin dan berjalan di sampingnya. seungyoun akhirnya membuka salah satu pintu yang memang ukurannya lebih besar dari dua pintu yang lain. pasti ini studio pribadi seungyoun yang dimaksud.

*

studio seungyoun sebenarnya biasa aja. dinding dan lantainya tentu lebih banyak didominasi karpet berwarna abu-abu supaya bisa kedap suara, dan untuk ruangan rekamannya (yang lampunya lebih terang ketimbang lampu di studionya yang masih remang-remang) dilapisi kayu dan terlihat ada berbagai mikrofon standing disana, ditata rapi oleh seungyoun. peralatan rekaman seungyoun sepertinya lengkap, sejin sebenarnya nggak terlalu mengerti. tapi paling nggak, ada seperangkat audio interface dan monitor, audio mixer, komputer dengan layar yang cukup besar, dan tentunya keyboard yang ditaruhnya di tengah-tengah ruangan. di sudut juga ada satu gitar akustik dan gitar elektrik, metronome (kemungkinan besar seungyoun butuh ini untuk mengatur tempo saat membuat musik), dan ada sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu, yang sepertinya sejin bisa pastikan seungyoun dan teman-temannya sering duduk disini untuk bercengkerama. sederhana memang studionya, tapi sejin bisa merasakan bahwa _seungyoun banyak mendapatkan ilham dan inspirasi membuat lagu ketika berada disini_.

" _studio kamu tuh kamu banget_ ," gumam sejin spontan, yang diiringi dengan tawa seungyoun,

"kayaknya studio aku standar-standar aja, deh," sejin cuma tersenyum sambil memindai ruangan studio seungyoun lagi,

"still, _it's nice that you have your own recording studio_ ," dan dua-duanya tersenyum. kemudian seungyoun meminta sejin untuk duduk di sofa, sementara seungyoun duduk di kursi kerja putar dekat peralatn rekamannya.

" _waktu itu aku janji sama kamu kalau demo lagu aku udah selesai, mau nunjukkin ke kamu_ ," ujarnya, sambil mengotak-atik komputernya dan mencari-cari file demo lagu tersebut. sejin tertegun. benar juga. sejin nggak menyangka bahwa demo lagunya seungyoun udah _selesai_ dan kali ini seungyoun udah siap membiarkan sejin untuk mendengarkan lagunya itu.

" _sekarang dengerin, ya,_ " lagunya mulai terdengar begitu seungyoun menekan tombol _play_ , dan sejin mendengarkannya dengan seksama. sejin nggak pandai dalam mengulas lagu, tapi secara keseluruhan, lagu seungyoun _enak banget didengar_. nggak terlalu hingar bingar, temponya medium, dan secara keseluruhan memberikan kesan _menyenangkan_ dan _santai_ , seakan sejin ada di pantai, atau di tempat-tempat yang menenangkan dirinya. bisa juga, sejin mendengarkan lagu ini sambil menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah. intinya, _sejin suka banget_. sejin tersenyum simpul sampai lagunya selesai. seungyoun akhirnya menggaruk kepalanya karena gugup,

"well, what do you think?" tanya seungyoun, mengantisipasi jawaban sejin sambil berpindah duduk di sofa, di sebelah kanan sejin,

" _i love it_. suka banget, seungyoun. i hope this will be a big hit," dan sejin benar-benar tulus mengucapkan itu. dia benar-benar berharap lagu seungyoun ini akan jadi _titik balik_ kariernya sebagai artis dan penulis lagu. seungyoun pun tersenyum puas.

"walaupun aku bingung, sih," tanya sejin, seungyoun menaikkan alisnya,

" _lucu amat judulnya kolam renang,"_ goda sejin, spontan seungyoun tertawa,

"inspirasinya dateng pas kita pelukan di kolam renang itu kayaknya," dan tiba-tiba, seungyoun terbujur kaku di dudukannya. dia baru sadar bahwa barusan secara spontan seungyoun mengaku bahwa kejadian _tempo hari itu_ secara nggak langsung menginspirasinya dalam membuat lagu tersebut. sejin juga langsung duduk canggung mendengarnya. berarti, secara nggak langsung, barusan seungyoun mengakui bahwa-

" _i guess this is my time to admit that you inspired me to write the song_ ," dan muka sejin langsung merah padam, dia nggak berani menatap mata seungyoun. _malu banget. tuhan._ sejin rasanya nggak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. di tengah keheningannya, tiba-tiba sejin sadar bahwa ada yang harus diselesaikan dengan seungyoun kali ini. soal kejadian tempo hari itu. maka, sejin mulai membuka mulutnya.

"seungyoun, maaf kalau percakapannya jadi agak melenceng, tapi aku mau ngomongin soal kejadian _waktu itu_ ," tanpa sejin harus menjelaskan kejadian yang dimaksud apa, seungyoun langsung paham. wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"aku mau minta-"

" _mungkin aku yang harus minta maaf, sejin_ ," potong seungyoun tiba-tiba. kemudian seungyoun menarik napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"aku banyak bicara soal kamu, _sama minkyu_. dia banyak cerita soal hubungan kamu dan mantan kamu itu," dan sejin nggak sanggup berkata-kata lagi sampai seungyoun bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya,

"you had it hard, sejin. malem dimana aku liat dia, kayaknya aku udah emosi duluan ngeliat dia, aku udah marah duluan. aku marah dan kecewa sama kamu karena kamu nggak bilang dari awal soal masalah dia tau kamu ada disini. aku ngerasa apa ya, ngerasa _kamu nggak bisa percaya sama aku_ , padahal selama ini kalau ada apa-apa, sebisa mungkin, aku _cerita sama kamu_. makanya hari itu aku mutusin buat langsung pergi dari situ. pulang-pulang aku nyesel, _nyesel banget_ , karena udah kemakan perasaan _cemburu_ duluan sebelum ngertiin situasi kamu disaat itu. butuh waktu buat aku mencerna semua ini dan nyadar kalau aku _egois_ banget sama kamu. bukan hal mudah buat move on dari hubungan percintaan yang udah jalan lima tahun, so again, _i am sorry, for what i did earlier_ ," ucap seungyoun tulus, ada rasa kasih sayang di setiap kalimatnya.

"tapi aku harap, abis ini, kalau ada masalah atau sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati kamu, _please bilang sama aku_. aku mungkin belum tentu bisa ngasih solusi terbaik, tapi aku _siap dengerin_ kamu, apapun masalahnya. at least, now i can confirm it to you that _i am ready and i am willing to be by your side no matter what_. now it is up to you, sejin. tapi aku _nggak akan maksa kamu_ ," lanjut seungyoun lagi. kali ini, gantian sejin yang bicara,

" _i am ready,_ " jawab sejin singkat dan jelas, tapi seakan mengkonfirmasi bahwa sejin akhirnya _membalas perasaan seungyoun_. maka, seungyoun mendekat ke sejin, menatap mata sejin lekat-lekat, memastikan bahwa sejin _nggak bohong_.

"aku juga minta maaf soal kejadian waktu itu, seungyoun. it was way beyond my control, and i was very, very _devastated for days_ because _i couldn't see you_. took some time for me to realize that i-" dan sejin berhenti berbicara. _deg-degan banget sekarang._ sejin berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya dengan mengelus dadanya pelan, sebelum mulai berbicara lagi,

"that _i want to be with you from now on_. _maaf karena kamu harus nunggu, seungyoun_. tapi aku siap _sekarang_ , and i am so glad that _you know how i feel about you now_ ," lanjut sejin dengan suara lirih, sambil tersenyum manis menatap seungyoun yang masih nggak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan sejin barusan,

"dan, seungyoun," lanjut sejin lagi,

"jujur, waktu kak sunho nyium aku, _yang aku inget cuma muka kamu_ ," dan sejin benar-benar tersipu malu saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan. _bisa-bisanya_. tapi sejin hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikiran dan perasaannya saat ini. kalimat yang barusan diucapkan tadi seakan menggelitik hati seungyoun. jadi, tanpa sejin sadari, karena sejin mengucapkan kalimat barusan sambil menunduk, tiba-tiba seungyoun udah duduk _sangat dekat_ dengan sejin.

"sejin," panggil seungyoun, kali ini volume suaranya sangat kecil, nyaris berbisik, memaksa sejin untuk mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sang pemilik suara.

"iya?" jawabnya ragu, sejin sadar betul jarak wajahnya dengan jarak wajah seungyoun hanya bersisa sekitar _satu jengkal tangan_ , sangat dekat sampai-sampai sejin bisa dengar hembusan napas seungyoun yang berat. 

" _i want to do something,_ " ucap seungyoun lirih, dan dari tatapan matanya, sejin tau _maunya seungyoun tuh apa_. sejin menelan ludahnya, ada rasa antisipasi yang _menyuruhnya_ untuk mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan seungyoun.

pandangan seungyoun berpindah dari kedua bola mata sejin menuju _dua belah bibir sejin yang terbuka_. seungyoun makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sejin, ujung hidung mereka bertemu, sampai akhirnya seungyoun sedikit memiringkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan _bibirnya_ ke _bibir sejin._ sejin otomatis mengerjap kala bibirnya dicium seungyoun, refleks, _tapi sejin nggak keberatan dengan hal ini_.

pertama kalinya mereka berdua _berciuman_ , seungyoun sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. bahkan, sejin benar-benar nggak menyukai momen itu kalau diingat-ingat lagi. tapi kali ini, _seungyoun sadar, sejin juga dalam keadaan sadar_. dua-duanya _setuju_ untuk melakukan ini, maka di tengah pejaman matanya, sejin berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua dengan secara sengaja menangkup tengkuk leher seungyoun, menarik kepalanya agar seungyoun bisa lebih leluasa _menjamah_ seluruh sudut bibirnya. sejin melenguh tatkala sejin merasakan _lidah seungyoun berusaha masuk_ ke dalam mulutnya, maka dengan spontan dia melepaskan tautan mereka berdua, matanya membulat karena kaget. di tengah-tengah tarikan napasnya, dia bisa liat _mata seungyoun yang semakin gelap_ , tapi masih ada _kelembutan dan rasa cinta_ disana. 

"sejin?" tanya seungyoun, sama-sama terengah dan mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali. makin lama sejin menatap mata seungyoun, sejin _makin naik_. maka, kali ini sejin yang berinisiatif mencium seungyoun duluan. sejin juga yang berinisiatif membuka mulutnya sedikit agar lidah seungyoun _bisa merasakan seluruh rongga di dalam mulutnya._ seungyoun pun refleks mengangkat bokong sejin yang masih menempel di sofa dengan tangannya, kemudian memindahkan sejin agar bisa _duduk di pangkuan seungyoun_. mereka terus berciuman, sampai hanya terdengar bunyi decapan dan erangan bervolume rendah diantara keduanya, diiringi dengan bunyi detak jam dinding yang dipajang dalam studio itu. nggak sengaja, ketika sejin menggerakkan pinggulnya, sejin bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang _keras_ diantara bokongnya, yang _masih berlapis celana training tipis_. 

" _seungyoun_ ," panggil sejin, suaranya udah mulai melemah, tapi terdengar sangat _menggoda_ di telinga seungyoun. seungyoun sadar betul bahwa dia lagi _naik-naiknya_ sekarang, tapi seungyoun nggak mau memaksa sejin untuk _melakukannya_ saat ini. maka dengan lembut dia menangkup wajah sejin, memaksanya untuk menatapnya,

" _sejin,"_ sejin benar-benar merasa jadi orang paling hebat sedunia karena berhasil bikin seungyoun _naik_ ,

" _if you don't want to do it, we can stop,"_ sejin tertegun mendengar pernyataan seungyoun barusan. bahkan disaat seungyoun punya sepanjang waktu di malam ini untuk _memuaskan hawa nafsunya_ , dia masih meminta izin sama sejin untuk urusan ini. di titik ini lah sejin sadar bahwa seungyoun _berhak_ dapat perlakuan spesial dari sejin, bukan cuma hari ini, tapi untuk seterusnya, sampai sejin udah _nggak sanggup untuk memberi seungyoun kepuasan birahi lagi_. _pengen_ , rengek sejin dalam hati. maka, dengan gemetar tangan sejin turun ke _kancing celana jins seungyoun_ , matanya langsung menghadap ke kancing itu,

 _"i don't want to stop,_ " kancingnya sekarang udah kebuka, lalu jarinya mulai bermain di ujung retsleting celana jins seungyoun,

" _and i want to do it here_ ," begitu sejin mengucapkan kalimat itu, seungyoun _memaksa_ sejin untuk menatapnya lagi dan dengan segera seungyoun kembali menciumnya, _keras_ , sampai-sampai sejin nyaris terjatuh dari pangkuan seungyoun, yang beruntungnya, seungyoun cepat tanggap dan langsung merengkuh sejin supaya sejin nggak terjatuh. mereka terus berciuman, saling merasakan _rongga mulut_ satu sama lainnya. butuh sejin untuk _merengek dan mengerang dulu_ supaya dia mau memberi ruang untuk seungyoun supaya bisa melepas sweaternya. bibir seungyoun kemudian pindah ke leher sejin, mengecupnya, menggigit kulit halus itu pelan, kemudian _menjilatnya_ , _berkali-kali di titik yang berbeda_ sampai leher sejin merah. bibir itu lama-lama pindah ke daun telinga sejin, dikulumnya penuh gairah oleh seungyoun,

" _seungyoun_ ," erang sejin, sambil menjambak rambut seungyoun, matanya tertutup karena _saking nikmatnya_ ciuman seungyoun, dia nggak bisa melek dengan sempurna. seungyoun berusaha membuka kancing kemeja sejin di sela-sela ciumannya, maka sejin pun berinisiatif membantu seungyoun membuka kemejanya tersebut. tapi begitu kemejanya akan dibuka, tangannya ditahan sama seungyoun,

" _kenapa_?" tanya sejin khawatir. di titik ini, seluruh kancing kemeja sejin udah terbuka dan lengan kemejanya udah melorot sampai siku sejin, mengekspos kedua bahunya. seungyoun hanya tersenyum kemudian mencium bahu sejin, makin turun ke dada sejin,

" _biarin_ _kayak gini aja. you look hot in this shirt_ ," bisik seungyoun sambil _menjilat_ salah satu titik di dada sejin, membuat sejin makin membusungkan dadanya karena kaget. sejin terus-terusan dipuja tubuhnya oleh seungyoun. apa yang seungyoun bisa cium, _dia cium_. tangan seungyoun juga nggak berhenti bergerak naik turun, dari bahu, pinggang, punggung, pinggul, sambil sesekali meremas bokong sejin yang masih ada diantara selangkangan seungyoun.

merasa nggak adil bahwa seungyoun yang terus-terusan menggodanya, akhirnya sejin dengan susah payah bangkit sedikit dari dudukannya dan meremas _kemaluan seungyoun yang masih berlapis celana jins itu_. seungyoun mendesis, dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. biar bagaimanapun, se _naik-naiknya_ dan se _terangsang itu dirinya_ , kegiatan ini harus dilakukan secara _aman dan konsensual_. maka, seungyoun meminta sejin untuk bangkit dari pangkuannya sebentar,

" _sejin, sayang._ sebentar, aku ke kamar dulu," sejin mengerang karena kesal permainannya harus _terhenti._ lagi _pengen-pengennya malah disuruh berhenti_. seungyoun hanya tertawa kecil kemudian mencium ujung hidung sejin cepat, sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri (lalu setelahnya tersandung celana jinsnya yang udah melorot itu, untung aja seungyoun nggak jatuh) dan berjalan cepat keluar dari studio menuju kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan sejin yang masih mencoba mengatur napasnya di atas sofa. sejin benar-benar mengantisipasi apa yang akan dibawa oleh laki-laki itu dari kamarnya.

*

begitu seungyoun masuk ke studio lagi (kali ini seungyoun udah siap dengan _pelumas_ dan _kotak berisi karet pengamannya_ ), seungyoun langsung menganga melihat sosok laki-laki kecil yang sedang duduk _bersimpuh_ di atas sofa itu.

kemeja sejin yang udah lecek itu benar-benar terbuka seluruh kancingnya, bahunya terekspos. celana training dan _celana dalam_ sejin udah lucut, tergeletak asal di karpet. yang makin bikin naik, sejin _nggak melepas_ kaus kaki putihnya, menambah kesan _inosen_ dan _playful_ di mata seungyoun. ada rasa yang mencekam sekaligus antisipatif melihat sejin _berinisiatif_ untuk menggoda seungyoun seperti ini. wajahnya merah dan matanya sayu, tatapannya erotis, bibir sejin bengkak dan merah akibat terlalu banyak berciuman dengan seungyoun.

" _seungyoun_ ," rintih sejin, memecah lamunan seungyoun,

" _please, let's do this,_ " dan ucapan sejin itu adalah pelatuk terakhir buat seungyoun. dengan segera seungyoun melepas seluruh celananya dan menyambar sejin dengan ciumannya, _penuh nafsu bercampur kasih sayang_. 

nggak butuh waktu lama buat sejin agar badannya bisa berkoordinasi dengan badan seungyoun. sejin inisiatif duduk di pangkuan seungyoun, kedua kakinya mengapit kaki seungyoun sehingga secara nggak sejin sadari selangkangan mereka berdua saling _bergesekan satu sama lain_. sejin otomatis melenguh dan mengerang, mendesah sambil memanggil nama seungyoun kala gesekan selangkangan itu menciptakan friksi yang buat sejin _nikmatnya udah nggak bisa disamain sama kata-kata adjektif apapun_.

tanpa sejin sadar, tangan seungyoun yang tadinya menjamah tengkuk leher dan punggung sejin lama-lama turun ke bawah, mulai menjelajahi jalan masuk sejin. dituangkannya pelumas itu ke jari-jari seungyoun (utamanya supaya sejin nggak kesakitan nantinya ketika seungyoun _bermain di jalan masuknya_ ), dan akhirnya satu jari masuk,

" _ah! ah! seungyoun!_ " sejin terkesiap, refleks bangkit dari pangkuannya dan menumpu berat badannya pada kedua lututnya, badannya agak menungging dan dadanya membusung, membuat seungyoun _makin mudah_ untuk menjelajahi jalan masuk sejin dengan jarinya itu, sekaligus memudahkannya untuk mencium bagian dada sejin yang belum tersentuh olehnya.

butuh tiga jari buat seungyoun agar sejin bisa _menggeliat hebat dan memanggil namanya berkali-kali_ , suatu tanda apresiasinya pada seungyoun karena apa yang seungyoun lakukan benar-benar bikin sejin merasa _ada di surga dunia_. ini baru _jari_ , belum _organ utamanya_.

dirasa udah cukup lapang, seungyoun akhirnya mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari jalan masuk sejin. sejin rasa dia nggak butuh waktu lagi untuk ambruk, dia mau mulai _sekarang_. dengan gemetar sejin merobek kertas foil karet pengaman yang ada di tangannya, kemudian dipasangnya di kemaluan seungyoun. sejin inisiatif menggerakkan badannya maju mundur menggesekkan lubangnya dengan kemaluan seungyoun guna merangsang dirinya dulu, sebelum akhirnya seungyoun memegang kemaluannya sendiri dan menempatkannya tepat di lubang tengah selangkangan sejin,

" _mmmh, ah! seungyoun, hnggg,_ " otomatis sejin melingkarkan tangannya di leher seungyoun, erat, takut banget dia terjatuh dan tersungkur karena sejin nggak bisa bohong, _rasanya penuh banget, dan sakit_. sejin nggak sadar bahwa dia mengeluarkan air mata sambil terpejam, maka ditangkupnya wajah sejin oleh seungyoun. laki-laki itu sabar menunggu sejin untuk bergerak, walau _susah banget buat menahan dirinya supaya nggak bergerak brutal dari bawah_.

" _sejin, buka mata kamu_ ," panggil seungyoun, nada suaranya satu oktaf lebih rendah dari biasanya. begitu sejin membuka matanya, seungyoun ada di depannya, _tersenyum_. poninya udah ke belakang dan disingkapnya karena keringat membasahi poninya. sejin sama keringetannya dengan seungyoun, tubuhnya panas luar biasa,

" _i love you, sejin. i love you,"_ lirih seungyoun sambil mengangkat bokong sejin, utamanya supaya mengajak sejin untuk _mulai_ _bergerak_ ,

" _i love you, ah!"_ sejin akhirnya _bergerak_ ke atas dan ke bawah, seungyoun hanya mendesis. butuh _sejumlah eksperimen gerakan_ buat sejin sampai akhirnya sejin menemukan _ritmenya._ lama kelamaan, tempo permainannya makin cepat dan pada akhirnya, sejin bergerak _brutal_ sambil terengah-engah memanggil nama seungyoun. sementara seungyoun merengkuhnya erat, berusaha melindungi sejin supaya sejin _nggak jatuh_ dari pangkuannya, agar dirinya tetap bisa _didalam_ sejin. yang ada di otaknya cuma _harus bikin sejin puas_ _dulu, harus bikin sejin enak dulu_. 

sejin terus-terusan bergerak sambil menatap ke _bawah_ , ke arah pinggul seungyoun dimana _tato pistol_ itu terhias disana,

" _sejin, jangan liat ke bawah, liat aku,_ " suruh seungyoun sambil terengah. sesungguhnya, menggairahkan bagi sejin bisa melihat bagaimana _guratan tinta_ itu mengarah ke kemaluan seungyoun yang terus masuk keluar ke dalam lubang masuk sejin. _makin bikin sejin naik_.

" _tato kamu, hng, suka_ ," ucapan sejin udah nggak koheren lagi, tapi sejin benar-benar nggak peduli sekarang. yang ada di pikirannya cuma _seungyoun seungyoun seungyoun_.

dirasa sejin mulai kelelahan, akhirnya seungyoun berinisiatif menggerakkan pinggulnya dari bawah secara _cepat_ dan _brutal_ , otomatis sejin makin terpacu untuk bergerak _lebih brutal_ lagi mengikuti tempo seungyoun. lama kelamaan, sejin bisa merasakan bahwa klimaksnya akan datang sebentar lagi,

" _seungyoun, aku, ah-"_

 _"keluarin,_ " dan sejin _mencapai klimaksnya_ , tersengal dan terengah-engah sambil memeluk erat leher seungyoun kemudian ambruk di pelukannya. seungyoun klimaks nggak lama setelah sejin, membuat sejin _makin merasa hangat di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu_.

sejin masih terengah-engah sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya kembali. matanya setengah terbuka, rambutnya basah karena keringat, dan dibenamkannya kepalanya di dada seungyoun yang bidang. seungyoun tertawa, sejin bisa merasakan getaran dari pergerakan dadanya seungyoun yang naik turun. badan mereka benar-benar basah dan lengket sekarang, tapi _sejin nggak peduli_. yang dia bisa rasakan sekarang cuma _nikmat yang nggak ada duanya_.

" _sejin, liat aku,_ " sejin pun dengan susah payah mendongakkan kepalanya. ditatapnya seungyoun dengan mata yang masih sayu dan kelelahan karena aktifitas _bercinta_ barusan. seungyoun kembali menangkup wajah sejin dan mencium sejin lembut,

" _you did well, baby. you did well,_ " dan sejin nggak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya sanggup mengikuti pergerakan bibir seungyoun, menikmati kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang tersalurkan lewat ciuman manis mereka berdua.

*

harusnya, dengan keadaan sejin yang sekarang _telanjang sempurna_ , dia merasa kedinginan. tapi sebaliknya, _sejin merasa sangat hangat malam itu,_ karena dia berada di dalam dekapan seungyoun, dilindungi selimut tebal yang juga hangat. setelah keduanya membersihkan diri dari aktifitas barusan (lebih tepatnya, seungyoun yang berinisiatif mengelap tubuh sejin dengan kain yang dicelup air hangat, membuat sejin sempat tersipu malu mengingat kejadian barusan), keduanya kini berbaring di atas sofa panjang itu. sebenarnya sofanya sempit, sehingga dua-duanya harus berbaring menyamping berhadapan supaya dua-duanya muat disitu. tapi, dua-duanya nggak merasa keberatan. justru, dua-duanya merasa _senang_ dan _nyaman_ karena berada dalam rengkuhan satu sama lainnya. 

sejin terus tersenyum, sambil menelusuri tato angka di lengan seungyoun dengan jarinya. dia nggak bisa berhenti senyum sekarang, mungkin sejin besok akan terbangun dengan keadaan mulut pegal, tapi _sejin nggak peduli_.

" _kamu dari tadi ngeliatin tato aku terus_ ," celetuk seungyoun, sambil mengusap punggung sejin,

"aku baru sadar," ujar sejin,

" _selama kita kenal aku belum pernah tau arti dari tato-tato kamu ini_ ," lanjut sejin sambil menatap mata seungyoun. seungyoun hanya tertawa, lanjut mengusap punggung sejin,

"kita masih punya banyak waktu buat ngomongin itu. _sekarang aku cuma pengen sayang-sayangan dulu sama kamu_ ," ucapan seungyoun barusan membuat sejin bergidik malu. spontan sejin membenamkan kepalanya di dada seungyoun, seungyoun hanya tertawa, gemas melihat tingkah sejin,

"kenapa sih, _malu ya_?"

"lagian ngomongnya gitu banget,"

" _ya emang kenapa? kan boleh kalau mau sayang-sayangan sama pacar sendiri_ ," dan sejin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, nggak percaya dengan apa yang seungyoun bilang barusan.

"kamu barusan bilang _pacar_ ," ujar sejin memastikan, seungyoun tersenyum lebar,

" _iya emang bener, kan_? tapi kalau kamu nggak mau ya," tau banget sejin kalau seungyoun sekarang sedang menggodanya. maka, sejin langsung memeluknya erat, sambil mencium leher seungyoun,

" _mau. mau jadi pacar kamu_ ," dan sejin benar-benar tersenyum merekah saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan. _pacar_. bergidik malu rasanya menyebutkan kata itu. tapi sejin seneng banget. _seneng banget_. rasanya kayak berjalan di karpet bertabur bunga, saking senangnya. mulai hari ini mereka resmi berpacaran. seungyoun pun mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mencium kening sejin.

"sejin,"

"hm?" sejin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya lagi,

"kamu tau kan, kalau aku tiap tiga bulan sekali balik ke seoul buat ketemu ibu," sejin mulai tau pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana. pasti seungyoun mau membahas _bagaimana_ mereka akan menjalani hubungan pacaran ini.

"kayaknya mulai sekarang frekuensi balik ke seoulnya jadi dua bulan sekali aja, deh. _nggak kuat kalau lama-lama nggak ketemu kamu,_ " dan sejin tertawa mendengar celotehan seungyoun barusan, digesekkannya hidungnya ke hidung seungyoun, sambil memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum,

" _lucu banget sih kamu_ ,"

" _tapi serius, sejin. bisa-bisa aku kangen berat sama kamu. kok diketawain_ ," akhirnya sejin maklum dan mengerti maksud seungyoun. dielusnya rambut seungyoun,

"iya, aku ngerti. terserah kamu aja, seungyoun. aku juga dari sekarang mau bilang sama kamu, _kemungkinan besar mulai tahun depan aku bakal bolak-balik jepang korea_ , karena bisnis aku mau diperluas kesana. _it will take a lot for us to pursue this relationship, tapi semoga kita sama-sama saling ngerti, ya_ ," ujar sejin, seungyoun hanya mengangguk.

"then whenever you go to japan, aku bakal nyusulin kamu kalau memang sempatnya kesana. untuk sementara kita emang bakal long distance relationship dulu. yang penting sama-sama saling tau ya, sejin. _i want to make this work_ ," dan sejin terharu mendengar kalimat seungyoun barusan. ditangkupnya pipi seungyoun dan diciumnya bibir seungyoun lembut,

" _what have i done in the past to deserve you_ ," puji sejin di sela-sela ciumannya, sementara seungyoun mendecak,

" _i should be the one who said that,_ " dan mereka terus berciuman, cukup lama sampai akhirnya seungyoun _mulai bermain lidah_ di sela-sela ciumannya. sejin langsung mengerang pelan,

" _seungyoun_ ,"

" _sejin_ ," seungyoun langsung menatap sejin dalam-dalam, matanya _kembali gelap lagi_. sejin cuma sanggup menelan ludahnya, jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat lagi,

" _kamu emang puas ya kalau mainnya cuma sekali aja malam ini_?" bisik seungyoun di telinganya sejin, seduktif. benar-benar laki-laki ini. tapi entah kenapa, sejin makin _merasa tertantang_ dengan ajakan seungyoun barusan,

"seung-" kalimat sejin terpotong karena seungyoun kembali menyambar bibir sejin dengan bibirnya, menciumnya lebih keras sambil meremas bokong sejin.

di tengah sesi berciuman mereka, tiba-tiba ponsel seungyoun berbunyi. spontan sejin melepaskan tautan bibirnya, sekaligus mencari napas karena sungguh, berciuman dengan seungyoun membuat sejin _sesak napas_ saking intensnya,

"hp kamu bunyi," erang sejin, karena sekarang bibir seungyoun pindah di kulit belakang telinganya,

" _biarin_ ," seungyoun _bandel banget_ karena nggak mau mendengarkan perkataan sejin. maka didorongnya dada seungyoun supaya agak menjauh. yang didorong langsung manyun, membuat sejin tertawa,

"diliat dulu itu hp kamu. _siapa tau penting_ ," maka seungyoun menurut. diambilnya dengan susah payah ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai karpet, lalu dengan malas-malasan seungyoun membuka ponselnya. begitu dia membaca isi pesan yang barusan masuk, matanya membelalak, kemudian dia tersenyum menyeringai, membuat sejin bingung dengan ekspresi seungyoun barusan. akhirnya, seungyoun memberikan ponselnya ke sejin,

"baca deh," dan sejin membaca pesan itu dengan seksama, ada juga lampiran file bertipe pdf di pesan itu,

_bought you round-trip ticket to seoul_

_thank god that i still have your passport scan with me_

_also i upgraded both of your seats to business class_

_bilang apa sama gue!!!_

_p.s: say hi to sejin_

begitu dibuka isi filenya, itu adalah sebuah _tiket pesawat los angeles-seoul_ untuk seungyoun, yang dimana penerbangannya sama dengan penerbangan sejin. sejin langsung berbinar-binar menatap isi pesan itu, seakan nggak percaya bahwa wooseok barusan membelikan seungyoun tiket pesawat agar bisa terbang bersamanya kembali ke seoul.

"ini beneran? _wait, so that means_ -"

" _i guess they made up. wooseok and jinhyuk_ ," begitu kesimpulan seungyoun yang juga masih tersenyum senang karena perihal berita barusan. sejin langsung tersenyum lebar. lega banget. sejin benar-benar senang dengan fakta bahwa akhirnya _wooseok bisa bersama dengan jinhyuk pada akhirnya._ air matanya jatuh, dan itu adalah air mata bahagia. diusapnya pipi sejin oleh seungyoun, sambil tertawa.

" _aku seneng banget buat mereka_ ," dan sejin benar-benar senang dari dalam hatinya. biar bagaimanapun, dia benar-benar lega bahwa sahabatnya akhirnya bisa _jatuh cinta dengan orang yang tepat_.

" _i'm happy for them too_ ," ucap seungyoun sambil mencium kening sejin. mulai sekarang, dipastikan bahwa kegiatan seungyoun mencium kening sejin adalah kegiatan terfavorit di sepanjang masa bagi lee sejin. momen manis itu nggak berlangsung lama, karena tau-tau seungyoun udah bangkit dari baringannya dan merubah posisinya menjadi merangkak di atas badan sejin. 

" _now_ ," kali ini seungyoun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sejin, mengambil ponselnya yang ada di tangan sejin kemudian melemparnya asal ke lantai. _beruntung lantai studio itu berkarpet_ , tapi seungyoun udah nggak peduli dengan kondisi ponselnya. seungyoun pun tersenyum menyeringai,

" _let's continue whatever we have earlier, shall we_?" dan seungyoun kembali mencium bibirnya, dibalas dengan sejin melingkarkan tangannya di leher seungyoun, tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya.

 _mereka berdua punya sepanjang waktu di malam itu untuk saling menyalurkan rasa cinta satu sama lainnya_. dan sejin, kali ini, _benar-benar meminta doa dalam hatinya agar waktu di malam itu bisa diperlambat._ sejin benar-benar berniat untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada seungyoun _sepenuhnya_ malam itu, sebagai tanda apresiasinya pada seungyoun yang udah sabar _menunggunya_. dan kali ini, sejin lega, karena sejin bisa menyalurkannya di saat yang tepat. malam itu sesungguhnya dingin, _tapi tubuh serta hati kedua laki-laki itu hangat_ , hangat karena dua-duanya saling mendekap dalam rengkuhan kasih sayang.


	22. akhir dari awal

_los angeles, christmas eve 2020_

anak laki-laki bernama lee jinwoo itu berlari kencang dengan kaki kecilnya ke arah kim wooseok, yang saat itu sedang berdiri santai di ruang makan sambil memegang gelas berisikan red wine favoritnya. melihat anak itu berlari menghampirinya, dengan sigap dia taruh gelas winenya itu di hiasan perapian dan dibentangkannya tangannya guna menangkap anak laki-laki tersebut,

" _daddaaaa, uncle seungyoun is being mean to me,"_ rengeknya pada wooseok. sementara wooseok hanya tertawa kecil kemudian menggendong anak itu. jinwoo udah makin tinggi sekarang. pertama kalinya dia bertemu jinwoo, tingginya belum melebihi pinggul wooseok, sementara sekarang tingginya udah nyaris melebihi pinggangnya. bisa-bisa anak ini tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya, bahkan bisa lebih tinggi dari ayahnya yang bernama lee jinhyuk itu. sementara, menghampirinya dua laki-laki yang dia kenal _betul_ , keduanya bergandengan tangan mesra menghampiri wooseok. wooseok langsung memicingkan matanya ke arah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi,

" _lo apain sih, anak gue_?" tanyanya dengan nada memperingatkan. _anak_. wooseok masih nggak percaya bahwa kali ini, jinwoo udah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri. dan setiap hari dia bersyukur bahwa dia bisa diberi kesempatan untuk menganggap jinwoo sebagai anaknya.

"sumpah sih, _nggak gue apa-apain, wooseok,"_

" _bohong_ ," seungyoun menganga nggak percaya bahwa sahabatnya ini barusan lebih percaya sama _anak berusia enam tahun_ dibanding dirinya. sementara laki-laki yang masih menggandeng tangan seungyoun, sejin, cuma tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi seungyoun barusan.

"gue cuma cubit-cubit gemes doang dibilang jahat, sih," gusar seungyoun sambil manyun,

" _cubitnya kekencengan, uncle!_ pipi jinwoo sakit," rengek jinwoo sambil memeluk leher wooseok, ngambek. dihampirinya jinwoo sama sejin. dalam hati seungyoun, bersyukur sekali bahwa pacarnya itu adalah _salah satu_ dari _tiga orang_ yang mampu membuat jinwoo menurut padanya. sejin mengusap kepala jinwoo lembut.

"uncle seungyoun cubit kamu karena dia gemes sama kamu, jinwoo. uncle sayang sama kamu itu, maaf ya," ucap sejin sambil tersenyum, seungyoun mengekorinya dari belakang sambil senyum-senyum jahil,

"maafin ya, anak manis. nanti kalau jinwoo maafin uncle, _uncle beliin mainan, deh_ ," celetuk seungyoun sambil tersenyum menyeringai ke arah wooseok. triknya ternyata berhasil. mata jinwoo langsung berbinar-binar begitu mendengar kata _mainan_. wooseok langsung memutar bola matanya. sebenarnya dia nggak suka kalau harus memanjakan anaknya dengan trik membelikan mainan, tapi biarlah, _ini malam natal_ , jinwoo diperbolehkan main sepuasnya malam ini.

"beneran?!" tanya jinwoo antusias,

"beneran, tapi ada syaratnya. sini kiss uncle dulu," dan jinwoo langsung mendekatkan kepalanya guna mencium pipi seungyoun. seungyoun cuma tertawa geli karena jinwoo menciumnya erat,

"anak lo lawak, deh," wooseok mendengus kali ini,

"terserah, deh,"

"dadda jinwoo mau turun, mau main sama om seungwoo sama om byungchan," rengek jinwoo sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari gendongan wooseok. diturunkannya anak itu dari gendongannya supaya anak itu bisa berlari menghampiri seungwoo dan byungchan yang masih duduk santai di ruang televisi,

"okay, play safe, sweetheart," dan anak itu berlari dengan kaki kaki kecilnya meninggalkan mereka bertiga. wooseok mendecak begitu melihat pasangan itu yang masih bergandengan tangan mesra,

"padahal kamu nggak usah maksain buat dateng kesini, sejin. kasian kamu masih jetlag," seru wooseok khawatir. sejin benar-benar baru sampai di los angeles sehari sebelumnya, setelah seminggu berada di jepang mengurus bisnisnya lagi. sejin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"nggak, kok. i wouldn't miss this dinner, wooseok. besides, i miss seungyoun," ucapnya sambil malu-malu, sementara seungyoun hanya tertawa sambil mencium puncak kepalanya.

sejin dan seungyoun masih menjalin hubungan berpacaran jarak jauh, walau sesungguhnya, nggak berat menjalani hubungan ini karena jadwal dua-duanya yang makin fleksibel. lebih tepatnya, tahun ini adalah _tahun mereka berdua, dari segi karier dan finansial_. ekspansi bisnis sejin yang berlabelkan marimong itu makin besar di negara bunga sakura itu, sekarang sejin punya kantor khusus yang dibangun di tokyo. otomatis, sejin harus bolak-balik seoul-tokyo setidaknya dua bulan sekali. saking seringnya ke jepang, sejin mulai mempertimbangkan untuk _menyewa_ apartemen sendiri ketimbang harus terus-terusan menginap di hotel. tapi buat seungyoun, lebih baik sejin _membeli_ apartemen saja ketimbang menyewa, toh status _finansialnya juga nggak kalah cemerlangnya dengan sejin_ , sehingga mereka nantinya bisa berbagi membayar apartemen yang cukup mewah di tokyo. sejak pertengahan tahun itu, seungyoun dikontrak oleh perusahaan label rekaman yang terpandang di amerika serikat sebagai produser sekaligus penyanyi. dari hasil kontrak itu lah, lagu-lagunya makin banyak didengar orang. prestasi terakhirnya adalah lagunya berhasil menembus top 40 billboard, dan tentu aja itu membuat sejin bangga luar biasa pada pacarnya itu. _pelan-pelan, keduanya mulai naik secara cemerlang di kariernya masing-masing._

"yes, and you always miss me," ucap seungyoun sambil mencium bibir sejin. padahal mereka terakhir bertemu di tokyo dua minggu lalu, lebih tepatnya seungyoun yang _impulsif_ mendatanginya ke tokyo, dengan alasan yang klise: _kangen aja_. tapi ya biarlah, beruntungnya dengan karier mereka yang cemerlang ini, terutama dari sisi seungyoun yang nggak harus datang ke kantor (seringkali dia berkilah berwisata dan berkelana mengikuti kemanapun sejin pergi karena " _gue harus cari inspirasi buat bikin lagu gue_ ," padahal sih karena _pengen sayang-sayangan sama sejin aja_ ), mereka berdua bisa menyempatkan diri untuk saling bertemu di kesibukan masing-masing, walau memang pacarannya jadi _mode_ _pacaran pindah dari kota ke kota lain_. wooseok dengan bercanda menampilkan ekspresi jijik melihat kemesraan mereka berdua,

" _ew, stop the pda please_ ," dan keduanya tertawa lagi, sementara wooseok hanya tersenyum tipis. 

"aku mau kesana dulu, ngumpul sama lain," ucap seungyoun sambil kembali mencium bibir sejin lagi,

"okay, don't drink too much,"

"tuh, udah diingetin sama pacar _lo jangan minum banyak-banyak_ ," seru wooseok, sejin hanya tertawa kecil. satu ruangan ini tau kalau seungyoun udah mabuk berat _dia bakal kayak gimana._ seungyoun cuma mendengus, sebelum akhirnya berbalik badan menuju ruang televisi guna berbincang-bincang dengan minkyu disana.

wooseok menghela napas, sambil tersenyum. seumur hidupnya, paling nggak setelah dia tinggal di rumah besarnya yang ada di malibu ini, _baru kali ini rumahnya ramai, penuh dengan orang-orang tersayang_. semuanya datang kesini. ayah dan ibunya, ayah dan ibu jinhyuk (mereka kini sedang berkelana di dapur, memasak kalkun panggang dan menyiapkan menu sampingannya bersama jinhyuk, hari ini jinhyuk koki utamanya), adik perempuan jinhyuk, seungwoo, byungchan, minkyu, bahkan maria dan paula menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke acara makan malam ini. sayang, kak irene dan keluarganya nggak bisa hadir karena mereka udah terlanjur memesan tiket pesawat ke praha untuk liburan natal dan tahun baru, tapi paling nggak, irene mengirim kado untuknya dan juga jinhyuk serta jinwoo, _dan itu udah lebih dari cukup_. kini semuanya berkumpul di ruang televisi sambil berbincang-bincang dan tertawa, sekaligus mengajak main jinwoo yang sekarang, bisa dia katakan adalah _anaknya_. sejin kemudian berdiri mendekatinya sambil bersender di meja perapian,

"ngelamunin apa kamu?" tanyanya lembut, wooseok hanya tertawa,

"nggak ngelamunin apa-apa. seneng aja rumah rame," jawabnya. sejin ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. 

" _mau liat cincin kamu dong_ ," seru sejin, dengan malu-malu wooseok menunjukkan telapak tangannya ke sejin, jari manisnya kini dihiasi cincin berwarna perak.

" _ini ceritanya mau observasi cincin buat masa depan, ya_ ," goda wooseok, yang disambut dengan sejin mendorong pundaknya canda. keduanya tertawa.

tepat sebulan setelah ulang tahun wooseok yang ketiga puluh satu, dia _menikah dengan jinhyuk_ , tepat di pantai belakang rumah wooseok itu. pernikahannya sederhana dan sakral, hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekat mereka berdua (sejin juga menghadiri pernikahan mereka berdua bulan lalu itu). tapi, wooseok puas dan senang dengan fakta bahwa pernikahannya hanya dihadiri segelintir orang dan dibuat secara sederhana. karena utamanya, prioritas mereka berdua bukan bertumpu pada pestanya, tapi _pada janji suci_ diantara mereka berdua. dengan ini pula, wooseok dengan resmi _akan pindah ke seoul_ bersama jinhyuk.

perihal pekerjaannya, filmnya yang digarap bersama valentine cheng kala itu _sukses berat_. film itu mendapat ulasan bagus dari para kritikus, bahkan diputar di beberapa festival film di beberapa belahan dunia. yang bikin wooseok senang, naskahnya masuk nominasi penghargaan golden globe. walaupun nggak menang, tapi itu prestasi yang luar biasa baginya. jinhyuk pun ikut bangga padanya, walau memang butuh waktu sekitar _tiga bulan_ bagi jinhyuk dan wooseok untuk nggak bertemu satu sama lain karena wooseok sibuk syuting. wooseok bersyukur dia hidup di era teknologi yang udah canggih, karena kalau tanpa _video call_ , rasanya wooseok nggak akan kuat menjalani hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini. setelah rilisnya film itu, wooseok memutuskan untuk lebih memperhatikan _kualitas_ dibanding _kuantitas_ kerjanya, dimana dia menjadi lebih selektif dalam memilih proyek film dan serialnya di masa mendatang. kali ini, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi _satu dari dua sutradara_ sekaligus penulis naskah film pendek dari korea selatan yang akan diputar di cannes film festival di akhir tahun ini. wooseok benar-benar serius menjalani pekerjaan barunya sebagai _sutradara_ , sampai-sampai dia mendaftarkan diri ke kelas sutradara di seoul. jinhyuk sempat mengingatkannya supaya dia nggak kelelahan, tapi wooseok yakin dan percaya dia bisa menjalaninya dengan lancar.

" _jadi udah pasti nih, kamu tinggal di seoul_?" tanya sejin lagi. wooseok mengangguk,

"iya, it's for the best, anyway. toh aku nggak mengorbankan apapun pada akhirnya," jawab wooseok yakin. benar kata kak irene, pada akhirnya, apa yang dilakukan wooseok ini bukan karena dia _berkorban_ , tapi karena ini adalah _haknya_ agar bahagia.

"such a big risk, wooseok," wooseok tertawa,

"i wouldn't say it's a risk, though. it's not that i put my hollywood career to the pedestal, i just list the priorities, and _now my top priorities are jinhyuk and jinwoo_ ,"

"still, thank god that you won't sell the house, though," ucap sejin sambil memandang sekeliling rumah itu, _rumah yang akan selalu terpatri dalam memori indahnya_. wooseok biar bagaimanapun nggak akan menjual rumahnya yang ada di malibu ini. rumah ini rencananya akan wooseok jadikan sebagai rumah musim panas aja, yang berarti setiap musim panas, _sebisa mungkin dia dan keluarga kecilnya akan berkunjung ke los angeles_ , berlibur sekaligus bercengkerama dengan orang tua wooseok yang ada di san diego untuk beberapa hari. masih rencana memang, tapi untungnya _jinhyuk setuju dengan hal itu_. makanya, setelah menikah, wooseok dan jinhyuk nggak langsung pulang ke seoul, malah tinggal di rumah ini sampai tahun baru. _biar kerasan dulu_ , begitu kata jinhyuk. jinwoo yang paling senang tinggal di rumah besar ini, karena dia bisa berlari sepuasnya disini.

" _nggak boleh dijual sama jinhyuk_. bisa jadi aset katanya," sebutnya sambil mengingat-ingat ekspresi jinhyuk waktu wooseok sempat berencana menjual rumahnya itu, 

" _jangan dijual, wooseok. sayang,_ " begitu pintanya kala itu. walau memang, setelah jinhyuk mendatangi rumahnya ini, dia ada rencana untuk merenovasi dan merubah sedikit tampilan di foyer pintu depan rumahnya itu, serta mengganti ubin dapur yang kata jinhyuk _nggak sesuai suasananya_ dengan _suasana_ _utama rumah itu_. biasa deh, _terlalu mendalami perannya sebagai arsitek_. tapi wooseok nggak bisa protes atau berkilah, toh, _jinhyuk memang ahli di bidangnya_. maka dari keahliannya itu lah, tahun ini jinhyuk dan timnya dipilih jadi salah satu dari beberapa tim perusahaan arsitektur yang turut serta dalam pembangunan wisma olahraga dan sejumlah stadion serta tempat olahraga untuk acara olimpiade olahraga internasional di provinsi gangwon di empat tahun mendatang. proyek yang sangat besar memang, tapi wooseok rasa _jinhyuk sanggup_ dan _mampu mengemban tugasnya ini_.

"hanok aku juga nggak akan dijual, sih. malah sekarang kamar tamu udah disulap sama seungyoun jadi _studionya_. nyebelin," dengus sejin sambil bercanda. memang benar, kamar tamu itu sekarang memiliki dua fungsi sebagai nggak hanya kamar tidur tamu, _tapi juga studio rekaman pribadi seungyoun_. memang peralatannya nggak secanggih peralatan rekaman yang dia punya di los angeles, tapi lumayan, _masih bisa berfungsi_ dan masih bisa membuat seungyoun cukup produktif disitu (walaupun kadang, kamar itu juga dipakai buat _kegiatan produktif di luar rekaman bersama sejin._ _dasar hormonal_ , begitu cibir wooseok ke seungyoun).

" _ya tapi kamu kan suka aneh-aneh juga kalau lagi ada disitu, sih_ ," goda wooseok,

"ya paling nggak ngelakuinnya _nggak di kamar orang lain ya, wooseok,"_ wooseok mengerang malu sambil menutup wajahnya sementara sejin hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah wooseok yang malu karena, ya, insiden dia bercinta dengan jinhyuk di kamar sejin itu sesungguhnya _memalukan_ baginya (bukan bercintanya, _tapi lokasinya yang bikin dia malu_ ). pada akhirnya, sejin memeluk wooseok erat,

" _i'm happy for you,"_ ujar sejin manis, wooseok pun membalas pelukannya,

" _i'm happy for both of us_ ," koreksi wooseok. keduanya kemudian saling bertatap muka sambil tersenyum.

"aku sering banget kepikiran, andai waktu itu kamu nggak ada ide untuk tukeran rumah sama aku, _hidup kita bakal gimana, ya_?" tanya sejin. wooseok hanya berdeham. 

"mungkin kamu masih nangisin mantan kamu, and for me, i'd probably suck another dick, bad one, that is," canda wooseok, yang dilanjutkan dengan tinju ringan dari sejin sambil tersenyum. pada akhirnya, semua ini terjadi karena tekad mereka berdua untuk menyembuhkan patah hatinya. seumur hidup, wooseok dan sejin akan selalu bersyukur pada sang pencipta karena udah mempertemukan mereka berdua di situs marketplace penginapan itu. memang sejin dan wooseok nggak pernah membayangkan hidup mereka jadinya _akan seperti ini_ , tapi pada akhirnya, memang udah semestinya mereka _bahagia_ , dan mereka berhak mendapatkannya.

tiba-tiba, hidung wooseok mencium aroma harum dari arah dapur. _pasti kalkun panggangnya udah siap_. dengan hati-hati jinhyuk keluar bersama ayah wooseok, memboyong kalkun panggang berukuran besar ke meja panjang yang ditaruh di ruang makan utama. wooseok dan sejin berbinar-binar melihatnya, terlihat sangat enak.

"phew, berat juga kalkunnya," ucap jinhyuk sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan lengan kemejanya, apronnya kotor hasil dari kesibukan memasaknya di dapur tadi. dihampirinya dirinya oleh wooseok, dipeluk dari belakang,

" _not bad for your first try_ ," puji wooseok. kepala wooseok dielus oleh jinhyuk, diciumnya puncak kepalanya,

" _at least i can boil egg better than you, wooseok_ ," cibir jinhyuk, yang otomatis wooseok langsung mencubit perutnya, kali ini jinhyuk meringis kesakitan. sejin hanya tertawa melihat pemandangan itu. akhirnya satu persatu piring-piring besar berisikan makanan mulai dihidangkan di meja panjang (nggak lupa, mandu buatan ibu jinhyuk yang sekarang jadi makanan kesukaan wooseok). sejin akhirnya berinisiatif memanggil semua orang yang masih ada di ruang televisi,

" _guys, gather now_! dinner is about to be served!" dan semuanya berbondong-bondong berjalan ke ruang makan, berdiri mengelilingi meja makan yang udah penuh dengan berbagai hidangan lezat. jinhyuk akhirnya berjongkok dan menggendong anak semata wayangnya itu, mencium pipinya,

"all right, jinwoo. take the lead," udah jadi kebiasaan sekarang kalau jinwoo yang selalu memimpin doa sebelum makan bersama. semuanya akhirnya bergandengan tangan sambil memejamkan matanya,

" _dear god, thank you for your blessings. thank you for the delicious food. i hope i, ayah, dadda, and everyone here will always be happy and healthy, amen_ ," doanya singkat, tapi padat dan penuh makna. doanya diamini semuanya, dan kemudian semuanya kembali membuka matanya.

"well now, let's dig in!" seru paula sambil mengangkat piringnya, diiringi tawa renyah semuanya. semuanya berkumpul dan berjalan mengelilingi meja sambil menimbang-nimbang makanan apa yang akan mereka ambil, dan tentu aja, hidangan utamanya sukses jadi rebutan semuanya.

sejin dan wooseok masih berdiri bersebelahan, sama-sama melihat sekeliling mereka berdua. ada jinhyuk yang masih memakai apronnya dan menggendong jinwoo, berbincang-bincang dengan ibu jinhyuk dan ibu wooseok. ada seungyoun yang sedang berkonsentrasi memotong bagian kecil di paha kalkun panggang itu kemudian memberikan potongannya ke adik perempuan jinhyuk dan paula. ada minkyu yang serius mendengarkan celotehan maria, byungchan juga ikut menimpali celotehannya. ada seungwoo yang masih asik meneguk winenya, berbincang-bincang dengan ayah wooseok dan ayah jinhyuk. pemandangan ini memang sepertinya sederhana bagi orang kebanyakan. tapi bagi mereka berdua, pemandangan ini _begitu sakral dan indah_. suka cita natal benar-benar terasa kali ini, dan wooseok serta sejin nggak akan mau menukar suasana ini _dengan apapun_.

keduanya saling bertatap pandang, sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , mereka bisa menemukan apa yang mereka cari _selama ini_.

" _this is the beginning_ ," ucap sejin, yang disetujui dengan anggukan wooseok,

_"yeah, this is the beginning."_

_*_

_los angeles, musim panas 2022_

"ayah, emang jinwoo harus pake topi ini, ya?" jinwoo sebenarnya risih karena _dipaksa_ jinhyuk memakai topi berbentuk mickey mouse itu, tapi memang dasarnya jinwoo _anak yang baik dan penurut_ , maka dia menuruti perintah ayahnya, yang masih berjongkok dan mencoba mengeratkan topi mickey mouse itu di kepala jinwoo.

"iya dong, _kan kita lagi di disneyland_ , kapan lagi, nak," seru jinhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar. wooseok hanya mendengus dari kejauhan, sambil melipat tangannya melihat pemandangan tersebut. jinhyuk nggak mau kalah dengan anaknya, secara total berdandan sesuai dengan suasana di disneyland dengan mengenakan topi karakter judy dari film zootopianya. _ini sih ayahnya yang seneng kesini, bukan anaknya_ , begitu kesimpulan wooseok. tapi, wooseok pada akhirnya cuma tersenyum melihat tingkah laku _suami_ dan _anak semata wayangnya_ itu.

disneyland california siang itu cukup panas, mataharinya terik. tapi nggak mematahkan semangat para pengunjung untuk tetap antusias datang dan bermain disana. malah, wooseok rasa taman bermain yang disebut sebut sebagai _tempat paling membahagiakan_ _di dunia_ itu malah makin ramai pengunjung di siang itu. wooseok sebenarnya nggak terlalu menganggap disneyland sebagai tempat yang harus dikunjungi, tapi, kali ini, wooseok senang ada disitu. utamanya karena dia nggak pergi sendiri, tapi _ditemani dua orang yang paling dicintainya itu_.

" _okay, all set_ ," seru jinhyuk, lalu jinwoo pun diangkat dan digendong oleh ayahnya itu. wooseok tersenyum manis melihatnya.

" _dadda, kok berdiri aja disitu? let's go!_ " seru jinwoo riang, kakinya digoyang-goyangkan karena bersemangat akan segera bermain di dalam taman bermain itu. jinwoo, serta _jinhyuk_ memandang wooseok sambil tersenyum lebar. _hati wooseok hangat._ setiap harinya dia bersyukur bahwa ini lah pemandangan yang akan terus dilihatnya di sisa umurnya, _pemandangan suami dan anaknya yang akan selalu berbagi kasih dengannya dan satu sama lainnya_. dan tentu aja, jinhyuk memberikan tangannya ke wooseok, memintanya untuk berjalan ke arahnya serta _anak mereka berdua_ sambil tersenyum,

" _ayo_ ," dan wooseok pun berlari, menghampiri dan menggenggam jemari jinhyuk erat sambil tersenyum. diciumnya puncak kepala wooseok, dan mereka berjalan dengan riang dengan jinwoo yang ada di gendongan jinhyuk, masuk menuju pintu gerbang taman bermain itu.

dulu, buat wooseok, _rumah itu cuma sekadar bangunan kotak untuk kita beristirahat dan bercengkerama_. tapi mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, definisi rumah bagi wooseok udah berbeda. _rumah baginya adalah medium dimana dia bisa menyalurkan rasa bahagianya_. dan selama ada jinhyuk dan jinwoo di sisinya, wooseok akan selalu _merasa berada di rumah_.

*

_osaka, musim panas 2022_

sejin sesungguhnya paling malu kalau disuruh berfoto sendiri seperti ini. kali ini, laki-laki mungil itu sedang berdiri di tengah keramaian, tepat belakangnya ada baliho jumbo bergambar pria yang mengangkat tangan dan kakinya yang dihiasi tulisan glico itu. memang titik dimana sejin berdiri ini merupakan titik ikonik bagi para wisatawan untuk berfoto dengan latar belakang tersebut.

"seungyoun, harus banget aku foto disini?" tanya sejin ragu. seungyoun mengangguk sambil berjongkok dan memegang kameranya, mencoba mencari sudut foto yang terbaik.

"iya dong, kapan lagi. come on make a pose. one, two," dan sejin menurut, menunjukkan beberapa pose supaya seungyoun bisa memotret dirinya. seungyoun tersenyum lebar sambil fokus memotret sejin.

"udah,"

"liat dong, youn,"

"bagus semua kok, tenang aja," dan sejin cuma tertawa mendengar celotehan seungyoun. diusapnya kepala sejin dan kemudian seungyoun mencium kening sejin lembut, suatu gestur yang sejin rasa sejin _nggak akan pernah lelah_ menerimanya.

"habis ini kita mau kemana?" tanya sejin, langsung memeluk erat seungyoun. malam itu osaka mengejutkannya nggak terlalu panas, malah sering diselingi dengan angin sepoi-sepoi. beruntung sejin memakai jaket windbreakernya, yang tentu aja buat seungyoun itu nggak cukup, _harus lebih tebel lagi nanti kamu sakit_ , begitu katanya. akhirnya, seringkali seungyoun _beralibi_ untuk memeluknya dengan alasan _biar lebih hangat_.

"ke brussels, yuk? aku mau liat mannekin pis," seru seungyoun. sejin tertawa terbahak-bahak. 

"bukan itu maksud aku. maksudnya, habis dari sini tuh kita mau _kemana dan ngapain_ di osaka. udah kepengen ke brussels aja kamu," seungyoun langsung mengangguk sambil nyengir,

"kirain. makan sushi aja, yuk?" yang disambut dengan cubitan pipi dari sejin.

"makan melulu, _nanti kamu makin bulet, lho_ ," canda sejin jahil. alih-alih, seungyoun malah terus-terusan mencium pipi sejin, disambut dengan tawa sejin. _geli_. tapi beginilah cara seungyoun menyalurkan rasa cintanya ke sejin.

" _biarin, yang penting kamu tetep sayang sama aku_ ," ucapnya sambil mencium pipi sejin berkali-kali, sampai berdecap. sejin hanya tertawa. dan lagi-lagi, seungyoun mencium kening sejin.

"so, _fiancé_ , where do you want to go now?" tanya seungyoun lembut. sejin menatap jari manisnya sebentar, ada cincin berbentuk konstelasi aries di jarinya itu. kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, berbisik ke seungyoun, sambil tersenyum lebar,

" _anywhere. as long as i'm with you_ ," dan kemudian sejin menangkupkan tangannya ke leher seungyoun, memaksanya untuk menunduk dan mencium bibirnya. dua-duanya sama-sama tersenyum dalam ciumannya, menikmati momen intim di tengah-tengah keramaian manusia yang berlalu lalang disana.

dulu, sejin pernah berdoa pada sang pencipta bahwa dia _ingin keliling dunia_. memang butuh waktu, dan jatuh pada orang yang salah dulu, untuk sejin agar bisa mendapatkan impiannya. dan kali ini, di waktu yang tepat, sejin bisa mewujudkan impiannya, dengan cho seungyoun di sisinya. kali ini, sejin nggak peduli lagi dengan destinasinya. yang penting, _selalu ada laki-laki yang dipeluknya ini di sisinya_. dan sejin rasa, itu _udah lebih dari cukup_.

*

patah hati itu bukan cuma melulu soal ditinggal oleh yang dicinta. _patah hati banyak bentuknya_. patah hati bisa berupa kemarahan terhadap orang yang melanggar janji kita. patah hati bisa berupa rasa kecewa karena nggak berhasil memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dipunya. bahkan patah hati juga bisa berupa dihantui rasa bersalah pada diri sendiri karena nggak bisa mencintai diri kita apa adanya. apapun itu definisi patah hati menurut kita, pada akhirnya, patah hati itu ada karena _sejatinya kita ingin hidup bahagia_. kata orang, patah hati itu obatnya cuma _waktu_. tapi mungkin, lebih tepatnya, patah hati itu obatnya cuma _berani mengambil keputusan di luar zona nyaman di waktu yang tepat._ dan mungkin, mungkin dari cerita dua pemuda yang tinggal di beda benua, kita bisa mengambil hikmahnya. bahwa sesungguhnya, dalam hidup, manusia butuh melakukan sesuatu yang _di luar dari rencananya_. karena siapa tau, _siapa tau_ , ada sesuatu, _atau bahkan seseorang_ , yang nggak terduga-duga, _yang siap menunggu kamu di ujung sana_.

_"and after all that, however long all that may be, you'll go somewhere new. and you'll meet people who make you feel worthwhile again." - iris simpkins, the holiday (2006)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are no better words than thank you. i might edit this later when i already beta'ed all chapters but for now, i'll leave it as it is. thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> sobs this is my first time writing a bxb fic please don't be too harsh on me. anyway, you are welcomed to comment, or mention or just ask me on my twitter/cc. until then, take care! it's going to be a fun ride.


End file.
